La maldición del Clan
by Shirokami Mori
Summary: Un antiguo y poderoso clan. Unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Una locura enfermiza por la pérdida de los seres amados. Una maldición. ¿Y si la verdadera razón por la que Madara Uchiha acabara enfrentándose a muerte con Hashirama Senju fuera otra a la que sabemos? ¿Te atreves a leer una historia alternativa que alterará de pies a cabeza el destino de Sakura y Sasuke?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

 _Un antiguo y poderoso clan. Unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Una locura enfermiza por la pérdida de los seres amados. Una maldición._

 _El Clan Uchiha siempre estuvo sujeto a un enorme poder… Con unas graves consecuencias para sus hijos. La muerte de las personas a las que ellos amaban provocaba tal desesperación que los hacía enloquecer, presas de un odio oscuro como las profundidades del océano. Oscuro, como los ojos que heredaban todos ellos._

 _A cambio, despertaban lo que se conoce como Sharingan u Ojo del Cielo, uno de los tres grandes Dōjutsu y Kekkei Genkai proveniente del mismísmo Indra Otsutsuki, padre de todos los Uchihas._

 _En una basta tierra llena de árboles tan altos como torres, ríos cristalinos y altos acantilados escarpados, dos niños juegan despreocupadamente en las orillas de uno de esos ríos a intentar lanzar piedras planas sobre la superficie para que alcancen el otro lado. Uno de ellos es moreno, con el pelo revuelto, ojos igual de negros que su pelo y actitud soberbia. El otro, castaño y con ojos amables, no busca más que no ofender a su altanero y recién amigo._

 _Ambos, a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar en paz y armonía, saben que a su alrededor la guerra no hace más que rugir con sus estragos y su rastro de muerte. Ellos no quieren guerra. Quieren la paz. Sin embargo, sus respectivos clanes, aún sin haberse confesado sus apellidos, están enfrentados a muerte en las batallas que acontecen en este margen de tiempo._

 _No deben expresar lo que piensan. Tienen que defender su clan, su honor, su prestigio… A costa de la vida de sus familias. Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju son dos ninjas adelantados a su época, que sólo buscan solucionar los conflictos sin sentido en los que están sumergidos sus clanes, desembocando en odio, sufrimiento y muerte._

 _Mientras los dos intentan con todas sus fuerzas una solución a todos sus problemas bélicos, una chica joven, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura donde el sol arranca destellos dorados con cada movimiento y con los ojos tan verdes como los frondosos árboles de la futura Aldea Oculta de la Hoja se interpone en sus caminos, acortando y a la vez distanciando las posturas de los clanes Uchiha y Senju._

 _¿Y si la verdadera razón por la que Madara Uchiha acabara enfrentándose a muerte con Hashirama Senju fuera otra a la que sabemos? ¿Y si la verdadera causa de todo ese odio corrupto que habita en el interior de uno de los fundadores de Konoha fuera la pérdida de la persona amada?_

 _No. No de su hermano Izuna, si no de alguien más. Alguien a quien él y Hashirama conocieron en su juventud. La mujer con los ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles que dan nombre a Konoha._

 _¿Te atreves a leer una historia alternativa a todo lo que ocurre durante la guerra en Naruto que alterará de pies a cabeza el destino de Sakura y Sasuke?_

 _Quédate si es así y disfruta de este relato donde la unión entre el Uchiha y la Haruno tiene su origen mucho, mucho tiempo atrás._

* * *

 **Notas de Autor: ¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos? x_D Estoy re-viendo los capítulos de Naruto en la saga de los Hokages y la historia de Madara y Hashirama y, paseando a mi perro escuchando música, surgió esta idea loca. Si quieren que continúe, ¡háganmelo saber! Tenía ganas de subir aquí algo... Tengo otras historias por ahí, pero vengo a probar. Soy nuevo aquí así que quisiera saber cómo es acogida mi crazy idea jaja. ¿Nos leemos?**

 **¡Un fugaz saludo!**


	2. El lobo blanco

Texto: Letra normal.

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Rated M por strong language, escenas crudas y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos, especialmente Mei.

Historia basada en Naruto con algunas pinceladas de películas del Studio Ghibli.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. El lobo blanco**

En una de las salas en el interior del Templo Nakano de los Uchiha donde se encontraban Orochimaru, Jugo, Suigetsu y Sasuke, se podía respirar un ambiente pesado, cargado por los cuatro costados de chacra y humedad. Delante de ellos, los cuatro últimos Hokages de Konoha los miraban desde sus escleras opacas y negruzcas producto de la resurrección por el Edo Tensei de la Serpiente Blanca de Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador, tenía claro lo que estaba buscando. Quería respuestas y las quería ya. Conocía a la perfección la razón de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha, del sacrificio que hizo su hermano asesinado por su propia mano, Itachi Uchiha, pero no le bastaba con eso. Quería escuchar de la propia boca del Sandaime lo que pasó, lo que le obligaron a hacer a Itachi.

" _Esos malnacidos… Bastardos manipuladores del Consejo… Ojalá pudiera torturarlos por toda la eternidad entre las llamas del Amaterasu_ ". El joven Uchiha destilaba odio y rencor por todos los poros de su piel, y necesitaba una explicación de alguien como Hiruzen para tomar una decisión: Destruir Konoha hasta sus cimientos o… Proteger la aldea por la que su hermano se inmoló y por la que murió, orgulloso de ser un shinobi de la Hoja.

En un momento dado, tras la confirmación de los hechos por parte del Tercer Hokage y las manifestaciones de Tobirama Senju, el Nidaime, sobre los Uchiha, Sasuke no se quedó tranquilo.

\- Nidaime… ¿Por qué has dicho que los Uchiha estamos poseídos por el mal? – El Senju de pelo gris le miró, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Lanzó un suspiro cerrando los ojos como si estuviera cansado.

El resto de presentes mantenía un absoluto silencio, atentos a las palabras de los Hokages.

\- Los Clanes Senju y Madara se han enfrentado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo… Se dice que los Senju basan su fuerza el amor por encima de los jutsus y que la base de la fuerza del Clan Uchiha se basa principalmente en los jutsus. Pero… La realidad es muy distinta. – Los ninja que tenían delante a los cuatro Hokages abrieron los ojos con asombro, incluido Sasuke. – No hay clan que sienta un amor más profundo que los Uchiha. Por eso, tenían que refrenarlo y sellarlo. – Sasuke dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

\- Quiero decir, que una vez que un miembro del Clan Uchiha conoce el amor, es tan fuerte que se que despiertan un gran poder con ese sentimiento… Excede incluso el nuestro, el de los Senju. - Suigetsu estaba tan o más confundido como el resto.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Eso debería ayudar a que las cosas vayan bien con los Senju… Ambos tienen el poder súper fuerte del amor. – A veces Suigetsu era bastante corto de miras.

\- Precisamente… - Tobirama continuó con su explicación. – Ése es el problema. La potencia de los sentimientos de amor en un Uchiha terminan desbocándose. Cuando la persona amada por un miembro del Clan Uchiha muere, el sentimiento de amor es sustituido por un odio tan fuerte y corrupto que termina por cambiarles. Lo he visto algunas veces… - Tobirama hizo una pausa estrechando los ojos, como recordando imágenes de sus memorias. – Entonces, es cuando se da un fenómeno especial en los Uchiha. Un chacra muy potente emerge en el cerebro cuando un Uchiha cae en la agonía y sufrimiento por la pérdida, afectando a los nervios ópticos y despertando lo que conocemos como Sharingan. Los ojos que reflejan el corazón.

Todo el mundo seguía en el más pulcro de los silencios, escuchando con total atención al Nidaime.

\- El Sharingan aumenta el poder de su portador, así como el odio que late en su corazón. Hubo muchas personas sensibles a esto en el Clan Uchiha y algunas caían en un odio tan profundo y acababan tan poseídos por el mal que no se podía hablar con ellos, ya no había salvación para sus almas… Como Madara Uchiha.

Hashirama miró al suelo con tristeza.

\- Madara Uchiha adoraba a su hermano pequeño, Izuna… Y también a… - Se calló, hastiado. El gesto de Hashirama estaba contrariado en una mueca, como si le doliera algo.

\- Hermano… Pasó hace muchos años. – Tobirama se dirigía ahora a su hermano mayor con tono firme pero con la tristeza reflejándose en su mirada.

\- Sí… Lo sé. – El nombrado Dios de los Shinobi volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirar al singular grupo que los había devuelto a la vida. – Pensé que toda esa potencia que surgía del corazón de los Uchiha podría ser útil a la aldea, quedando al servicio de la misma para protegerla…

\- Sin embargo casi la destruyen en varias ocasiones… Por eso, niño, he dicho antes que tu Clan está poseído por el mal.

\- ¡Tobirama! ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no hables así! ¡Es un niño inocente de los Uchiha!

\- No me importa… - Sasuke habló con una voz gélida como un iceberg. En sus ojos se reflejaron las aspas de su Kekkei Genkai. – Ni soy inocente ni soy un niño. – Sasuke se puso más recto, con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, elevando la barbilla con orgullo. No. No era inocente, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y no, tampoco era un niño, ese año alcanzaba la veintena y con ello, todo su esplendor físico.

Los cuatro Hokages se quedaron mirando fijamente los ojos de Sasuke. No era el Sharingan normal. El patrón de las aspas escarlatas y negras que se formaban en los iris del chico era distinto. " _El Mangekyo Sharingan…_ ". Tobirama se impresionó por lo que estaba viendo en un Uchiha tan joven como era Sasuke. El ambiente se volvió más pesado si cabía.

\- Shodai Hokage… Tengo una pregunta para ti… - Sasuke no cambió el gesto impertérrito y su voz seguía con aquel tono grave y gélido. - ¿Qué significa la Aldea? ¿Qué significa ser un shinobi? – Hashirama no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos estrellados en rojo y negro que parecían querer atravesarle el cogote. El primero de los Hokages se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo, cerrando los ojos. – Mi hermano… Itachi, a pesar de ser usado por la Hoja, la defendió con su vida… Escucharé tu respuesta para encontrar la verdad y entonces… - Los ojos de Sasuke se transformaron hasta volver de nuevo al negro. – Tomaré una decisión. – La mirada del moreno se relajó un tanto. – Proteger la aldea de la guerra que hay ahí fuera o… Destruirla.

\- Lo sabía… - Tobirama apretó la mandíbula. – Todos los Uchiha sois así, ¡no te lo voy a permitir! – El Senju desplegó parte de su chacra, sin dejar de cruzar los brazos. Los integrantes presentes de Taka y Orochimaru se tensaron.

\- ¡Tobirama! ¡Ya basta! – Hashirama elevó su chacra para advertirle a su hermano menor que no iba a dejarle empezar una pelea con el último de los Uchiha. Suigetsu creía que iba a derretirse por la cantidad de chacra que se arremolinaba en la sala del Templo Nakano. Hashirama miraba a su hermano con desaprobación.

\- De acuerdo… No hace falta que subas tanto tu chacra, Hashirama. – Ambos shinobis relajaron su poder y con ello, al resto de presentes, aunque Orochimaru y Jugo se habían desplazado un poco intentando cubrir a Sasuke.

\- Está bien, Sasuke Uchiha, te contaré lo que pasó antes incluso de que Konoha fuera fundada… Quizá así comprendas lo que significa la villa. Lo que significó también para Madara… Un vez… Hace mucho tiempo… - Hashirama Senju, el Dios de los Shinobi, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a relatar con nostalgia.

* * *

El sol brillaba, cálido y luminoso, sobre unas amplias tierras que recogían en su seno árboles con copas enormes, frondosas, muy verdes. Los bosques del lugar estaban llenos de vida. El agua de los ríos, tan cristalina que se podía ver el fondo, bañaba las orillas de piedrecitas que recorrían el País del Fuego. También se elevaban imponentes colinas y muros de tierra y piedra. Había algunos que eran totalmente verticales y escarpados. Era, a fin de cuentas, un lugar joven y salvaje.

Un muchacho de unos 13 años, vestido con un kimono largo tipo samurái de color violáceo oscuro, maldecía cuando las piedras lisas y planas que lanzaba por la superficie del río no llegaban rebotando a la orilla contraria a la que él estaba de pie. El chico tenía el pelo revuelto en todas direcciones negro como ala de cuervo, igual que sus ojos y la piel algo bronceada.

Cogió una de las piedras que parecían buenas para lanzar y cuando iba a intentarlo de nuevo, desde su espalda, vio volar una piedra oscura ovalada que impactó en el río varias veces dando saltitos. Cuando llegó a chocar contra la orilla empedrada al otro lado, el chico de pelo negro abrió los ojos. " _¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…?_ "Se giró bruscamente en busca del autor de lo que él llevaba tiempo intentando.

Se encontró con un chico de su edad, con el pelo castaño oscuro liso cortado a tazón en su cabeza y los ojos negros, aunque no tanto como los dos carbones que él tenía en sus cuencas. Vestía ropa holgada y clara a modo de túnica.

\- Me parece que te he ganado. – El chico nuevo le sonreía mientras lanzaba en vertical otra piedra en su mano derecha varias veces.

\- Tsk… ¿Quién eres tú…? – El chico moreno le miró irritado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirle en su tarea y, además, conseguirlo así, sin más?

\- El que ha conseguido que la piedra llegue al otro lado del río. – No borraba esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

\- Idiota… ¿Quién te crees que eres para importunarme? – Acusó el moreno apuntando con el dedo al chico castaño con un tono agresivo. - ¡Eres un engreído! ¡Además, me desconcentras, lárgate! – Vio como el chico se entristecía y miraba al suelo apenado. Sin esperar respuesta, apretó la piedra que aún descansaba en la mano mientras le daba la espalda y entrecerró los ojos colocándose en posición. Pero no podía concentrarse, notaba la mirada del chico nuevo en su nuca.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? ¡No me gusta que me miren! ¡Ni siquiera puedo mear si noto que hay alguien mirándome! – Volvió a girarse hacia el intruso, pero se calló en sus acusaciones.

El castaño estaba encogido en el suelo, con la cabeza baja, susurrando "lo siento" de forma deprimente.

\- Oye… Vale, vale… No te lo tomes tampoco tan a pecho…

\- No… Tienes razón, he sido un impertinente… Si quieres puedes lanzarme al otro lado del río… - Ahora el moreno se rascaba la nuca guiñando un ojo con expresión arrepentida. Su carácter explosivo le hacía ser muy desagradable a veces. – Sólo espero llegar a la otra orilla… - Terminó de decir el chico de la túnica clara entre risas mientras levantaba la cabeza.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Te crees muy gracioso, no? ¡Ahora ver…!

\- ¡Espera! – El chico del kimono, al estar de espaldas, no vio cómo el río arrastraba el cadáver de un hombre vestido con uniforme militar, bocabajo, pero el nuevo sí. Éste saltó ágilmente al río, corriendo por la superficie con sus sandalias de madera, sin hundirse en el agua, acercándose al cuerpo. " _Un ninja…_ " El chico moreno le miró fijamente. Él también lo era.

\- Oh, no… - El chico castaño miró el símbolo bordado en el cuello de la ropa del hombre muerto. Era una especie de lanza con las astas pintadas a ambos lados de la línea horizontal que sería el palo de la misma. – Se incorporó y saltó hasta el otro lado del río.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! – Se giró cuando estaba pisando las piedras de la orilla para mirar al chico moreno que lo llamaba. –¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Hashirama. Me llamo Hashirama. ¿Y tú?

\- Madara… Yo también soy un ninja. – Hashirama le miró sorprendido. Él no había dicho que era un ninja. – No has revelado tu apellido, eso es una ley ninja. – Hashirama sonrió, le había pillado.

\- Entonces estaría bien que entrenásemos juntos de vez en cuando, ¿no? Tengo que enseñarte a alcanzar la otra orilla con las piedras. – Hashirama era amigable, veía en Madara algo interesante, una conexión especial había surgido cuando habían intercambiado dos palabras antes. Madara sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Já, claro… Y yo tendré que enseñarte alguna técnica para que seas más fuerte de carácter y no te deprimas a la primera de cambio.

\- Hecho. Nos veremos aquí cada día. – Hashirama asintió con determinación. - ¡Hasta mañana, Madara!

Madara siguió con la mirada a Hashirama hasta que ya no pudo verle entre los troncos de los árboles. " _Qué chico tan extraño…_ " – Normalmente, la gente adivinaba que él era un Uchiha, un clan poderoso y temido, y apartaban la mirada o inclinaban la cabeza en señal de respeto. Seguro que Hashirama no se había dado cuenta… ¿O sí? Madara lanzó una mirada al cuerpo del soldado que iba arrastrando la corriente del río. El símbolo del Clan Senju quedó en su campo de visión.

Sí… Habían sido muy inteligentes de no revelar sus apellidos.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Hashirama y Madara habían tenido ese encuentro en el río. Ambos ninjas habían ido fortaleciendo su amistad a base de entrenamientos en conjunto, anécdotas y discusiones donde Madara se irritaba con mucha facilidad y Hashirama se deprimía al instante pidiéndole perdón.

Los dos amigos estaban sentados sobre una piedra enorme cerca de su río después de practicar taijutsu. Estaban algo cansados y empezaban a tener hambre.

\- Hashirama… Eres demasiado sensible, así no vas a imponer nunca a los enemigos… - El castaño había dicho algo desafortunado sobre el pelo de Madara y éste se había molestado y había comenzado a gritarle, como siempre.

\- Y tú tienes la mecha muy corta… Eres un gruñón… - Madara iba a reprocharle de nuevo cuando, detrás de las rocas donde estaban descansando, escucharon un revuelo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijeron al unísono. Se levantaron y se asomaron por el lateral de una enorme piedra gris que se apostaba detrás de la que ellos habían usado de asiento.

Había una niña con el pelo castaño claro recogido en dos coletas corriendo hacia ellos por la orilla del río. Iba con una cesta con manzanas a la espalda, que estaban cayéndose a casa paso apresurado y por sus ropas podía adivinarse que era una campesina. Detrás de ella, aparecieron tres hombres que surgieron de las lindes del bosque. Iban vestidos de negro, con pañuelos cubriéndoles media cara y kunais en las manos. Bandidos.

La pequeña corría trastabillando y medio llorando.

\- ¡No! – Su voz infantil llegó hasta Hashirama y Madara. - ¡No, por favor! ¡Socorro!

\- ¡Párate ya, mocosa! ¡Danos esas manzanas! ¡Llevas demasiadas! ¡Venga, solo queremos ayudarte! – Uno de los ladrones que había hablado era calvo y tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro en diagonal. Tenía los ojillos porcinos, parecidos a los de sus dos compañeros. El que corría a su derecha, tenía un pañuelo amarrado a la cabeza sin ninguna insignia y el que quedaba estaba algo gordo y era el más lento. Tenía cuatro pelos en la coronilla y podía adivinarse que casi tenía más nariz que cara.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ah! – La niña acabó tropezando con una de las piedras de la orilla del río. Se le había enredado la sandalia y había terminando dándose de bruces con las rodillas y el codo. Las manzanas de la cesta de su espalda, casi más grande que ella, salieron volando. La pequeña había comenzado a llorar. Tenía las rodillas peladas y el brazo sobre el que había caído lleno de magulladuras. Hilos de sangre habían comenzado a salir de las heridas de las piernas.

\- ¡Ya es nuestra! ¡Vamos! – Los bandidos de negro se acercaban cada vez más.

\- ¡Madara! ¡Corre! ¡Hay que socorrerla! – Hashirama le dio un codazo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! – Ambos shinobis saltaron para salir de donde estaban y correr hasta la niña. Pero cuando ya habían llegado, colocados en posición delante de ella, que los miraba desde el suelo, confundida, pasó algo que les marcaría, sin ellos saberlo en ese momento, para siempre.

Del bosque salió como una flecha una figura, no, un animal… " _Un lobo…_ ". Un lobo, blanco como la nieve, de un tamaño algo más grande del que suelen tener los lobos normales, saltó enérgicamente con un feroz rugido sobre el bandido más avanzado en su carrera por atrapar a la pequeña campesina. El sol arrancó destellos plateados del suave pelaje del can. Derribó al malhechor entre sus patas con la fuerza de su salto y consiguió cerrar las fauces en torno al cuello del hombre, que ahogó un chillido de sorpresa y pánico. El kunai que llevaba en la mano salió despedido hacia el río. Del impulso, estaban medio metidos en el agua, y la sangre del bandido comenzó a bañar de rojo su corriente. Sus compañeros frenaron en seco, contemplando la escena anonadados. El lobo había aparecido muy rápido, no les dio tiempo a reaccionar.

El enorme animal agitaba el cuello y la frondosa cola a la vez que no cesaba en su mordisco mientras salían feroces rugidos de su garganta.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡AYÚDADME, POR DIOS! – Los alaridos del ladrón capturado por el lobo se elevaron al cielo. Hashirama y Madara se quedaron igual de estáticos que los dos ladrones.

Cuando los gritos de la víctima del ataque del lobo se extinguieron, el enorme animal, con la boca y pecho rojos manchados de sangre, goteando, alzó la cabeza, con las orejas hacia atrás, enseñando los colmillos afilados en dirección a los dos bandidos que quedaban en pie. Estaban temblando. El lobo giró sobre sus patas para quedar frente a ellos, con un rugido bajo tronando desde su interior.

El depredador blanco se fue acercando muy, muy despacio a ellos y de repente, lanzó un furioso ladrido que sobresaltó a los dos desagraciados. "¡Largo!" . Madara juraría que había escuchado la agresiva y salvaje voz del lobo en su cabeza pronunciando esa orden cuando ladró.

Los bandidos parecieron reaccionar ante el sonido amenazante y salieron huyendo como si les hubieran metido un petardo por el culo. El lobo blanco siguió mirándoles muy fijamente mientras se alejaban, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

La niña pequeña detrás de Madara y Hashirama, temblaba como una hoja. Su mirada, de un color ambarino no abandonaba la figura del lobo que la había salvado. Los chicos tampoco apartaban la mirada. Todo había sucedido muy rápida e inesperadamente. Ese lobo… No era de por ahí. Había algo en él… Podían percibir, con sus sentidos ninja, que no era un animal común.

Como si estuviera escuchándolos, el lobo, ya con las orejas en alto y el hocico cerrado, se giró para mirarles a ellos. A sus pies yacía el cadáver del bandido calvo, con la garganta desgarrada y los ojos abiertos en una mueca de terror. Hashirama y Madara volvieron a subir la guardia, apretando los dientes y los puños.

El lobo les miró directo a los ojos. No era una mirada animal. Tenía los iris verdes. De un verde tan intenso y refulgente como las copas de los árboles de sus hogares en primavera, cuando el sol les daba de lleno. Pero no era sólo eso… Parecía como si… Fueran ojos " _¿Humanos?_ ". Hashirama y Madara se miraron a la vez. Los dos pensaban lo mismo.

La niña, herida y agotada se incorporó despacio detrás de ellos.

\- ¡No! – Hashirama echó una mano con la palma abierta en su dirección, hablando en un susurro contenido, como si al hablar alto hiciera que el lobo fuera a atacarles. – No te levantes…

\- No… No nos va a hacer daño… No a nosotros. – La chiquilla, con una coleta medio deshecha y alguna lágrima mojando sus mejillas. Los dos amigos giraron su cara hacia la niña, sin comprender. – Es… Es… Una amiga…

\- ¿Amiga? – Madara cada vez estaba más confuso. La niña asintió.

\- Es una loba… - Dijo como toda explicación. Regresaron la mirada hacia la loba blanca. Ahora tenía la cabeza gacha, pero miraba hacia arriba, hacia donde estaba la niña, aún con las orejas en alto. Olfateaba el aire. – Estoy bien, Okami… Gracias. – La pequeña se había levantado del todo y ahora sonreía. El animal níveo movió la esponjosa y larga cola de un lado a otro como respuesta. Luego, elevó la nariz en dirección a los niños nuevos que custodiaban a la campesina. – Son amigos, me iban a defender. – Ahora ella se hizo paso entre los cuerpos de Hashirama y Madara, que no sabían muy bien cómo afrontar la situación. Un niña que le habla a una enorme loba blanca que acaba de asesinar de un mordisco a un hombre mucho más mayor y fuerte que ellos… Aunque fueran shinobis, no se quedaban tranquilos.

\- Madara… - Hashirama llamó flojito a su amigo. - ¿Qué es esto?

\- No lo sé… - El Uchiha respondió en el mismo tono.

\- No hace falta que habléis tan bajito, os puede oír igual que yo. – La chica había comenzado a recoger todas las manzanas que estaban en buenas condiciones y estaban desparramadas por el suelo. La loba, cubierta aún por la sangre de su presa en el hocico y el pecho, se acercó a la niña, esquivando el fiambre.

\- Ey, ey, ey… Cuidado… - Madara y Hashirama dieron un respingo y con un salto hacia atrás pusieron los puños en alto. La niña rio divertida ante su reacción.

\- Ya os he dicho que no os va a hacer nada. - Miró al can con cariño. La loba, ya al lado de ella, apoyó un lado de la cabeza contra la cara de la niña, en una caricia. – Estoy bien. – Con una mano acarició la parte contraria de la cabeza del animal a la que estaba apoyando en ella. La loba gruñó cortamente.

Miró por última vez, muy intensamente a los dos muchachos que aún guardaban las distancias y le dio un lametón a la niña en la mejilla. Se volvió hacia el cuerpo sin vida del bandido y con su boca, agarró la parte superior de la ropa de su hombro y empezó a tirar, arrastrándolo y llevándoselo consigo.

Desapareció entre los árboles cuando la niña siguió hablando.

\- Es Okami, el espíritu de lobo blanco que protege nuestra pequeña aldea, hacia el norte, cerca de la montaña. Me llamo Haruka. – La infante alzó su mirada ámbar hacia los chicos. - ¿Y vosotros?

\- Ma-Madara…

\- Hashirama… ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes las rodillas y el brazo muy malheridos…

\- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien! – La niña dio un salto alzando los brazos con una sonrisa gigante en la cara. – Además, mi madre me curará cuando llegue. Es la médico de la aldea, ¿sabéis? Y si no, lo hará mi hermana mayor. Creo que es igual de grande que vosotros. – Terminó por recoger la última manzana aprovechable que quedaba en el suelo. – Pero me van a regañar… No voy a llevar ni la mitad de manzanas que me mandaron recoger de la aldea vecina… - La niña hizo un puchero que se le borró en seguida al dirigirse de nuevo a Madara y Hashirama. - ¡Me voy! ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme, niños grandes! ¡Se lo voy a contar a mi familia! ¡Adiós!

Y tan rápido como se despidió, con las rodillas peladas, la niña agarró las asas de la cesta mucho más vacía que cuando se la encontraron huyendo y salió corriendo por la dirección de donde venía.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Ten cuidado!... Madara… ¿No deberíamos asegurarnos de que no vuelvan a atacarla esos bandidos? – Hashirama miraba con gesto preocupado a su interlocutor.

\- ¿Con esa loba gigante y asesina por ahí crees que van a volver a hacerla algo? No quiero tener que encontrarme con esa… Cosa…

\- Mmmm… Era muy bonita… Además, sus ojos… ¿Lo viste?

\- No. No vi nada. Vámonos.

\- Qué arisco… - Madara echó a andar hacia la parte del río donde se encontraban siempre, pero Hashirama no lo siguió inmediatamente. Se quedó mirando hacia donde la niña se había marchado corriendo y luego miró hacia el bosque por donde el lobo se había ido arrastrando el cuerpo del hombre que había matado.

\- ¡Hashirama! ¿Qué haces, atontado? ¡Vamos! Tenemos un rato para entrenar un poco más antes de que se ponga el sol, ¡venga!

\- ¡S-Sí! ¡Voy! – Hashirama se volteó y echó a correr hacia su amigo.

Sin embargo, ambos estaban muy despistados, no lograban centrarse en el combate, por lo que decidieron terminar antes de tiempo ese día. Se despidieron desganados y quedaron en encontrarse mañana a la misma hora.

Mientras los dos se alejaban del río para volver a sus respectivos hogares unos ojos lobunos y verdes como la hierba tierna no dejaba de aparecer una y otra vez en sus mentes, llegando a hacer que esa noche Madara no descansase prácticamente nada. " _Esos ojos… Sí, yo también lo vi igual que Hashirama… No eran normales… La niña dijo que se llamaba Okami… ¿Qué será en realidad?_ "

Dio mil vueltas en su cama con ese pensamiento rondándole hasta que cayó rendido de puro cansancio.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor: ¡Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la historia, nakamas lectores! No sé qué les parece... Espero que bien o por lo menos que les cause curiosidad qué va a suceder... Cualquier cosa, déjenmelo en reviews! ¿Nos leemos?**

 **¡Un fugaz saludo!**

 **Shirokami Mori :3**


	3. Un nuevo lazo

Texto: Letra normal.

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Rated M por strong language, escenas crudas y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos, especialmente Mei.

Historia basada en Naruto con algunas pinceladas de películas del Studio Ghibli.

 _We Are Togheter - Planet of Sound_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Un nuevo lazo**

Los sucesos del día anterior volaban con rapidez en la mente de Hashirama. La loba Okami había sido un extraño fenómeno en medio de su rincón de paz y tranquilidad con Madara, donde podía huir del horror de la guerra que libraba su clan, los Senju, contra el Clan Uchiha. Con las manos en los bolsillos y gesto turbado, llegó al lugar de encuentro habitual con su amigo y rival.

Pero no fue a él a quien encontró en la orilla del río frente a la suya. Una jovencita, con el pelo castaño muy claro liso hasta la cintura, con un par de finas trenzas individuales que se iniciaban desde la parte superior de su cabeza y se perdían entre el resto del pelo suelto al moverse, estaba plantada ahí, mirando al río. Llevaba una cesta de mimbre pequeña sujeta al brazo cubierta con un paño rojo. Su vestimenta consistía en una especie de kimono blanco, con mangas anchas pegado a su cuerpo, con la parte delantera cruzada, tapándole el torso y una falda roja larga que le llegaba casi al suelo. La falda no era muy ancha y podían verse unas sandalias con tiras de cuero marrón oscuro y suela de madera tratada.

La chica, levantó la cabeza al sentirse observada y clavó sus ojos en Hashirama. Era guapa. Mucho de hecho. Una belleza fina. Tenía la piel blanca salvo por las mejillas algo rosadas, nariz pequeña y con el puente recto que terminaba en una boca de labios normales en grosor y rosas igual que sus pómulos. El perfil de su cara era agradable y armonizaba con el cuello largo y elegante que la sustentaba. Pero lo más impactante eran sus ojos. Debajo de unas finas cejas del mismo color que su pelo que formaban un suave arco se elevaban unas pestañas marrones mucho más oscuras que su pelo, que no llegaban a ser negras, pero sí abundantes y largas, que enmarcaban un par de esmeraldas que lo miraban curiosa.

La chica fue a hablar, pero sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se giró.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Madara miraba con fastidio a la nueva presencia que estaba en su lugar favorito mientras se acercaba. Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, se la quedó mirando estupefacto, igual que Hashirama había hecho previamente.

\- Oh… Lo siento… - La chica comenzó a hablar. – Me-Me llamo Mei – Sonrió, dejando a la vista unos dientes rectos y blancos, se le formaron hoyuelos en los mofletes al elevar la comisura de sus labios. – ¡Mucho gusto! Soy la hermana mayor de Haruka, la niña pequeña a la que ayudasteis ayer. Tú debes de ser Hashirama. – Mei giró la cabeza en su dirección, sin dejar de sonreír. – Y tú… - Se volvió de nuevo al chico moreno. – Eres Madara, ¿verdad?

\- Eh… Umm… - Madara se llevó una mano a la nuca, sobándosela. – Sí… Sí, soy Madara.

\- Muchísimas gracias por salvar a mi hermana pequeña… - Hashirama había saltado sobre el agua del río para cruzar y llegar hasta donde estaban Mei y su amigo. – Mi madre le encargó traer unas manzanas de la aldea que tenemos al lado para intercambiar alimentos entre nosotros… La guerra nos está obligando a apoyarnos para que no falte comida… - La mirada verde de la chica se entristeció. – Y antes de que pudiera llegar, unos bandidos la sorprendieron y quisieron quitárselas… Me contó que corrió todo lo que pudo y la obligaron a llegar al río que está justo al este de nuestro hogar… Y que unos niños habían salido en su defensa. – La chica volvió a sonreírles. – Imaginaba que… Podría encontraros aquí de nuevo.

\- ¿De nuevo? – Madara había pillado al vuelo esa frase.

\- Eh, sí… Claro. Supuse que si venía aquí a la misma hora que Haruka me dijo y dándome las indicaciones… Volveríais a aparecer en el lugar. – Mei iba cargando su peso alternándose entre una pierna y otra, mientras retorcía con los dedos una parte del pañuelo rojo que cubría lo que llevaba en la cesta.

\- Mmmmm… Bueno, pues sí, estamos aquí. ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¡Madara! ¿Por qué eres tan desagradable? ¿No has escuchado que ha venido a darnos las gracias? Discúlpale… Es un poco… Hosco…

\- Tsk…

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo… No pasa nada. – La chica hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de restarle importancia. – Entiendo que no os guste que haya gente rondando por vuestro escondite. Yo sólo… - Destapó la cesta que tenía en el brazo flexionado sujetando el asa. – Quería daros esto, como agradecimiento. – En la cesta había un par de dangos color amarillo clarito. – Son de manzana y miel por dentro. Los hicimos mi madre y yo con las frutas que trajo Haruka a casa. Se perdieron un montón… Pero dieron para hacer esto para vosotros. – Ella cogió los dulces por los palillos que sobresalían para tendérselos.

\- Vaya… Gracias… - Hashirama se sonrojó cuando cogió el obsequio, la chica le miraba con mucha amabilidad.

\- Y este para ti. – Le tendió los dangos a Madara, que la miraba con el mismo gesto arisco del principio.

\- No me gustan los dulces. – Ante la declaración tan tajante, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- En ese caso… - La chica dejó de nuevo la comida en la cesta y la sacó de su brazo para cogerla por el asa y tendérsela a Madara. – Seguro que a alguien de tu familia le gusta. Apuesto a que tienes hermanos pequeños que sí les gusta el dulce. – Mei sonreía con toda la boca mirando al chico de pelo negro. Madara miró a Mei alucinado. Le acababa de pegar un corte típico suyo. No le gustaba su presencia, le estaba poniendo nervioso, con ese pelo tan largo donde el sol reflejaba sus rayos, arrancando destellos dorados de la melena castaña, con esa sonrisa tan sincera y esos ojos… Esos ojos tan verdes… Le recordaban a los de la loba blanca del día anterior. Le inquietaban.

Madara miró a la cesta que le ofrecía la chica.

\- Venga, cógelo… Es un regalo. Tenemos más cestas en casa.

Indeciso, Madara alzó la mano para coger la cesta, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

\- Pf, no, no lo acepto. – Mei le volvió a mirar, esta vez algo molesta. – En realidad no fuimos nosotros quien salvaron a tu hermana pequeña… Del bosque apareció una loba blanca enorme y mató a uno de los bandidos que la perseguían… Nosotros sólo nos pusimos en medio para evitar que no la hicieran nada, pero fue ese animal quien les detuvo. – Hashirama asintió con la cabeza, pero él sí había aceptado el dulce y se lo estaba comiendo tan ricamente.

\- Es cierto. – Dijo con la boca algo llena de manzana y miel.

\- ¡Oh! Vaya… Una loba blanca… - Mei miró muy fijamente a los ojos negros de Madara. – Entonces Haruka no estaba inventando una de sus historias… También nos dijo que apareció esa loba y que la ayudó. Dicen que, hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, en los bosques que rodean nuestra aldea vivían animales que podían hablar y eran enormes. Eran los protectores del bosque y odiaban a los humanos por talar sus árboles y cazar a sus hijos para arrancarles la piel… - Hashirama se terminó el dango mientras escuchaba a la chica. – Pero llegaron a una tregua después de muchas luchas y consiguieron vivir en paz. Entonces los espíritus protectores del bosque les prometieron protegerles si no dañaban su hogar más de lo necesario para terminar con la lucha. Pero eso son leyendas. – Terminó ella con una risa cantarina. – Seguro que visteis a un lobo que consideró que ese hombre era una presa perfecta para alimentar a su camada y fue una casualidad.

\- No, tu hermana nos dijo que se llama Okami y que protege a vuestra aldea. – Sentenció Hashirama muy serio.

\- Bah, siempre dice lo mismo. Que por las noches, sobre todo las de luna llena, ve a un lobo muy grande blanco como la nieve rondar la aldea y que es un espíritu del bosque. Dice que la loba le dijo su nombre y todo. Pero eso de los animales mágicos no existen en realidad, los animales son animales y no hay espíritus pululando entre los árboles… Son cuentos.

Dicho así… Sí parecía que la loba que vieron fuera un simple animal que se cruzó en su camino. " _Pero los ojos no eran los de un lobo…_ ". Hashirama no lo dijo en voz alta, pero ese pensamiento sí acudió a su mente.

\- Bueno, si no vas a aceptar el regalo, lo dejaré aquí. – La chica se agachó, dejando la cesta en el suelo de piedras de la orilla del río. La falda roja larga se ahuecó a medida que se inclinaba. – No voy a volver a llevármelo, es para ti, no mío, y si no lo quieres, ya lo cogerá alguien. O quizá venga esa loba blanca que decís a llevárselo. – Esto último lo dijo alzando las manos simulando que eran garras. Era divertida, alegre y vivaz. Había sido capaz de voltear el mal humor de Madara para seguir la conversación. A Hashirama le gustó enseguida. Mei se irguió de nuevo. – Me voy, no quiero molestaros más en vuestro escondite secreto. Gracias de nuevo, Hashirama de la orilla del este y Madara de la orilla del oeste, no sé vuestros apellidos.

\- No puedes saberlos. – Dijo Madara, cortante.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sois shinobis? – Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos al ser descubiertos. Mei se carcajeó por sus reacciones.

\- Esas… Leyes ninja vuestras. Al menos yo conozco algo de eso. No soy una ninja… Solo soy una campesina, podéis estar tranquilos. Encantada de haberos conocido. – Hizo una reverencia hacia los dos preadolescentes y su larga melena cayó como dos cortinas a ambos lados de sus hombros. Se giró y su pelo hizo un gracioso revoloteo detrás de ella a medida que se marchaba.

Hashirama y Madara se quedaron en silencio, observándola mientras se iba. Cuando la chica se hubo retirado unos metros, escuchó la voz de Madara llamándola.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Espera! – El chico cogió la cesta que reposaba en el suelo y salió corriendo detrás de Mei. Cuando la alcanzó, cogió el dango, muy serio y le tendió de vuelta su cesta. – Está bien, pesada… Acepto tu regalo aunque no me guste y llévate tu cesta, no voy a aparecer en medio de mi clan con esto colgado del brazo como si fuera una niña.

Mei cogió la cesta con el paño rojo y cuando la colgó de nuevo de su brazo, cogió a Madara envolvió con sus dos manos la mano del chico con la que le había devuelto el recipiente de mimbre.

\- Gracias por aceptarlo… Madara. – Los ojos verdes de Mei brillaron, o eso le pareció al moreno, que se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello ante el gesto y la intensa mirada de la joven.

\- N-N-No… No hay d-de qué… ¡Vete ya! – Se soltó del cálido agarre de Mei de un tirón, molesto y nervioso. Ella se rio intentando aguantarse colocando el dorso de su mano sobre su boca.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Mei! – Hashirama la llamó desde donde estaban antes. - ¡Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras y traernos más dangos! ¡Estaba muy bueno! – Mei levantó el brazo para agitarlo en señal de que le había escuchado y de despedida.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Eso haré! – Se dirigió ahora a Madara, el cual tenía delante. Ella tenía que inclinar levemente la mirada hacia arriba, puesto que el chico era más alto que ella. - ¿Podré veros entrenar? Porque eso hacéis aquí, ¿verdad?

\- No lo sé, ya veremos… - Madara con el dango sujeto en la mano, le dio la espalda enfurruñado, no le gustaba nada que lo pusieran nervioso y esa chica lo alteraba con una facilidad pasmosa.

Ella echó una última mirada a los dos amigos y se marchó.

Madara caminó de mal humor de vuelta hacia el punto donde estaba Hashirama con los brazos cruzados, aún con el dango entero.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable, Madara? Esa chica ha sido muy amable al venir hasta aquí para traernos lo que ha preparado su familia exclusivamente para nosotros… ¿No deberías ser un poco más amable?

\- No me gustan las niñas entrometidas, no me gustan los dulces y no me gusta que me recriminen, idiota. – Hashirama suspiró cansado, negando con la cabeza.

\- No tienes remedio… - Madara alzó la mano donde tenía el dango sujeto por el palillo. La verdad es que tenía buena pinta. Se lo acercó a la boca y le dio un mordisco.

\- Al menos está bueno, ¿verdad? No puedes negar que no te guste.

\- Mmm… No está mal… - Reconoció el moreno a regañadientes mientras daba más mordiscos a la fruta pinchada.

\- Creo que es una buena chica… Podría ser nuestra amiga.

\- Hashirama… Eres demasiado confiado, seguro que no aparece más por aquí, te ha mentido.

Pero no fue así. Cada tarde, Mei llegaba a su zona del río con algo para merendar los tres en su característica cestilla de mimbre marrón clarita. Se sentaban en la roca redonda y grande donde estuvieron Hashirama y Madara el día que vieron a Haruka huyendo de los bandidos después de que ambos ninjas terminaran de entrenar y hablaban. Mei empezó a hablarles de su pequeña aldea, que era minúscula, de sus gentes, de su familia. Su hermana pequeña y ella vivían con su madre en una humilde casa en la aldea cerca del pie de la montaña. El padre de Mei las abandonó cuando nació Haruka. La madre de Mei era la doctora del pequeño pueblo, pero ellas también se dedicaban a cultivar un pequeño huerto detrás de su casa para poder sobrevivir, puesto que las actividades médicas de su madre eran prácticamente altruistas. Además, la guerra había terminado con muchos comercios que eran sus clientes y tuvieron que verse forzados al trueque con otras familias o aldeas vecinas para comer con algo más que zanahorias, calabazas y tomates. Les habló mucho de su hermana pequeña Haruka y de cómo le encantaba inventarse historias que contaba a la hora de comer. Mei hablaba por los codos. Hashirama también le seguía el ritmo, sin desvelar sus verdaderos orígenes. Madara estaba la mayor parte del tiempo callado, aunque sí les habló de su hermano pequeño, Izuna. Era el único hermano que le quedaba. Los conflictos habían terminado por llevarse a cinco de sus hermanos. Ante la noticia, Mei se tapó la boca, horrorizada.

\- Yo también he perdido hermanos… Familiares… Amigos… Me queda un hermano pequeño, Tobirama… Nos estamos haciendo fuertes para proteger a nuestros hermanos y que no les pase nada, ¿verdad, Madara? – El chico moreno asintió sin más. Mei tenía la tristeza ensombreciendo sus hermosos ojos del color de la albahaca que a Hashirama le gustaba mirar cada día más.

\- La guerra… - Ella apretó los puños. – Es horrible… No entiendo por qué no se llega a un acuerdo, a terminar con toda esta matanza… Es lo más desgraciado que puede pasarle a este mundo…

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Hashirama con tono solemne. – Y algún día, pienso terminar con todo esto.

\- Hashirama y sus sueños de paz… Yo también quisiera terminar con todo esto, quiero proteger a Izuna de cualquier peligro, con mi vida si es necesario. – Madara apretó los puños y endureció la mirada. – Pero no sabemos cómo… De momento no somos más que críos…

\- Estoy segura de que cuando seáis más mayores, seréis tan fuertes que podréis hacer todo lo que os propongáis juntos. – La chica estaba cogiendo mucho aprecio a sus dos nuevos amigos. Anhelaban la paz, igual que ella, quizá no fuera una idea tan descabellada que ellos consiguieran acabar con la guerra en un futuro.

La amistad entre los tres se iba fortaleciendo con cada jornada en el río. El punto de unión era el vivir en un mundo sin muerte, sin sufrimiento, sin dolor… Y menos porque la causa fueran el apellido de unos u otros. Mei, como ya había dicho, no era una kunoichi. Además, en esa época no se dejaba a las mujeres desarrollarse en el mundo de los ninjutsus tan fácilmente. Sólo existían muy pocan guerreras ninja, la mayoría escogían el sendero de ser medic-nins, como lo era la madre de Mei y Haruka. Mei no aspiraba a ser una ninja médico, sólo quería vivir tranquila, recolectar el fruto de la tierra que ellos trabajaban y, cuando fuera mayor, encontrar un buen marido al que querer y tener muchos hijos. Madara la miraba con cara de aburrimiento cuando ella contaba sus ideas de futuro mientras soltaba un "Chicas…" con desdén. Hashirama siempre le estaba regañando cuando era descortés con Mei, a lo que el moreno se enfadaba y el chico Senju se terminaba deprimiendo. Eso a Mei siempre le hacía mucha gracia.

La mayoría del tiempo, Mei mostraba un carácter totalmente opuesto al de Madara. Pero en alguna ocasión, sobre todo cuando él no paraba de gritar a Hashirama por alguna tontería, ella había demostrado tener carácter y encararle. Eso no era muy común. La primera vez, Madara se quedó tan sorprendido que se calló, sin saber qué contestar y terminó por darse la vuelta y marcharse, furioso. Esa noche, en su habitación y todavía molesto, se dio cuenta de que Mei era muy distinta a él pero… Tenía justo lo que él no. Paciencia, amabilidad y facilidad para mostrar sus sentimientos mezclado con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, la paz y mucho genio cuando se enfadaba. En ese sentido era muy enérgica e intensa, sacaba un carácter fiero poco usual en ella. Era como las distintas caras de un prisma, todas diferentes pero en el mismo recipiente. Ellos dos eran opuestos… Y complementarios.

Como era de esperar, Hashirama y Mei se llevaban a las mil maravillas, pues eran muy parecidos. Incluso Hashirama a veces la enseñaba técnicas de lucha para defenderse de bandidos como los que atacaron a Haruka si ellos no estaban cerca. En una de esas clases particulares, Mei se dio la vuelta risueña, después de que Hashirma, desde su espalda, terminara de colocarle los brazos para un ataque, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dándole las gracias por enseñarle. El chico se puso como un tomate maduro y Madara rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido, sentado en la roca observando la escena. Fueron días muy felices para los tres amigos.

Un día, Madara y Hashirama estaban esperando a Mei en la roca de siempre, iban a llevarla a un lugar muy especial para ellos. Al principio, Madara se negó cuando Hashirama se lo propuso, pero, aunque no lo reconociera, a Madara también le gustaba Mei. Al final de mucho discutir, el orgulloso Uchiha accedió a llevar a Mei a lo alto del acantilado donde una vez, antes de conocerla, Hashirama y él habían comenzado a idear un sueño… Construir su propia aldea donde los niños no tuvieran que ir a la guerra para morir, donde pudieran ser felices y libres, y aprender a manejar en ninjutsu con calma, entrenando con compañeros y profesores.

Entonces, Mei, vestida con un yukata largo azul claro, una falda tableada larga blanca debajo y el pelo recogido en una larga cola de caballo, echado todo hacia atrás despejando su dulce rostro, apareció sonriente y saludo efusivamente a sus amigos.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Se apoyó en sus rodillas flexionándose hacia delante para coger aliento. - ¡Llego tarde! Haruka no quería tomarse unas medicinas. Está mala, algo que ha comido, mi madre aún no sabe qué le pasa exactamente, pero tiene que tomarse un extracto de "aulladores nocturnos" que sabe bastante horrible. – Ella hizo una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Aulladores nocturnos? – Hashirama la miró interrogante.

\- Son unas plantas que sólo florecen de noche y crecen en la base de los árboles del bosque, aunque son un poco difíciles de encontrar… Además ahora hace mucho calor y se secan… Ya casi no nos quedan.

\- Vaya… Espero que Haruka se recupere – Hashirama siempre preocupándose por los demás.

\- Bueno… ¿Vamos ya o qué? – Madara se giró, avanzando para que esos dos le siguieran.

\- ¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?

\- ¡Mei! Queremos enseñarte algo… ¡Tenemos una idea y queremos que tú lo sepas! – Hashirama estaba entusiasmado porque ella supiera lo que ellos habían pensado. Los tres jovencísimos amigos se pusieron en marcha mientras Hashirama no paraba de decirle a Mei que le iba a encantar. La chica estaba muy intrigada.

Llegaron a un sendero que dejaba a la izquierda todo una extensión ridículamente grande de bosque y a la derecha se alzaba una pared de tierra y piedra, completamente vertical muy alta.

\- ¡Es aquí! – Los tres se pararon en mitad del camino. Madara y Hashirama elevaron la cabeza hacia lo alto del acantilado, Mei también miró en esa dirección con curiosidad.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Sí, bueno, tenemos que subir hasta la cima. – Dijo Hashirama elevando un brazo y señalando con el dedo la cumbre. – Pero si vamos subiendo por otro lado, tardaremos demasiado… ¡Ven, Mei! Súbete a mi espalda, yo te cargo. – Mei le miró muy confundida. – Usaremos el chacra en nuestros pies para subir corriendo, no te preocupes.- Mei fue a colocarse para subirse encima del chico, pero Madara se lo impidió sujetándola suavemente por el hombro.

\- No, yo la subo, tengo más fuerza para correr que tú y soy más alto. – Mei le miró sorprendida. Hasirama frunció el ceño.

\- Pero si te gané cuando echamos una carrera la otra vez aquí…

\- Porque empezaste antes que yo engañándome, pero llegamos casi a la vez. Venga, Mei, sube. – Hashirama seguía mirando molesto a Madara. ¿A qué venía eso? Pero no iba a discutir con él por esa tontería.

Mei se colocó detrás de Madara, que flexionó las piernas y echó los brazos hacia atrás, ahuecando las manos para sujetarle las piernas por encima del kimono y la falda. Mei puso las manos en los hombros del chico para coger impulsó y saltó. Echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enroscó las piernas en su cintura.

Ahora Hashirama se enfadó. Madara tenía la parte posterior de los muslos de la chica en sus manos, aunque fuera por encima de la ropa, y tocaba por completo su espalda con el torso. " _¿Qué pretende éste ahora? Rehúye el contacto siempre…_ ". Al joven Senju no le gustó nada el arrebato de su amigo y que ahora tuviera a Mei totalmente pegada a él.

\- ¿Estáis… Seguros? ¿Vamos a subir en vertical…? – La chica tenía un deje de miedo en la voz.

\- Tranquila, yo te sujeto, no te vas a caer. – Madara giró un poco la cara con una leve sonrisa para ver la de Mei desde atrás. - ¡Vamos! – El moreno elevó una pierna ya con chacra acumulado desde la suela y la apoyó en la base del muro. Con un salto desde la otra pierna, se puso totalmente en vertical y comenzó a subir corriendo con la chica cargada. Tuvo que hacer fuerza para sujetar a Mei desde esa posición y ella enterró la cara en el hueco que formaba su cuello y su hombro tras pegar un grito de impresión, asustada. Apretó con fuerza la parte delantera del kimono de Madara entre sus dedos y también hizo presión con las piernas en la cadera del chico. El viento agitaba sin parar la coleta de Mei por la carrera.

Hashirama les siguió, ofuscado, corriendo y alcanzándolos sin esfuerzo ya que él no llevaba peso extra. Cuando llegaron a la cima. Mei seguía en la misma posición detrás de Madara aunque ya estuvieran en suelo firme de nuevo.

\- Mei… Mei, ya hemos llegado… Me estás estrangulando. – Ante la queja del moreno, Mei elevó un poco su carita, con sus ojos enormes emitiendo un brillo asustado. Parecía un animalillo aterrorizado.

\- Lo-Lo siento… - Mei aflojó el agarre. Madara volvió a flexionar sus piernas para que la chica bajara de su espalda más fácilmente. - ¿Te he hecho daño? – Mei posó una mano en el hombro de Madara, preocupada. El chico se giró hacia ella, colocando los puños cerrados en sus costados, poniendo los brazos en jarras y alzando la barbilla.

\- ¡Já! Claro que no, mujer. Yo soy muy fuerte, ya te dije que iba a poder subirte sin problemas. Además, no pesas nada… Con todos los dulces que te comes cuando estamos en el río…

\- Oye… Que tampoco como tanto… - La chica le miró molesta, sonrojada y los mofletes hinchados. Era adorable. Ni Madara podía evitar pensarlo.

\- Era broma, era broma… - Dijo él, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, rascándosela y sonriendo, como siempre que hacía algo que sabía que había ofendido de verdad a sus amigos.

Hashirama lanzó un suspiro viendo la escena. Se adelantó hasta quedar cerca del borde del acantilado. Estaba muy alto, podía verse absolutamente todo el bosque que explotaba en un sinfín de gamas verdosas por la luz y sombra que proporcionaba el sol sobre el cielo azul por encima de sus cabezas.

\- Aquí… - Hashirama extendió los brazos, como queriendo abarcarlo todo. – Queremos fundar nuestra propia aldea. – Mei se giró hacia donde estaba Hashirama, apreciando el bosque. – Donde los niños puedan estar fuera de guerras, donde no tengan que morir por una absurda causa al llamarse de una manera u otra…

\- Y podrán entrenar dependiendo de sus habilidades supervisados por senseis en una academia ninja. – Madara también se quedó mirando la copa de los árboles. Mei le miró al escucharle hablar. Tenía el semblante tranquilo, con una chispa de ilusión en esos ojos tan negros. Pocas veces había visto a Madara así. Mei sonrió.

\- Es genial. – Concedió ella. – Pero… - Se le murió la sonrisa en los labios .- El bosque… Tendréis que arrancar árboles para construirla… - Su mirada se ensombreció, triste.

\- Pero será necesario si queremos alcanzar nuestro sueño. – Madara ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. – Tú también vives en una aldea donde tuvieron que quitar árboles, ¿no?

\- Sí… - Mei seguía con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas delante de ella. – Bueno… Sí, tenéis razón. Supongo… - Los dos chicos la miraban extrañados.

\- No te preocupes, Mei. – Hashirama se acercó a ella y le presionó el hombro con la mano. – No mataremos el bosque, de hecho, ¡la aldea será como si surgiera de él! – Ahora el chico castaño la sonreía abiertamente. Ella le miró y dibujó una débil sonrisa.

\- Vale… Sería perfecto. Así nuestros hermanos también podrían vivir siempre protegidos y seguros, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro! ¿Te gusta entonces?

\- ¡Sí! – La chica, ahora volviendo a recuperar la alegría, alzó los dos brazos en dirección de los dos jóvenes y los cogió por el cuello, acercándolos a ella. - ¡Gracias por decirme vuestro sueño! ¡Yo os apoyaré en todo lo que necesitéis! – Gritó ella, sonriendo con toda la boca, feliz.

No pudo ver cómo los carrillos de Hashirama y Madara se encendían como antorchas al juntar sus mejillas con las de ella en el agarre.

* * *

Hashirama Senju, revivido por el Edo Tensei, seguía sentado en el Templo Nakano. Miraba al suelo con las manos descansando en sus piernas cruzadas. Hizo una larga pausa con la vista fija en algún punto. Su mente había viajado hacia el lugar que describía, junto con los que fueron sus amigos verdaderos en su casi adolescencia.

Sasuke, erguido de pie ante él, escuchaba atentamente todo. Pero… ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo que le había preguntado? Todos en la sala se preguntaban lo mismo… Menos Tobirama. Él también vivió en esa época y conocía la historia. Suigetsu, impaciente por saber qué pasaba después y por qué el Dios de los Shinobi se había remontado tanto tiempo atrás, habló.

\- Bueno, sí, qué bonito… ¿Pero qué pinta esa chica en la creación de Konoha y la guerra y todo eso?

\- Que fue la razón directa por la que Madara y yo, después de cumplir nuestro objetivo y fundar Konoha… Nos enfrentamos en una batalla donde terminé matando a mi amigo… - Los presentes hicieron un ademán de asombro.

Tobirama, con los brazos cruzados, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza.

\- Ya os he dicho que el Clan Uchiha es el clan que más amor puede llegar a sentir, por encima del Clan Senju. Pero eso no significa que sea algo beneficioso. Todos los extremos son malos.

\- Prosiga, Primero, por favor… - Minato Namikaze no conocía el origen de Konoha, como muchos de los que estaban allí y todo lo que había dicho Hashirama le estaba intrigando demasiado.

\- Como he dicho… Mei fue la primera persona que no éramos Madara y yo en conocer nuestro sueño. La compartimos con ella porque era nuestro lazo de unión más directo. A todos nos pareció un poco más posible que se hiciera realidad. Fueron buenos tiempos… Pero como todo, acabó por extinguirse... – Hashirama apretó un poco las manos.

Lo que venía a continuación sería otro punto de inflexión en la amistad entre Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju y Mei. Pero no se imaginaban hasta qué punto.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor: ¡Eyo! Este capítulo me hace ilusión. Les presento a Mei. Va a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los dos fundadores de Konoha, ya verán. Si les está gustando cómo va fluyendo el relato, háganmelo saber, please. Es de gran ayuda conocer sus opiniones y si está mereciendo la pena el sentarme a escribir todo esto. El título de la canción que aparece al principio es una de las que más me inspiró para escribirlo. Les iré dejando la música que propicia que escriba mejor, ¿vale? Así quizá les traslade mejor al mundo y a los personajes que les muestro en los escritos.**

 **¿Nos leemos?**

 **¡Un fugaz saludo!**

 **Shirokami Mori :3**


	4. Aulladores nocturnos

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Rated M por strong language, escenas crudas y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos, especialmente Mei.

Historia basada en Naruto con algunas pinceladas de películas del Studio Ghibli.

 _Mononoke hime – BSO La Princesa Mononoke_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Aulladores nocturnos**

Los grillos cantaban formando una suave y agradable banda sonora a la luz de las estrellas blancas que salpicaban el negro cielo. Una luna redonda y llena, enorme y plateada, bañaba con su luz la densa tierra del País del Fuego. Sin embargo, aunque ya hacía horas que el sol había caído, no soplaba ni una brisa de aire. El calor era sofocante, molesto, y Madara Uchiha no podía dormir.

Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en el futón de su habitación. No se había echado la parte superior encima porque estaba asado. Se había quitado hasta la parte superior del kimono doméstico que utilizaba para estar en casa, de tela azul oscura con el símbolo de los Uchiha bordado en la espalda. Y ni con esas lograba conciliar el sueño.

" _¡Maldito calor! ¡Así no hay quien duerma, narices!_ " _._ El chico de casi 14 años se levantó hasta quedar sentado sobre el futón. Se llevó las manos al pelo, tan negro como la noche que caía tan calurosa, revolviéndoselo desesperado. No podía más, se colocó encima nada más que una túnica sencilla morada oscura sin ningún símbolo atada a la cintura con un cordón de nudos de un color más oscuro y se encaminó a la salida de su casa. No hizo el menor ruido para no despertar a su hermano pequeño, Izuna, que dormía en la habitación contigua ni a sus padres. Aunque dudaba que alguien en la aldea de los Uchiha estuviese durmiendo con semejante bochorno.

A Madara no se le ocurría otra cosa más que dirigirse al bosque y dar un paseo para refrescar un poco su cabeza. Allí, entre los enormes troncos, el suelo cubierto de hierba emitía algo de frescor, mucho mejor que en el horno que estaba siendo su habitación. Sólo se escuchaba el cantar de los bichitos que hubiera por ahí y algún ulular de una lechuza. Era muy tranquilo y se respiraba energía pura por los cuatro costados.

Madara, sumido en sus pensamientos y más calmado al refrescarse, llegó a un claro. Desde ahí, la luna se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor. La luz que proporcionaba hacía que se pudiera ver todo perfectamente en ese espacio sin árboles del bosque. En el centro del claro se elevaba una piedra gris de color claro cubierta de musgo por un lateral. Era lo suficientemente grande para que se pudieran sentar cuatro personas adultas en ella. El chico llegó a un costado de la formación rocosa y posó la mano en la superficie. Estaba fría. Automáticamente, apoyó una mejilla en la roca. " _Oh… Mucho mejor…_ ". Pero de repente, sus sentidos de shinobi le alertaron de que había algo más grande que las pequeñas criaturillas nocturnas que podían rondar por ahí.

Madara se puso en guardia, frunciendo el ceño intentando agudizar su chacra para revelar qué era y de dónde le llegaba la señal. Pero no hizo falta. Unos ojos verdes como la más tierna hoja le miraban desde el lateral de uno de los árboles que rodeaban el claro.

\- ¡Mei! – Madara la llamó en un susurro contenido. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡A estas horas! – Madara, enfadado por el susto y por encontrarla tan tarde en el bosque, se dirigió a ella con una dura mirada. - ¡Es peligroso, tonta! ¡Podrían asaltarte alguien!

\- ¿Por qué hablas tan bajito? – Preguntó ella, divertida, en el mismo tono que estaba usando él, como si hubiera alguien más que pudiera escucharles e intentaba ocultarlo.

\- Tsk… Te he dicho que qué haces aquí, es de noche y estás sola en medio del bosque. – Respondió él en un tono normal esta vez.

\- Estoy buscando aulladores nocturnos… ¿Recuerdas? Mi hermana está enferma, mi madre no puede salir porque está cuidándola y yo tengo que recoger las dichosas flores que sólo florecen de noche… Pero por este calor, casi no encuentro ninguna… - La chica estaba entre triste y enfadada. Pero de repente miró a Madara también extrañada. - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Estás solo en medio del bosque tú también. Además, apoyabas la cara en la roca con una cara de gusto… Es raro… - Mei acabó riéndose suavemente al terminar de decir eso.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? Tengo calor y no puedo dormir y la piedra estaba fría. Fin. – Respondió el joven moreno, molesto, cruzándose de brazos. – Además, a mí no me va a atacar nadie, soy un chico y puedo defenderme. – Ahí estaba la soberbia típica de los Uchiha.

\- Bueno, yo también sé cuidarme sola, ¡no hace falta que nadie me defienda porque sea una chica! – Mei le miró con determinación.

\- No, si te atacaran te acabarían haciendo daño, eres una mujer y hay muchos bandidos por ahí…

\- Y entonces… ¿Me defenderías si me atacaran? – Mei realizó esa pregunta en un tono tan dulce como las manzanas con miel que les regaló cuando se conocieron y los ojos brillantes. Al escuchar su voz así, con esa expresión, Madara se giró bruscamente porque estaba notando que se estaba poniendo rojo.

\- Hmp… Sí… Claro… A las niñas hay que defenderlas. – Desde su posición, Mei tenía delante la espalda de Madara y el cogote. El chico era más alto que ella, más fuerte. Ya se le estaba empezando a notar cómo los hombros se le iban ensanchando con respecto a la cintura. Mei se acercó despacio y antes de que Madara pudiera reaccionar, introdujo una mano entre los cabellos oscuros del chico, por la parte de la nuca, en una caricia.

\- Gracias… - Dijo ella bajito. – Siempre estás de mal humor pero yo puedo ver más allá en ti… Eres un buen amigo. – Madara sintió como si un latigazo eléctrico le hubiera atravesado la columna vertebral y no le salía una palabra. Nunca, nadie, jamás le había acariciado el pelo. Ni siquiera su madre.

\- ¡D-d-d-de n-nada! ¡Bueno! ¡¿Encuentras esas malditas plantas o qué?! – Mei esta vez se rio alto. Le encantaba alterarle. Era siempre tan serio, tan frío… Pero ella había notado su reacción al darle una simple caricia de agradecimiento y Mei se enterneció entera.

\- No… Aquí ya no hay más…- Dijo la muchacha mirando con pena la cestilla de mimbre con un puñado de flores de aulladores nocturnos. – Pero creo que con esto será suficiente al menos para un par de días… No sé cuánto le durará la enfermedad a Haruka… Además, este calor… - Mei se llevó una mano al cuello. Llevaba todo el pelo recogido en un moño redondo sujeto con un par de palillos de color rojo. – Has dicho que la piedra estaba fría, ¿verdad? – Mei pasó al lado de Madara para acercarse al monolito grande y gris. La luz de la luna incidió por completo en su figura.

Llevaba una túnica lisa y blanca, con mangas anchas y atado con una cinta roja que se ataba en un lazo en la parte posterior. Debajo, asomaba su típica falda roja larga junto con las sandalias de madera. Ella también estaba creciendo. Aunque sus formas todavía fueran infantiles, se podía ver cómo en lazo se estrechaba en su cintura delgada y las caderas iban cogiendo volumen y, por la parte delantera del kimono cruzado, se adivinaba cómo un par de protuberancias pequeñas sobresalían de su cuerpo, debajo de la tela.

Mei llegó a la piedra y la tocó. Sí, estaba más fresca que el ambiente, desde luego. Dejó la cesta en el suelo cubierto de hierba y trepó por la roca hasta la superficie lisa para sentarse.

\- ¡Madara! ¡Ven! ¡Siéntate conmigo! ¡Aquí hace menos calor! – Le llamó la chica. Madara obedeció y, de un salto, haciendo gala de sus habilidades como shinobi, se sentó al lado de Mei. - ¿A que se está mejor? – Dijo ella inclinándose hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en la piedra.

\- Hmp… Sí…

Ambos alzaron la vista al cielo. El satélite les devolvía la mirada desde el manto negro que envolvía la noche. Parecía un enorme disco plateado en mitad de la nada, salvo por los millares de estrellas que daban pequeños fogonazos de luz de vez en cuando.

\- Es hermosa… - Dijo Mei, bajito, casi para ella misma que para decírselo a su amigo. – La luna… ¿Verdad? – No apartaba la vista del cielo.

\- Sí… - Madara bajó la cabeza y miró el perfil de la muchacha que quedaba en su campo de visión, recortándose contra el fondo oscuro del bosque que les rodeaba. Mei tenía la nariz pequeña y recta apuntando a la luna. Los labios, sin ser voluptuosos, casi estaban entreabiertos, rosáceos, sobresalían en el dibujo de su perfil. – Sí que lo es… - Dijo el chico mirándola sin que ella se girase para darse cuenta.

Mei se quedó en silencio contemplando la luna, como hipnotizada. Cuando llevaban un rato en la misma posición y Mei no bajaba la vista, Madara la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Oye, ¿alguna vez has visto tú a esa loba blanca…? Esa de la que habla tu hermana y que Hashirama y yo vimos en el río… Esa… Loba Okami. – Mei le miró al escucharle, algo despistada al salir de su hipnosis por el satélite blanco.

\- ¿Okami?... La loba… Mmmmm, puede… - Se encogió de hombros sonriendo. – Puede que la haya visto alguna vez.

\- ¿Puede? Eso no es una respuesta, o la has visto o no la has visto. – Madara pensó que a veces le costaba pillar a su extraña amiga.

\- ¿Y si la llamamos? – Ahora Mei se inclinó hacia él para acercar su cara, mientras enseñaba los dientes en su sonrisa, con un destello travieso en los ojos. Madara la miró confuso y asombrado, inclinando su cuerpo levemente en el mismo sentido que en el que Mei se le había acercado, alejándose mientras elevaba un brazo hacia ella para impedir que se pegara tanto.

\- ¿Cómo que si la llama…? – La pregunta murió en sus labios y abrió mucho los ojos cuando Mei echó la cabeza completamente hacia atrás y lanzó un aullido al cielo.

\- ¡MEI! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿¡Estás loca?! ¡Puede oírte alguien, so boba! ¡Ladrones o algo peor! – Madara sacudió su hombro furioso para que dejara de aullar. La verdad es que estaban muy metidos en el bosque, a bastante distancia de su aldea.

\- ¡Vamos, Madara! ¡Ayúdame a llamar al espíritu del lobo blanco del bosque! – La alegría y energía de la chica eran contagiosas. Madara se quedó mudo, mirándola mientras aullaba a la luna, haciendo que llamaba a Okami. Cuando terminó de aullar en una de las veces, empezó a partirse de risa, terminando por tumbarse por completo en la roca.

\- Estás chalada… - Madara la miraba con desaprobación.

\- Y tú amargado… - Dijo ella enjugándose una lágrima por la risa que le había provocado las caras del moreno al verla aullar. – Tendrías que desmelenarte un poco más, ¿no? Somos muy jóvenes todavía, ¡tenemos que vivir la vida!

\- Para ti eso es fácil… - Madara dirigió una mirada ensombrecida hacia delante. – No tienes que estar pensando en que quizá mañana te manden a primera línea de combate a luchar en la guerra…

\- Precisamente por eso… - Madara se giró un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarle a la cara a la chica que seguía tumbada. – Yo lo que haría sería vivir cada día como si fuera el último, estrujándolo al máximo… No merece la pena perder el tiempo en preocupaciones, si no, habrás vivido sin disfrutar nada. Eso es muy triste. – Madara se quedó observándola. No sabía qué decir. Mei se incorporó muy deprisa y le dio un empujó en el hombro con la mano.

\- ¡Tú la llevas! ¡Venga! ¡A ver si puedes atraparme, shinobi de la orilla del oeste! ¡Seguro que te gano! – Mei bajó al suelo de un salto desde la roca.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ahora verás! – Madara saltó también para caer en la mullida hierba del claro. Empezaron a dar vueltas, persiguiéndose y riendo, jugando como los dos chiquillos que eran.

Acabaron agotados, jadeando y sudando debido a las carreras y al calor.

\- ¡Te dije… - Mei tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. – Que era… Uf… Muy rápida!

\- Sí… Pero… - Madara estaba apoyando la espalda en un lateral de la piedra, intentando tomar también algo de aire. - … ¡Te he ganado todas las veces!

\- Es que no es justo… ¡Eres un ninja y yo una simple campesina! ¡Y aun así te ha costado! ¡Reconócelo! – Mei se abalanzó hacia él con las palmas de las manos por delante y comenzó a intentar hacerle cosquillas en los costados.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mei! ¡Para! ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No me toques! – Madara, a pesar de intentar parar a Mei agarrándola por los hombros y los brazos, se estaba riendo, por lo que su tono era muy poco autoritario mientras Mei se retorcía para conseguir llegar a hacerle cosquillas.

En un movimiento con los pies al forcejear, Mei dio un traspiés y se cayó de espaldas, arrastrando a Madara consigo. Al caer, se dieron en la frente el uno con el otro en un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡Auch! – Gritaron a la vez. Comenzaron a sobarse la frente por el impacto.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Madara apoyó la mano con la que se estaba sobando el golpetazo e hizo fuerza con la otra para incorporarse un poco. Miró a Mei desde su posición. Por la rapidez del momento, no se había percatado de que estaba encima de ella, quedando entre las piernas de la joven, que las tenía dobladas y se le subía la falda hasta el muslo. Las manos de él estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de Mei, apoyadas en la hierba. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto de dolor y todavía posaba una mano en su cabeza.

\- Ay… Sí… - Ella abrió los ojos, dolorida, y dejó caer la mano a un lado. - ¿Y tú? – Madara no contestó. Se había quedado embobado mirándola directamente a los ojos. Podía ver el reflejo de la luna llena en ellos. Se le había deshecho el moño en la caída por completo y su abundante pelo castaño estaba desparramado por todas partes. Parecía que estaba flotando en el agua. Mei se quedó quieta, reparando en que tenía al chico encima de ella. Podía sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo, la calidez que emanaba de él. Madara, en su embotamiento mental, bajó su mirada ónice a los labios de la chica. Y, por primera vez, se le cruzó como una estrella fugaz la pregunta de cómo sería besar a una chica. Es más, ¿cómo sería besar a Mei?

Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta que ella había elevado una mano hacia su cara, ahuecando la palma para posarla sobre su mejilla.

\- ¿Madara? – Su nombre saliendo de su boca fue como si le hubiera dado un calambre. Se levantó como un resorte de encima de ella, con la cara roja como las semillas del interior de las granadas.

\- Lo siento… Lo siento… - El chico daba pasos hacia atrás, avergonzado.

\- Oye… ¿Qué ocurre? – Mei se levantó y le miraba preocupada. - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Lo siento! – Mei juraría que si se fijaba un poco más, vería humo salir de la cabeza del moreno.

\- Tranquilo… Ha sido un accidente… Ya está… - Mei se acercó a él suavemente. Le puso una mano en el hombro e hizo presión para que la mirara. El flequillo del pelo le estaba tapando los ojos al tener la mirada clavada en el suelo.

\- ¡Te dije que no me gusta que me toquen! – Madara la miró con un gesto incriminatorio.

\- Vale… Vale… - Mei dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con las palmas en alto. – Sólo… Sólo ha sido un accidente… ¿Por qué te pones así? ¡Estábamos jugando! – A Mei había veces que le costaba lidiar con el carácter tan fuerte y explosivo como el de Madara. Unas veces estaba tan tranquilo y otras estallaba como una bomba por nada.

\- ¡Te dije que pararas! ¡Y no me hacías caso! ¡Eres una testaruda!

\- ¡Madara! ¡Basta! ¡Ha sido un juego! ¡Si no eres lo suficientemente maduro para diferenciar las cosas es que no eres más que un crío estúpido! – Mei se había enfadado de verdad. Estaban gritando en medio del claro, a las tantas de la noche, peleándose.

\- ¡Tú sí que eres una cría estúpida! ¡Correteando por el bosque, aullando y jugando como si tuvieras 2 años! ¡Tonta! - Mei le lanzó una mirada profundamente dolida.

\- ¿Eso crees? De acuerdo, me largo. No voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo en amargados como tú que no saben apreciar a sus amigos. – Mei fue con pasos tan fuertes que parecía que quería dejar grabada la huella de sus sandalias en el suelo hacia la cesta con los aulladores nocturnos para recogerla.

\- ¡Hmp, pues vete! ¡Eres tú la que has venido aquí molestándome mientras estaba tan tranquilo!– Mei meneó la cabeza, muy enfadada, haciendo que su pelo diera bandazos detrás de ella.

\- ¡La molestia es tu carácter! ¡Seguro que Hashirama hubiera sabido comportarse como un caballero! ¡No como tú, burro!

Madara se quedó clavado ante esa declaración encolerizada de Mei. " _¿¡Cómo!?_ " Madara fue a contestarla pero ella había salido corriendo por el bosque muy deprisa y la perdió de vista. " _Tsk… Que se largue… Es una… Una… Molestia_ ". Pero él no se sentía mejor. De hecho, conforme pasaba el tiempo de regreso a su casa, se sintió fatal. No le había gustado ver esa furia dolida en los ojos de la chica contra él ni mucho menos el comentario sobre que el tonto de Hashirama hubiera sido un caballero, cosa que él no era. " _¿Y qué? No, no soy un caballero. Soy un ninja. Soy un Uchiha. No necesito a perdedoras como ella…_ "

Pero por mucho que intentara contrarrestar los remordimientos que le nacían desde dentro por haberle hablado así a su amiga, no pudo evitar pensar que lo había hecho fatal. Mañana, durante la tarde en su encuentro con Hashirama y ella, pensaría algo para pedirle perdón.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hashirama llegó al río como de costumbre. Llevaba ropas mucho más livianas en comparación con las que solía usar puesto que un sol de justicia caía sin remedio sobre su cabeza, haciendo que ahora fueran las chicharras las encargadas de la música ambiental del lugar.

En la otra orilla, Madara esperaba recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, bajo la sombra que proporcionaba su amplia copa. Hashirama le saludó sonriente mientras cruzaba el río sin utilizar su chacra para no hundirse, era muy agradable poder combatir un poco las altas temperaturas mojándose hasta la cintura. La ropa le chorreó cuando alcanzó la orilla donde estaba Madara, pero su gesto cambió a uno de preocupación cuando vio que el moreno tenía la mirada clavada en los pies y estaba más serio que de costumbre. Ni siquiera había levantado la vista para mirarle mientras se acercaba.

\- Oye… Madara, ¿pasa algo? – Hashirama temió porque le hubiera pasado algo en su familia, a su hermano pequeño, Izuna, o algo así. Ahora, el joven Uchiha sí le miró, pero sin cambiar el semblante.

\- Anoche… Me peleé mucho con Mei… - Hashirama abrió los ojos del asombro. _"¿Anoche? ¿Con Mei?_ " – Salí de casa porque no podía dormir por el calor y me metí en el bosque para refrescarme un poco. La encontré recogiendo esas plantas para fabricar la medicina para su hermana pequeña. – Hashirama escuchaba en silencio la explicación de Madara, muy serio. No le gustaba nada que él y Mei se hubieran encontrado por la noche el día anterior. Solos.

\- ¿Y qué paso? – Hashirama casi le estaba ordenando que siguiera con el tono duro que utilizó. Pero Madara no prestó atención a ese detalle.

\- Que la muy tonta me empezó a hacer cosquillas, ¡y no me gusta que me toquen! Así que la grité… Y me pasé… Un poco. – Madara volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo, balanceándose contra el tronco, molesto. No le gustaba para nada reconocer que era él el que sea había equivocado, pero Hashirama era su amigo. Se podía decir que era su mejor amigo, así que con él podía bajar un poco la guardia. Lo que sí que no iba a hacer era revelarle la verdadera razón por la que gritó a Mei.

Hashirama se quedó mirándole unos segundos, todavía muy serio, con los las manos cerradas en dos puños.

\- Así que… - Prosiguió Madara - Quiero pedirle disculpas, pero no sé cómo… Esas cosas se me dan fatal… Y pensé – Enrojeció. Hashirama no salía ahora de su estupor. – en darle esto. – Madara sacó de la manga ancha de su kimono característico un colgante. Era un cordón de cuero rojo que sujetaba por un extremo, en varias vueltas del propio cordón, un cilindro de cristal tallado acabado en punta. El material no era pulido, sino que estaba tallado en muescas y era de una mezcla variada de azules y morados que se entrelazaban según se movía a la luz. Tenía forma de daga. Era precioso. – Encontré el cristal en el suelo un día cerca de mi casa y lo até al cordón. – Hashirama se quedó mirando el precioso collar.

Finalmente, suspiró, agachando la cabeza y relajando los puños.

\- Bueno… Al menos vas mejorando en tu comportamiento. Ya hasta piensas en pedir perdón con un detalle.

\- Hmp… Es ridículo, mejor no le digo nada… - El sonrojo de la cara de Madara no se iba.

\- Pues yo no lo veo ridículo. Y si se lo das seguro que no le dura más de dos segundos el enfado. Mei no es rencorosa. Le va a gustar. Dáselo. – Madara acabó asintiendo después de dudar un momento.- Bueno, ¿empezamos el entrenamiento mientras viene Mei?

\- De acuerdo. – Madara se volvió a guardar el collar y comenzaron a entrenar a la sombra de los árboles, al sol era terrible aguantar si encima estaban entrenando.

Llevaban ya un buen rato combatiendo, practicando con los shurikens y perfeccionando nuevos jutsus y Mei no aparecía. Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse por las colinas y el cielo comenzó a teñirse de rojo, Madara y Hashirama dejaron de pensar que Mei acudiría esa tarde. Hashirama miró a su amigo, que conforme pasó el tiempo estaba más distraído y afligido.

\- Puede que Haruka haya empeorado, no creo que no haya venido por vuestra pelea… Es un poco tonto… - Aunque a Hashirama le diera rabia que pudiera haber una posibilidad de que a Mei le gustara Madara y no él, Hashirama era un chico amable y apreciaba a su amigo. No podía evitar ayudar a los demás.

\- Hmp… No lo sé… Mañana se lo preguntaremos. – Ambos se despidieron brevemente.

Sin embargo, Mei tampoco apareció a la tarde siguiente.

\- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo a Haruka? ¿Algo malo de verdad? – Hashirama estaba preocupándose bastante por Mei. Desde que la conocieron no había habido día que Mei no asomara su carita por detrás del tronco de un árbol o desde su roca con una sonrisa para saludarles cada tarde.

\- Puede… Pero, ¿qué hacemos nosotros? No sabemos dónde está su aldea exactamente…

\- Si mañana no aparece, iremos a buscarla. Dijo que su hogar estaba siguiendo el río, hacia el norte y luego hacia el oeste, en dirección a la montaña. – Madara no dijo nada. Las indicaciones eran muy pobres y, aunque parecía sencillo, el bosque era enorme y podían perderse muchas veces antes de llegar a la aldea de Mei, que no era ninguna de las conocidas del lugar.

Entrenaron hasta que no pudieron más por el calor, momento en el que se metieron en el río para poder relajar los músculos y bajar la temperatura.

Esa misma noche, Madara se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su habitación. Si ya no se podía dormir por el calor, la preocupación por el hecho de que Mei no apareciera dos tardes seguidas después de su pelea no ayudaba en nada. La noche anterior Madara había salido hacia el bosque, encaminándose hacia el mismo claro donde se encontró con Mei por si ella había vuelto a recoger aulladores nocturnos. Pero ella no apareció por allí.

De todas formas, decidió intentarlo de nuevo. No iba a dormir igualmente. Se enfundó el kimono sencillo morado oscuro y se dirigió al claro. Cuando llegó, estaba vacío. Sólo lo estaba esperando la roca grande donde se habían sentado para tocar la frialdad de la superficie rocosa. Saltó con la fuerza suficiente para caer encima de la piedra. Esa noche, la luna estaba iluminada hasta la mitad, pero el cielo seguía igual de despejado y el satélite iluminaba algo.

Madara se perdió en sus pensamientos, sobre todo su discusión con Mei y, sin querer, volvía una y otra vez al momento en el que se cayó encima de ella. Se sacó la daga de cristal que tenía a modo de collar por la cabeza. El cordón era lo suficientemente largo para que quedara siempre oculto bajo la ropa. Elevó la parte del mineral tan extraño que se encontró hasta que quedó a la altura de los ojos. De los filos de las muescas saltaban pequeños destellos de la luz lunar. Como el pelo de Mei cuando se movía. De repente, sintió algo entre los árboles que tenía en frente.

\- ¿Mei…? – Bajó de lo alto de la piedra hasta tocar el suelo de hierba. Vio un reflejo blanco. " _¿El kimono de Mei?_ " Pero cuando entrecerró más los ojos para enfocar aquello que se movía detrás de los troncos, dio dos pasos hacia atrás hasta tocar la espalda contra la roca, con los ojos muy abiertos. Tragó saliva.

Una enorme loba blanca iba avanzando con cautela, con las orejas hacia atrás y la cola estática, olfateando el aire del claro. Conforme iba acercándose a Madara, le llegó a los oídos el suave gruñido bajo que emitía la loba.

\- Okami… - Apenas se oyó la voz del chico. Había visto lo que le hizo al bandido y ese animal no era normal. Apretó los dientes y se puso en guardia. Él era un guerrero, sabía luchar, así que si la loba le atacaba, él se defendería. La loba clavó sus pupilas en él. Desde esa posición, los ojos de la loba eran como dos focos verdes gracias a la guanina de las coroides de sus globos oculares que le permiten a los animales nocturnos ver en la oscuridad.

Madara estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un violín, atento a cualquier movimiento para reaccionar instantáneamente. La loba estaba a tan sólo cinco metros. Era tan grande, que su cabeza llegaba casi a la altura de la del joven. Entonces, ella se quedó quieta, mirándole. Cesó de gruñir y levantó las orejas de su posición amenazante. Movió la nariz, buscando el olor que le llegaba. Entonces, bajó las patas traseras y se sentó. En un movimiento muy gracioso, ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, agitando las orejas y moviendo la cola, como si Madara le hubiera hecho una pregunta. Comenzó a jadear, abriendo las fauces y sacando la lengua, provocando que los carrillos se elevaran, como si estuviera sonriendo.

Madara bajó un poco los puños y relajo la postura. No entendía nada. ¿No iba a atacarle? La loba seguía mirándole con esa expresión de mascota inofensiva. Entonces, el chico bajó del todo los brazos.

\- …Mmmm… ¿Hola? – Okami agitó la cabeza ahora hacia el otro lado, moviendo las orejas en su dirección, captando su voz. Ella gruñó cortamente. – ¿Eres… Eres el espíritu del bosque? – Madara se sentía un poco idiota hablándole a un animal, pero es que… Parecía como si le entendiera. Por toda respuesta, Okami tensó sus patas delanteras y, echando la cabeza completamente hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y aulló. Madara se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Era un lamento tan bonito y triste a la vez, que llegaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Cuando la loba nívea terminó su aullido, volvió a mirarle y se levantó, acercándose del todo a Madara.

Acercó el hocico a su nariz, olisqueando. Los ojos de Okami se clavaron en los de él. Verde. Tan verde como el bosque. Como todas las hojas, las briznas de hierba, las piedras del fondo del río. Tanto, como los ojos de Mei. Pensó que ella alucinaría al tener a semejante ejemplar de la naturaleza justo en frente de sus narices. Madara, alzó una mano vacilante y acarició un lado de la cabeza de la loba. El pelaje era muy, muy suave y fino. Su mano se perdía entre las hebras blanco-plateadas. Okami movía la frondosa cola detrás de ella. Madara sonrió. Estaba siendo increíble. Era como si hubiera conectado al instante con la naturaleza que le rodeaba.

Okami bajó la cabeza y apoyó todo el frontal de la misma en un lado del torso de Madara, cerrando los ojos. El chico elevó la otra mano para hundirla en el pelo de ella, rodeando la cabeza de la loba con los brazos. " _¿Qué… Qué es esto?_ " La paz era absoluta. Madara hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar los grillos que cantaban a su alrededor.

Antes de lo que él quisiera, Okami se apartó de él y miró detrás de ella, elevando las orejas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has oído algo? – Okami no se movía. En un momento dado, la loba se giró y saió corriendo. - ¡Espera! – Madara salió en pos de ella. Aunque su pelaje blanco hiciera que su figura se viera entre la espesura negra del bosque, era demasiado rápida y Madara terminó por perderla de vista. - ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó el Uchiha. No sabía muy bien dónde estaba, no había pensado en cómo tomar el camino de vuelta a casa. Intentó calmar su respiración por la carrera y agudizó sus sentidos para orientarse. Le llegó el sonido del agua. El río. "Vale… De acuerdo, he llegado al río". Se dirigió hacia allá.

El murmullo de la corriente se hacía más fuerte y terminó por posar sus sandalias en la orilla empedrada del río donde se encontraba con Hashirama y Mei. Allí también llegaba la luz de la media luna que coronaba la noche. Madara suspiró. Decidió mojarse un rato los pies antes de volver a casa.

Se acercó al agua, quitándose el calzado y se sentó sobre las piedrecitas, metiendo los pies en el líquido frío que brillaba en su superficie. Lanzó otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio. Apoyó las manos en el suelo hacia y se inclinó, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

\- Si fuera un bandido, como dices tú, ya te hubiera matado. – Madara, del susto que se llevó, casi se cae dentro del agua.

\- ¡Mei! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Me has asustado! – La chica, que iba vestida con un yukata sencillo por encima de la rodilla de color verde botella, sujeto por un cinturón del mismo color, se reía de él.

\- Tenías que haberte visto la cara que has puesto. ¡Estabas muy distraído!

\- Hmp… No sabíamos nada de ti estos dos días…

\- Ya… Bueno, tuve mucho trabajo en la aldea. No sólo ha enfermado Haruka, sino que más gente del pueblo tiene los mismos síntomas… Haruka está ya mejor, pero mi madre no da abasto con tantos pacientes y tuve que quedarme a ayudarla.

\- Ah… - Madara fijó su vista en la corriente del río, recuperando la posición. Mei se quitó las sandalias y le imitó, metiendo los pies en el agua, sentándose a su vera.

\- Y estaba muy enfadada… - Mei cruzó los brazos apoyándolos sobre sus rodillas dobladas y, sobre ellos, apoyó la barbilla, perdiendo su mirada también en el río.

\- Ya… - De nuevo, Madara hacía ese gesto suyo de revolverse el pelo de detrás de la cabeza con una mano mientras dudaba en qué decir para disculparse. – Mmmmm yo… Bueno… Quizá te grité un poco… - Mei giró la cara para lanzarle una mirada con las cejas alzadas.

\- ¿Un poco?

\- De acuerdo… Mucho. – La miró de vuelta. – Es que no me gusta el contacto físico… Y nos hiciste caer, me molestó. – Mei no contestó inmediatamente.

\- Lo siento, entonces. – Bajó los párpados, triste. El muchacho de pelo oscuro se sintió fatal.

\- No. No… Lo siento yo. – Madara se llevó las manos al cuello y se sacó el bonito colgante de cristal como había hecho antes. – Quería… Darte esto. Lo hice yo. Es… Para disculparme. – Madara se lo tendió, asiéndolo del cordón rojo y dejando el cristal de misteriosos colores a la altura de sus ojos mientras se balanceaba. Mei se quedó mirándolo desde su postura. Fue apreciando el objeto asimilando las palabras que le había dedicado su amigo.

\- Guau… - Mei elevó una mano, descruzando los brazos, para cogerlo. – Es… Es… Tan bonito… - Le miró con pena. – No puedo cogerlo, Madara… Es tuyo.

\- Por eso quiero que lo tengas tú. – Dijo sin más. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Mei enrojeció de vergüenza sincera, coloreando sus mejillas de bermellón. Le dieron ganas de morderle un moflete y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se enfadó con él mismo por pensar esas cursilerías. – Bueno, ¿lo coges ya? – Terminó por decir, ofuscado.

La chica acabó por colgárselo del cuello, mientras cogía la preciosa daga cristalina entre sus dedos, moviéndola para contemplar ensimismada sus colores. Entonces, se giró muy rápido hacia Madara y, estirando por completo los brazos y haciendo impulso, se enroscó en su cuello en un intenso abrazo.

Al Uchiha no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se quedó con los brazos en el aire, quieto, con Mei completamente pegada a él. La chica había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, ladeándola. De ese modo, el pelo de la chica quedaba a la altura de su cara, llegándole su olor. Mei olía a bosque, a tierra mojada, a verano. Madara no pudo evitar aspirar más para que esa esencia tan característica le llegara al cerebro. Al final, Madara relajó sus músculos y terminó por apoyar suavemente sus manos en la espalda de Mei, correspondiendo en parte el efusivo abrazo.

Mei terminó por inclinarse para separarse un poco, pero no bajó sus brazos del cuello de Madara. Ella sonreía. Sus narices estaban a pocos centímetros la una de la otra y Madara se ahogaba con gusto en la marea verde de los ojos de la joven.

\- ¿Sabes? Podría quedarme mirando tus ojos por toda la eternidad. – Las palabras de Mei llegaron a los oídos de Madara como en una ensoñación. – Son como la noche… Tan oscuros… Y si miras al cielo, la luna se te queda en las pupilas.

\- Mei… - A Madara no le salían las palabras, estaban muy cerca. Cuando bajó la vista a los labios de ella, con esa suave sonrisa, captó algo que lo hizo separarse un tanto de ella mientras lanzaba su mirada a los árboles que había al otro lado del río. Rastreó la zona con los ojos. Juraría que había percibido un chacra. Uno que no conocía.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Mei, confusa.

\- Alguien nos está espiando. – Madara sujetó por los hombros a la chica para terminar de separarse y se puso de pie. Madara se concentró para averiguar de dónde venía esa presencia. Pero ya no conseguía captarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Mei miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia los árboles.

\- Hmp… Ya no lo noto, se ha ido.

\- Mmm… Bueno, gracias por el collar Madara, es precioso… Lo llevaré por siempre y pasará de generación a generación en mi familia. Será un símbolo de unión entre nosotros. – Dijo Mei, risueña. Madara sonrió de medio lado.

\- Tengo que irme ya, mañana volveré a reunirme con Hashirama y contigo aquí. Lo prometo. – Mei se inclinó para darle un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se fue a toda velocidad, siguiendo el río hacia el norte.

Madara se quedó mirándola mientras se iba corriendo hasta perderla de vista, con una mano en la mejilla donde Mei le había rozado con los labios. Ahora entendía por qué el idiota de Hashirama también se ponía rojo cuando ella estaba cerca, sonreía o le tocaba. Pero volvió a clavar los ojos negros en la orilla contraria, entre los troncos. Había notado algo, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Había sido Okami quizá? Pero era algo más pequeño… Como no conseguía volver a detectar ese chacra, terminó por salir también corriendo entre los árboles en dirección a su casa, pensativo.

Detrás de uno de los árboles de la orilla opuesta donde Madara Uchiha había estado de pie hace un momento, Tobirama Senju intentaba controlar sus nervios. Hablaría con su padre en cuanto pusiera un pie en la residencia de la familia principal de los Senju.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: La daga de Ashitaka, de La Princesa Mononoke. Las noches de verano con la luna llena. El río. Como ven, el Uchiha y Mei acercan posiciones pero no lo van a tener muy fácil, ups... No sé cuántos capítulos compondrán la parte de Madara y Hashirama antes de llegar a la época actual. Calculo unos 5 capítulos o algo así, pero no estoy seguro... Gracias a las dos personitas que me comentaron ^w^ Si alguna personita también está al otro lado y le gusta la historia, por favor, no dudes en decírmelo. El ver las reacciones de mi relato me ayuda a mejorar y a motivarme mucho, aprecio mucho sus reviews, son como regalitos para mí y mi inspiración. Así que, como digo, déjenme sus opiniones, please. Toda buena crítica será bien recibida.**

 **¿Nos leemos?**

 **¡Un fugaz saludo, nakamas!**

 **Shirokami Mori :3**


	5. Sin mirar atrás

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Rated M por strong language, escenas crudas y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos, especialmente Mei.

Historia basada en Naruto con algunas pinceladas de películas del Studio Ghibli.

 _Running – Adam Lambert_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Sin mirar atrás**

Hashirama amaneció en su habitación, despertado por el cantar de los pájaros que anunciaban un nuevo día en la aldea donde el Clan Senju establecía su residencia. A su cargo tenían clanes menores que se habían subordinado, igual que pasaba con los Uchiha. Ambos clanes eran los líderes de sus respectivos aliados y formaron aldeas donde construyeron sus casas.

Esa mañana, al menos, era más fresca que el resto de días atrás. Incluso había llovido un poco antes de que saliera el sol, regando los árboles y plantas de la zona que todavía tenían gotitas adornando la superficie de sus hojas. Hashirama pudo olfatear el olor del desayuno preparándose y se levantó para asearse e ir a la cocina donde seguro estaba su madre.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo de su amplia casa, Tobirama apareció delante de él, impidiéndole el paso.

\- Padre requiere tu presencia, hermano. – Tobirama, a pesar de ser su hermano pequeño, tenía un carácter muy distinto al suyo. Hashirama amaba a sus seres queridos y a la gente de la aldea el general y, precisamente por eso, cuestionaba esa absurda Guerra de los Clanes. Tobirama en cambio creía que esa guerra debía llegar hasta el final con el exterminio de los Uchiha que tantas vidas Senju se habían cobrado, entre ellas las de sus dos hermanos asesinados.

Hashirama le miró sorprendido y confuso. " _¿Nada más levantarme Tobirama está en pie y padre quiere verme…? ¿Qué pasa?_ " Pero Hashirama no iba a hacer esperar a Butsuma Senju, su padre. Caminó detrás de Tobirama, que lo condujo a la sala donde su padre realizaba reuniones con los líderes de los clanes aliados o con los shinobi de su clan que más rango tenían. Butsuma, sentado en el suelo sobre una esterilla en frente de una mesa de té, lo estaba esperando.

\- Padre… Querías verme. – Tobirama cerró la puerta corredera detrás de ellos. Butsuma miraba con un deje duro a su hijo mayor.

\- Eso es. Tenemos que hablar sobre algo, Hashirama. Algo que puede que te lleve a ser proclamado traidor a tu clan. – Hashirma se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en frente de su padre mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Él le miró estupefacto. – El chico con el que te reúnes todas las tardes en el río es un Uchiha, Hashirama… ¿Lo sabes? – Butsuma colocó las manos entrelazadas delante de su cara apoyando los codos en la mesita, dejando sus ojos a la vista para mirar directamente a su hijo. Claro que lo sabía. Al igual que Madara sabía que él era un Senju, pero desde el primer día conectaron extrañamente bien y, al no revelarse sus apellidos y compartir la misma meta, lograron que ese detalle no les llevara a matarse el uno al otro. Hashirama bajó la mirada y apretó las manos sobre sus muslos donde las tenía apoyadas.

\- ¿Cómo… Cómo lo sabes?

\- Padre me ordenó que te siguiera… - Tobirama, sentado al lado de su hermano, se cruzó los brazos delante del pecho. – Tengo habilidades sensoriales y estabas saliendo hasta casi el anochecer todos los días.

\- No te sorprende que ese chico sea del Clan Uchiha… ¿Os dijisteis el nombre de vuestros clanes? – Butsuma no dejaba de mirar con mucha dureza.

-No… No sabíamos el nombre de nuestros clanes dicho por nosotros… - Hashirama seguía mirándose las manos, muy afligido. Tobirama, con su mirada anaranjada, no perdía detalle de las reacciones de su hermano.

\- Hashirama… ¿Has entendido lo que esto significa? Los clanes Uchiha y Senju son enemigos. Ese muchacho ha matado a adultos de nuestra familia. ¿Sabes lo que puede suponer que ese Uchiha te atrape y te lleve hasta donde está su Clan? ¡Puedes ponernos a todos en serio peligro! – Butsuma golpeó la mesa que tenía en frente con el puño, sobresaltando a sus hijos. - Si el Clan descubre esto… Pero todavía puedes rectificar. – Hashirama levantó la vista para mirar a su padre. – La próxima vez que te reúnas con ese chico, síguele. Recogerás información de los Uchiha para tu clan. Es una misión. – Su padre hizo una pausa. – Si él se da cuenta de que le sigues… Mátalo. – Hashirama le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. " _¿Matar a Madara?_ " No. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que idear un plan para evitar todo esto.

\- Padre, ¿y la chica? – Tobirama también sabía de la existencia de Mei, por supuesto.

\- Esa chica no pertenece a los Uchiha ni a ningún clan aliado. Sin embargo… - Butsuma se llevó una mano a la barbilla con los ojos cerrados. – Parece que ha acercado demasiadas posiciones con ese chico. – Hashirama miraba a su padre atónito. – Tobirama me ha dicho que anoche se reunieron en el río los dos solos. Parece que a ese Uchiha le interesa esa muchacha. – Hashirama estaba consternado. " _¿Van a atacar también a Mei? ¡No puede ser!_ "

\- Padre – Hashirama empezaba a desesperarse. – Esa chica es nuestra amiga. No ha hecho nada, ella… Ella… - No le salían las palabras. Solo de imaginar a Mei siendo rodeada y atacada por los suyos le hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

\- Sé que esa chica también te importa, Hashirama. Tu hermano me lo ha hecho saber. De momento no la haremos nada. Cuando hayas obtenido información suficiente del Clan Uchiha, decidiremos si hacerla venir para interrogarla o no. Cumple con tu deber shinobi, Hashirama, es una orden. – El padre del chico dio por finalizada su reunión. Hashirama salió de allí con el con un nudo en la garganta. Tobirama le había espiado y ahora estaba en una situación cuanto menos complicada. No podía enfadarse con su hermano pequeño, no podía. Él hizo lo que creía correcto y no podía culparlo. Los Uchiha habían matado a sus hermanos.

Pero… Mei. No, no podía permitir que le hicieran nada, era demasiado inocente y frágil. Aunque a Hashirama le estaba torturando que su padre le dijera que se habían encontrado de nuevo Madara y ella por la noche, a solas. Sentía cómo los celos le pinchaban por dentro. Intentó que eso no le distrajera del plan que estaba ideando. Lo principal era poner a salvo a sus amigos. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y rozó la superficie de una de las piedras que solían tirar en el río para que cruzara hasta la otra orilla. Se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Hashirama llegó a su lado del río. Estaba todo en calma, las cigarras cantaban al sol y el murmullo de la corriente envolvía el ambiente. Justo en frente, Madara le esperaba. Se miraron a los ojos. Como si tuvieran telepatía, sabían que pasaba algo, estaban muy serios y ninguno cruzaba el ancho del río que los separaba. Mei todavía no había llegado. Hashirama sintió alivio. Aún era temprano para que llegara ella. Ya encontrarían la forma de explicarle la situación a la chica. Madara fue el que rompió el silencio.

\- Hashirama, ¿qué te parece si tiramos unas piedras a la vez para que crucen el río? Ya verás cómo hoy también consigo que llegue hasta ti. – Hashirama le miró con cautela. Y con la mirada, se dijeron todo. Madara había tenido el mismo plan que él. Los Uchiha también les habían espiado.

Los dos sacaron sus piedras planas de sus kimonos y las lanzaron hacia el otro. Ambas rebotaron limpiamente por la superficie del río y llegaron a sus manos. Los dos amigos miraron las piedras que se habían intercambiado con los mensajes escritos en una de las caras. "Corre" "Es una trampa, huye". Levantaron la cabeza, maldiciendo interiormente. Madara fue muy rápido.

\- ¡Bueno, Hashirama! ¡No puedo quedarme hoy! ¡Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo! – Madara fue dándose la vuelta con un gesto de despedida para salir de allí, haciendo como si no pasara nada.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Entonces yo me voy a casa! – Hashirama también se dio la vuelta y los dos salieron corriendo hacia el bosque en direcciones opuestas. Sin embargo, cuando iban a alcanzar los árboles, vieron como en cada lado, dos figuras salían despedidas hacia el río. Los dos se giraron al instante.

Butsuma y Tobirama Senju encararon a Tajima e Izuna Uchiha en la superficie del río, usando todos su chacra para mantenerse por encima sin hundirse en él.

\- Parece que hemos tenido la misma idea… Butsuma Senju. – Tajima, el padre de Madara e Izuna, tenía una mano en el mango de la katana con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Y Tobirama Senju, creo. – Izuna, el hermano menor de Madara, tenía desenvainada directamente la espada, mirando desafiante al hermano de Hashirama.

\- Tajima Uchiha… - Butsuma agarraba con fuerza el kunai de su mano izquierda mientras apretaba los dientes.

\- E Izuna Uchiha, ¿verdad? – Tobirama también tenía la katana desenfundada y la sostenía por encima de su espalda. Los cuatro shinobis mantenían la posición de ataque, agachados, y se clavaban los ojos los unos a los otros. Tajima activó su Sharingan, tiñendo de rojo y negro sus iris.

Una hoja solitaria daba tumbos en el aire por encima de sus cabezas. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Cuando la hoja tocó la superficie de agua, entre los cuatro guerreros ninja, saltaron a la vez para atacarse. Uchiha contra Senju. Padres contra hijos. Una vez más. Las katanas de Izuna y Tobirama se encontraron, al igual que la espada de Tajima y el kunai de Butsuma. Los dos adultos se miraron y pensaron lo mismo. Si mataban al hijo del otro delante de sus narices, a parte de abrir una profunda herida en sus almas, distraerían al otro de tal manera que podrían matarles de una vez por todas. Los dos shinobis enfrentados saltaron en el aire, para lanzar espada y kunai en dirección hacia los niños que luchaban entre sí.

\- ¡ALTO! – Las voces de Madara y Hashirama se entremezclaron. Cuando Tajima y Butsuma arrojaron sus armas para dañar a Tobirama e Izuna respectivamente, dos piedras lisas con los mensajes de Madara y Hashirama chocaron con éstas, deteniendo el ataque. Los que fueron una vez amigos, saltaron como una flecha delante de sus familiares.

\- No voy a permitir que nadie haga daño a mi hermano, ¡sea quien sea! – Madara tenía una mano echada hacia atrás, hacia Izuna.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! – Hahirama y el moreno cruzaron de nuevo sus miradas. Pero ya no eran como antes. Ahora parecía que una brecha que se iba haciendo cada vez más ancha los estaba separando irremediablemente. Pero Hashirama no quiso rendirse, no ahora que un Uchiha y un Senju habían logrado forjar un vínculo y soñar con un mundo de paz. – Madara… no te irás a tirar la toalla ahora, ¿verdad? – En ese momento, Hashirama relajó la postura y miraba a su amigo con esperanza de poder solucionar todo eso.

\- Hashirama… Parece que es imposible alcanzar… Ese estúpido sueño.

\- Madara…

\- Somos tres contra tres. – Tajima se dirigió a su hijo mayor. - ¿Crees que podemos derrotarles?

\- No. – La respuesta tan tajante de Madara Uchiha hizo sorprenderse a su familia. – Hashirama es más fuerte que yo. Si luchamos ahora, perderemos.

\- Ya veo… Qué sorpresa… Retirémonos, pues. – Tajima e Izuna hicieron el además de echarse hacia atrás.

\- Fue breve pero divertido… Hashirama. Hasta la vista. – Madara fue a girarse para marcharse con su padre y su hermano. Y, entonces, un grito ahogado desde un lateral de la piedra donde solían sentarse, les alertó a todos.

Mei, con los ojos verdes esmeralda abiertos como platos, las manos en la boca y su pelo largo suelto ondeando al viento miraba la escena horrorizada.

\- Mei… - Los dos chicos la miraron, acongojados. Hashirama, reaccionó al momento.

\- ¡Mei! ¡Lárgate! ¡Ahora! – La chica le miró, con el mismo gesto, clavada en el sitio.

\- ¡Padre! ¡Es ella! – Tobirama la señaló desde su posición. Butsuma Senju no perdió el tiempo, saltó a gran velocidad para situarse justo detrás de la chica, la sujetó un brazo llevándolo a la espalda y le puso la katana desenvainada en el cuello, con el filo apuntando hacia su garganta. Mei soltó un grito e intentó zafarse, pero el arma le mordía la piel y un fino hilillo de sangre se corrió por el largo cuello. Tobirama corrió raudo para situarse detrás de su padre y no quedar desprotegido ante los Uchiha.

\- ¡MEI! – Hashirama y Madara saltaron para colocarse justo en frente de la chica y el cabecilla de los Senju. Apretaban puños y dientes.

\- ¡Suéltala, bastardo!

\- ¡Padre! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Déjala marchar! – Hashirama estaba entrando en pánico por la vida de la chica.

\- Esa es la niña que se ha estado juntando con Madara y el chico Senju, padre. – Izuna informó al líder de los Uchiha. Mei miraba a sus dos amigos con el miedo pintado en sus bonitos ojos, que estaban empezando a inundarse de lágrimas. Tenía la mano libre sujetando el brazo de su atacante en un intento de retirar la katana de su cuello.

\- Hashirama… Madara… - Apenas le salía la voz. - ¿Qué… Qué…?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Has estado tonteando con ese Uchiha! ¡Te llevaremos con nosotros y vas a hacer todo lo que te digamos! ¿¡Queda claro?! – Mei estaba muerta de miedo. La podían ver temblar.

\- No podemos permitir que se la lleven, Izuna. Si sabe algo de nosotros será una seria amenaza. – Tajima e Izuna tomaron posiciones de ataque de nuevo. Estaban en un fuego cruzado.

\- ¡NO! ¡Dejadme marchar! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – Mei comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡SUÉLTALA AHORA MISMO! – Madara estaba empezando a subir su chacra peligrosamente rápido.

\- ¡Madara! ¡Quieto! ¡No la pongas en más peligro! – Hashirama intentaba que nadie se moviera para intentar pensar algo que pudiera terminar con la liberación de la chica que tanto le importaba. Madara chasqueó la lengua.

\- Aunque seas una aldeana corriente, sabes perfectamente que los clanes Uchiha y Senju estamos en guerra. ¡En guerra! ¿Me has oído?

\- ¡Todos lo sabíamos! – Los allí presentes se quedaron mirando confundidos a la chica que seguía derramando lágrimas. - ¡Sabía que Madara era un Uchiha y Hashirama un Senju! ¡Todos sabíamos eso! – Hashirama y Madara miraron a Mei asombrados. " _Ella…_ " " _Lo sabía…_ "- ¡Y eso no impidió que forjaramos una amistad, lazos! ¡¿Por qué no podemos hacer eso con los dos clanes?! – Mei comenzó a elevar la voz, desesperada. – Hashirama, Madara… Nuestro sueño… Por favor… - Mei clavó sus ojos en ellos, se le estaba rompiendo el corazón. – Madara… - Ella dirigió sus orbes brillantes hacia el moreno. Elevó una mano hacia él. Con el movimiento, la daga de cristal que colgaba en su cuello, regalo de él, emitía destellos que arrancaba la luz solar – Por favor…

\- ¡Basta! ¡A por ella, Izuna! – Tajima y su hijo menor flexionaron las piernas para saltar.

Butsuma lanzó una maldición. Si seguía sujetando a la chica, no podía defenderse. No le quedaba más remedio. Era un daño colateral. Tenía que acabar con la chica. Hashirama y Madara se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡MEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII! – Se lanzaron hacia ella.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa y lo veían a cámara lenta al mismo tiempo. Mei, con el rostró mojado en lágrimas, dejó de temblar y pudieron leerle en los labios un "Lo siento" antes de que sus ojos casi se salieran de sus órbitas por lo que vieron a continuación.

Mei se dobló hacia delante con una fuerza que no parecía tener, haciendo que Butsuma se desequilibrara y no pudiera girar la muñeca para cortarle el cuello. Mei aprovechó para zafarse y su cuerpo crujió. Antes de tocar el suelo de piedra de la orilla, sus manos ya no eran manos, eran zarpas. Su cara de rasgos finos y dulces comenzó a cambiar. Su nariz se prolongó hacia delante con su boca, formando un hocico que se cubrió de bello blanco-plateado. De su cabeza brotaron dos orejas blancas peludas y puntiagudas. Las imágenes de la silueta de una niña preadolescente y la de un lobo blanco parecía que se intercalaban muy rápidamente, una encima de la otra. Donde estaba la espalda de Mei cubierta por su melena castaña, ahora estaba un lomo blanco cubierto de pelo. La cola frondosa de la loba se agitó sobre sus patas traseras. Y ya no había rastro de Mei. Ante ellos, una loba blanca enorme, con los ojos esmeraldas alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo azul con un aullido ensordecedor.

Los Uchihas y los Senju no podían asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Hashirama y Madara se quedaron clavados en el sitio. Cuando la loba terminó su aullido, terminado en un gemido lastimero, bajó la cabeza hacia ellos.

\- Me-Mei… - Hashirama estaba estupefacto.

\- Es Okami… - Madara miraba a la loba con una expresión indescifrable. El tono con el que había dicho el nombre de la loba era como si sentenciara algo. Como si ahora comprendiera todo.

\- ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? – Butsuma se había alejado un tanto del cuerpo del animal, arrastrando hacia atrás a Tobirama, protegiéndolo. Okami no dejaba de mirar a Madara y Hashirama. La loba olfateó el aire y comenzó a gemir. Era como si estuviese llorando, como hacía Mei hace unos instantes.

Tajima e Izuna, detrás de Madara, no pronunciaban palabra. Seguían con la misma posición justo antes de saltar, espadas en alto.

Okami alternaba sus ojos verdes entre los dos. Hashirama dio un paso hacia delante, alzando una mano.

\- Mei… - La loba retrocedió un paso, agachando las orejas.

\- ¡Hashirama, no te acerques! – Tobirama gritó desde la espalda de su padre. Al escucharle, Okami se giró hacia ellos, gruñendo.

Maldiciendo, Butsuma y Tobirama se pudieron en guardia. La loba alzó los morros superiores, enseñando los colmillos. Se le erizó el pelo del lomo y tenía las patas flexionadas. Lista para atacar.

\- ¡NO! ¡MEI, ESPERA! – Hashirama avanzó hacia ella. Pero no le dio tiempo. Okami se impulsó con sus patas traseras, poniendo por delante las delanteras y se avalanzó sobre Butsuma con un ladrido. Al shinobi no le dio tiempo más que a coger a Tobirama y lanzarlo hacia un lado para apartarle. Las garras de la loba impactaron en su pecho, con el peso y potencia de su cuerpo, haciendo que el Senju cayera de espaldas. Okami puso su hocico justo en su cara, rugiendo ferozmente. Los ojos lanzaban un brillo salvaje. Butsuma intentó cubrirse.

Sin embargo, en seguida la loba, apoyándose en el cuerpo del padre de Hashirama, dio otro salto hacia delante, terminando por dejar ileso al hombre. Hashirama avanzó hasta su padre, tendido en el suelo, junto con Tobirama. Okami se quedó a unos metros de ellos.

\- ¡Padre! – Hashirama se agachó para socorrerle.

\- Maldita sea… - Soltó Butsuma incorporándose. - ¿¡LO VES, HASHIRAMA!? ¡Esa chica es un monstruo que quieren usar los Uchiha contra nosotros! – Hashirama le miró para luego mirar a la loba blanca.

Mei. Okami. Su amiga. La primera chica que le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago. Era una especie de híbrido entre humano y lobo. El espíritu del bosque. Era todo cierto. Okami le devolvió una mirada desoladora. Bajó el hocico sin dejar de mirarle y agachó las orejas, esta vez hacia los lados, triste.

El animal miró a Madara. Y éste supo que sería la última vez que vería esas dos joyas verdes refulgiendo desde los iris de la que era la primera persona más importante para él que no era su hermano pequeño. Con un último gemido, Okami, Mei, se giró rápidamente y salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección norte, recorriendo la orilla del río para meterse en el bosque y perderse en él.

\- ¡No! ¡Mei! ¡Espera! – Hashirama se levantó precipitadamente, saliendo en pos de la loba, gritando el nombre de la chica. Oyó cómo su padre y su hermano pequeño le llamaban, pero no miró atrás. Al rato, sintió cómo el chacra de Madara le seguía muy de cerca.

Podía notar también la dulce esencia de Mei delante suya, pero no alcanzaba a ver la figura de la loba blanca corriendo. En un momento dado, se paró en medio del bosque. Había dejado de notar a Mei. A su lado un instante después, Madara frenaba bruscamente, jadeando por la carrera.

\- La he… Perdido… - Hashirama intentaba recuperar el aire.

\- Cállate… - Madara cerró los ojos, concentrándose. – Por ahí. – Sin cuestionarle, Hashirama siguió al Uchiha en la dirección en la que había saltado.

No obstante, no dieron con el rastro exacto de Mei. Vagaron entre los troncos de los árboles durante mucho, mucho tiempo. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, haciendo que el cielo mostrara rojos, amarillos y azules oscuros en la bóveda celeste. Incluso se podía distinguir la luna en el horizonte.

Justo cuando pensaban que no iban a encontrarla, llegaron a la linde del bosque. Ante ellos se alzaba una montaña muy grande. De su ladera, bajaba precipitadamente el agua que llenaba el río que se desviaba hacia el sur. Supieron que era el nacimiento del río en el que ellos se habían hecho amigos. Pero no les dio mucho tiempo para admirar el precioso paisaje pues, a los pies de la montaña, se alzaba una columna de humo negro causado por el incendio de varias casas de la aldea que aparecía ante ellos. La aldea de Mei.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí…? – Los huertos que colindaban con el bosque estaban destrozados. Las casas ardían y otras tenían las paredes agrietadas. Cuando vieron el primer cadáver tirado en el sendero de arena, a la entrada del pueblo, comenzaron a sentir verdadero temor por Mei. Se miraron y asintieron. Salieron corriendo hacia el interior de la pequeña aldea. Comenzaron a llamar a su amiga a gritos.

Parecía que hacía muy poco que habían atacado la zona puesto que no había señales de atacantes por ninguna de las calles y el suelo estaba adornado con cadáveres de niños, mujeres y hombres por todas partes. No vieron a ningún ser vivo por el momento. Los dos chicos aflojaron el paso y pusieron sus manos ahuecadas alrededor de sus bocas para llamar más alto a Mei. Y no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta.

\- Quizá no ha llegado hasta aquí… Quizá al ver todo esto, huyó hacia el bosque… - Madara también quería creer eso. Aunque Mei fuese en realidad el espíritu de Okami y pudiera ser muy peligrosa, estaban temiendo que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

\- Eso han sido grupos de bandidos… De asesinos… - No veían ningún símbolo de ningún clan como reclamo de esa masacre. Además, sus clanes no atacaban a aldeas inocentes. Eso era obra de organizaciones de maleantes que, a causa de la guerra, se habían unido para sobrevivir, atacando a los más débiles y robándoles todo cuanto pudieran, matándolos si era necesario.

Madara y Hashirama caminaban por las calles desiertas y con el olor a humo y muerte rodeándoles, cuando llegaron a una casita con un símbolo pintado encima de la puerta. Era una circunferencia de color blanco, sin más. Lo que les llamó la atención fue que, por primera vez desde que entraron en el pueblo, vieron a un hombre vivo agachado en el porche de la entrada y sostenía un cuerpo entre sus brazos. Los chicos se acercaron deprisa hasta el hombre, que lloraba sobre el cadáver de una mujer de pelo castaño.

\- ¡Oiga! ¿Está usted bien? – Hashirama saltó hasta llegar a él. Seguido de Madara.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

El hombre alzó la vista hacia ellos, con una mirada vacía, como si no viera nada delante de sus narices.

\- A-aparecieron hace unas horas… Eran demasiados… Lo arrasaron todo… - El hombre volvió a bajar la vista hacia la mujer muerta. – No tuvieron piedad… Los mataron a todos… A todos… Incluso a la doctora… - El hombre sollozó.

Hashirama y Madara se miraron. La doctora de la aldea… La madre de Mei y Haruka.

\- … Oiga. Tranquilo, ya pasó todo... – Hashirama se agachó y puso una mano en el hombro del hombre destrozado. - ¿Era su mujer o… Un familiar? – El hombre negó con la cabeza.

\- La doctora me salvó de morir una vez… La queríamos todos… Y sus hijas… - Al hombre se le rompió la voz.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Mei?! ¡¿Ha estado aquí?! – Madara apretó las manos y gritó impaciente y furioso por saber algo de la chica.

\- Madara… - Hashirama le miró con reproche. No tenía ningún tacto. – Lo siento… Es que Mei es nuestra amiga y no sabemos dónde está… ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Me… Me llamo Taro…

\- Taro, ¿qué pasó? ¿Vio a Mei? ¿Y Haruka?

\- Mei… - El hombre les miró con el rostro anegado en lágrimas. – Yo, cuando escuché tanto ruido, salí de mi casa, que está justo en frente… Y los vi, entrando y matando a toda la gente del pueblo. Yo vivo solo, no tengo a nadie.. Y corrí hasta la casa de la doctora. Todavía no habían alcanzado la casa, así que entré y les advertí que se escondieran. Estaban solo Yuki y Haruka en la casa, Mei no estaba… - Los dos chicos escuchaban con atención al hombre. – Las dije que se escondieran en alguna habitación, en un armario, donde fuese para que no las encontrasen. La doctora cogió a su pequeña Haruka y la llevó al cobertizo de detrás de la casa, pero ella no se quedó, dijo que tenía que encontrar a Mei. Intenté detenerla, pero no pude… Abrió la puerta justo cuando uno de esos malnacidos apareció y… - El señor paró de contar lo sucedido para tomar aire y recomponerse – La mataron. La mataron delante de mí… No pude hacer nada. Uno de esos hombres encapuchados le clavó la espada en el vientre… - Madara y Hashirama vieron que la mujer tenía la ropa desgarrada por el estómago y que había un charco de sangre debajo de ella. – Y fue a por mí… Yo me cubrí con los brazos, pero sabía que iba a matarme… Cerré los ojos pero… Pero… Escuché un rugido y gritar al hombre… - Taro giró la cara hacia el interior de la casa, que tenía la puerta abierta. – El Uchiha y el Senju distinguieron un cuerpo inerte en el suelo de la entrada de la casa, que tenía muebles y cuadros rotos por todas partes. – Un enorme lobo blanco tenía al hombre sujeto entre sus fauces y comenzó a morderle el cuello… Lo mató al instante. Yo me cagué de miedo, no estaba pasando suficiente desgracia para que ahora un lobo gigante nos atacara también… Pero… El animal me miró y… Y… No sé, no sentí miedo. Se acercó a mí pero en seguida movió las orejas y salió disparado hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. Yo inmediatamente pensé en Haruka y salí corriendo detrás. El lobo abrió el cobertizo de un golpetazo y ahí estaba la niña… Llorando, aterrada. Pensé que iba a devorarla… Me quedé en el sitio… - Taro cerró los ojos con fuerza. – Pero Haruka se abrazó al cuello del animal, sin parar de llorar. El lobo… El lobo no la hizo nada. Es más, se agachó para que Haruka montara en su lomo. El lobo se llevó a Haruka. Corrieron rodeando el pueblo y se perdieron en el bosque, sin mirar ni una vez atrás… Esa es la última vez que vi a Haruka pero… Mei… No sé… No sé dónde está, ni si está viva… - El hombre, deshecho, se volvió a encoger, agitando los hombros con el llanto.

Hashirama, después de escuchar los acontecimientos, miró a Madara. Mei se había llevado a Haruka de esa carnicería. Habían huido… Y tenían manera de saber en qué dirección.

\- Taro… Lo siento… Puede que Mei esté bien y que Haruka ahora esté a salvo… El lobo la protegerá, no se preocupe. Seguiremos buscando a nuestra amiga. – El hombre parecía no escuchar, sólo lloraba, sosteniendo a la madre de Mei entre sus brazos.

Consternados, Madara y Hashirama salieron de la aldea, sin decir una palabra hasta que comenzaron a meterse en el bosque, de vuelta a casa.

\- La encontraremos, Madara. Seguro que Mei vuelve en algún momento… - Hashirama se percató de que el moreno se había parado y no le seguía el paso. Se giró para mirarle.

\- No. – Hashirama le miraba confuso. – No. No vamos a encontrarla. No volverá nunca más…

\- Pero… Eso no lo sabemos. Podremos buscarla juntos, seguro que…

\- ¡Hashirama! – El chico de pelo castaño oscuro se sobresaltó. – No vamos a buscarla juntos… Nunca más. Tú – Madara alzó su vista hacia él, que hasta ahora había estado oculta entre el flequillo de su pelo negro como la noche que caía sobre sus cabezas. – Eres un Senju. Yo un Uchiha. – Los ojos de Madara ya no eran negros. El color escarlata del Sharingan coloreaba sus pupilas. Hashirama dio un paso hacia atrás. – Todo se ha roto. No hay más sueños infantiles. No hay más aldea donde no haya guerra… No volveremos a ver a Mei – Esto último lo dijo con rabia, apretando los dientes. - ¡Por culpa de tu clan!

\- ¿¡Cómo!? – Hashirama se encaró con él.

\- ¡Tu padre le puso la katana en el cuello! ¡Caso la degüella delante de nuestras caras! – Madara y él doblaron los codos con las manos apretadas.

\- ¡Ha sido un malentendido! ¡Intentaban proteger a nuestra familia!

\- ¡A costa de la vida de Mei! ¡Una civil inocente!

\- ¡Porque tú te veías con ella por la noche, capullo! – Todo el rencor contenido de los celos que sentía Hashirama salió a flote. - ¡Creyeron que estaba con vosotros!

\- ¡Y qué si fuera así! ¡eh! – el Sharingan giraba furioso en los ojos de Madara Uchiha.

\- ¡Tú la has engatusado! ¡La has manipulado con el Sharingan!

\- ¡SE ACABÓ! – El grito de Madara resonó por todo el lugar. Hashirama se cayó de golpe. Madara temblaba de pura rabia. – A partir de ahora… - Madara habló con un tono que destilaba odio. – Tú y yo somos enemigos. La próxima vez que nos veamos… - Clavó su mirada roja en Hashirma. – Será en el campo de batalla y lucharemos. A muerte. Adiós, Hashirama Senju.

Madara hizo una reverencia y saltó sobre las ramas de los árboles, alejándose de donde Hashirama se había quedado con el alma rota por todas partes. Y lloró. Gruesas lágrimas amargas rodaron por sus mejillas para morir en la hierba que pisaba. Había perdido a sus dos mejores amigos la misma noche. Su sueño de construir una aldea con Madara. donde no hubiera más guerra se esfumó dolorosamente.

Todos, absolutamente todos los momentos felices que había vivido hasta ahora se convirtieron en un recuerdo agridulce que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

En la habitación iluminada por las antorchas en el Templo Nakano de los Uchiha, Tobirama tenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba la historia que pronunciaba Hashirama.

\- Espíritus de animales mitológicos a voluntad de los humanos… - La voz de Orochimaru se escuchó por la sala en un susurro. – Mmmmm, qué interesante descubrimiento.

\- Jamás había oído hablar de algo así… - Suigetsu estaba alucinando.

\- Una vez, leí algo sobre la figura de un lobo blanco enorme, tan grande que podía montarlo un hombre adulto, que protegía a Konoha y sus bosques… Y que ese lobo fue algo simbólico propio del Clan Uchiha en sus inicios como uno de los clanes fundadores de la aldea. Pero ese escrito estaba muy dañado y no se podía interpretar del todo bien… - Minato Namikaze miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo, rememorando en su cabeza los símbolos e ilustraciones que encontró en un libro desgastado, sin título ni nada que pudiera identificar sobre qué trataba.

\- Pues sacaste la conclusión correcta, Yondaime. – Hashirama le miró con sus escleras negras. – Ese lobo… Loba, era Okami… Mei…

\- Pero has dicho que no la volvisteis a ver… - Orochimaru había desarrollado mucho interés por esa chica loba que conoció a los fundadores de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja antes de que ésta naciera.

\- Por muchos años, sí. Pero no fue la última vez que la vimos, ni mucho menos.

\- Shodai Hokage – La voz de Sasuke tronó en el aire denso del luegar. – Has dicho que sobre la puerta de la casa de esa chica había dibujado un símbolo. Un círculo con el borde blanco. – Todos miraron al chico, que estaba profundamente serio mientras hablaba. – Ese símbolo… Esa chica… ¿Cuál era su apellido?

Hashirama Senju miró a Sasuke. No le contestaba, simplemente le escrutaba con la mirada, negro contra negro.

\- Responde. – Sasuke se estaba impacientando, dio un paso hacia delante visiblemente molesto.

\- Mmmmm… - Hashirama cruzó los brazos delante de él, como estaba Tobirama. – Mei… Nos dijo en su día que ella era una campesina a la que su padre había abandonado cuando nació su hermana pequeña. – Hizo una pausa. – Y era así, lo que no nos dijo en ese momento era que sí pertenecía a un clan. Uno que no estaba aliado ni con nosotros ni con los Uchiha. El nombre de ese clan… El apellido de Mei… - Todo el mundo contenía el aliento. – Era Haruno. Mei pertenecía al Clan Haruno.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. El silencio tras esa declaración inundó la sala. El fuego de las antorchas que los iluminaban pareció titilar unos instantes. El chacra de Sasuke se revolvió sin control. Sasuke bajó la vista, chasqueando la lengua, muy, muy molesto. " _Haruno… Sakura…_ ".

\- Haruno… - Suigetsu habló desde la espalda de Sasuke y Orochimaru. - ¿No es así como se apellida tu ex – compañera de equipo, Sasuke? – El nombrado lanzó una mirada asesina al integrante de Taka. No podía hacer comentarios más inoportunos, ¿verdad?

\- Oooooh… - Orochimaru sonrió siniestramente. – Con que… Han llegado descendientes de esa criatura tan interesante hasta nuestro tiempo…

\- ¿Hay una chica con ese apellido en esta época? – Hashirama miraba a Sasuke de tal forma que parecía que le iba a atravesar el cerebro.

\- Hmp… Sí. – Respondió sin más. – Pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Prosigue con lo que ocurrió, necesito saber toda la historia, vamos. – Sasuke, ni en su imaginación más surrealista pensó que un antepasado de Sakura pudiera estar involucrado con la creación de Konoha y mucho menos con su clan.

\- Está bien… Joven Uchiha. – Hashirama cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la segunda parte de la historia. – Como he dicho, no vimos a Mei durante mucho, mucho tiempo… Durante ese período, Madara y yo sí volvimos a encontrarnos… Para combatir en la Guerra de los Clanes. Ya no éramos más esos dos chiquillos que soñaban acabar con el sufrimiento y la muerte que nos rodeaba. Pasamos a formar parte de lo que tanto queríamos terminar y así fue durante años. Sin darnos cuenta, llegó un momento en que los dos nos convertimos en los líderes de nuestros respectivos clanes. - Hashirama les contó cómo Madara y él luchaban sin parar para matarse entre ellos, cómo gente de sus familias siguió muriendo, unos a manos de los otros, incrementando el odio que nacía de sus corazones con cada batalla. Hashirama, con un tono apenado, relató cómo Tobirama consiguió alcanzar a Izuna, el hermano pequeño de Madara, hiriéndolo de muerte.

Madara, con el Mangekyo Sharingan en sus ojos, y su Susanoo azul, a pesar de las propuestas de paz de Hashirama, seguía llevando a cabo los ataques entre los dos clanes, a pesar de que el Clan Uchiha estaba perdiendo la guerra. El Senju y el Uchiha hacía tiempo que habían dejado de ser unos niños. Ya alcanzaban la veintena de edad, siendo los dos rivales ya dos hombres que se enfrentaban por el hecho de apellidarse de forma distinta, continuando con el legado de sus padres.

\- Pero… Llegó un día… En el que el mismísimo Madara Uchiha terminó tumbado en el suelo… - Tobirama suspiró, hastiado.

\- Te dije que terminásemos con él en ese momento. Te pudieron los sentimientos.

\- Cállate, Tobirama. – El tono del Dios de los Shinobi era cortante como una daga. – Yo seguía viendo en él al muchacho con el que una vez tuve un sueño de paz… Era el único que podía ayudarme a frenar todo ese mundo de destrucción y dolor… Si le mataba… Si mataba al líder de los Uchiha, el clan seguiría echándose encima nuestra, sin parar nunca. - Hashirama les contó cómo Madara le propuso que matara a su hermano Tobirama o se suicidará él mismo si quería terminar con esa guerra para, después de decidir inmolarse antes que matar a su hermano pequeño, fuera el propio Madara el que detuviera todo.

Ahí, en ese momento, la alianza entre los Senju y los Uchiha, los lazos que había estado esperando Hashirama por tanto tiempo, comenzaron a formarse.

\- Era como un sueño… Ya no iba a haber más guerra, más muerte… - Hashirama sonreía. – Era un poco tarde, pero logramos la alianza entre nosotros… Y comenzamos a construir nuestra aldea shinobi ideal. Esa aldea surgió de una esperanza de paz… La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, de la que yo fui el Primer Hokage… Fue un tiempo idílico. Una utopía. Pero – La mirada de Hashirama se volvió a ocurecer. – los dos sabíamos que siempre nos faltaría algo en ese sueño hecho realidad… Nuestra Mei. – Tobirama se estaba inquietando.

\- Hashirama, deja de hablar de ella como si fuera una víctima o una santa. ¡Fue una traidora! ¡Pudo haber arrasado toda la aldea! – Todos miraban hacia el Nidaime ahora.

\- ¡Tobirama! ¡No hables de lo que no tienes ni idea!

\- Así que… Sí que la volvisteis a ver cuando construisteis Konoha… Ella estuvo allí – Orochimaru estaba fascinado. Si hubiera sabido antes que habían existido humanos capaces de albergar fuerzas naturales como espíritus de los bosques de Konoha, lo hubiera investigado mucho antes.

\- Así es… Mei volvió… Pero… - El tono del Shodai Hokage se volvió amargo. – Fue el comienzo de una nueva brecha entre el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Senju… No sabíamos lo que su vuelta iba a provocar entre nosotros… Hasta que fue demasiado tarde… Como ha dicho Tobirama, el Clan Uchiha es el que más amor puede llegar a sentir cuando lo conoce, lo que desemboca en la total destrucción de la persona cuando ésta lo pierde… Y Madara no fue una excepción.

Y así, Hashirama Senju procedió a contar los estragos que provocó Mei Haruno entre los fundadores de Konoha.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor: ¡Tadá! Antes que nada, ¡millones de gracias a las personitas que me escriben! No saben la motivación que supone saber que hay gente que quiere saber más de toda esta trama. ¡Me inspira y ayuda a continuar! Es difícil escribir sobre los Uchiha, sí... Ese carácter tan especial es difícil de llevar a una historia así... Me fijo en el carácter de Sasuke, que es el mayor referente que hay, aunque gracias a la pequeña saga que hizo Kishimoto sobre Hashirama y Madara podemos hacernos una idea mejor.**

 **Este cap es clave. Aquí se revelan muchísimas cosas... Mei es la loba blanca (creo que ya sospechaban algo así, jeje) y además, perteneció al Clan Haruno. Creo que es el más intenso por el momento, espero de corazón les guste. Y si es así, déjenmelo por escrito, please, eso hace que mis neuronas se pongan a trabajar más rápidamente para continuar. Y si no les gustó, no pasa nada, si quieren pueden decírmelo igualmente para ayudarme a mejorar, siempre desde el respeto y eso, ¿sí?. Les dejo la canción inspiradora de este chapter arriba. En el siguiente episodio veremos como la segunda parte del relato de Hashirama donde ellos ya son mayores, muy interesante, se lo prometo.**

 **¡No duden en comentar! ¿Nos leemos?**

 **¡Un fugaz saludo, amigos!**

 **Shirokami Mori :3**


	6. Un nuevo comienzo

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Rated M por strong language, escenas crudas y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos, especialmente Mei.

Historia basada en Naruto con algunas pinceladas de películas del Studio Ghibli.

 _Faded - Alan Walker_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Un nuevo comienzo**

Diez años.

Habían pasado diez años desde que la amistad entre el Uchiha, el Senju y la Haruno se había roto en mil pedazos. Hashirama, con sus recién cumplidos 23 años, paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea que él y Madara fundaron tiempo atrás.

La gente le reconocía y apreciaba. Le saludaban con reverencias allá por donde iba. Le veían como a un salvador, como a uno de los causantes de que la Guerra de los Clanes viera su fin, salvando tantas vidas… Y Hashirama no podía estar más feliz. El pelo le llegaba a media espalda, liso, con ese color castaño oscuro. Seguía usando ropajes de color claro, color que usaba a menudo su clan, los Senju.

Una muchacha, una niña casi, se acercó a él corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara. Llevaba una flor en las manos y se la ofreció. Hashirama le devolvió la sonrisa, aceptando el regalo. La flor era un pequeño capullo de color blanco, como la nieve, sostenido por unos sépalos verdes. Blanco como el pelaje de Okami, verdes como los ojos de Mei. Por la esquina de la calle, apareció una figura muy conocida para él.

Madara Uchiha, con 24 años, le miraba desde su posición. Él también había cambiado mucho. Su alborotado y abundante pelo oscuro le llegaba casi hasta la cintura y se había dejado un flequillo largo que le ocultaba su ojo derecho la mayor parte del tiempo. Con los años, Hashirama le había superado en altura, pero aún así ambos shinobis habían logrado forjarse una reputación de leyenda, tanto en sus clanes como fuera de ellos. Además, que dos clanes tan poderosos se hubieran unido llegaba hasta los lugares más recónditos del Mundo Shinobi.

Los dos amigos se juntaron en el paseo para supervisar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la construcción de la aldea. La ilusión por haber logrado su meta inundaba sus corazones. Sin embargo, siempre, en algún momento del día, sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia la imagen de una muchacha de apenas 13 años, sujeta por Butsuma Senju, con una katana al cuello, aterrorizada, mirándoles con la súplica pintada en sus dos enormes ojos verdes. Por eso, a pesar de la alianza, notaban cómo existía un hueco entre ellos.

Llegaron hasta su mayor orgullo tras atravesar la avenida principal de la aldea. La Academia Ninja, donde los jóvenes shinobi de todos los clanes que se habían unido a su causa podían entrenar en equipo, desarrollando sus habilidades para prestar sus servicios a la aldea, no para marchar a la guerra.

\- Todo lo que soñábamos formar un día… Está delante de nosotros ahora mismo. – Hashirama miraba con orgullo la entrada del recinto.

\- Parecía imposible… - Madara mantuvo la mirada también en esa entrada, perdido en sus pensamientos. – Es una pena que Izuna no esté aquí para poder ver todo esto. – Hashirama le miró con tristeza. Sabía que la alianza entre sus clanes aún necesitaba tiempo para fortalecerse. Muchos Uchihas y Senjus habían dejado ese mundo muertos por sus respectivos enemigos. Hashirama sabía que para Madara perder a su hermano pequeño había sido abrir una herida tan profunda en su duro corazón que no sería tan rápido y fácil hacer que él y Tobirama, autor de la muerte del más joven de la familia principal de los Uchiha, llegaran a tener un trato cordial.

\- Pero estaría muy feliz. De hecho, estoy seguro que desde ahí arriba está viéndonos. Feliz porque hayamos encontrado el camino de la paz. – Hashirama apoyó una mano en el hombro de su compañero y amigo. Madara le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado muy leve, inclinando la cabeza en agradecimiento.

\- ¿Crees que…? – Madara clavó la mirada en el suelo, haciendo una pausa, pensando en la continuación de su pregunta. - ¿Crees que Mei estaría también orgullosa?

Hashirama apretó la mano que seguía apoyada en el hombro del moreno.

\- Por supuesto. Ella sólo buscaba terminar con la guerra, igual que nosotros en su día.

\- ¿Dónde piensas que está ahora mismo? – Madara se giró para mirar al Senju.

\- No tengo ni idea… Puede que esté justo detrás de uno de los árboles que rodean la aldea… Puede que esté a millones de kilómetros de aquí… No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que sabrá que la guerra llegó a su fin y que estamos levantando esa aldea de la que le hablamos aquella vez en el acantilado. – Hashirama levantó la cabeza en dirección a la pared de piedra escarpada que sobresalía y quedaba justo al norte de la villa, coronándola.

\- Hmp… Sé que es una gilipollez, pero a veces creo que puede volver si lo supiera. – Madara dijo esto mirando también en dirección al acantilado. – Pero ni siquiera sabemos si está viva. – La tristeza se coló apenas en la voz del Uchiha. Estar pisando el suelo de esa nueva tierra no hacía más que recordarle que Mei no estaba allí para verlo.

\- Está viva. – Sentenció Hashirama. Madara le miró circunstancialmente. – Lo sé. Sé que lo está. Me lo dice el corazón. Además, ella porta el espíritu del lobo blanco del bosque. Se marchó con su hermana aquella noche pero no creo que haya habido algo que la haya matado.

\- A lo mejor si nos la cruzásemos ahora ni la reconoceríamos. – Hashirama rio brevemente.

\- Amigo mío, si nos la cruzásemos y nos mirara a los ojos te aseguro que sabríamos quién es al instante, ya fuera como humano o como lobo.

Los dos hombres continuaron su rutinario paseo, advirtiendo aquellos detalles de las construcciones de nuevas secciones de la aldea que necesitaban supervisión o cualquier necesidad que les surgiera a los aldeanos. Hablaban con ellos y les ofrecían apoyo. Todos los nuevos comienzos eran duros.

Esa noche hizo mucho calor. La luna llena brindaba su luz plateada por la superficie de toda la villa. Las estrellas se movían danzarinas en el cielo negro y no soplaba brisa alguna. Al día siguiente a esa noche, se cumpliría justo el segundo lustro desde que Mei se marchó sin mirar atrás para no volver. Madara no supo si era el calor o ese hecho el que no le dejaba dormir. Maldijo varias veces, dando vueltas en el futón de la habitación de la casa principal del Clan Uchiha donde él vivía. A pesar de no compartirla con nadie más, la casa era amplia y señorial. Tenía detalles por todos lados. Adornos muy antiguos y bellos que pertenecían a su familia.

Los Uchiha acostumbraban a encontrar pareja pronto y a casarse para tener descendencia lo antes posible y cuanta más, mejor. Además, todos sabían que se casaban con personas de su mismo clan, aunque fueran primos lejanos. Los Uchiha iban con los Uchiha. Mezclarse con personas de clanes menores o con civiles estaba mal visto. Madara no había tenido ningún interés en buscarse una mujer. Su vida había sido la guerra y el campo de batalla. Y ahora que estaban en paz, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones con la aldea como para estar perdiendo el tiempo filtreando con chicas. Por supuesto que había habido mujeres que pasaron por sus sábanas, todas esporádicas, todas para satisfacer simplemente necesidades básicas, sin más.

Muchas de las mujeres de su clan habían mostrado abierto interés por él. Era bien parecido y un guerrero con unas habilidades envidiables. Por no hablar que era el cabecilla de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, él no había prestado ninguna atención a las insinuaciones de esas chicas. Eran todas prácticamente iguales, de piel muy blanca, ojos negros y cabello oscuro. Todas iguales y tan distintas de Mei.

Ella había sido toda luz. Con el pelo tan claro y largo, casi parecía rubio, y los ojos del bosque. Y su forma animal no dejaba de ser algo extraordinario. Madara rememoró la noche en que ella se le había acercado transformada en Okami, las sensaciones que sintió al tocar el pelaje de la loba que brillaba plateado bajo la luz lunar. Madara chasqueó la lengua, enfadado. Siempre pensaba en ella, no podía evitarlo.

Cuando ella se marchó y su amistad con Hashirama quedó rota, Madara no paraba de soñar con Mei. También soñaba que hacía las paces con Hashirama y que todo volvía a ser como antes en el río, entrenando, jugando y merendando los dulces que traía la chica. Pero ella era la que con más frecuencia aparecía en su mente. Sus ojos verdes le perseguían cada noche, llegando a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, haciendo que su carácter fuera cada vez más oscuro al haberla perdido y no verla nunca más. Estaba tan cansado de la guerra, de todo lo que ocurrió…

Madara sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo negro le siguiera el movimiento por su espalda, para tratar de despejar sus pensamientos. Se levantó y, acomodándose un kimono sencillo con el abanico de los Uchiha bordado en su espalda, salió de su casa para vagar por las calles de la aldea envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando llegó a la sencilla entrada de la villa, dos guardias estaban apostados a ambos lados. Le reconocieron al instante, se pusieron firmes y, con una reverencia, saludaron a uno de los dos jefes de la aldea. Madara les devolvió el gesto con la cabeza y prosiguió su camino, fuera del pueblo para adentrarse en el bosque.

El ambiente era algo más fresco, eso desde luego. Madara siguió un camino irregular, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba buscar algo de frescor y relajar su mente. Llegó hasta un riachuelo, bastante ancho, que ahora formaba una especie de espejo con el fondo negro que reflejaba la luna redonda y blanca. Sobre una piedra que había en la orilla inclinada, Madara se sentó, recogiendo las piernas y apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas, mirando cómo corría casi en silencio el agua del río. Por su mente se cruzó una idea un tanto graciosa. Se acordó de la vez en que Mei, sentada junto a él en aquella enorme roca en medio del claro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló como si no hubiera un mañana para llamar según ella a la loba blanca. " _Si hago ahora lo mismo… ¿Vendría ella?_ " Madara rio internamente, sacudiendo un poco los hombros por su propia ocurrencia ridícula. Se inclinó levemente hacia delante, mirando su reflejo en la superficie del rio.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño. Tenía un aspecto algo fiero, pero tras aceptar la alianza con Hashirama, su mirada ya no desprendía tanto odio y rencor. Había conseguido mitigar un poco el dolor de su alma, aunque todavía tenía heridas por cerrar, o al menos, por intentar cerrar. Se acordó de Izuna, su hermano pequeño. Nunca podría perdonar a Tobirama por matar a su hermano. Sabía que estaban en plena guerra y que Tobirama le hirió limpiamente, pero no podía dejar de ver la cara de Izuna cada vez que se cruzaba con el menor de los hermanos Senju por la aldea. Tendría que aprender a gestionar ese sentimiento de odio que lo corrompía.

Madara Uchiha suspiró. Al lado del río encontró un respiro para las altas temperaturas que azotaban la zona, como cada año cuando se acercaba la época cálida. No había verano e invierno como se conoce tradicionalmente, sino una época de temperaturas suaves, con algunas lluvias que duraban días y días para regar la tierra, y otra de gran sequía, con oleadas de calor casi insoportables. Menos mal que tenían bastantes ríos en los alrededores para combatir esos periodos del año.

Cuando el joven Uchiha estaba por incorporarse para marcharse a su hogar, vio algo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Vio un destello blanco entre los árboles al otro lado del río. Fue como una estrella fugaz, pero juraría que lo había visto. " _Mei_ " Pensó automáticamente _"¡Es Mei!_ " Salió volando con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus fuertes piernas hacia donde había visto ese reflejo. Sin darse cuenta, tenía su Sharingan activado para ver mejor entre las sombras de la noche. Fue persiguiendo algo blanco que se movía a una velocidad de vértigo entre los árboles del bosque.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero estaba jadeando por la carrera, desesperándose por no conseguir alcanzar esa bola blanca que se movía como un rayo. Entonces, harto de correr, calculó hacia donde podría moverse esta vez su objetivo y, con ayuda del Sharingan, en vez de seguir detrás, dio un giro hacia la izquierda, interceptando el paso de lo que estaba persiguiendo.

\- ¡Ya te tengo! – Madara se paró en seco delante de esa cosa blanca. Pero se sintió el más estúpido de la faz de la tierra cuando enfocó bien la mirada. Era una liebre blanca. Un animalillo asustado por verse acorralado entre su perseguidor y el tronco de un árbol. Movía la naricilla velozmente, agitando los bigotes. Madara recuperó la posición, mirando con decepción a su presa. – Hmp… No eres más… Que un gazapo… Tsk… Idiota… - _"¿En qué estaría pensado? Me estoy volviendo loco…_ " Madara se dio la vuelta y, subiendo de un salgo a las ramas de los árboles, fue saltando hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea, donde los guardias le saludaron de nuevo. Él, molesto, se encaminó con paso fuerte hasta su casa. " _Pensar que ese conejo estúpido era Mei… Bah._ " Madara se echó encima de su futón, arrancándose el kimono que se había puesto y tirándolo a algún lugar de la habitación, quedando en ropa interior.

Sólo quería dormir y no soñar nada. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

A mucha, mucha, muchísima distancia de allí, en ese mismo momento dos amantes se revolcaban en un sencillo camastro dentro de una cabaña de algún pueblito perdido. La luna se colaba por la ventana abierta de par en par, no había ninguna lámpara de aceite ni antorcha ni vela encendida. Los roces y ruidos propios del acto sexual inundaban la pequeña habitación.

Una chica joven, de unos 22 años, estaba tumbada con la espalda apoyada en las sábanas revueltas de la cama, desnuda, con los ojos cerrados y agarrando a su compañero de esa noche por la espalda. Tenía a un hombre, más o menos de su misma edad, moviendo las caderas rítmicamente hacia delante y hacia atrás entre sus piernas. El chico, que tenía el pelo rubio pajizo, estaba comenzando a sudar y pequeñas gotitas perlaban su frente. La chica también movía las caderas, acompañando el ritmo del joven, gimiendo en cada estocada.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Su pelo castaño claro estaba desparramado por todas partes, haciendo que casi no se viera la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza. El calor de sus cuerpos no ayudaba con la temperatura que brindaba la noche de la época cálida, pero parecía que les daba igual. El chico rubio apoyó la frente en la de la mujer, cerrando también los ojos, concentrándose en las oleadas de placer que sentía. Ella subió sus piernas torneadas por su cintura, rodeándolo, instándolo a que subiera la velocidad de las embestidas.

En un momento dado, ella le echó los brazos al cuello, apretándolo contra su cuerpo y, cuando notaba que los dulces corrientazos del orgasmo de recorrían el vientre, abrió la boca para darle un fuerte mordisco en el hombro al chico. Ese gesto bastó para que él también se derramara dentro de ella, con un último gemido placentero.

El chico, acalorado y agotado, se hizo a un lado, desplomándose e intentando recuperar el aliento después de aquel baile con la preciosidad que había conocido en la taberna de su pueblo. Una forastera. Al principio le llamó mucho la atención el atuendo que usaba aquella joven. No era una chica normal.

La vio sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Tenía sujeta al cuello mediante un cordón que le cruzaba por las clavículas una capa de pelaje blanco abundante. Sería la piel de algún animal grande de las montañas. Usaba unas botas echas de piel suave amarradas con cuerdas a sus tobillos. Como vestimenta portaba una falda marrón de cuero que formaba un pico por la parte delantera y otro por la trasera, abriéndose por los laterales de sus pantorrillas, donde se adivinaba el borde de una especie de pantaloncillo que se pegaba a su piel. Cubriéndole el torso, no llevaba más que un top del mismo cuero marrón que la falda que le sujetaba un busto generoso y caía suavemente desde debajo de éste, no llegándole a cubrir del todo el estómago, donde se le adivinaban las líneas laterales de los fuertes abdominales. En los antebrazos lucía tiras de cuero, también marrón pero más oscuro, y, colgando de su cuello refulgía una daga de cristal que pendía de un cordón rojo. Llevaba consigo una lanza larga que terminaba en una punta de marfil con dibujos tribales en rojo y un arco con el carcaj conteniendo las flechas apoyados a su lado contra la pared de la barra.

Cuando ella giró la cara para mirar a aquella presencia que estaba observándola, el chico rubio se quedó hipnotizado. Dos grandes pendientes redondos y blancos como la luna, hechos de algún tipo de nácar, enmarcaban un rostro terriblemente bello. La mujer tenía los finos labios fruncidos en una expresión de fastidio, al igual que las cejas. Los pómulos le sobresalían un poco de las mejillas, haciendo que parecieran dos pequeños melocotones. Tenía el perfil de la cara y de la nariz afilados, rectos. Pero lo que más impactaba eran sus ojos. Dos gigantes luceros verdes le miraban molestos desde la barra del bar. Era como si estuviera mirando una pradera de hierba en todo su esplendor. Se quedó prendado al momento.

No supo cómo, pero terminó por acercarse a esa misteriosa mujer y consiguió entablar una amena conversación con ella. La chica no le desveló su nombre, no le dio la gana, literalmente. Él sí le dijo el suyo, Ryu. Fue pasando la tarde, invitando a la chica a bebida mientras él no paraba de preguntarle de dónde venía y qué hacía en un pueblo perdido de la mano del señor como ese. Ella le sonreía mientras agitaba las frondosas pestañas y le respondía enigmáticamente que ella viajaba por todo el mundo y que había ido a parar allí porque necesitaba beber algo.

Cuando oscureció por completo, los dos habían llegado hasta la humilde casa de Ryu algo borrachos y allí habían comenzado a besarse. La mujer no se anduvo con rodeos, le preguntó dónde estaba su habitación y subieron a trompicones mientras se besaban y se quitaban la ropa. Y así habían terminado.

La chica, ya recuperada del momento, se giró sobre su costado y se apoyó en la cama para incorporarse. Su pelo cayó a plomo sobre su espalda empapada. Ella se lo apartó del cuello y, con una goma que llevaba en la muñeca, se lo recogió en un moño despeinado. Hacía demasiado calor. El colgante de la daga se removió en el hueco que quedaba entre sus firmes senos, brillando. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa por el suelo.

\- Oye… ¿Qué haces? – Ryu la miró desde la cama, desconcertado.

\- No pensarás que me voy a quedar, ¿verdad? – La chica alzó la vista, con las cejas arqueadas, como si fuera obvio.

\- Mmmm, yo pensé que sí… - Ella soltó una carcajada.

\- Pues ya ves que no. – La chica se fue poniendo las prendas que fue encontrando tirada por todas partes.

\- No eres una chica normal, desde luego. – Ryu se tumbó sobre un costado y apoyó una mano en su mejilla, sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras miraba vestirse a esa misteriosa mujer.

\- Eso me lo has dicho muchas veces. – No encontraba su capa blanca. Estaría en la parte de abajo en algún sitio tirada.

\- Bueno, si es tu decisión está bien. No sé dónde irás y seguro que si te lo pregunto me responderás algo a medias o cifrado. Además – Ryu estiró los brazos, terminando de tumbarse sobre su espalda y colocando las manos cruzadas sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza – mañana tengo que partir muy temprano, me espera un largo viaje – La chica no le prestaba demasiada atención. Se había quedado apoyada en el marco de la ventana, alzando la vista hacia la luna llena que había sigo testigo de su encuentro pasional hace unos instantes. – Voy hacia la aldea donde los Clanes Senju y Uchiha han establecido su alianza, ¿sabes? Una aldea nueva con muchas posibilidades de triunfar y hacer negocios.

" _Senju… Uchiha… Alianza… Aldea… ¿¡CÓMO!?_ " La chica, tras asimilar las palabras de su ligue de esa noche, se giró bruscamente hacia él, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara.

\- ¿¡Cómo has dicho!? – Como una flecha, la chica se echó prácticamente encima de él, acercando su nariz a la suya con un brillo furioso en su mirada. – Los Uchiha y los Senju están enfrentados desde hace décadas en la Guerra de los Clanes… Eso de la alianza y esa aldea es mentira…

\- ¡Eh, eh, eh… Tranquila! ¿Es que no lo sabes? A nosotros nos llegó la noticia hace poco, pero por lo visto esa alianza la hicieron hace ya un tiempo… Están a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia, aquí ese tipo de información llega con retraso pero… Es totalmente verdad… - La joven miró a Ryu directamente a los ojos, como escrutando si el chico le estaba mintiendo.

Con una maldición, ella se quitó de encima para alivio de Ryu y volvió a dirigirse a la ventana para apoyar las manos en el marco y mirar el satélite blanco. " _La alianza entre los Uchiha y los Senju… Una aldea entre ambos clanes… Sí, no puede ser una mentira… Sólo lo sabíamos nostros… Hashirama… Madara…_ "

\- ¿Por qué te has alterado tanto cuando he dicho lo de la aldea esa? Ni siquiera tiene nombre todavía. – Pero Ryu obtuvo el silencio por respuesta. La mujer se quedó un poco más clavada en la ventana, sumida en sus divagaciones.

Sin previo aviso y sin mirar al chico, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para salir de allí, sigilosa como una serpiente. Bajó al piso inferior, se echó la capa blanca de pelo que encontró echa un burruño en el suelo al lado de la escalera, cogió su arco, carcaj y su lanza, y salió por la puerta sin decir adiós.

Ryu se acercó a la ventana y se asomó para ver marchar a la mujer con la que se había acostado esa noche. Sin duda, era la mujer más extraña con la que había compartido la cama, aunque había sido un encuentro maravilloso. El joven se echó sobre su cama, satisfecho y cansado para conciliar el sueño.

En el bosque, la chica caminaba entre los árboles, apoyando la lanza de vez en cuando en el suelo. Alzó una vez más la cabeza hacia el cielo para mirar a la luna entre las copas de los árboles. Le encantaba mirarla, sobre todo cuando estaba llena. Ejercía una fascinación sin igual sobre ella. Sonrió. " _Bien… Ya es el momento de regresar… De ver con mis propios ojos si todo eso es cierto… Allá voy, Hashirama Senju y… Madara Uchiha_ ". Con un grito de júbilo, la chica comenzó a correr y, en un momento dado, saltó con las manos hacia delante. Antes de chocar contra el suelo, ya no había una preciosa joven en su veintena de edad, sino una enormísima loba blanca, arrancando destellos plateados a la luna con su suave pelaje.

El magnífico animal parecía una flecha blanca, un rayo, sorteando los árboles que conformaban el bosque donde se encontraba. Le esperaba un largo camino hasta su destino pero, el espíritu de Okami la ayudaría a llegar cuanto antes a la aldea símbolo de la paz entre los clanes de los que una vez fueron las personas más importantes para ella junto con su familia. Aceleró el ritmo sólo de imaginar el encuentro con sus dos viejos amigos.

" _Esperadme… Esperadme… Vuelvo a casa, vuelvo con vosotros. Mei Haruno vuelve a casa_ " Con ese pensamiento flotando en la conciencia que compartían Okami y ella, la loba blanca no paró de correr en toda la noche.

* * *

Los días transcurrían tranquilos y acalorados en la aldea de los Uchiha y los Senju. Con cada día que pasaba, tenían noticias de que más clanes y más comerciantes querían establecerse en su aldea. No paraba de crecer. Había pasado ya casi un año desde que formaron la alianza y comenzaron a construir la aldea de sus sueños.

Sin embargo, habían tenido algunos conflictos, sobre todo al principio. Muchos clanes que habían sido aliados de ambos no vieron con buenos ojos esa unión, por lo que hubieron batallas y rebeliones donde unas se solucionaron dialogando y otras a golpe de katana. Ya no tenían problemas tan a menudo, pero de vez en cuando surgían revuelos que Madara y Hashirama debían solucionar. Madara siempre optaba por arrancar el problema de raíz y combatir a los que se quisieran revelar contra ellos, pero Hashirama siempre le hacía entrar en razón y empezaban reuniéndose con el jefe del clan problemático. Algunos no habían ni siquiera accedido

Un día, en los comienzos de la época cálida, Madara y Hashirama se vieron obligados a partir al norte de la aldea, con sus armaduras samuráis tradicionales rojas puestas para entrar en batalla con el Clan Hagoromo, los antiguos aliados del Clan Uchiha en la guerra contra los Senju. El Clan Hagoromo no había dejado de atosigarlos desde que establecieron la paz, llegando a decir que Madara se había bajado los pantalones ante los Senju. Ahora, gracias a los shinobi exploradores que vigilaban posibles ataques a la aldea, sabían que se estaban congregando al norte para lanzar un ataque desde el acantilado.

Llegaron a la parte posterior de la aldea. Al mando de un escuadrón de soldados shinobi, Uchihas y otro clanes, iba Madara, con su gunbai en una mano y la guadaña en la otra. El otro escuadron lo dirigía Hashirama, portando el contenedor cilíndrico típico a su espalda y la katana enfundada en un lateral de su cadera. Los acompañaba Tobirama, el cual notaba la mirada de Madara clavada en el cogote.

\- Tobirama, quedas al cargo de la villa. Si ocurre cualquier cosa, no dudes en hacérmelo llegar. – El hermano menor de Hashirama asintió. Los dos ninja salieron corriendo, seguidos de los demás guerreros. Tobirama no supo de ellos casi una semana después, cuando aparecieron por caminando hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Estaban agotados, cansados y sucios, pero habían salido victoriosos. El Clan Hagoromo no atendió a razones y se vieron envueltos en una cruenta batalla. Los Hagoromo eran despiadados y muy peligrosos, cobrándose más vidas de las que le hubiera gustado a Hashirama. Terminaron derrotándolos tras conseguir alcanzar y herir de muerte al líder. Su objetivo principal siempre fue que no se acercasen a la aldea, y ahora estaban a salvo de nuevo, aunque fuera por un tiempo.

El sol estaba cayendo. Para poder trasladar los cadáveres que llevaban a cuestas en pseudo-camillas improvisadas con ramas de árboles y hacer que entraran por la puerta principal con honor, ya que eran caídos en batalla, tuvieron que rodear el pequeño muro que rodeaba las edificaciones congregadas entre los árboles. A la cabeza del grupo, igual de destrozados que ellos, iban Hashirama y Madara.

\- Por fin… - Suspiró Madara. – Por fin en casa. – Sólo quería quitarse la pesada armadura roja, darse un buen baño y dormir durante días. Hashirama se sentía igual. Sonrió. Cuando iba a decirle algo a su amigo, escucharon cómo Tobirama le llamaba a gritos mientras iba corriendo hacia ellos.

Los dos shinobis miraban con el ceño fruncido al joven Senju de pelo gris.

\- Tobirama, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo en la aldea? – El sol del atardecer confería reflejos rojizos y dorados por toda la superficie de la aldea. Tobirama terminó por ponerse justo en frente suya.

\- Hashirama… - Tomó aire. – No ha pasado nada, pero… - Miró al suelo. ¿Cómo iba a decirles esto? – Pero tenéis que saber una cosa. – Miró a Madara a los ojos. – Los dos. Hace unas horas… Ella llegó a la aldea. – Ahora Tobirama miraba a su hermano mayor, examinando su reacción.

\- ¿Ella? – Preguntó Hashirama desconcertado. Estaba demasiado cansado para estar con adivinanzas. No entendía nada.

\- Sí. – Tobirama endureció la mirada. – La chica lobo. La que atacó a padre en el río… Mei.

Tanto Hashirama Senju como Madara Uchiha jurarían que, si en ese momento alguien quisiera tomarles el pulso, no conseguirían encontrarlo. De repente, no oían nada de los sonidos del ambiente a su alrededor. Se les formó como una película alrededor del cerebro, aislándolo, con las palabras de Tobirama rebotando en cada rincón de su mente. " _La chica lobo. La que atacó a padre en el río… Mei_ ".

Tobirama creía que su hermano se había quedado congelado en el sitio, no reaccionaba. Observó que Madara tampoco se movía ni un ápice y tenía el ojo visible tan abierto que parecía que se le iba a salir de la órbita.

\- Es... Estás… ¿Estás seguro? Tobirama, júralo por padre, por Kami, ¿estás seguro de que es ella? ¡¿Dónde está?! – Mientras Hashirama iba saliendo de su embotamiento, agarró a Tobirama por los hombros e iba sacudiéndole a cada palabra.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Es ella! ¡Suéltame! – Tobirama se deshizo del agarre, muy molesto. Suspiró. – Como he dicho, vino hace unas horas. La reconocí al instante. Preguntó por vosotros en cuanto me acerqué a la puerta de la aldea. Los guardias no la dejaron pasar al principio por su aspecto y ella empezó a gritar como una loca que o la dejaban entrar o aullaría tan fuerte que no nos dejaría dormir en toda la noche. - " _Es ella. Sin duda._ " A Hashirama casi se le iban a romper las mejillas de la sonrisa que se le formó en la cara. – La conduje hasta vuestro despacho. Le dije que estabais fuera por los conflictos con los Hagoromo. Casi se me escapa para ir detrás vuestra… - Tobirama volvió a suspirar, fastidiado, al recordar cómo Mei le hizo quedar en ridículo cuando con un quiebro, se le escapó para salir por la puerta. Él era sumamente rápido, tenía fama de ello, y esa mujer, a la primera de cambio, le había burlado. – Conseguí convencerla de que lo mejor era esperar, que no tardaríais en llegar. Si no vais inmediatamente al despacho de la torre central, creo que va a terminar por saltar por la ventana… No puedo retenerla más. – Tobirama parecía también agotado. Hashirama se rio de buena gana. Estaba feliz. Mucho.

En el fondo de su ser sabía que ese día iba a llegar. El día en el que Mei volvería a sus vidas igual que cuando eran unos críos. Recordaba perfectamente la tarde que la vio al otro lado del río. " _¿Cómo será ahora?_ " Habría cambiado mucho, igual que ellos. Ya sería una verdadera mujer. Estaba ansioso por verla.

Tobirama miró ofuscado cómo su hermano mayor se reía por los dolores de cabeza que le había dado Mei hasta su llegada. El menor de los Senju desvió la vista hacia el Uchiha, que había permanecido callado todo el rato. Sus ojos quedaban prácticamente ocultos por el pelo, tenía la cabeza gacha. Parecía que le habían echado encima una losa de mil toneladas encima. Hashirama, tras extinguir su carcajada, miró en la misma dirección que su hermano pequeño. También se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Madara.

\- Oye, oye… Madara, vamos, nuestra vieja amiga ha vuelto, es un gran día. – Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, sacudiéndolo levemente para sacarlo de su burbuja – Vamos a la torre a recibirla y pensaremos en una celebración digna de la victoria contra los Hagoromo y el regreso de Mei. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. – Madara asintió pero seguía con la vista fija en el suelo. Algo estaba atormentándolo y tenía un aura pesada a su alrededor. – Madara, ¿qué ocurre?

\- ¿Qué? – Madara alzó la cabeza esa vez, para mirar a su interlocutor, que le devolvía el gesto preocupado en su rostro. – Ah, sí… Sí, claro. – Madara se echó una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza, rascándose, como cuando era un niño. – Vamos. – El Uchiha, antes de que Hashirama le dijera nada más, se encaminó a la torre.

Cuanto más se acercaban, más rápido era el paso del moreno, que no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra. " _Mei… No puede ser, tiene que ser una broma del imbécil de Tobirama. Una impostora o algo así. ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si nos quieren atacar desde dentro o algo así?_ " La mente de Madara era un auténtico caos. Un sentimiento de alegría y expectación se iba agitando dentro de su pecho, pero su cerebro no le permitía dejarse llevar por esas emociones, sospechando y desconfiando porque no podía ser así de simple el hecho de que Mei volviera a irrumpir en sus vidas.

Hashirama, Tobirama y él llegaron a la torre desde donde comenzaron a gestionar la aldea y donde establecieron el despacho que compartían para determinar asuntos importantes entre ellos para con la villa. Estaban plantados en la puerta de ese despacho. Tobirama llevó la mano al pomo, pero paró antes de girarlo.

\- Por favor, hermano, ten cuidado. Es tu amiga de la infancia y todo eso, pero seguimos en conflicto y la aldea acaba de nacer. No sabemos dónde ha estado todo este tiempo y…

\- Cállate, Tobirama. – Hashirama le apartó con el brazo y él mismo cogió el pomo de la puerta para girarlo y abrirlo.

La luz rojiza del atardecer entraba a raudales por la enorme ventana de la pared que quedaba justo en frente de la puerta, iluminando toda la habitación. Una figura se recortaba contra la ventana. Estaba de espaldas, con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. Lo primero que vieron fue una capa blanca de pelo, como el lomo de Okami. Mei llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, cayendo por encima de la capa, liviano y con ese mismo color castaño claro. Una lanza larga, un arco bastante grande, con los mangos adornados con cintas de colores enrolladas en la madera, y un carcaj lleno de flechas con plumas en los extremos estaban apoyados en la pared.

Ella sabía que habían llegado desde que pusieron un pie en la entrada de la aldea, les había notado. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no salir corriendo a su encuentro. Pero las palabras de Tobirama lograron convencerla de que sería mucho mejor volver a encontrarse en un espacio más aislado de miradas ajenas. Mei tomó aire bajando la cabeza y se giró.

El tiempo detuvo sus agujas justo en ese instante.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor: Aquí les dejo nuevo cap. Durante todo este mes de agosto voy a estar viajando y no podré actualizar, sorry :( Pero me encanta saber que hay gente a la que le está intrigando este relato y que le gusta el personaje de Madara. Me cuesta bastante pensar sus reacciones, acciones y pensamientos. Y va a ser más difícil todavía con los siguientes capítulos... Ufff...**

 **Ya tengo pensado cómo va a continuar todo, sólo me quedaría plasmarlo en el ordenador (suena simple, pero no lo es, créanme xD), por eso POR FAVOR, si aún quieren saber qué pasará (con aparición de Sasuke y Sakura más adelante, ni lo duden) déjenme sus opiniones y sus peticiones en reviews. Lo comento siempre, pero es que es la pura realidad amigos. El feedback para mí es súper importante. Cada vez que recibo un review, veo que alguien añade mi historia a fav o le da a follow... Es un auténtico regalo, mil gracias 3 Y lo que más me gusta es leerlos, de verdad. Por eso, aunque no tengan cuenta de Fanfiction ni nada, no les dé apuro escribirme sus comentarios. Los leeré con gusto y contestaré en mis Notas de Autor.**

 **Por cierto, una lectora me puso que si Okami sería como una especie de figura protectora del Clan Uchiha... Amiga, no se queda sólo en eso, quédate por aquí para saber qué papel va a jugar Mei con el Clan Uchiha porque no es pequeño (jurjurjur). ¡A mí me encanta y espero transmitirlo de esa manera!**

 **Lo dicho, en este mes no esperen actualización pero, si para cuando regrese veo que de verdad les intriga la continuación, en cuanto encienda este cacharro tendrán conti, I promise.**

 **¡Pasen buen verano, nakamas! ¿Nos leemos (en septiembre)?**

 **¡Un fugaz saludo, lobos del bosque!**

 **Shirokami Mori :3**


	7. La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Rated M por strong language, escenas crudas y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos, especialmente Mei.

Historia basada en Naruto con algunas pinceladas de películas del Studio Ghibli.

 _We don't talk anymore - Charlie puth ft. Selena Gomez_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja**

Hashirama y Madara miraban a la mujer que tenían delante como si fuera la primera vez que la veían en toda su vida. Era Mei, sin duda. Pero estaba tan cambiada… Atrás quedaron las formas redondeadas de la niñez en su cara. Su rostro era ovalado y fino reflejando mucho más que ya no era una cría, sino una mujer adulta. Su cuello, del que pendía la capa blanca y el colgante con la daga de cristal seguía siendo de cisne, largo y elegante. Tenía la boca entreabierta por el shock del encuentro, con esos labios finos pero con forma.

Un par de mechones castaños del flequillo caían a ambos lados de su cara, enmarcándola, mientras que el resto del cabello abundante y liso estaba sujeto en lo alto de la coronilla en una cola de caballo. Aún así, le llegaba hasta media espalda, suelto alcanzaba el final de la misma. En sus orejas, dos pendientes bastante grandes redondos y nacarinos se mecieron apenas cuando ella se giró. Lo único de su bella faz que no había cambiado ni un ápice, eran sus enormes ojos. Seguían siendo igual de grandes, igual de expresivamente verdes. Las pestañas marrones oscuras formaban abanicos que envolvían esos dos mares esmeraldinos.

Quizá rozaba el metro setenta de estatura. Seguía siendo más bajita que Madara, que apenas alcanzaba el metro ochenta. Pero daba la sensación de que sus piernas, con ese atuendo que llevaba, eran infinitas, con toda la piel bronceada por el sol a la vista. La cintura se le estrechaba en la parte del abdomen y daba paso a unas caderas llenas. El vientre, plano y fuerte, apenas quedaba cubierto por la parte superior de su ropa hecha de cuero. Las formas redondeadas de su pecho sobresalían visiblemente debajo de las dos clavículas que se notaban bajo la piel.

Definitivamente, Mei se había convertido en una mujer que armonizaba formas afiladas y voluptuosas. Era tan atractiva que parecía sacada de la imaginación.

A Mei parecía que también le costaba creer que los dos hombres hechos y derechos que tenía delante fueron una vez aquellos dos niños que entrenaban y jugaban con ella en el río. " _No. No son los mismos. Han crecido… Han cambiado, como yo. Ya no son niños. Son hombres._ " Llevaban armaduras samuráis rojas a los que el sol del atardecer arrancaba destellos escarlatas. El cabello de ambos había crecido considerablemente, al igual que su altura y la anchura de sus espaldas. Mei creyó que se le había olvidado respirar.

\- H-Hashirama… - Su voz salió en apenas un suspiro. –Madara… - Se llevó las manos a la boca, tapándosela. Se le estaban inundando los ojos en lágrimas. Una emoción tan fuerte como un torrente de agua desbordado comenzó a surgir del fondo de su ser al pronunciar sus nombres, como si ahora sí se estuviera dando cuenta de dónde y con quién había regresado.

\- Mei… ¡Mei, por Kami! – Hashirama se precipitó hacia ella, no pudiendo aguantar más la compostura. Tobirama hacía un rato que cerró la puerta cuando ellos entraron, dejándoles intimidad para su reencuentro. Mei notó como dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por completo. Ella lanzó los brazos hacia el cuello de su amigo, mientras lágrimas de alegría rodaban por sus mejillas. Mei estaba riendo y llorando a la vez. Se separaron un momento, sin llegar a soltarse del todo para mirarse a los ojos. – Cómo has cambiado… - Hashirama no podía parar de sonreír, le dolían los carrillos.

\- Y vosotros… Vosotros también. Dios mío… - Mei elevó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Hashirama como para seguir cerciorándose de que era real, que estaba allí de nuevo, con ellos. Entonces, ella giró la cara hacia Madara Uchiha, que no se había movido del sitio y la miraba intensamente. Él simplemente no podía creer que ella estaba realmente ahí de pie, tan adulta y tan hermosa.

Mei se terminó de soltar de Hashirama y avanzó hacia él. Al ver que ella se acercaba, Madara se tensó como una cuerda. Ella no le dio tiempo a echarse hacia atrás, lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, igual que había hecho antes y lo atrajo hacia ella en un intenso abrazo. Esa vez, Mei escondió la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Madara, apoyándose en la placa de la armadura roja que cubría esa parte. El olor de la chica llenó sus fosas nasales. Ese aroma a bosque, tierra mojada y verano, todo junto. El Uchiha cerró los ojos, relajándose. " _Está aquí de verdad… Al fin…_ " Sin que sus brazos le obedecieran, rodearon a Mei por la cintura correspondiéndole al abrazo y apretándola contra su cuerpo. Inspiró hondo por la nariz.

\- Madara… Ya estoy en casa… - Mei le dijo esas palabras en apenas un susurro. – Cuánto os he echado de menos… Cuánto… - Por toda respuesta, él la apretujó más, llevando incluso una mano hacia la nuca de la chica, sosteniéndosela con ternura mientras inclinaba su cara para apoyar la mejilla contra la parte lateral de su cabeza que quedaba a la altura de la misma.

\- Sí… - La voz profunda de Madara le llegó en otro susurro al oído – Ya estás en casa, Mei.

Se separaron despacio y también se miraron a los ojos. Verde contra negro. Madara creyó que no había visto nada igual en su vida. Mei llevó sus dos manos hasta su cara, sosteniéndosela, apoyando los pulgares en las mejillas.

\- No parecéis vosotros… - Dijo ella, acariciándole la cara con las yemas de los dedos y entrecerrando un poco los ojos – Pero sois vosotros… Oléis igual… - Ella seguía examinando los dos pozos oscuros que eran los ojos de Madara, perdida en ellos.

\- Bueno, ahora precisamente no debemos oler muy bien. Acabamos de llegar de una batalla con los Hagoromo. – Hashirama no se había perdido detalle de la reacción de Madara al abrazo de Mei. Él no solía mostrar nunca ningún tipo de emoción y menos cariñosa. A Mei le había correspondido como si le estuvieran curando por dentro. La expresión de su cara al tenerla entre sus brazos había sido como si estuviera en completa paz. Y el ver cómo Mei se enganchaba a él e igualmente pasaba sus manos por su cara había hecho que se sintiera algo incómodo y terminó por hablar para romper el momento.

Mei y Madara finalizaron el abrazo, separándose.

\- Me lo contó Tobirama. No me dejó ir en vuestra búsqueda.

\- E hizo bien. No sabías si ibas a poder encontrarnos y era peligroso. – Mei le sonrió mostrándole los dientes, mirándolo desafiante.

\- Hubiera sido de ayuda y lo sabes.

\- Sin duda… Mei, tenemos que quitarnos las armaduras, asearnos y ponernos algo decente. Espéranos aquí mismo. Tenemos que hablar de muchas, muchas cosas. Tenemos que enseñarte todo esto.

\- Claro. – Mei se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás de la gran mesa que coronaba la sala. – Pero daros prisa. Llevo esperándoos toda la tarde.

Los dos amigos la sonrieron y salieron de la habitación para ir a sus respectivos hogares a acomodarse. Iban bajando las escaleras de la torre y Hashirama no podía reprimir su alegría.

\- Madara… ¡Te lo dije! ¡Sabía que ella estaba viva y que iba a regresar! – A Hashirama le brillaban los ojos mientras apretaba los puños y los elevaba a la altura de sus hombros en un gesto de victoria.

\- Está muy diferente. – A Madara la imagen de Mei le había dejado trastocado. La cercanía y calidez de su cuerpo al abrazarle le había hecho sentir como nunca antes.

\- Está preciosa. Es un mujer ya. Creo que cualquiera que tenga ojos en la cara puede verlo. – Hashirama miró intensamente a Madara. – Y tú también lo has hecho.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Madara frunció el ceño ante la frase tan directa y el tono acusador de Hashirama.

\- Que tú eres un cubito de hielo. No te gusta que te toquen, mucho menos que te abracen, y hace un momento has correspondido el abrazo que Mei te ha dado.

\- Hmp, Hashirama, ¿eres idiota? ¡Hacía diez años que no la veíamos! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Darle un empujón? – Madara miró desconcertado y molesto a su amigo.

\- Mmm… Supongo que… Bueno, sí. Tienes razón… - Hashirama se calló y no continuó con la expresión de sus pensamientos. Le molestaba. Le molestaba que Madara mostrase sentimientos hacia Mei. " _Son celos… Acaba de llegar y ya estoy celoso otra vez… Como cuando teníamos trece años…_ " Hashirama se sumergió en sus pensamientos, serio, mientras salían al exterior y quedaban en regresar al despacho en una hora.

Mientras iba caminando a su hogar, el Senju no dejaba de pensar que, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, Madara y Mei se habían visto a solas por las noches cerca del río donde se reunían. Y ella aun llevaba la daga de cristal que le regaló Madara. Gruñó, ofuscado. Él no le había regalado nada nunca, no se le ocurrió en su momento y nunca pensó que ella fuera a marcharse por una década. Bueno, eso tenía fácil solución al fin y al cabo, ya pensaría algo que regalarle ahora que ella estaba allí.

Y eso era en verdad lo importante, que Mei hubiera regresado. Con un mejor ánimo, Hashirama se despojó de las ropas rotas y sucias de la batalla y, tras terminar de cambiarse, se dirigió de nuevo a la torre central.

Se encontró con Madara en la entrada, también sin la armadura, vestido ahora con el típico atuendo semi-samurai de los Uchiha, y con Mei, que había bajado. No aguantaba más encerrada en esa habitación, según ella. Llevaba el arco cruzado en su torso y el carcaj echado en su espalda por encima de la capa, también cruzado y la lanza en la mano derecha.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas tus armas en la torre? Tenemos muchas salas para que las guardes mientras te enseñamos lo que hemos construido. – Le ofreció Hashirama al verla tan cargada.

\- No, gracias. Mis armas siempre van conmigo a no ser que las deje en mi casa, cosa que no tengo desde hace… Pf, mucho. – Terminó por reírse.

\- De eso nos encargamos esta misma noche. – Madara echó a andar por la avenida principal de la aldea que desembocaba en la torre. El sol hacía un rato que se había ocultado y las calles estaban iluminadas por farolillos en postes altos. Era la época cálida, por lo que el frescor de la noche hacía que hubiera incluso más actividad a esas horas que por la tarde, cuando el sol caía a plomo y era insoportable estar en el exterior.

El Uchiha y el Senju, con Mei en medio de ambos, fueron mostrándole a la chica su sueño hecho realidad. Ella estaba encantada. Había muchísimos puestecillos y comercios a ambos lados de la calle. La gente paseaba y hacía sus compras tranquilamente. Había muchos niños acompañando a sus padres y diversos símbolos de todos los clanes que estaban formando la aldea adornaba sus ropas. Los aldeanos, al ver pasar a los fundadores de la aldea acompañados de una extraña mujer, cuyo aspecto era más extraño todavía, se quedaban parados mirándolos con curiosidad.

Hashirama no paraba de parlotear explicándole por qué habían distribuido así una calle o la otra, ideas que todavía no habían hecho o cualquier cosa con ese entusiasmo y alegría que lo caracterizaban. Mei le seguía la conversación, haciendo preguntas o alabando las ideas que le contaba su amigo castaño. Madara, como siempre el menos hablador, apuntaba algo de vez en cuando. Se sentían como si fueran de nuevo unos chiquillos a punto de entrar en la pubertad.

En el camino, la chica también estuvo contándoles qué había ocurrido cuando se fue. Se llevó a Haruka montada en su lomo lo más lejos que pudo, hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de buscar pueblecitos donde buscar asilo y comida. La noche de su huida, Mei le mostró a su hermana que la loba blanca era ella misma. No se sorprendió cuando Haruka, serena, le dijo que ya lo sabía. Estuvieron viajando por todo el mundo, recorriendo tierras en las que nunca soñaron con estar. Iban de aldea en aldea, ayudando a los que lo necesitaban pues tanto ella como Haruka podían utilizar el ninjutsu médico, aunque era su hermana la que de verdad tenía talento para ello, así se ganaban muchas veces una cama donde dormir y pan para continuar un día más. Mei prefería colaborar en trabajos físicos o atajar problemas con ladrones de la zona y cosas así.

Cuando Haruka cumplió los catorce años, se encontraban en una villa no más grande que la suya propia. Allí, un matrimonio mayor, encantador, se encariñó con esas dos niñas que aparecieron de la nada, tan extrañas. Pasaron varios meses con ellos en su hogar, donde las acogieron, y la mujer, una medic-nin con mucha experiencia, enseñaba a Haruka a perfeccionar su don. Un día, Mei decidió que ya era hora de partir de nuevo, pero Haruka no quiso marcharse. Tras discutir dos días enteros, Mei consideró que, si ese era el camino que elegía su hermana, ella no era quien para apartarle de él. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, dejó a la joven Haruka en esa aldea, al cargo de ese matrimonio tan agradable. Se prometieron que se volverían a ver algún día con lágrimas en los ojos.

Desde entonces, Mei recorrió el mundo sola, transformada la mayor parte del tiempo en loba. Se volvió más rápida, más fuerte. Sus instintos se desarrollaron al máximo y cambió su atuendo de ropas femeninas por uno mucho más práctico para su estilo de vida. Y así, Mei llegó hasta donde se encontraba ahora mismo siendo una mujer libre, salvaje e indomable como el viento.

Hashirama y Madara comenzaron a hablar de la guerra. De cómo se habían enfrentado en mil batallas. Por momentos discutían sobre quién era mejor o halagaban al rival por sus habilidades. Todo era normal hasta que Madara, con un aura pesada rodeándole, contó la muerte de su hermano pequeño, Izuna. Mei le miró impactada. No quería saber lo que supuso ese mazazo para él. Sabía cuánto adoraba a su hermano y su corazón se llenó de pena por lo sucedido. No hablaron más del tema, pasando a otros más trascendentales.

Llegaron a la entrada de la Academia Ninja, su mayor orgullo. Mei quedó fascinada. Se quedó mirando la puerta principal del recinto, con la emoción brillando en sus pupilas. Se adelantó un poco para acercarse a uno de los postes de la entrada y apoyó una mano en él, sonriendo.

\- Esto es increíble, chicos… Habéis logrado más de lo que una vez pudimos soñar. – Mei se giró para mirarles con dulzura. – Gracias. – Dijo con sencillez. – Gracias por acabar con esa Guerra de los Clanes, por crear todo esto. – Mei separó los brazos y los extendió como queriendo abarcar la aldea. – Sois unos héroes. Mis héroes. – Mei volvió a sonreír con toda la boca. – Hashirama le correspondió la sonrisa y Madara clavó la vista en el suelo, avergonzado. Le ponía muy nervioso que le alagaran, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. – Por cierto… - Mei hizo una pausa y se llevó una mano al mentón, apoyando el codo del brazo elevado en su otro brazo. Su mirada pasó de ser dulce y cariñosa a una muy, muy intensa. Un brillo travieso se escapó de sus ojos y casi se le adivinaba la sonrisa igual de pícara en la comisura de sus labios.

Como Mei se quedó con la frase sin terminar y no continuaba hablando, Madara se impacientó.

\- ¿"Por cierto" qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- No me habéis presentado a vuestras mujeres. – Todo esto lo dijo ahora dibujando la sonrisa que no se estaba aguantando y echando los brazos a su espalda, agarrándose las manos e inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

Los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por esa frase directa. Hashirama se echó a reír, colocando una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza y la otra cerrada con los nudillos apoyados en la cadera.

\- No nos ha dado tiempo a casarnos, Mei, ni a nada parecido. Entre la guerra y ahora la aldea, ¿tú sabes el tiempo que tenemos para esas cosas? ¡Ninguno!

\- ¿Ni siquiera tenéis una pareja? – Ahora era Mei la que les miraba confusa - Vuestros clanes son los típicos que establecen matrimonios concertados o que enseguida os emparejan para tener tropecientos hijos y que el clan se haga más grande y chorradas así.

\- Nosotros somos los jefes de nuestros respectivos clanes. – Madara se cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, sacándolo con orgullo. Su ojo derecho quedaba oculto por el flequillo oscuro. – Así que hemos tenido que emplear todo nuestro esfuerzo en la batalla años atrás y ahora en construir la aldea. Todavía nos queda mucho por hacer, no podemos entretenernos en pensar en una esposa.

\- Pues será porque no queréis, porque durante todo el paseo las mujeres de la aldea parecía que me iban a matar y no os quitaban los ojos de encima. Tenéis pretendientas y muchas, lo he olido. – Mei se señaló la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice. Hashirama y Madara hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¡Mei! ¡¿Qué mosca te ha picado?! ¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas?! – Madara estaba visiblemente incómodo para divertimento de la chica lobo. Incluso parecía que se le había erizado más el pelo en la coronilla. Mei se rio a gusto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es la verdad!

\- ¡Pues no lo digas! ¡Ya te hemos dicho que no tenemos esposa porque no tenemos tiempo para esas estupideces, punto! – Mei seguía riéndose del enfado del moreno. Hashirama había terminado también por reírse de su reacción. Madara saltaba a la mínima de cambio y Mei parecía especialista en sacar al Uchiha de sus casillas en un segundo.

\- Vale, vale… - Mei estaba terminando de reírse. Su risa cantarina había resonado por toda la zona, que ahora estaba desierta excepto por ellos mismos. – Vale, no tenéis mujer y no queréis una tampoco, me ha quedado claro. – Mei volvió a mirarles de la misma forma que antes de su comentario impertinente.

\- Para. Sé lo que vas a preguntar y no es necesario. Somos todos adultos y creo que es un poco pronto para que hagas preguntas incómodas sobre nuestras intimidades. Además si sigues así vas a hacer que Madara incendie la Academia con el Katon. – Hashirama tenía las manos extendidas haciendo el gesto de calma hacia Mei. La había parado antes de que ella les preguntara que si no habían yacido con una chica a esas alturas. La respuesta era evidente y Mei estaba intentando chincharles, sobre todo a Madara, y no quería que nada más llegar ya se estuvieran peleando. O jugando, según Mei.

\- De acuerdo, aguafiestas. – Mei paró de picarles y volvieron a encaminarse a las calles principales de la aldea. La chica, tan a gusto que se sentía, había terminado por agarrar de un brazo a cada uno mientras continuaban su paseo nocturno.

Al día siguiente la gente de la villa haría muchas, muchas preguntas, pero Mei era alguien muy especial para ellos, si algún jefe de los clanes aliados preguntaba bastaba con responder la verdad, que ella era una vieja gran amiga de la infancia que había regresado, aunque que la muchacha fuera tan abierta en sus emociones no estaba muy bien visto por muchas mentes retrógradas de la época.

\- Oye, Mei. – Madara no la miró al formularle la pregunta. - ¿Y tú no tienes marido o algo así? – Ella sí se le quedó mirando, escrutando su expresión. No respondió al momento, Hashirama también había clavado la vista en ella esperando su contestación.

\- Oh, claro, tengo un marido que me espera en una gran mansión con siete hijos revoloteando. – Madara giró la cara para mirarla con una ceja arqueada. - ¡Claro que no! Yo no tengo dueño, pertenezco al bosque, a la tierra.

\- Pero ahora que estás aquí no pretenderás vivir en el bosque. – Mei iba a protestar ante la declaración de Hashirama, pero éste no la dejó empezar. – Ven, tenemos que enseñarte una cosa.

Hashirama se soltó del agarre del brazo y cogió a Mei de la mano, aumentando el ritmo del paso al que iban. Ella también se soltó de Madara al ser arrastrada por el Senju. Los tres, a paso ligero, se dirigieron a un lateral de la entrada de la aldea. Allí todavía había zonas a medio construir o sólo bases de futuras casas colocadas en el suelo. Sin embargo, muy cerca de la salida, del bosque, había una pequeña casa de madera con porche delantero perfectamente terminada. Hashirama la condujo hasta quedar en frente de la casita. Mei se soltó de su mano y avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar al pie de los tres escalones que subían al porche. No podía dejar de mirar el círculo con el borde blanco que era el símbolo de su clan pintado encima de la puerta de entrada.

Era una réplica, más o menos fiable, de la que había sido su casa de niña. Ahora a la joven se le había ido la voz y no le salían las palabras. Apoyó una mano en la superficie de la puerta de madera rojiza, como la de su antigua casa. Escuchó la voz de Madara a su espalda.

\- Cuando formamos la alianza y comenzamos a construir la aldea, pensamos que quizá algún día tú regresarías. – Mei se giró, con la expresión rota. – Mandamos construir la casa en la que vivías cuando éramos niños porque queríamos de alguna forma pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió. Fue por nuestra culpa. – Por las mejillas de Mei caían gruesas lágrimas de conmoción. No se esperaba algo así, para nada.

\- S-soy yo la que tengo que pediros perdón. – Mei se llevó las manos a los ojos, frotándoselos para limpiarse las lágrimas y evitar de forma inútil que salieran más. Parecía más niña que nunca. – Me marché… M-Me marché sin mirar atrás, sin ni siquiera volver para dar una explicación o algo… - Madara, en frente de ella, y Hashirama, que se había quedado al borde de los escalones del porche, la miraban con lástima. – Cuando pasó todo y… Y llegué a mi aldea, estaba todo destruido. – Mei paró de hablar, hipando por el llanto, recordando la masacre que se encontró cuando llegó. El olor a humo y a muerte envolvían todo el lugar. Y cuando, volando como una flecha en su forma de lobo, había llegado a su casa y vio a su madre en el suelo todo sucedió muy deprisa. Su prioridad fue salvar a Haruka y no pensó más que en correr y huir de allí lo más rápido que le permitiesen sus patas. – Lo siento… Lo siento mucho… - Mei tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía con las manos en los ojos. No paraba de llorar, los hombros se le sacudían a la vez que sollozaba amargamente.

Hashirama fue a subir al porche para consolarla, pero Madara se le adelantó. La cogió suavemente por un brazo, haciendo que se quitara la mano de la cara y la atrajo hacia él. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sin apretarla, sólo para colocarla entre ellos. Las manos de la chica acabaron sobre su pecho y su cara quedó a la altura de la clavícula. Mei se sorprendió de ese gesto tan impropio de él, pero ahora sólo quería estar así. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el aroma del Uchiha la envolviera y relajara. Subió los brazos hasta su cuello, enredando sus manos entre el cabello azabache y colocó la nariz justo en su cuello.

\- No hace falta que pidas perdón por nada. Tú fuiste una víctima más por la guerra. – La voz de Madara era como un bálsamo para los tormentosos recuerdos de aquella época. – Nosotros te hicimos huir, por nuestras familias, por los conflictos de clanes. Pero ahora has vuelto, estás aquí, y empezaremos de nuevo como siempre quisimos en esta aldea.

Hashirama observaba la escena desde su situación. Otra vez, los celos le estaban oprimiendo el pecho, pero acababa resignándose a estar en ese segundo plano puesto que se daba cuenta de que Madara parecía ejercer un efecto tranquilizador en ella. Si no estuviera el Uchiha y fuera él el que la abrazase ahora, ¿sería igual? ¿Tendría la misma postura tan relajada y tranquila? ¿Inspiraría tan hondo por la nariz en el abrazo? Hashirama no pudo evitar pensar que no, que seguramente con él también llegaría a tranquilizarse pero nunca de esa manera.

No sabría si podría asimilar este hecho algún día. Tendría que esperar para comprobarlo.

\- Gracias. – Susurró Mei, ya recompuesta.

\- Como ha dicho Madara, esta ahora es tu casa, así que puedes acomodarte ahora mismo. La construimos justo a la entrada para que estuvieras cerca del bosque. – Mei se separó del moreno para bajar de un salto los escaloncitos del porche y ponerse en frente de Hashirama. Ella agarró su brazo izquierdo con la mano, dando un apretón cariñoso mientras sonreía. Las marcas de las lágrimas pintaban sus mejillas.

\- Ahora sí, me siento en casa de nuevo. No voy a poder agradeceros nunca esto que habéis hecho por mí. Dad por hecho que protegeré esta aldea con mi vida, seré una más entre vuestras filas de combate y los enemigos se cagarán de miedo al verme como Okami, os lo puedo asegurar. – Un brillo de determinación cruzó la mirada de la chica. – Tengo que irme un rato, necesito liberar a mi loba interior, tantas emociones… - Ella suspiró. – Mañana por la mañana os empezaré a ayudar en todo lo que pueda después de instalarme y hacer de esta casa mi hogar de nuevo. – Mei se puso de puntillas, acercándose más a Hashirama, para rozarle como las alas de una mariposa la mejilla con los labios. El joven se quedó estático ante el gesto. Notó el chacra de Madara revolverse en el porche. – Hasta mañana, shinobi de la orilla del este y shinobi de la orilla del oeste.

Con esa despedida tan significativa para los tres, Mei se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la salida de la aldea. Los guardias que se apostaban fuera dieron un grito de asombro cuando Hashirama y Madara vieron una cola blanca y frondosa desaparecer por uno de los laterales de la entrada principal.

Cuando ya ambos ninja se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones tras despedirse en la casa de Mei para dormir y poder descansar algo para afrontar un nuevo día, escucharon claro como el agua el lamento de Okami, un aullido largo, profundo y hermoso que les transportó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por las enormes ventanas de la residencia principal del Clan Uchiha. Madara dormía a pierna suelta después de una semana tan ardua en la batalla contra los Hagoromo y de la noche tan intensa de ayer. Cuando la claridad hizo que abriera lentamente los ojos le costó recordar dónde estaba. Las noches durmiendo en los campamentos improvisados, con el calor asfixiante y el peligro acechando de los últimos días habían sido muy duras. El encontrarse de nuevo en su mullido futón, a pesar del calor, lo tenía un poco desconcertado.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos para frotárselos y despejarse. Recordó que anoche Mei regresó. " _¿Ha sido un… Sueño?_ " Pero cuando su mente adormilada fue saliendo a flote de las fases del sueño, pensó en todo lo que pasó. Sonrió de medio lado. Esa mañana se sentía de mejor humor que de costumbre. La culpable de eso tenía nombre y apellido.

Él y Hashirama tenían que reunirse después del desayuno con todos los líderes de sus clanes para hablar sobre las otras ciudades de los diferentes países del Mundo Shinobi que estaban tomando su sistema de organización y de los posibles lazos que podían surgir entre ellos.

Como era de esperarse, una vez estuvieron todos sentados en la sala de reuniones de la torre central de la aldea, los clanes comenzaron a preguntar por la nueva forastera.

\- Su nombre es Mei, del Clan Haruno. Es una antigua amiga de la infancia, tanto mía como de Madara. Fue la primera persona que no éramos nosotros mismos que supo de nuestra intención de formar esta aldea algún día. – Hashirama hablaba con voz clara y solemne. Siempre se le dio bien tratar con la gente sobre cualquier cosa. – Además, bien es sabido por todos que es la portadora del espíritu del lobo blanco y nos ha brindado su servicio para proteger la aldea y nuestros bosques. – Era cierto. Anoche Mei les contó que decidió dejar de esconder su identidad y se transformaba a voluntad delante de la gente. Fue una liberación para ella. – Por tanto, es un clan más que se une a nosotros. Al ser de momento la única representante, es la jefa del Clan Haruno en nuestra aldea y formará parte de nuestra defensa, pudiendo capitanear escuadrones si fuese necesario. – Los murmullos y gestos agrios pintaron la cara de muchos de los hombres que se encontraban allí.

Las quejas e indignaciones no tardaron en manifestarse.

\- Pero, Hashirama, es una mujer, ¿qué pelotón va a tomar en serio a una mujer? Si nos atacasen de nuevo los Hagoromo o algún otro clan y viesen que tenemos al mando a una chiquilla se reirán de nosotros. – El que habló era el jefe del Clan Aburame. Muchos de los presentes asintieron o mostraron acuerdo con esa declaración.

\- Te puedo asegurar que las risas sustituirán a gritos de pánico si Mei Haruno se transforma en lobo. – Masculló Madara. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que cuestionasen a Mei y su capacidad. Él había visto con sus ojos qué era capaz de hacer cuando era tan solo una niña, al igual que Hashirama y Tobirama. La curiosidad por saber cómo sería su forma animal ahora le invadió.

\- Eso es cierto. Nos han llegado rumores, noticias, de muchas aldeas lejanas donde comentan que una mujer lobo ha terminado ella sola con bandas criminales enteras o pequeños clanes que les atormentaban y no dejaba cuerpo con cabeza. Llegaban a decir que era una especie de demonio. – El jefe del Clan Akimichi estaba de acuerdo en no tomar a esa mujer a la ligera.

\- Pues esto sólo lo podremos comprobar si ocurre algún conflicto más. De ser así, la Haruno irá en primera línea a combatir si es necesario y veremos si es tan temible como dicen.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Conforme pasaban los días, la gente se iba acostumbrando a la presencia de la extraña mujer de la capa de pelo blanca. El carácter sociable y alegre de Mei la facilitaba mucho ganarse a la gente. Pronto, la saludaban por la calle y muchas personas se paraban a hablar con ella. A veces, cuando iba a comprar o a ayudar a sus dos amigos en asuntos civiles había grupitos de niños que la seguían y miraban curiosos. En una ocasión, la preguntaron si de verdad era una loba mágica y que se transformara para demostrarlo. Mei les dijo que prestaran atención a las noches de luna llena para escucharla aullar y que si se enteraba que se portaban mal, iría a sus casas a comerles con patatas.

También quedaba aun clanes que no aprobaban su presencia en la aldea y menos que estuviera tan cerca de sus fundadores. Era sobre todo mujeres que opinaban que su atuendo era muy inapropiado para una mujer y se mostraba demasiado cariñosa con el Senju y el Uchiha.

\- Me importa un rábano lo que piensen. Yo soy independiente y hago lo que quiero. Soy la única Haruno que hay en esta aldea y no tengo jefes que me manden qué ponerme o cómo comportarme. Esas envidiosas dicen eso porque se mueren por poder hacer lo que yo hago y estar con vosotros casi todo el día. – Mei estaba muy enfadada ante el comentario de Hashirama sobre el asunto. - ¿A que son mujeres Senju y Uchiha? Bah, unas estiradas igual que vosotros. – Iban caminando por las afueras de la aldea tranquilamente. Mei se echó los brazos a la nuca despreocupadamente mientras hablaba.

\- Oye, oye, que nosotros no te hemos dicho nada, solo son cosas que nos llegan en reuniones con los clanes. – Madara caminaba a la izquierda de la chica y Hashirama a la derecha.

\- Unos estirados todos. No me importa lo que digan si vosotros me aceptáis en la aldea.

\- ¿Cómo no te vamos a aceptar, Mei? Creo que te vamos a invitar a esas reuniones para que pongas firmes a los que dicen todas esas tonterías. – Dijo divertido Hashirama. Sí que sería algo interesante de ver.

\- No, gracias, prefiero salir al bosque a cazar, es más productivo.

\- Sí, dentro de tres noches será la gran fiesta del ecuador de la época cálida, cuando se formó la alianza Uchiha-Senju. Creo que ya tenemos carne de sobra para preparalo todo, Mei. Desde luego eres una cazadora excelente. – Ella sonrió asintiendo agradecida ante el comentario de su amigo castaño.

Llegaron a una zona elevada, allí donde se alzaba el muro vertical de piedra que se veía desde la aldea por donde una vez Madara la llevó en su espalda hasta la cima para contemplar el basto bosque que rodeaba la joven villa. Mei elevó la cabeza para mirar a lo alto del escarpado muro y sonrió. Sin previo aviso, Mei se colocó detrás de Madara y saltó encima suya, colocándose en su espalda echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Mei espachurró su pecho contra la espalda ancha y fuerte del joven. Él la sujetó por inercia, pero maldijo con fastidio por el inesperado gesto de la chica. Mei se reía a carcajadas y Hashirama les miraba desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué haces, mujer? ¡Bájate! ¡No te acerques tanto!

\- ¿Es que no te acuerdas cuando me subiste hasta la cima corriendo por la pared del muro? ¡Fue cuando me contasteis por primera vez lo de la aldea! ¡Súbeme otra vez, Madara! – El joven se quedó quieto mientras la escuchaba hablar, recordando aquellos tiempos. – ¡A ver si ahora puedes hacerlo más rápido! ¡Vamos! – Mei estiró un brazo con el índice apuntando a la meta y presionó los muslos en las caderas de él.

Madara miró a su amigo, que tenía el gesto torcido. No le hacía ni gracia que Mei se tomara siempre esas libertades de acercarse al Uchiha. Lo que menos le agradaba era que él tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo por impedírselo.

\- Oye, ahora yo soy más alto que él, así que, ¿por qué no te llevo yo? – Hashirama tenía razón. Aquella vez Madara alegó que era un poco más alto que el castaño para llevarla. Ahora Madara se había quedado bastante atrás en cuanto altura, a pesar de que era igual de fuerte que él. Los años de entrenamiento y los combates en el campo de batalla les había curtido el cuerpo brindándoles músculos de acero. Mei le miró desde la espalda de Madara.

\- Tienes razón. – Concedió Mei, que hizo el gesto para bajarse, pero Madara se lo impidió, impulsándola con las manos en los muslos hacia él para que no se soltara. Mei le miró el cogote con una ceja levantada.

\- Eso no va a impedir que pueda subirla y te gane en la carrera, Senju. – El tono de Madara fue cortante y miraba desafiante a Hashirama. La tensión por un momento se hizo presente en el ambiente. Mei pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, confusa. Tras esos incómodos instantes en los que los dos ninjas se medían y retaban con los ojos clavados en el rival, Hashirama sonrió.

\- Eso lo veremos ahora. – Madara le devolvió una sonrisa ladina. Colocaron un pie en la base del muro, concentrando chacra en la suela de sus sandalias.

\- Preparados… - Mei se agarró más al cuello de Madara, apoyando la mejilla contra la suya. Gracias al pelo oscuro que le tapaba parte de la cara, no se notaba que se le habían puesto las mejillas como la grana. Él sacudió la cabeza levemente para no desconcentrarse – Listos… ¡Ya! – Salieron disparados por la pared vertical. Sus cabellos azotaban el viento detrás de ellos por la velocidad. En esa ocasión, Mei no escondía la cara, si no que miraba hacía arriba mientras gritaba de júbilo, animando a Madara para que fuera más deprisa. Una estela de arenilla salía al son de sus pisadas en la tierra. A la mitad de camino, Mei les pegó un susto de muerte cuando apoyó las palmas de las manos en los fuertes hombros del moreno y se impulsó hacia atrás, soltándose. La transformación fue instantánea y al momento tenían a una loba blanca, enorme, del tamaño de un caballo de considerable envergadura, corriendo en medio de los dos por la pared, con la lengua fuera y agitando su larga cola tras ella.

La siguieron de inmediato pues Okami les había pasado aprovechando el susto, pero no lograron alcanzarla antes de llegar a lo alto del acantilado. Apenas recuperaban el aliento, Okami jadeaba, elevando los carrillos dando la sensación de estar sonriendo y movía la cola a izquierda y derecha, contenta.

\- ¡Es que… Es que quieres matarnos… Uf… De un infarto! – La loba ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mirando a Madara, lamiéndose los morros.

\- Mei… Arg… ¡Te podrías haber matado, por Kami! – Por toda respuesta, bajó las orejas mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre las patas delanteras, gimiendo lastimeramente.

\- ¡No nos mires así! ¡Te has vuelto una imprudente! – Okami se irguió y empezó a hacer carantoñas y a moverse saltando hacia los lados, jugando. Agarró la manga de Hashirama entre los dientes, tirando mientras no paraba de menear la cola.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Ya está! De acuerdo… - Hashirama apoyó una mano en la parte superior de su hocico. Él nunca había visto a Okami tan cerca ni la había tocado. La cabeza de la loba quedaba a su altura, podían montar sobre ella los dos sin apoyar los pies en el suelo perfectamente. El pelaje sumamente blanco era largo y fino. Los colmillos, afilados y temibles se asomaban entre sus fauces al abrirlas para sacar la lengua y jadear por la carrera. Estaba fascinado. La miró a los ojos. Todo el bosque pareció conectar con él. Podía sentir la energía que emanaba de ella.

Madara carraspeó. Estaba orientado hacia la aldea, que quedaba muy por debajo de ellos. Mei no se transformó de nuevo en humana, conservó su forma de lobo. Ella y Hashirama se situaron a la altura del Uchiha, mirando a la villa. Okami se tumbó sobre su vientre, apoyando las patas delanteras sobre el borde del precipicio. Aún estando así, tumbada, la cabeza les llegaba por el hombro.

\- He tenido una idea esta mañana. – Hashirama cruzó los brazos. Okami dirigió su oreja izquierda hacia él sin dejar de mirar al horizonte. – Habrá un jefe de la aldea, el protector de todos que cuide de los habitantes como si fuera su familia. – Sus dos amigos le escuchaban atentamente. – Y esa figura se llamará Hokage. – Hashirama sonrió. – Como las principales aldeas del resto de países del Mundo Shinobi están tomando ejemplo de nuestra organización, cada una tendrá su propio Hokage. – La loba elevó el hocico y lo bajó con un gruñido bajo, mostrado su acuerdo a la idea. – Tengo pensado presentarte a ti como candidato a ser el Primer Hokage de la aldea, Madara.

\- ¿En serio? – Madara le miró sorprendido.

\- Sí. Hace tiempo, en la última batalla de la Guerra de los Clanes me dijiste que ya no tenías una familia a la que proteger. – Okami giró su cuello hacia Madara e inclinó la cabeza para que éste le acariciara, en una muestra de apoyo. El Uchiha bajó la vista hacia ella y apoyó su mano en la frente del animal, deslizando los dedos por el pelaje. La loba cerró los ojos. – Así que la aldea entera será tu familia y tendrás que protegerlos a todos. – Madara se quedó callado pasando la mano por la cabeza de Okami, pensativo. Al final, la sonrisa le llegó a los ojos oscuros.

\- No sé si me aceptarán como Hokage.

\- Claro que sí, yo te propondré. – Hashirama estiró ambos brazos para abarcar la villa. – Mandaré tallar tu cara en esta pared, para que todos puedan apreciar que eres tú quien les cuida de todo peligro, aunque será difícil, porque siempre tienes el gesto tan serio… - Okami ladró agudamente, en una especie de carcajada lobuna.

\- ¿De qué te ríes tú? – Madara intentó parecer enfadado, pero en realidad no lo estaba así que lo dijo medio riéndose él también. – Gracias, Hashirama. – Dijo solemnemente.

\- Los clanes y también el resto de aldeas principales me comunicaron que debíamos poner un nombre a la aldea. ¿Se te ocurre algo? ¿Y a ti, Okami? – Ahora el animal miró a Hashirama, ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que las orejas se le ladearan también hacia el mismo lado. Cuando hacía eso parecía una mascota inofensiva y adorable. Una fuerte brisa sopló desde el bosque que tenían a sus espaldas, agitándoles los ropajes y el cabello. Unas cuantas hojas verdes volaron a su alrededor.

Okami se levantó sobre sus patas y olfateó el aire, moviendo la cola. Madara atrapó una de las hojas, que estaba agujereada justo en el centro y miró a través del hueco a la aldea que tenían a sus pies.

\- ¿Qué tal… Konoha? La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. – Okami ladró y elevó los carrillos, meneando más deprisa su cola. Le parecía un nombre genial. Sin embargo, a su lado Hashirama tenía la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos, en el gesto que hacía siempre que se deprimía.

\- No lo has pensado nada… Ha sido lo primero que se te ha venido a la cabeza…

\- Pues anda que tú te has roto la cabeza con lo de Hokage… - Okami le acercó la nariz al cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. - ¡Ah! Jajaja, ¡vale! ¡Para! – Okami le mordisqueó la tela del hombro de su kimono clarito. - ¡Está bien! ¡Será Konoha! – Okami le dio un suave empujó con el frontal de su cara en la mejilla. – Sí… Konoha. – Miraron hacia la aldea recién bautizada, con los corazones llenos de satisfacción. Un momento que duró demasiado poco ante la llegada de un par de shinobis exploradores que aparecieron a sus espaldas. Los tres se giraron al sentir su presencia.

\- ¡Hashirama! ¡Madara! ¡Noticias urgentes! ¡Oh…! – Los dos ninjas se quedaron clavados en posición de defensa ante el enorme lobo blanco que estaba entre los dos fundadores de la aldea. Se quedaron en silencio, mirando con temor al animal.

\- No te preocupes, es nuestra aliada, Mei Haruno. Habla, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Hashirama… - El ninja que había hablado tragó saliva intercambiando rápidamente la vista entre el Senju y la loba. – Nos han llegado noticias de que el Clan Kamizuru planea un ataque contra la aldea y fuimos a investigar. – Hizo una pausa, mirando ahora a Madara. – Es cierto, se están congregando hacia el sur y son muchos. Lo peor es que ya se están movilizando hacia aquí, hemos venido lo antes posible…

\- El Clan Kamizuru… - Hashirama se llevó una mano al mentón, mirando al suelo.

Okami, agitándose se fue transformando lentamente de nuevo en Mei. Los dos ninjas informadores exclamaron ante el espectáculo.

\- Dejadme ir. Es mi oportunidad para demostrar de lo que soy capaz y que protegeré Konoha a toda costa. Así esos jefes idiotas cerrarán el pico. – Mei miraba fieramente con los puños apretados a Hashirama.

\- Eso dalo por hecho. – Fue Madara quien dio su consentimiento. Hashirama también estaba de acuerdo. Sabían que Mei era una pieza muy importante en la defensa de la villa y no iban a impedirle prestar su ayuda.

\- Bien. – Madara sonrió abiertamente con un brillo rojizo peligroso en sus ojos negros. – Vayamos a bailar con esos Kamizuru.

El Senju, el Uchiha y la Haruno salieron corriendo a la par que los exploradores hacia el bosque para dirigirse a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja y prepararse para entrar en combate una vez más.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo, amigos lectores! ¡Vaya verano! Estuve viajando muchísimo este mes, pero ya regresé a casa y, ¡tadá! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de La Maldición del Clan. Es como un capítulo intermedio, el reencuentro entre los tres personajes de la primera parte de esta trama. No tiene mucho, lo sé, pero es necesario como link de unión. Para los siguientes caps, les aseguro mucha chicha y mucha historia. Mil gracias por los comentarios durante este tiempo, animándome a que continue con la historia. Ahora bien, les comento, hasta el día 14 estaré muy ocupado y no sé bien si podré continuar actualizando como hacía este tiempo atrás, pero a partir de ahí, seguro que esta trama fluye como el agua. Igualmente, please les pido que si siguen interesados en mi historia, me lo hagan saber puesto que sus reviews son el combustible para mi imaginación, ¡no lo duden! Espero subir pronto la continuación, donde les adelanto habrá una batalla, una fiesta y muchos celos...**

 **¡Un fugaz saludo, amigos del bosque!**

 **Shirokami Mori :3**


	8. La sentencia de un Uchiha

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Rated M por strong language, escenas crudas y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos, especialmente Mei.

Historia basada en Naruto con algunas pinceladas de películas del Studio Ghibli.

 _Dark horse – Kary Perry_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. La sentencia de un Uchiha**

En el aire se aspiraba el olor a tierra mojada, a metal y a muerte. Los nubarrones negros que asomaban en el cielo parecían haber sido una oportuna coincidencia para adornar el techo del inminente campo de batalla en el que se iba a convertir aquella explanada de tierra, varios kilómetros al sur de la entrada principal de la recién bautizada Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Aún sin sol, las armaduras de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju arrancaban destellos escarlatas de su superficie, al igual que el filo de sus armas. Estaban a la cabeza del batallón que se posicionaba a sus espaldas, compuesto por los clanes más representativos de la aldea (Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka…) y una altiva y hermosa Mei se situaba en medio de ambos. Tenía la capucha de su habitual capa de pelo blanco subida, una cuerda fina de color rojo cruzaba su frente y sujetaba su pelo, adornada con una piedrecita octogonal que descansaba justo en medio. Debajo de sus ojos, dos triángulos isósceles rojos pintaban sus pómulos, con el vértice hacia abajo. Pintura de guerra.

En su mano derecha sostenía con fuerza su lanza. No llevaba ni escudo, ni su arco. Iba a mano desnuda y estaba muy furiosa. E impaciente. Mei frunció más el ceño, si cabe, y presionó más el agarre sobre el mango de su arma, haciendo que los tendones de la muñeca se quisieran salir de la piel. Cuando los exploradores les avisaron del ataque por parte de los Kamizuru, un clan que podía invocar abejas, sin que éstas les absorban el chacra y utilizar clones de miel, los tres corrieron a la aldea a planear una defensa basada en plantar cara a los enemigos lo más alejado posible de la misma y Mei recibió todo el rechazo de los jefes de los distintos clanes cuando supieron que ella iba a entrar en batalla y lo que es más, iba a tener un papel dirigente en el combate.

Recordaba, ofuscada, las palabras machistas y ofensivas que le habían dirigido:

" _\- ¡Vamos, Hashirama! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡¿Esto es en serio?! ¡Es una mujer! ¡Una mujer! ¿Me podéis explicar qué narices va a hacer en el ataque? ¿Cantar una canción? ¡Venga ya! – El jefe del Clan Aburame había saltado ante la confirmación de que Mei iba a ir a la batalla con ellos._

 _\- Ya te dijimos, Toka, que ella iba a formar parte de la defensa de Konoha y se estuvo de acuerdo en que así fuera, y ahora es un momento en que la necesitamos. – El Senju habló con el tono calmado y conciliador que le caracterizaba._

 _\- No me lo puedo creer… - El jefe del Clan Aburame miró con fastidio a Hashirama, luego a Madara y por último, a Mei. - ¿Alguien más está de acuerdo, de verdad, con esta patraña? – Varios clanes mostraron apoyo a la opinión del Aburame, apuntando que Mei además era apenas una chiquilla, que dudaban de sus habilidades para luchar y que incluso era demasiado baja, pero eran minoría. La verdad era que muchos querían ver a la famosa Okami, diosa del bosque, en acción y esta era una buena oportunidad. Pero eso no era suficiente como para que Mei se librara de la negativa de una parte de los clanes que lideraban la aldea. Hashirama intentó calmar las aguas y Madara tuvo algún que otro choque de insultos y amenazas con los que ofendían a Mei._

 _\- Madara, Hashirama, si queréis que vuestra amiga luche por Konoha, por mí perfecto. – El que habló en ese momento era el jefe del Clan Inuzuka, clan que tenía debilidad por los canes y eran los que más esperaban ver a Mei como lobo. – Pero no podéis pretender que dirija nada, al menos por el momento. Tenéis que entenderlo. – Mei escuchaba toda la situación en silencio, mordiéndose la lengua y apretando los puños para no sacudir a los que estaban insultádola y riéndose de ella por ser una mujer. Pero no era tonta y sabía que tenía que ser paciente y prudente si no quería que Madara y Hashirama tuvieran problemas con los demás clanes por su culpa._

 _Los fundadores de Konoha se miraron un momento y luego miraron a su amiga. Mei alzó la vista y asintió, en silencio, mostrándose de acuerdo con esa decisión. Ya les demostraría lo que valía un peine a esos idiotas._

 _\- Está bien… - Madara se cruzó de brazos y miró duramente a Toka Aburame. – Pero ni una sola falta de respeto nunca más, Aburame, ¿queda claro?_

 _\- La falta de respeto la cometéis vosotros al dejar que…_

 _\- ¡Basta! – Mei no podía contenerse más, ya era suficiente. – Escúchame bien… - Mei se acercó peligrosamente al hombre que la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Madara y Hashirama observaban la escena, pero no la detuvieron.– Si no cumplo en la defensa de la aldea hoy, podrás soltar todo lo que te dé la gana contra mí… - Los ojos de Mei refulgían de rabia. – Pero hasta entonces, cállate y observa. Te aseguro que tendrás que tragarte tus palabras. – Mei estaba a centímetros del jefe de los Aburame, alzando la cabeza para fulminarle con la mirada, pues seguía siendo más bajita. No fue lo que le dijo Mei, ni el tono amenazante, ni que se acercara. Lo que hizo que el hombre no dijera nada más y titubeara, fueron las pupilas salvajes de la chica. Mei pudo oler ligeramente algo de miedo y duda en su interlocutor, así que, satisfecha, dio media vuelta con un "¿Vamos a preparar una batalla o no?". Defender la aldea era más importante que discutir el sexo de una combatiente. No se volvió a hablar sobre el tema."_

" _Ahora es cuando los hechos muestran lo que no pueden las palabras_ ". Mei clavó sus orbes verdes en el batallón enemigo que les plantaba cara. No había que subestimarles. Las abejas podían ser un auténtico fastidio a la hora de luchar, aunque con los Aburame de su lado al menos iban a poder mantener a raya los aguijones de esos bichos, y los clones de miel podían ocasionarles reducción en el movimiento y dejarles cegados si se les pegaba en la cara esa pasta viscosa. Había que tener cuidado.

Los Kamizuru eran bastantes. Llevaban armaduras parciales de metal grisáceo que les cubría solo partes claves del cuerpo. Por lo demás sólo llevaban ropa ninja de combate. A la cabeza de sus filas estaba un hombre curtido, con el pelo medio canoso y facciones duras. Tenía los brazos cruzado a la altura del pecho mientras recorría de un lado a otro la línea de sus filas. De repente, se paró y miró a los shinobis que le impedían el paso para atacar Konoha. Había sido un auténtico contratiempo que se enteraran que iban a atacarles antes de poder llegar al menos a la linde de la aldea. Los motivos del ataque sólo lo sabían ellos, pero todo apuntaba a que era por puro desacuerdo a que una aldea nueva pudiera ser una competencia en cuanto a economía, tierras y mandato en el Mundo Shinobi.

Tras un minuto de tensión, la primera gota cayó del cielo en una sutil alegoría de inicio para la guerrilla que daba comienzo. Los Kamizuru, siguiendo la posición de ataque que adoptó su aparente líder, se lanzaron a por los integrantes de Konoha con un grito aunado.

\- ¿Lista? – Mei giró la cabeza hacia Madara, que la miraba divertido. Estaba deseando ver lo que iba a pasar, a parte de que a él le encantaba pelear. Ella le mostró una sonrisa lobuna, fiera.

\- ¿Estarán listos ellos? – Burlona, volvió la vista al frente y, ya que estaba desprovista de dirigir ningún equipo, flexionó las piernas para impulsarse y corrió hacia el encuentro con los Kamizuru. Madara y Hashirama no tardaron ni un segundo en seguirla a grito de _"¡Por Konoha!_ ".

Mei sólo podía pensar en estar hombro con hombro con sus dos mayores pilares en su vida, luchando, riendo, discutiendo… Se encontró a sí misma lanzando una carcajada mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más a los cientos de shinobis que iban a intentar matarla. Se llevó por delante al primer ninja que saltó para atacarla desde el aire y vio cómo las armaduras rojas de sus amigos la flanqueaban. A partir de ahí, el sonido del metal chocando, la lluvia que caía sobre ellos y los gritos de la lucha la envolvieron por completo.

Estaba feliz. Iba a combatir con Hashirama y Madara. Iba a ganarse su puesto en la aldea. Y el mundo lo iba a ver.

* * *

La lluvia torrencial hacía que el campo de batalla se convirtiera en un lodazal. El barro y la sangre se mezclaba en una masa informe debajo de sus pies, dificultando el equilibrio y haciendo que muchos resbalasen para encontrarse con la muerte en ese barrizal sanguinolento. Por otro lado, la cortina de agua tan espesa hacía que las abejas de los Kamizuru fueran un mínimo estorbo, aunque su taijutsu era muy duro y algunos clones de miel, al deshacerse, ocasionaron el fin de algún shinobi de la Hoja.

Hashirama se encargaba de la zona izquierda del área mientras que Madara causaba estragos en la derecha. Hacía un buen rato que no veía a Mei. Hasta entonces a veces podía distinguir una masa de pelo blanco enarbolando una lanza más allá, pero ahora no la veía. Sabía que tampoco podía estar tan pendiente, tenía – No- debía confiar en ella si tan seguro estaba de que Mei era perfectamente capaz de ser una pieza clave en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

A veces los gritos eran ensordecedores. Había cuerpos de ambos bandos tirados entre el barro. A esa altura de la batalla, el Senju no podía estar seguro de que fueran ganando. A cierta distancia, vio cómo Madara mandaba a volar a varios oponentes con su Gunbai en alto. Tenía la armadura sucia, al igual que restos de barro y sangre en la cara y el pelo, en contraste con las gotas de agua que resbalaban por la superficie metálica, como queriendo quitar toda esa porquería sin éxito. Hashirama pensó que él también tenía que tener ese aspecto.

De repente, en ese momento en el que se distrajo, apenas pudo esquivar un ataque rápido y mortífero del jefe de los Kamizuru, que se consiguió abrir paso hasta él. El hombre era fuerte, corpulento y muy rápido. La lluvia impedía ver bien y el barro resbalaba. Hashirama, al esquivar el ataque repentino, perdió un poco el equilibrio, lo cual aprovechó el Kamizuru para volver a lanzarse sobre uno de los fundadores de la aldea objeto del conflicto. Hashirama consiguió interponer la katana a tiempo para evitar que la del shinobi le partiera por la mitad, pero el terreno era una total desventaja y, por el impacto, su pie derecho se hundió más de lo debido en la tierra e hizo que su espalda se encontrara con el suelo enlodado, intentando aún protegerse del filo de la espada de su contrincante.

El Kamizuru, aprovechando la ventaja de la posición, lanzó varios ataques muy violentos hacia Hashirama. Eran tan seguidos que no tenía tiempo para incorporarse de nuevo. En un momento dado, su oponente lanzó una brutal patada a la mano con la que Hashirama sostenía la katana, destrozándole los dedos y mandando el arma lejos. Hashirama gritó de dolor. Ese maldito era demasiado rápido y sus ataques tenían mucha potencia. El Senju fue a crear un escudo de madera rápidamente pero el enemigo ya estaba con la espada en alto para atacar sin piedad.

\- ¡Hashirama! – La voz de Madara le llegó lejana. La madera, característica de su elemento de control, empezó a rodearle pero la espada del Kamizuru iba a llegar antes. Cerró los ojos apretando los dientes e intentó rodar para esquivar el filo, pero sintió algo encima suya a la vez que escuchó un fuerte choque.

El Senju se vio debajo de las piernas de Mei, que había aparecido interponiéndose entre el jefe del clan Kamizuru y él. La capa blanca de la chica era ahora prácticamente marrón debido a la lluvia y tierra, la capucha se le había bajado y tenía el pelo pegado en la cara, donde tenía las mejillas llenas de borrones rojos debido a que la pintura se le había corrido con el agua. Tenía cortes por los brazos y las piernas y restos de miel pegajosa. Mei jadeaba por la carrera que se había pegado para llegar a defender a Hashirama.

Mei y el hombre forcejearon un tanto con sus armas de por medio, pero él era más fuerte que la chica y consiguió desestabilizarla, haciendo que tuviera que saltar hacia atrás. Hashirama tuvo tiempo suficiente para rodar a un lado e incorporarse rápidamente, sujetándose la mano herida en un gesto de dolor. Ahora el jefe enemigo iba a por Mei. El ritmo del combate era frenético, a su alrededor seguían despuntando ataques con kunais, katanas, puños y patadas además de ninjutsus de fuego, viento y agua. La chica se defendió con su lanza en varias ocasiones, pero el hombre la estaba acorralando y haciendo retroceder. En un ataque horizontal, el oponente de Mei consiguió partir su lanza por la mitad. Hashirama colocó rápidamente sus manos en posición a pesar del dolor.

\- ¡Mokuton no jutsu! – El Senju atrapó los pies del Kamizuru con su elemento, anclándolo al suelo, el cual maldijo gritando, pero Mei seguía a su alcance y le lanzó un espadazo que logró alcanzarla en el brazo izquierdo con el que se curbió, abriéndole un tajo que recorría desde la muñeca hasta el codo. - ¡MEI! – Un enemigo que se encontraba al lado, se deslizó por el suelo para lanzar una patada a los pies de la chica, barriéndola y haciendo que cayera al suelo de costado. Rápidamente, el jefe de los Kamizuru rompió un anclaje de madera de sus pies para avanzar hacia la chica lobo. Se agachó y, cogiendo a Mei de un tobillo, la arrastró para acercarla a él.

\- ¡Ven aquí, maldita puta! – El Kamizuru, sin soltar el agarre, alzó la espada.

Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta.

Hashirama se impulsó hacia ellos para evitar que el jefe de los Kamizuru bajase su espada hacia Mei, por su lado derecho, vio cómo Madara también llegaba como un rayo hacia ellos, Gunbai en alto. Y también vio cómo el tobillo de Mei ya no era un tobillo, si no una pata de pelo blanco con una zarpa al final. Por la sorpresa, el Kamizuru paró una milésima de segundo, abriendo mucho los ojos, no pudiéndose creer que donde antes tenía a una chiquilla tirada en el suelo, ahora había un lobo blanco enorme, con una fauces aún más enormes y que se había revuelto para lanzarse hacia él.

Okami, con un feroz gruñido y posterior ladrido, derribó al hombre que iba a rajarla en dos, hundiendo los dientes afilados como sables entre el cuello y el hombro, alcanzándole el omoplato y el pecho de lo grande que era. Madara frenó como pudo al igual que Hashirama, que observaban la escena intentando recuperar el aliento. Madara, que había visto desde la otra punta del campo de batalla que Hashirama era atacado por el jefe del clan enemigo, intentó llegar a él, encontrándose con shinobis que le impedían el paso y con un terreno movedizo. Cuando al momento vio que era Mei la que estaba enfrentando a ese hombre y que recibía un espadazo, terminó saltando por encima de las cabezas de los shinobis que seguían peleando.

Ahora, Okami, encima del jefe del Clan Kamizuru que había terminado con la espalda en el suelo, estaba, literalmente, masacrándole. Los gritos de horror y dolor del jefe rasgaron el cielo. Los shinobis de alrededor pararon para mirar con estupefacción lo que tenían delante de los ojos. Y Hashirama y Madara volvieron a sentirse unos adolescentes recordando la primera vez que vieron a Okami atacar a uno de los bandidos que perseguían a Haruka en el río.

El Kamizuru intentaba en vano zafarse del agarre, agarraba con fuerza el pelaje de la loba, intentando quitársela de encima, y en una sacudida, Okami apretó los dientes mientras movió bruscamente la cabeza. El crujido que se escuchó fue muy desagradable y puso fin a los alaridos ahogados en sangre, desesperados, del que fue el jefe del clan que los estaba atacando. La enorme loba blanca siguió mordiendo un poco más a pesar de que el hombre ya no se movía y sus ojos reflejaban el velo de la muerte, gruñendo con el morro arrugado y las orejas hacia atrás, amenazantes. La sangre bañó en rojo oscuro el suelo, el hocico y el pecho del animal. Okami soltó el cuerpo muerto y seguidamente alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, soltando un aullido desgarrador.

Cuando se extinguió el sonido en su garganta, la loba dirigió la mirada a sus dos compañeros, que la miraban con esa expresión de cautela y admiración cada vez que ella se transformaba y se giró con cautela para fijar su vista en el resto de enemigos que quedaban rodeándoles. Los Kamizuru que habían observado lo que le había hecho ese monstruo a su jefe, tenían el pánico pintado en sus caras y, temblando, dudaban si correr o quedarse clavados en el sitio. Okami se acercó a Hashirama y Madara en el momento en que un medic-nin de la aldea corrió hacia Hashirama para curar su mano herida. La loba miró al Senju y luego al Uchiha. Bajó la cabeza hacia Madara y con un gruñido flexionó las patas. Él entendió. De un salto, se subió encima de Okami, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados del lomo mojado y lleno de barro. La loba se incorporó de nuevo, con Madara Uchiha encima de ella. Hashirama también estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

\- Id hacia el centro de su pelotón abriéndonos paso. Yo me quedo en la retaguardia procurando que ninguno de ellos atraviese la línea en dirección a Konoha. – Hashirama se apretó la mano recién curada. – Sin su jefe tenemos la ventaja de que no tienen dirección.

\- Bien. ¡Vamos! – Madara se agarró al pelaje de Okami, inclinándose hacia delante y sujetando su abanico de guerra. Okami salió disparada hacia los enemigos, ladrando. Los shinobis de la Hoja que vieron cómo Madara dirigía el ataque montado en ese magnífico animal, les siguieron con un grito de júbilo, haciendo que sus enemigos se replegaran y retrocedieran.

Hashirama los vio adentrándose. Un ramalazo de celos le recorrió la espina dorsal. La loba se había inclinado hacia Madara claramente. Sabía que él tenía la mano herida y que con un pobre y rápido jutsu médico no iba a bastar. La patada le había roto todos los huesos de la mano, pero aun así, no pudo evitar que una sombra negra le cruzara el corazón.

El Senju pensó que aunque el mundo entendiera que las guerras eran el choque en combate entre dos grupos por diferentes motivos, las verdaderas guerras eran las que libraba cada uno por dentro, como le ocurría a él.

La lluvia había amainado hacía ya un rato y, pasadas un par de horas, Konoha había conseguido casi extinguir al Clan Kamizuru. Madara seguía a lomos de Okami, observando cómo los pocos supervivientes enemigos intentaban huir como podían. La adrenalina estaba terminando su efecto en su torrente sanguíneo, haciéndole sentir ahora cansado pero satisfecho. La experiencia de luchar con la enorme loba blanca había sido brutal. Okami había terminado con muchos shinobis a dentelladas, mientras que él lanzaba ataques con su Gunbai o jutsus desde esa posición tan ventajosa, aniquilando a los Kamizuru, con el Sharingan girando frenético en sus ojos.

La loba jadeaba ahora quieta, con la lengua fuera. Estaban hechos un asco, pero todo valió la pena por las miradas de respeto que ahora rodeaban a Okami, a Mei. Tenía todo el pelo de debajo del morro y el pecho de color rojo por la sangre. Su aspecto era hermosamente terrorífico. Madara no pudo evitar rascar la coronilla de la loba, sonriendo.

\- Ahora esos imbéciles no volverán a reprochar que seas una mujer para defender la aldea, ¿eh? – Okami movió las orejas y bajó sus cuartos traseros para que Madara se bajara. Okami estaba emitiendo sonidos agudos muy graciosos que se entrelazaron con la risa de Mei, cuya figura femenina apareció donde estaba la loba.

\- ¿Has vistos qué caras ponían? ¿Y cuando íbamos rompiendo sus filas? Sobre todo la cara de ese despreciable que atacó a Hashirama cuando me lancé sobre él… ¡Já! ¡Ahora sí que sí! ¡Guau! ¡Ha sido increíble! – Mei estaba eufórica. Era la primera batalla como tal que vivía y la emoción de la lucha seguía invadiéndola. Madara la observaba hacer aspavientos y saltar mientras ella soltaba todo eso. Ellos eran carne de guerra. La habían vivido desde niños y habían crecido con ella. Y Mei era una criatura excepcional, diseñada para luchar al igual que ellos.

Mei, en un salto enérgico, lanzó los brazos al cuello de Madara mientras no paraba de reírse. A él le pilló por sorpresa y casi se caen al suelo. Tuvo que soltar el Gunbai de golpe, que cayó con un sonido chapoteante, y la sujetó por la cintura para no perder el equilibrio.

-¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¡Vale, vale! ¡Para! ¡Cálmate! – Mei no paraba de moverse y saltar abrazada a él.

-Lo siento, lo siento… - dijo Mei entre carcajadas. Se retiró un poco para encararle pero no bajó los brazos, que descansaban en los hombros de él. – Es que… - Mei le hundió sus dos soles verdes en lo más profundo de la oscuridad de las pupilas del Uchiha, que había desactivado el Sharingan hacía unos instantes. Le miró con tal intensidad que Madara sintió cómo algo se le retorcía en el estómago.

-Qué – Al ver que no terminaba la frase, Madara le soltó ese monosílabo algo brusco. Le estaba poniendo histérico. Hasta juraría que se estaba apretando más contra él. Mei alzó una mano para deslizar su dedo índice desde el puente de su nariz hasta sus labios, mirándole con una suave sonrisa. " _Qué… Qué coñ…_ "

-Es que no me había sentido tan feliz en tanto, tanto tiempo… Como hasta ahora.

Madara la miró, no sabía dónde meterse. Un millón de preguntas e inquietudes le llenaron la cabeza. _"¿Qué significa eso?" "¿Por qué me mira así?" "¿Por qué no quita el dedo de mi boca?" "¡¿Por qué está tan cerca?!" "¡¿Por qué está entrecerrando los ojos, maldita sea?!_ " Madara tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no podía articular palabra. Mei se estaba inclinando hacia él, acercando su nariz mientras terminaba por retirar el dedo de los labios de su amigo. Sonreía. Mei sonreía enigmáticamente a la vez que negaba casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, como si ella comprendiera algo que él no. " _Casi puedo… Casi…_ ". Automáticamente Madara había envuelto un poco más la cintura de ella. Notaba el aliento de Mei sobre su boca. Él también estaba cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡General Uchiha! ¡General Uchiha! – Madara apretó los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza y lanzaba una maldición, apartándose de Mei, la cual también había parado su trayectoria para mirar por encima del hombro de él hacia el shinobi que llamaba a Madara a gritos. Era un ninja del Clan Uchiha. No les llegó a ver en aquella situación, pero Madara le fulminó con la mirada cuando se acercó, amedrentándole. – Mmmm… Eh… Lo siento, mi general, pero necesitamos ayuda con nuestros caídos y el General Senju reclama su presencia y la de la chica lobo. – El shinobi miró a Mei, que estaba detrás de Madara.

\- De acuerdo, dile a Toshio que reúna a nuestro clan. Iré cuando termine con Hashirama y Mei. – El Uchiha asintió y se alejó tan rápido como había venido. Madara, que le había dado la espalda a Mei para hablar con su subordinado, seguía en esa posición, sin volver a mirar a la chica. Notaba su mirada clavada en el cogote y apretó los puños. – Vamos. – Madara echó a andar, siguiendo sin voltearse hacia su amiga. Sentía vergüenza, confusión y remordimiento, todo a la vez. Y eso hacía que se enfadara mucho con él mismo. Mucho.

Había estado a punto de besarla. Con el ego henchido tras derrotar al enemigo, el haber cabalgado a lomos de la loba blanca, con la adrenalina que suponía la velocidad, los golpes y el fulgor de la batalla; la alegría de Mei, llena de cortes, de barro, de lluvia, tan descontrolada y salvaje. Todo eso junto con la cercanía y el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, llegándole a la nariz ese olor a bosque y verano tan especial había hecho que bajara la guardia y estuviera a punto de ceder y caer bajo el hechizo que ejercía ella. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba que consiguiera manipularle de tal forma que se olvidaba de su alrededor para centrarse sólo en ella, de hacer que ella fuera una debilidad para él. Y Madara Uchiha no tenía debilidades. O eso quería.

Mei miró cómo el moreno se alejaba. Ella no intentó detenerle. Conocía muy bien a Madara y sabía que si intentaba ahora forzarle, él se ofuscaría más y terminarían discutiendo o sin hablarse. Sonrió, resignándose. Cómo negar que ese Uchiha le atraía como un imán, que había algo, algo que surgió cuando eran unos niños y que no podía frenar. Tenía la necesidad de pegarse a él, la revolvía los sentidos y no podía evitarlo. Rememoró el momento justo hace unos instantes, cuando estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los de él, y que notó cómo su interior se estaba fundiendo en lava. Mei era ya una mujer adulta, humana al fin y al cabo, por mucho que compartiese su identidad con un espíritu del bosque, y sentía. Y sabía que sentía por Madara, mucho. Al menos, sus manos se escapaban solas simplemente para mantener contacto. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba al suelo. Todavía le picaba la piel donde el shinobi había estrechado sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Le deseaba. Le deseaba tanto que le había dado igual el momento, lugar y situación. " _Y sé que también te pasa lo mismo… Madara…_ " Mei le daría tiempo, pero no iba a dejar de insistir cuando tuviera oportunidad. Sus destinos estaban enlazados desde que se miraron a los ojos por primera vez. La joven lobo sacudió la cabeza, apartando todo pensamiento de ella, para centrarse en acudir junto a Hashirama.

Corrió para alcanzar a Madara, al cual le dio un empujón con el hombro por detrás mientras le gritaba que le retaba a una carrera. Madara le miró alucinado mientras ella le dejaba atrás. Lo dicho, había cosas que seguían siendo igual que cuando eran unos críos. Y, cómo no, el Uchiha salió corriendo detrás de ella, para ver quién llegaba primero.

* * *

Habían tenido más bajas de las que esperaban. Los Kamizuru habían sido muy duros de roer, y eso cabreó a los jefes de los clanes. Aún así, los comentarios sobre la loba Okami corrieron como la pólvora en Konoha y pronto un aura de respeto, miedo y admiración envolvieron a Mei. Toka Aburame tuvo que aceptar que Mei era muy valiosa para la aldea y el resto de jefes aceptaron el hecho de que fuera alguien más anexo a los fundadores. En la reunión que hubo tras la batalla, se acordó que se celebraran los funerales la noche anterior a la noche de la fiesta del ecuador de la época cálida, momento en que se forjó la alianza entre los Senju y los Uchiha.

Todos los clanes tuvieron que llorar a alguien, pero los ninjas sabían que sus vidas podían ser tan efímeras como una mariposa. Vivían tan rápido como podían morir. Estaban al servicio de la aldea. Morir en el campo de batalla, luchando por Konoha, era un gran honor. Esa misma noche, montones de pilas funerarias ardieron, iluminando la noche sin luna y sin estrellas debido a las nubes que aún cubrían el cielo del País del Fuego. Todos los presentes iban vestidos acorde con la ocasión, cantaron y mostraron sus respetos a los muertos.

Como contraste, al atardecer del día siguiente, las calles de Konoha se plagaron de luces de colores, farolillos, dulces olores y música. La gente se vistió con sus kimonos de fiesta, los niños jugaban y reían, y los ánimos se elevaron hasta el cielo, desde donde una luna plena y rojiza comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, despejado de nubes. Era como si los dioses quisieran que esa noche sirviera para pasar una nueva página en la historia de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Hashirama alcanzó la calle principal, repleta de gente paseando y comiendo en los puestecillos, y observó una vez más, orgulloso, su hogar. Vestía un kimono tradicional sencillo, de color verde muy claro, casi blanco, amarrado con un cinto verde más oscuro. El pelo suelto, castaño, caía por su espalda, como era habitual. Se sentía mucho más cómodo así que con la armadura puesta, al contrario que su compañero, Madara. Aún no le había visto, pero sabía que se encontraba en la plaza central de la aldea, donde habría recibido a los puestos más altos de Suna, la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, con los que estaban dispuestos a establecer relaciones. Hashirama alzó la vista a las banderillas que cruzaban la parte superior de la calle, donde se encontraba impreso el nuevo símbolo de la Hoja. Una espiral corta con un triángulo pegado en el lateral, simulando una hoja. Se sentía feliz. Los clanes no solo tenían su propio símbolo, sino que ahora tenían uno común, uno que los unía a todos, viniesen de la familia que vinieses, siendo todos una familia propia.

Entre esos pensamientos, llegó hasta la plaza central, donde una enorme fogata ardía en el centro y alrededor se situaban más puestos con comida y bebida a mansalva. Se respiraba la fiesta y felicidad por los cuatro costados. Alcanzó a ver a Madara, con su figura imponente enfundada en su típico kimono azul oscuro y el abanico de los Uchiha en la espalda, aunque lo tapaba el pelo negro como la noche que se alzaba en el cielo. Se encontraba en frente de dos hombres un poco más altos que él y una mujer rubia, con las típicas ropas vaporosas de Suna, mientras que los hombres vestían pantalones holgados y llevaban una camisa cruzada y ligera. Uno de ellos llevaba un poncho blanco fino por encima. Desperdigados por la plaza, el Senju vio que había más hombres de Suna, vestidos con los mismos pantalones holgados y cinturones que les cruzaban el pecho. Guardias.

\- Buenas noches, compañeros, es muy agradable recibir a los jefes de Suna en nuestra aldea en esta noche de celebración.

\- Hashirama Senju, un placer. – La mujer rubia alzó la mano para estrecharla con el castaño. Era Terumi, hermana de Reto, el verdadero primer Kazekage de Sunagakure. Reto estaba a la derecha de Terumi, vistiendo el poncho blanco. Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon al observar a Hashirama.

\- Parece que habéis conseguido doblegar un poco a los Uchiha, eh, Senju. Algo realmente heróico…

\- ¿Doblegar? – La mirada de Madara se afiló, y casi rechinó los dientes ante tal comentario.

\- No hemos doblegado a nadie, Kazekage, hicimos una alianza, somos iguales. – A Hashirama no le gustaba que provocasen a su amigo de esa manera, menos sabiendo la mecha tan corta que tenía el moreno.

\- Claro, pero, ¿cuál de vosotros es el jefe de la aldea? No puede haber dos, ¿no? – El que habló fue el tercer mando de Suna, el otro hermano de Reto y Terumi, Shanom. Los tres tenían los ojos verde-azulados, aunque Shanom no tenía pelo y reto era castaño.

\- Aún no lo hemos decidido, pero propondré a Madara, es el mejor de los dos para dirigir Konoha.

\- No sé si sería buena idea… - Reto estaba sacando de sus casillas a Madara, y eso no era buena señal.

\- Oye, Hashirama, ¿dónde está Mei? – Terumi decidió cortar el tema. Estaban allí para establecer lazos, no guerras.

\- ¿La conoces? – Madara habló sorprendido.

\- Mei pasó un tiempo en Suna. Una partida de provisiones fue atacada por bandidos y Mei hizo que nuestros carromatos llegaran a la aldea sanos y salvos. Es una gran amiga y aliada.

\- Oh… Vaya. Me alegra oír eso. No sé dónde está ahora, pero no tardará en venir, seguro, es capaz de detectarnos a kilómetros. – dijo Hashirama sonriendo.

\- Hemos escuchado lo increíble que fue en la batalla contra los Kamizuru. Incluso llegan historias de que parecía una bestia invocada de los Uchiha, toda blanca y con el pecho lleno de sangre, llevando al jefe del clan sobre su lomo. Me parece extraño que una criatura tan magnífica como ella se dejara montar por cualquiera… - Reto miró directamente a los ojos a Madara. Parecía no agradarle nada el Uchiha.

\- Hmpf… Las historias siempre esconden algo de verdad. – Madara se estaba cansando y un destello rojizo giró en sus ojos negros. El calor de la fogata estaba agobiándolo un tanto y no podría aguantar mucho más el descaro de Reto.

\- ¿La controlaste con la maldición del Sharingan, Uchiha?

\- Reto, basta.

\- ¿Quieres ver lo que es el Sharingan, Kazekage? – Madara ya tenía las pupilas negras y escarlatas mientras sonreía, amenazante.

\- ¡Terumi!

" _Menos mal…_ " Hashirama estaba temiéndose una pelea muy contraproducente con el primer Hokage de Suna, algo que no podían permitirse y menos después de la batalla tan reciente.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mei! – La chica corría hacia ellos, vestida con un top blanco de tirantes, lleno de trenzas y perlitas en el tejido y que no cubría su abdomen mientras que una falda blanca, llena de volantes ondeaba a cada paso. Llevaba el pelo completamente suelto y brazaletes finos dorados en los brazos. En el cuello seguía luciendo la daga cristalina que le regaló Madara. Cuando llegó a su altura, se abrazó a Terumi efusivamente mientras reían las dos. Mei se había marcado sus enormes ojos con pintura negra y sus pestañas también estaban oscurecidas, haciendo que pareciera mucho más femenina.

El ambiente se relajó un tanto mientras las dos amigas hablaban. Mei saludó afectivamente a los hermanos de Terumi. Ellos la habían acogido con los brazos abiertos en Suna, agradecidos por su protección y más agradecida ella por encontrar un lugar donde descansar y beber en medio del desierto. Comenzaron a conversar sobre cómo había evolucionado Suna desde que Mei se fue y sobre lo conveniente que sería compartir recursos, conocimientos y defensa a posibles enemigos. Hashirama estaría en deuda con Mei por salvar las negociaciones con Suna.

También percibió cómo la había mirado Madara. Hashirama sabía que las posiciones de sus dos amigos estaban cerca, muy cerca. Cada vez Madara disimulaba menos cómo miraba a la castaña y ella no escondía esas miradas afiladas. Él se daba cuenta, muy a su pesar, de que estaba muy, muy lejos del corazón de Mei. Lo curioso es que era como algo natural, y él acabaría por aceptarlo… Quizá.

Mei y Terumi se apartaron un tanto en su larga charla, acercándose al fuego.

\- Desde que te fuiste me sentí un poco más sola, ¿sabes? Es increíble todo lo que has visto y vivido. Me resulta extraño que quieras quedarte perenne aquí, no va contigo.

\- Es mi hogar, Terumi. Estuve perdida mucho tiempo pero… - Giró la cabeza para mirar a Hashirama y Madara, que hablaban con los hermanos de Terumi, ahora mucho más calmados. – Ahora ya he encontrado mis raíces.

\- Serías una gran jefa de los Uchiha. – Mei abrió tanto los ojos que ahora parecía más un búho real que otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? – Terumi sonrió.

\- Los Uchiha no se caracterizan por mostrar sus emociones precisamente, amiga, y tendrías que ver cómo te mira Madara Uchiha. Y tú a él, Mei. Sé que hay algo, lo puedo notar.

\- Serpiente astuta… - Mei volteó la cara para mirar a las llamas. – No me aceptarían, Terumi, no soy una de ellos. – La mirada de la chica lobo se entristeció.

\- Sólo tendría que aceptarte él, Mei, ¿no?

\- No es tan sencillo.

\- Oh, sí que lo es. Somos nosotros lo que lo complicamos todo con normas estúpidas, ¿no crees? – Mei miró a su amiga, aún sonriendo. Tenía razón. Ella misma les dijo a sus amigos en una ocasión que sus legados de casarse con alguna mujer que fuera de su mismo clan era absurdo si no la amaban.

\- Ya veremos qué es lo que decide el destino… - Mei clavó sus esmeraldas en el hombre que tanto le gustaba. Madara sintió cómo alguien estaba mirándole y buscó de dónde venía esa sensación, chocando sus pozos negros con los ojos de Mei. La miró confuso. Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras ensanchaban la sonrisa. Madara resopló y sacudió la cabeza, frustrado, y apartó la mirada. Le ponía demasiado nervioso esa mujer y se le venía a la mente el momento en que casi prueba el sabor de sus labios en medio del campo de batalla, tres noches antes.

La noche fue cerniéndose sobre Konoha. La luna brillaba plateada sobre sus cabezas y el ambiente se caldeaba cada vez más. La gente sólo pensaba en disfrutar, bebían y comían, reían y bailaban alrededor de la hoguera que iluminaba toda la plaza central.

Hacía ya rato que los fundadores de Konoha habían terminado sus conversaciones con Reto y Shanom, y Mei y Terumi estaban bailando y riéndose junto con más mujeres de la aldea y de Suna. Todos habían bebido y el alcohol chispeaba en sus venas. Terumi hizo una seña a unos aldeanos de Suna, que llevaban unos tambores gigantes y los acercaron a la hoguera para empezar a tocar. El ritmo de la percusión comenzó a adueñarse de las caderas de Mei. Le sonaba esa melodía tan rítmica, le recordó a las noches de Suna, bailando la danza del vientre con las mujeres del desierto, junto a un gran fuego, justo como ahora.

El sake que había bebido, el calor de la noche de pleno verano, la luna tan poderosamente redonda y blanca, que ejercía en ella una atracción especial, el brillo dorado que le regalaba el fuego a su piel y el retumbar de las membranas de los tambores hicieron que Mei se envolviera en la música y comenzara a bailar, prácticamente pegada a la hoguera, una danza que hacía que los huesos de sus caderas se mecieran como el movimiento de una serpiente, hipnótico. Se llevó los brazos al pelo, que hacía rato que se había ondulado, salvaje, sin parar de mover las caderas, como Terumi y las mujeres de Suna que se habían unido a ella en su danza del fuego. Las mujeres de Konoha y los hombres les habían dejado espacio, para contemplar ese baile tan femenino que Mei controlaba de una manera demencial. Muchos hombres silbaban ante el espectáculo y alzaban sus copas, animando a las bailarinas a seguir con el ritmo nocturno.

Mei reía y giraba, se apartaba el pelo, sacudía la cadera y movía los brazos con movimientos ondulantes, acompañando al resto del tronco. Terumi también realizaba los mismos movimientos, pero Mei no estaba bailando con ella en realidad, ni con el resto de mujeres de Suna que se distribuían alrededor del fuego. Mei no paraba de buscar con la mirada a quien quería que la mirara. Y cuando localizó esos ojos negros, ardientes como dos carbones encendidos, no despegó sus ojos verdes de él, mientras acentuaba los movimientos de sus caderas, como llamándole, como queriendo atraerle hacia ella. Y Madara no podía, literalmente, quitarle los ojos de encima. Ni siquiera quería parpadear. A pesar de que estaba vaciando el vaso de sake que teía en la mano, notaba la garganta completamente seca continuamente. Tenía un calor insoportable, recorriéndole la espalda y la cara. Estaba tan perdido en el baile de la chica, que no escuchó nada cuando Reto preguntó algo.

\- Uchiha… ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Uchiha!

\- ¿Qu… Qué? – Reto rió suavemente.

\- He dicho que qué hermosa visión del bosque nos regalan los dioses y que de qué conocer a Mei Haruno… Pero veo que estás demasiado ocupado mirándola. Te traeré un pañuelo para que te limpies la baba.

\- No estaba mirándola, Reto.

\- Claro que no… - Reto se alejó volviéndose a reír y Madara se encontró con la mirada de Hashirama. Estaba muy serio, como queriendo decirle algo. Madara le sostuvo la mirada. Ahí estaba. También había visto cómo se comía con los ojos a Mei y la rivalidad y los celos extendían sus afilados dedos entre la amistad de ambos shinobis.

El final de la canción hizo que el Senju y el Uchiha rompieran el contacto visual mientras volvía a empinar el codo para beber. Mei rió, cansada y feliz, mientras se abrazaba a Terumi. La rubia se acercó al oído de la chica para decirle algo que hizo que Mei se sonrojara algo más de lo que ya estaba, y su mirada brilló húmeda mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios.

Entonces, Mei se encaminó con paso decidido hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se cruzó entre ellos un chico rubio.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eres tú! ¡La chica de la taberna!

\- Eh… Ah… Tú… Tú eres el chico de ese pueblo tan lejos… - Mei se paró en seco mientras el chico rubio la sonreía y se acercaba a ella.

\- ¡Soy Ryu! ¿No te acuerdas? Pasamos la noche en mi casa…

\- ¿Quién es, Mei? – La voz profunda de Madara le llegó desde su izquierda, y le vio acercarse por detrás de Ryu. Había escuchado lo último a la perfección. El aura del Uchiha estaba que quemaba.

\- Es… Es… Un amigo. Un amigo lejano. – Mei miraba con pena a Ryu, no iba a gustarle que los celos del moreno se descargaran sobre el pobre chaval.

\- Oh, vaya… Un forastero. – Madara se situó al lado de Mei, daba miedo. – Y… ¿De qué conoces a Mei? – Madara estrechó los ojos, arrastraba algo las palabras.

\- Eh, pues… - Ryu miró a Mei, que le estaba suplicando con la mirada que no dijera la verdad, pero el chico era bastante ingenuo… - Pues nos conocimos en la taberna de mi aldea y una cosa llevó a la otra… - La mirada de Madara brillaba en rojo sangre, Mei maldijo por lo bajo. Se iba a liar, tenía que actuar rápido.

\- Y nada, ahora está aquí por negocios, ¿verdad, Ryu? Pero ya se iba, sólo nos hemos saludado. Muchas gracias, Ryu, un placer volver a verte, ¡hasta luego! – Mientras Mei soltaba todo eso a la velocidad del rayo, se acercó al rubio para cogerle del brazo y voltearle para que se alejara y se marchara. Hashirama observaba la escena desde un poco más lejos. – Lárgate. – le susurró bruscamente Mei a Ryu, el cual le hizo caso al instante y se marchó a paso rápido tras un breve, "hasta otra".

Hashirama negó con la cabeza. Notaba en cada célula de su piel cómo el chacra de Madara rabiaba en celos. Era demasiado impulsivo. Siguió con la mirada a ese tal Ryu, que se alejaba con la expresión confundida. Alcanzó a ver a Ahina Uzumaki y decidió dirigirse a conversar con él. No quería contemplar una escenita de celos donde estaba implicada Mei. Alejarse le pareció lo más sensato, a sabiendas que estaba renunciando a una posibilidad con ella.

Madara también le clavaba la mirada al rubio mientras se alejaba. Estaba muy, muy enfadado, se notaba a kilómetros.

\- ¿Se puede saber… - Mei volteó para encararle – qué ha sido eso? – Ella también estaba molesta. Madara se había acercado a ella y a ese chico hecho una furia y eso había molestado a la chica.

\- ¿El qué? – Madara juntó las manos por dentro de las anchas mangas de su kimono.

\- Lo que acaba de pasar.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- A tus celos.

\- ¿Cómo? – Madara apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué dices, mujer?

\- Lo que oyes. ¿A qué viene acercarse de esa manera, como un gallito, a espantar a ese pobre muchacho? Tu aura daba repelús…

\- No he ido como ningún gallito y ese niño estaba molestándote.

\- No me estaba molestando, Madara… Sólo me ha saludado. – Mei relajó el tono.

\- Tu cara no decía lo mismo.

\- Cuando te has acercado de esa manera, desde luego.

\- No me he acercado de ninguna manera.

\- Estabas celoso… - Mei se acercó a él más, elevando un dedo hacia su cara. – Reconócelo. – Dijo ella, esta vez divertida.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

\- ¡Qué tozudo eres, Uchiha! – Mei elevó los brazos al cielo, dramáticamente. – Si tan sólo reconocieras tus actos…

\- ¡Que no estaba celoso, Mei, joder! – Madara se estaba cabreando, hablando bruscamente a la castaña.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Relájate! ¡No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira!

\- ¡Sí que lo haces, maldita sea! ¡Tú qué sabes de cómo estoy o no! – Ambos estaban alzando la voz, aunque con la fiesta en su momento más álgido, la gente no prestaba demasiado atención a ambos.

\- ¡Porque lo sé y porque puedo notarlo! ¡No me mientas así! – Mei y Madara estaban frente a frente, casi chocando sus narices, pero bastante enfadados y con los puños cerrados.

\- ¿Que yo miento? Mei, ves cosas que produce tu imaginación, estás borracha.

\- ¿Y tú no? Madara, eres un maldito bloque de hielo, a parte de mentiroso, no reconoces tus sentimientos y deberías…

\- Hmpf… Estás empezando a ser una verdadera molestia… ¿O es que quieres tanto que sienta celos por ti que por eso no paras de decirlo? ¿O quizá es que tienes demasiados amiguitos de otras aldeas que sólo quieren saludarte?– Mei abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el comentario tan desagradable.

\- Vete a la mierda, Uchiha. – Mei cogió un vaso de sake que tenía a su alcance, sin saber de quién era, y se lo tiró por la cabeza a Madara, que se quedó clavado en el sitio, sintiendo cómo el líquido alcohólico le chorreaba por el pelo y la ropa. Cerró los ojos lanzando una maldición y cuando los volvió a abrir, vio la espalda de Mei desaparecer entre la gente de la plaza que ahora sí le miraba con cara de circunstancia por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Volvió a soltar un taco y salió detrás de ella, pero ya no conseguía verla entre la gente de la aldea.

Mei estaba hecha una auténtica furia. El sake y el malhumor de Madara habían podido con ella y había hecho lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al escuchar ese comentario tan engreído. El vaso de sake estaba demasiado cerca de su alcance. No sabía muy bien ni a dónde estaba yendo, pero acabó al borde del río a las afueras de la aldea, sentándose en una roca plana de la orilla, recogiendo las piernas mientras observaba el agua correr, con el reflejo de la luna moviéndose en la superficie. Maldijo una y mil veces a Madara, y las emociones acumuladas, el recuerdo del encuentro entre ella y sus amigos, el acercamiento que hubo entre ella y el Uchiha en el final de la batalla con los Kamizuru y el encontronazo de hacía unos instantes hicieron que a Mei se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta y gruesas lágrimas le salieran de sus hermosos ojos sin parar. Hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran para deshacerse un poco de esa sensación de frustración que la invadía por dentro.

Así se la encontró Madara, hecha un ovillo en esa piedra, con sus hombros sacudiéndose ligeramente por el llanto y escuchando alguna maldición entre el hipo y las lágrimas de su amiga. En ese momento, se quedó quieto a la espalda de la joven. Se sintió miserable. Sabía que el último comentario había sido innecesario, pero, como siempre, no pensó antes de actuar. Y cuando quiso retroceder, era tarde.

Pasados unos momentos, Madara se acercó despacio hacia su amiga, como si fuera a desvanecerse si hacía un movimiento más rápido o si hacía ruido. Se sentó al lado de ella en la hierba de la linde del río, dejando una distancia prudencial entre ambos, esperando a que Mei se calmase un poco. Permaneció en silencio mientras Mei terminaba de soltar las últimas lágrimas de rabia. No sabía cómo empezar, ni qué decir.

\- Mei yo… - Frunció el ceño, él no estaba hecho para estas cosas. – Perdóname. – Ella asomó la naricilla entre los brazos que había cruzado apoyándolos en las rodillas. No dijo nada, esperando a que él dijera algo más. Madara resopló. – He… No debería haberte dicho eso, fue algo totalmente fuera de lugar, estaba enfadado.

Mei giró sus pupilas cristalinas y brillantes por las lágrimas hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. Madara volvió a resoplar.

\- Estaba… Estaba celoso, ¿contenta? – Madara giró la cara hacia el lado contrario. Admitir eso delante de Mei le daba tremenda vergüenza.

\- ¿Por qué? – La voz de Mei sonó algo afectada, pero firme. Esta vez quería respuestas y quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo qué sé, Mei, vi a ese idiota acercarse a ti, y vi la cara que pusiste, noté que no estabas cómoda y fui a echarle un poco.

Mei no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada. Le hacía gracia cómo su acompañante hacia auténticos quiebros con tal de no decir claramente sus sentimientos. Mei sacudió la cabeza, resignándose. El Uchiha era así, no podía cambiarle, era lo mejor que iba a tener como respuesta. Y estaba cansada. Se inclinó para acercarse al agua del río, ahuecando las manos para coger agua y lavarse la cara, retirando los restos de maquillaje negro que se le había corrido por los ojos y mejillas, dejando su cara lavada.

\- Te tengo que dar las gracias, entonces. Gracias, Madara Uchiha, por espantarme a ese chico. Ahora – Mei se secó con el antebrazo y se incorporó – me gustaría irme a dormir. Estoy cansada. – Miraba tristemente al río. – Buenas noches. – Ella le dio la espalda y se alejó unos pasos, dispuesta a irse.

\- ¡No! Mei… Espera… Yo… - Madara se había puesto en pie de un salto y se había acercado a una Mei expectante que se había girado para mirarle.

\- ¿Tú qué? – Madara suspiró, derrotado. " _Ahora o nunca_ ".

\- Mei, desde el primer día en que te vi en la orilla de nuestro río causaste algo en mí… No lo entendía y me enfadaba. Por eso te hablé mal muchas veces, por eso al principio no me gustaba tu presencia, porque había algo que me pasaba que no entendía cada vez que estabas presente. – Mei miraba en silencio al Uchiha, con esos ojos que decían todo sin palabras. Madara tragó saliva. Esto era una prueba de fuego. – Y no soporto esa sensación, esa pérdida de control de mí mismo cuando estás cerca, pero cuando hay más hombres rondándote hay algo dentro de mí que me hace querer hacer trizas a todo aquel que te insinúa algo… Porque… Porque… - Madara clavó la vista en el suelo. Le estaba costando horrores. – Porque no quiero verte con nadie… ¡Argh! Maldita sea… - Mei se cruzó de brazos, paciente, atentísima a todo ese discurso. – Quiero decir que me molesta, y mucho… - Madara volvió a mirarla, intensamente.- Verte con otro hombre. Mei – Madara elevó los brazos para coger la cara de Mei, que se había sorprendido agarrando las muñecas del Uchiha en un acto involuntario por la brusquedad del gesto de él. – me provocas. – Los ojos de ella se abrieron más. – Y eso es muy peligroso. – Madara cambió el tono, más grave, más ronco, presionando sus manos para acercarla a él. – Porque provocas que te necesite… Que quiera que seas mía… Y deseo que seas mía… - Mei estaba muda, no esperaba que la situación se tornara de esa manera. El mundo a su alrededor se había quedado en absoluto silencio. Los sonidos de los grillos, el murmullo del río y el bullicio tan lejano de la aldea habían desaparecido, sólo podía captar las palabras del hombre que tenía delante, su voz, su olor, su mirada…

\- Madara… - Mei susurró su nombre, enfocando sus ojos en su boca. Se estaba derritiendo, literalmente.

\- Si juegas con fuego… Vas a arder. – Mei vio cómo el rojo del Sharingan asomó unos instantes en los ojos de Madara. Mei no iba a parar lo que estaba pasando, deslizó las manos que tenía en las muñecas del hombre para hundirlas en su pelo azabache, inclinándose hacia él, rozando la nariz con la suya, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Y quién te ha dicho que no quiera abrasarme en ti… - Apenas fue audible, pero Madara pudo escucharlo perfectamente prácticamente sobre su boca. Y ya no pudo más. Ya no quiso controlarse más. El fuego del deseo bullía en su estómago y se estaba desbordando por todos los poros de su piel.

No supo si fue él o ella quien posó primero los labios sobre los del otro, pero la corriente eléctrica que desencadenó ese acto en sus cerebros fue mutua y la chispa que hizo que sus pieles quemaran vivas al contacto de la otra.

Mei era su debilidad, su perdición. Y él lo sabía. Demonios que si lo sabía. Pero en esa noche iba a hundirse hasta lo más profundo de esa maldita perdición hecha mujer. La luna llena fue testigo de cómo Madara Uchiha firmaba su maldición en Mei Haruno sobre la hierba del río en las afueras de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, aunque precisamente eso le hiciera arrasar la tierra que pisaba en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autor: ¡Hola! MIL PERDONES por el retraso, de verdad. Pero no saben lo que me costó escribir este cap... Es largo, por cierto, pero me costó horrores, se lo juro. Además que no estaba muy inspirado y pues, lo revisé mil veces antes de subirlo porque había escenas que no me gustaban y las cambié millones de veces. Espero que compense toda la trama de este episodio, que si llegaron aquí vieron que empieza el tema ya de verdad, uh, uh._**

 ** _Vale, una vez llegados a este punto, quiero preguntarles si desean leer la escena M entre Mei y Madara o salto directamente a la mañana siguiente._**

 ** _Se lo pregunto para saber si gastar mi tiempo y energía o no en ello, o prefieren imaginársela como ustedes quieran, no sé. En el siguiente capítulo la cosa va a avanzar a pasos agigantados y volveremos también a la época actual. Sean pacientes, please, que la historia tiene que avanzar a su ritmo para que cale bien los argumentos, ok? Pues entonces déjenme sus comentarios como siempre. Ya saben que es el motorcito de cada historia para cada autor, se agradece millones y díganme si quieren lemon ahora o no. ¡Espero como siempre que les guste y nos leemos!_**

 _ **¡Un fugaz saludo, amigos del bosque!**_

 _ **Shirokami Mori :3**_


	9. Choques

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Rated M por strong language, escenas crudas y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos, especialmente Mei.

Historia basada en Naruto con algunas pinceladas de películas del Studio Ghibli.

 _Make me – Britney Spears ft. G-Eazy_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Choques**

Todo el ambiente estaba cargado de chacra bajo ese cielo oscuro y profundo que, sin embargo, dotaba a todo el lugar de un tono grisáceo-verdoso desagradable. Toda la expansión de tierra que tenía a su alrededor era un entorno muerto, roto, destruido… Herido por la Cuarta Guerra Ninja que alcanzaba su segunda noche de batalla.

Los Cinco Kages habían sido barridos por el resucitado Madara Uchiha, dejando a toda la Alianza Shinobi sin cabeza. " _Ese… Malnacido…_ " Sakura hizo una mueca de asco mientras sus pensamientos fluían. " _Toda esta guerra, toda esta muerte… Por ver el mundo arder, maldita sea una y mil veces…_ " La muchacha bajó la mirada hacia el cogote de Naruto, el cual estaba sentado de espaldas a ella, mientras Sakura dejaba manar su característico chacra verde sobre la espalda del jinchuriki del Nueve Colas. Una parte de ella se estaba rompiendo la cabeza preguntándose por qué Obito y Madara Uchiha habían provocado toda esa masacre. Pero otra parte sabía la respuesta, o al menos le encontraba el sentido. " _Son Uchihas… Parece que está escrito en su ADN_ " Ahora su mente nadó inexorablemente hacia su ex – compañero de equipo, Sasuke.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sacudía la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos que florecían en su cabeza y centrarse en curar a Naruto. " _¿Será verdad que están malditos?_ " Con esa pregunta muda y sin respuesta, Sakura oteó el horizonte buscando a la imponente figura del verdadero autor de toda esa destrucción.

Madara Uchiha, con las escleróticas opacas y negras, su Gunbai a la espalda y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho observaba desde su posición elevada cómo el Jubi empezaba a descontrolarse, rugiendo y retorciéndose, mientras parecía que todo el chacra del universo se iba concentrando a su alrededor. No podía estar más entusiasmado. Todo, absolutamente todo su plan había salido a la perfección, al menos hasta el momento. Incluso con el idiota de Obito. La gigantesca luna escarlata observaba desde el cielo toda esa tierra yerma, plagada de shinobis, ya fuera vivos o muertos. Con el Rinnegan, Madara se estaba deleitando en mirar cómo el Jubi comenzaba a preparar un ataque que iba a arrasar, literalmente, las filas que quedaban de la Alianza. " _Esos debiluchos… No merece la pena malgastar ni un ápice de chacra en ellos… Quizá ese jinchuriki del Nueve Colas, pero no más_ " Madara recordaba cómo le había plantado cara ese mocoso rubio con la bandana de Konoha en la frente y cómo los ninjas de la Alianza que quedaban en pie le habían protegido poniéndose a su lado cuando las fuerzas le empezaban a flaquear. " _Estúpidos_ ".

Paseó su ojo desde la luna hasta el Jubi, que estaba comenzando a generar una bola roja, igual que el satélite que adornaba la noche. Les iba a aniquilar, por fin. Pero algo le estaba molestando en ese preciso momento. Sentía la sensación de cómo algo o alguien estaba observándolo detenidamente. Lo notaba justo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ante ese molesto sentimiento, se giró buscando su origen. Por unos instantes, vio cómo la chica de pelo rosa tan llamativo que estaba curando al jinchuriki del Kyubi le clavaba dos ojos verdes. Pero sólo por un instante, puesto que cuando se giró, ella bajó la mirada al momento. Madara frunció el ceño. " _Esa mocosa…_ " Tenía algo revoloteando por su cabeza. Algo tan surrealista para él en esos momentos que en seguida sacudió la cabeza, desechando la idea y volviendo la vista al horrendo monstruo que era el Jubi.

Sí, por unas milésimas de segundo, notó como si Mei, su Mei, estuviera mirándolo desde el mundo de los muertos a través de esos malditos ojos esmeralda. Pero eso era imposible.

..." _¿Verdad?_ "

* * *

Los rayos del astro rey comenzaban a saludar en un nuevo día a la frondosa tierra de Konoha. Las gotas de rocío volvían a brillar antes de evaporarse bajo la calidez de la época cálida y, otra vez, los verdes de los bosques de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja explotaban en millones de tonalidades para disfrute de cualquier ojo que apreciase tal belleza salvaje. Una belleza salvaje como la que Madara Uchiha estaba contemplando en esos momentos.

Los rayos luminosos se colaban, como con vergüenza, entre las cortinillas de las puertas corredizas que tenían cristales en su mitad superior, a modo de ventana, de la habitación principal de la residencia del jefe del Clan Uchiha. Sin embargo, era luz suficiente como para que los ojos ónices del dueño del lugar distinguieran a la perfección a la figura que yacía a su lado en el inmenso futón. Mei, la chica lobo, estaba como los dioses la trajeron al mundo y dormía profundamente. Apenas tenía sólo la mitad inferior del cuerpo tapada por una ligera sábana blanca. Se encontraba de cara al Uchiha, con una pierna doblada hacia su estómago, el brazo que descansaba sobre el mullido futón doblado de tal manera que con la mano se cubría media cara y el otro descansaba tranquilamente sobre su regazo. Tenía el pelo castaño claro revuelto y desparramado por todas partes, pero, aun con media cara tapada, se podía adivinar cómo su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta, desde donde se escuchaba su lenta y profunda respiración.

A esas horas, justo al amanecer, al sol no le había dado tiempo de calentar el ambiente, por lo que era cuando mejor podía estarse mientras se dormía. Pero, una vez desvelado y tener semejante visión a su alcance, Madara Uchiha no podía volver a cerrar los ojos. Se quedó mirando a su amiga detenidamente, incorporando la parte superior de su cuerpo y, clavando el codo en la almohada, apoyó su cabeza en una mano para sostenerla mientras estaba concentrado en delinear cada trazo del cuerpo de Mei. Él también estaba desnudo sobre el futón. De hecho, no sabía ni dónde se había dejado el kimono que llevaba puesto la noche anterior. La posición de los brazos de Mei no llegaba a tapar del todo el pecho izquierdo de la chica y eso hizo que Madara volviera a perderse por enésima vez en el recuerdo de los momentos que acontecieron hace algunas horas y que comenzaron a la vera del río que corría a las afueras de la aldea:

" _Mei había enredado por completo sus manos entre las hebras negras de su pelo a la vez que se pegaba a su cuerpo arqueando la espalda hacia atrás y echando las caderas hacia delante. Él posó sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica, donde recorrió la piel desnuda de la zona debido al tipo de ropa que llevaba. Hizo presión para acercarla más a él mientras no dejaba de mover sus labios sobre los de ella. Se abandonó a esa enloquecedora sensación de tener el corazón latiéndole como un potro desbocado, haciendo que la sangre corriera frenética por sus venas. Era algo parecido a cómo se sentía justo antes de entrar en batalla, sólo que en esta ocasión también se estaba dando el lujo de experimentar la corriente que provocaba Mei en su columna vertebral._

 _Esa dulce tortura eléctrica que le estaba dando su cerebro hacía que se le nublara la percepción del resto del mundo y que sólo existiese ella. Su olor, su tacto, su sabor. Todo. Todo lo estaba rodeando, envolviéndolo en un mar de estímulos para cada poro de su piel, para su pituitaria y papilas gustativas. Maravilloso. Mei se encontraba en una situación similar y su cuerpo se movió y actuó por ella._

 _La diosa lobo hizo que su lengua fuera al encuentro de la de su amante, comenzando una danza bélica y resbaladiza, donde sus bocas querían explorar cada recoveco del contrario. La garganta de Mei comenzó a emitir sonidos guturales de placer. Estaban tan pegados que era muy difícil adivinar algún espacio entre ellos. Cuando la nariz fue insuficiente para tomar aire, rompieron ese ardiente beso, dejándolos jadeando fuertemente, abriendo ligeramente los ojos para encararse una vez más._

 _\- Tenía… - Mei intentaba recuperar el aliento con dificultad – Tantas ganas… De esto… - sus iris verdes estaban entelados por el velo del deseo y la pasión, algo que Madara captaba a la perfección y no hacía más que encenderlo como una hoguera. Tragó duro._

 _\- Mei… - No podía evitarlo. La deseaba tan fuerte que ya era imposible echarse atrás. No quería palabras, no quería más tiempo. La necesitaba. Y la necesitaba ya._

 _Sin pararse a pensar en ir a su casa o a la de Mei, que quedaba más cerca, Madara volvió a inclinarse para besarla. El ritmo iba in crescendo. Los gemidos se hacían más fuertes, más frecuentes. Las manos de ambos se movían más deprisa, más atrevidas. El calor en sus estómagos era pura lava, bajando hacia el bajo vientre. Mei se separó de la boca de Madara para enterrarse en su cuello. El moreno se sobresaltó al sentir los dientes de ella clavarse en la piel que unía la clavícula con el cuello, haciendo que no pudiera callar un grave gemido. "Sí…" Eso era lo que Mei quería. Quería descontrolarlo por completo. Quería escucharle, quería que fuera suyo. Simplemente le encantaba ese hombre. Su pelo tan negro… Sus ojos tan oscuros… Y ahora que tenía ese par de carbones brillando de lujuria no quería que se apagaran nunca._

 _Notó la respiración entrecortada y fuerte del Uchiha en su oído mientras pasaba su lengua ahí donde le había mordido. Susurraba su nombre, ido. Madara dobló las rodillas e hizo que Mei bajara con él al césped, aprovechando para enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras seguía rodeándole con los brazos por los hombros. La falda de ella se remangó por el movimiento hasta la parte superior del muslo. Sus centros quedaron unidos cuando él se sentó por completo en el suelo, con Mei a horcajadas sobre él. Se miraron. Sus iris chocaron, diciéndoselo todo sin palabras. "Te deseo" "Yo también" "No pares…" Los besos que se arrancaron el uno al otros inundaban de sonidos eróticos ese lugar tan idílico, donde se respiraba la noche del verano. Mei suspiraba cada vez que las manos de Madara iban tocando cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando él comenzó a acariciar su pecho por encima de la telilla blanca del top, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole total acceso a su cuello. Madara no dejó zona sin que su lengua pasara._

 _\- Ah… Por Kami… Sssssí… - Mei entrelazó con fuerza sus manos en su pelo una vez más, tirando suavemente pero con firmeza de la parte posterior de su cabeza. – Madara…_

 _Su nombre, dicho de esa manera por la mujer que adoraba, terminó por hacer de detonante. Agarró a la chica del culo para impulsarse hacia delante, posando la espalda de Mei en el suelo. Él se echó sobre ella entre sus piernas y comenzó a quitarle la ropa con urgencia. Ella, contagiada por la emoción, hizo lo propio y pasó las manos por dentro del kimono del moreno para bajárselo por los fuertes y anchos hombros antes de desanudar el cinto que mantenía el kimono sujeto. Cuando notaron la piel con piel, gimieron de puro gusto. Era cálido, electrizante, adictivo. Madara estaba plenamente excitado. Mei estaba tan húmeda como el río que adornaba la música de ambiente con su arrullo, así lo supo con certeza el jefe del Clan Uchiha cuando sus largos dedos la tocaron sin miramientos. La ropa terminó tirada por todas partes a su alrededor. Y sólo quedaron sus pieles como barrera entre ambos. Madara retiró su mano y se posó encima de ella, restregando su erección contra el sexo de la chica, jadeando._

 _\- Hmpf… Por todos los dioses… - Apenas fue un susurro cargado de contención._

 _\- Sí, sí… Sí… - Mei bajó una mano para terminar de enloquecer al dueño del Sharingan, poder ocular que ahora asomada sin control por los ojos negros de Madara, y, ahuecándola, acarició su miembro con firmeza, subiendo y bajando, acto que le dejó con los ojos muy abiertos y sin poder contener una maldición._

 _\- ¡Joder! ¡Mei…! – Apretaba los dientes. – No… No puedo más._

 _\- Hazme tuya… Ahora. – Como si el mundo fuera a terminarse si tardaba un segundo más en cumplir esa orden, Madara se colocó bien entre las piernas de Mei, la cual también se removió para facilitarle el acceso a su amante. Comenzó a introducirse en ella. – Mírame… - El moreno elevó sus bellos ojos negros hacia la chica. Mei elevó una mano para acariciar su rostro mientras su cara le revelaba en todo su esplendor el placer que estaba sintiendo a medida que él se iba metiendo en ella. Sin dejar de mirarla, embelesado, Madara se enterró en esa mujer hasta donde le permitió la anatomía, clavándole los dedos en los glúteos con mucha fuerza para soportar la cantidad de descargas placenteras que estaba mandándole su centro a sus neuronas._

 _\- Oooooooh… Diosssssssssss… - Mei abrió mucho sus dos esferas esmeraldas para después cerrarlas con fuerza a la vez que subía los brazos para rodear el cuello de Madara y acercarlo a ella, aplastando su pecho con el suyo y rodear su cintura con las piernas para hacer más profunda la penetración. Él la llenaba por completo._

 _Madara solo podía lanzar graves y profundos suspiros al ser inútil el hecho de intentar controlarlo. Cuando esa primera oleada de goce se iba retirando poco a poco de sus nervios, él movió la cadera para comenzar el vaivén de la danza del sexo. Se resbaló completamente entre la carne de Mei. El placer era demasiado potente. Bajó los fuertes brazos hacia los glúteos de la chica, agarrándolos para elevar su cadera un tanto y así introducirse en ella infinitamente de manera más precisa. El ritmo de las embestidas iba variando. Rápido, muy rápido, haciendo que se escuchara por todas partes el choque de sus cuerpos y los gritos de Mei, que estaba descontrolada._

 _Lento, más lento, muy lento… Profundizando cada estocada para evitar correrse antes de lo que quería y así poder sentirla en plenitud. Mei se agarraba a sus tríceps, a sus hombros, su espalda, bajaba a la cintura, volvía a elevar sus manos por su espalda contraída, arañándola, mientras le gemía que siguiera, que no parara, que la estaba volviendo loca. Música para sus oídos. Él no podía apenas articular nada, pero escuchar cómo Mei le estaba rogando más, cómo se revolvía y movía también la cadera para ir más rápido a su encuentro. Iba a hacer que terminara antes que ella, maldita sea._

 _Mei estaba presionándole los glúteos con los talones y agarrándolo con las manos para aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas vertiginosamente._

 _\- ¡J…Joder! – Madara metió más una mano debajo de ella para agarrarla por el culo y metió la otra por su espalda y se echó hacia atrás, arrastrándola con él e incorporando a los dos, quedando, sin romper la unión, Mei sentada sobre él._

 _\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Madara! ¡Ah…! – La calló besándola violentamente, metiendo su lengua por toda su boca, sujetándole la nuca. Ella hizo lo mismo y se movió como si estuviera cabalgando un caballo salvaje. Madara tampoco paró de sacudir su pelvis hacia delante y hacia detrás. El roce, el calor, el sudor, los gemidos…_

 _\- Me… Me… ¡Ah! Me voy…¡! – Mei terminó de moverse muy rápidamente sobre el miembro de él, apretándolo entre sus paredes con fuerza en las contracciones previas al orgasmo y se dejó ir. - ¡Aaaa-aaaaaaaaah…! Madara… - Su espalda arqueada por completo en una parábola hacia atrás, con su pelo cayendo como una cascada marrón, elevando sus redondos pechos hacia él, con los brazos arañando con fuerza sus hombros y los muslos apretando igual de fuerte su cadera, los labios brillando en saliva, abiertos y los párpados apretados. Fue la visión que tuvo Madara para, instantes después, hacer que él descargara su esencia dentro de ella, en convulsiones acompañadas de gruñidos nacidos desde lo más profundo de su pecho y de sus músculos contrayéndose alrededor del cuerpo femenino. En el último espasmo por el orgasmo, la mordió en el hombro._

 _No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así. Su mente había volado, quedándose en blanco, no pensando en nada, literalmente. En un momento dado y cuando sus respiraciones se hubieron calmado un poco, Mei le alzó la cara rodeándole las mejillas con las manos, mirándole. Esa vez no había un deseo desenfrenado ni el brillo de la química sexual en ellos. Había un amor infinito, y él lo sabía. Sabía reconocer en la mirada de Mei ese sentimiento porque a él le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo. Ella sonrió con la boca, con los ojos. Creía que era la sonrisa más bonita del universo entero._

 _\- Te quiero… - A esa confesión en voz muy bajita, le siguió un beso suave, aún con su cara sujeta entre las palmas de las manos de la diosa del bosque. Él cerró los ojos, dejando que la sensación que inundaba su pecho lo recorriera. "Yo también". No lo dijo con palabras como ella, pero sí con todos los hechos que podía. Así eran los Uchiha. Las palabras no alcanzaban a expresar lo que podían llegar a sentir por la persona amada, así que dejaban que sus acciones hablaran por ellos._

 _Después de finalizar ese último beso, Madara la miró, esta vez sin rastros del escarlata del Sharingan, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando lo hacía, ella podía ver en él al niño del que se había enamorado. Tras dejar que sus pieles disfrutasen un poco más de la presencia de la otra, se separaron y se bañaron en el río para limpiarse de los restos de tierra y sudor. Sin embargo, la corriente fresca también incitó a perderse el uno en el otro una vez más y, cuando hubieron llegado a la casa de Madara, por elección de él, volvieron a deshacerse de toda prenda para intentar apaciguar las llamas que provocaban el uno en el otro._

 _Agotados por la intensidad de esa noche, acabaron dormidos entre las caricias de sus manos, con nuevos "te quiero" flotando en el aire de la habitación_."

A Madara le costaba un poco creer todavía que Mei le hubiera elegido a él. Sí, sabía que Hashirama tenía sentimientos por ella, y no supo hasta esa noche muy bien cómo eran los de Mei con respecto a ellos dos. Se llevaba tan bien con el Senju y a veces conectaban de una manera tan sencilla que había tenido celos y dudas sobre si la chica se inclinaría al final por llevar más lejos la amistad con su mejor amigo. Pero era él quien había despertado al lado de la muchacha, quien había probado el calor de su piel y quien ahora la estaba observando mientras dormía.

Pero una molesta sensación estaba empezando a surgir en el hilo de sus pensamientos. Hashirama se iba a enterar de todo eso e iba a suponer una situación bastante complicada, algo muy poco conveniente ahora que la aldea estaba creciendo tanto, que estaban formando relaciones con potenciales aliados y que había que nombrar a un jefe. Esa posición estaba entre él y el Senju. Madara deseaba ser Hokage, claro, pero era consciente de que Hashirama tenía muchas papeletas para ser elegido, por mucho que su amigo le propusiera a él. Y eso también le ofuscaba. Sería como quedar por debajo del Clan Senju, y eso para los Uchiha era un insulto a su orgullo. El suspiro de Mei mientras se removía un poco le sacó de su trama mental. La chica, aún con los ojos cerrados, movió los brazos, estirándolos, arrastrando con ellos el resto de su cuerpo y se pegó a Madara, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y pasándole una pierna por enima, metiendo su cabeza en el ángulo de 90 grados que formaba el brazo doblado del moreno encima de la almohada y apoyando su cara entre el hueco que formaba el hombro y el cuello. Aspiró profundamente por la nariz y emitió un ronroneo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que preocupa tanto a mi lobo desde tan temprano en la mañana…? – la voz de Mei sonaba todavía bastante adormecida.

\- ¿Cómo sabes si algo me preocupa o no? – Madara también habló en voz baja mientras pasaba la mano que tenía libre por las hebras marrones y doradas del pelo de la chica lobo.

\- Lo sé. – dijo ella sin más, encogiendo un poco los hombros, dándole obviedad a su respuesta.

\- Hmpf… - el Uchiha, poco comunicativo, no quería comentar lo que estaba pensando con ella. No siendo una persona tan cercana a Hashirama. Sin embargo, Mei, astuta, sabía más o menos por dónde iban los tiros.

\- Él lo terminará por aceptar, Madara. Y es tu mejor amigo, te quiere. Cuando vea que es lo que estaba escrito en el destino, se alegrará por nosotros. No te preocupes más de lo necesario.

\- No estoy tan seguro de que lo acepte tan fácil, Mei. Si fuera al revés, lo mismo a mí me daría por largarme de la aldea o luchar a muerte con él. – ella se rió suavemente, con lo que Madara sintió las vibraciones de su risa sobre su costado.

\- Cuando quieres a alguien de verdad no luchas a muerte con esa persona, mi orgulloso shinobi de la orilla del oeste. – hizo una pausa, paseando la mano que estaba rodeando a Madara por su pecho y abdomen distraídamente. – Le dolerá.– Mei, ya con los ojos medio abiertos, crispó su expresión. – Pero, como te he dicho, era el destino. La vida nos guía irremediablemente hacia las personas con las que nuestro corazón forma lazos, lazos auténticos, por mucho que queramos huir, esas personas siempre volverán a aparecer en nuestro camino una y otra vez, y debemos aceptar y amar el papel que toma cada una en nuestra vida. – ella se separó un poco de Madara y también dobló el codo en la misma posición para sujetarse la cabeza para encarar a su amante. – Hashirama es alguien fundamental en la mía, alguien de quien no me separaría nunca más, un verdadero amigo. – Madara la miraba intensamente mientras ella proseguía con su discurso. – Pero tú eres quien me revuelve, quien me desboca el alma, a quien amo. – Acarició la mejilla del moreno con la mano. Él cerró momentaneamente los ojos, disfrutando del gesto de cariño. – Es irremediable. Y el tiempo hace que aceptemos lo que nos regala nuestro sino.

\- Puede ser… - Madara desvió la vista hacia alguna parte de la pared que tenían en frente.

\- Es Hashirama, no un enemigo, ni un rival. Es el fundador de Konoha junto contigo. – la chica volvió a abrazarle y él dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada para abrazarla también del todo, suspirando y cerrando los ojos, más tranquilo. Mei tenía el poder de disipar todas sus preocupaciones, todo su mal carácter.

\- Más preocupada tendría que estar yo. – sonrió contra la piel morena de su cuello al terminar de decir esto. Madara enarcó una ceja ante la declaración. – Eres el jefe del Clan Uchiha…

\- Nadie de mi clan se atreverá a toserte ni a rechazarte, Mei.

\- No soy una Uchiha y tenéis vuestras reglas de formar familias entre vosotros.

\- Ya te dije que eso es algo que no tiene por qué suceder siempre. Tú eres mi elegida y te convertirás en una Uchiha, vivirás en esta casa y formarás parte del Clan. Y si alguien se atreve a levantar mínimamente una ceja, lo abraso vivo. – gruñó el jefe de los del Sharingan. Mei volvió a reírse por lo bajo.

\- Está bien, está bien… No abrases a nadie. – ella inclinó la cabeza para llegar a darle un beso en la boca. – Sólo a mí… - la mirada esmeraldina de Mei brillaba, seductora. Madara le devolvió el beso con un gruñido de satisfacción mientras eliminaba las distancias que pudiera haber entre ambos. Esa mañana, él volvió a amarla hasta que no les quedó más que darse.

* * *

No corría apenas ni una mísera brisa entre las calles de la aldea y la mañana ya estaba bien avanzada. Konoha estaba de resaca, la celebración de la noche anterior estaba pasando ahora factura a todos los que pensaron que un trago más de sake no hacía mal a nadie. Los comercios estaban retomando su actividad con calma y ese día la Academia Ninja no abría sus puertas. Los invitados de Suna se alojaban en unas casas amplias de madera cerca de la torre principal donde Hashirama y Madara ejercían sus labores dirigiendo la aldea. Seguramente los del País del Viento estaban todavía recuperando la conciencia en esos momentos.

Hashirama, que había terminado rodando por las esquinas entre la fiesta, alcohol y juegos apostándose hasta las sandalias, no sabía ni cómo había llegado a su casa y la cabeza parecía explotarle con el más mínimo ruido o movimiento.

Llevaba un buen rato con los ojos perdidos en el techo de su habitación, con los brazos y piernas completamente extendidos sobre el futón completamente deshecho. Todavía llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior y el pelo, largo y lacio, se disparaba por todas direcciones sobre la almohada. Estaba hecho un gargajo y necesitaba algo para que no quisiera arrancarse la cabeza del dolor y reactivarse. Con una mueca y frotándose los ojos por quinta vez, se apoyó a duras penas sobre una mano para levantar su tronco de la cama.

\- Orgh…- " _Por Kami… ¿Qué hora es?_ ". Sabía que más tarde que pronto, así que se levantó despacio para dirigirse al baño y quitarse los restos del ambiente de la juerga. Se sobó la mejilla derecha, le dolía un tanto. Tenía vagos recuerdos de la mitad de la noche hasta la madrugada, cuando se acercó a Ahina Uzumaki, donde más miembros de los dos clanes comenzaron conversaciones de todo tipo y acabaron borrachos perdidos jugando a los dados, al Hanafuda y a todo lo que se les ocurría.

Recordaba muy pesadamente que había intercambiado alguna que otra palabra con Mito Uzumaki, una joven pelirroja que le había presentado algún miembro de los Uzumaki esa misma noche. Estaba tan ebrio que recordaba su rostro borroso. Lo que sí captó era que esa chica tenía mucho carácter y su aura de chacra era muy, muy amplia. No había sentido esos niveles de chacra en muchas personas más entre los ninja.

Poco a poco, el agua de la bañera donde se había metido fue aclarándole su embotado cerebro. Justo antes de comenzar su particular fiesta entre los Uzumaki, Mei se había ido maldiciendo hacia el sur de la aldea tras haberle echado a Madara por la cabeza un vaso entero de sake. Su amigo también se había marchado del lugar detrás de la furiosa Haruno, con el sake chorreándole por el pelo y lanzando juramentos mientras la llamaba. El Senju suspiró. " _Siempre igual… Mei alejándose, pasando olímpicamente de mi presencia y Madara corriendo detrás de ella…_ ". Suponía que la chica se había transformado y habría ido a correr durante la noche por el bosque. Pero Madara no regresó, o al menos él no se dio cuenta.

Hashirama salió del agua y se vistió con un kimono largo claro con las solapas en verde más oscuro, ahora mucho mejor de como había amanecido. Tras beberse un vaso entero de una bebida caliente para terminar de eliminar ese maldito dolor de cabeza, salió a las calles de su aldea, aspirando el aire del ambiente. Reto, Terumi y Shanom todavía seguirían en las residencias para invitados, durmiendo la mona, ya que ningún mensajero se había acercado para comunicarle ningún mensaje. Ese mismo día tenían que finiquitar los acuerdos que iban a establecer entre las dos aldeas y, como todavía no había jefe único, Madara debería estar presente.

\- Buenos días… - Escuchó la voz ronca de su hermano pequeño a su espalda. Parecía que Tobirama tampoco se había salvado de la resaca matutina.

\- Tobirama, ¿cómo llegamos a casa? – A el Senju ahora le hacía gracia, pero si Tobirama también había terminado borracho, aún siendo un poco más sensato que él a la hora de meterse en la bebida y en el juego, cómo tuvieron que verse en el momento más álgido de la borrachera.

\- Pffff… No me acuerdo bien… - El Senju de pelo blanco se masajeó el puente de la nariz con los dedos mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, como si intentar recordarlo le estuviera doliendo. Se aclaró la garganta. – Creo que Ahina o alguno de sus familiares nos trajeron hasta aquí. Me parece que la chica pelirroja de los Uzumaki, Miro, Mino, o algo así, te dio una torta antes de que nos dejaran en el porche. No me preguntes por qué.

\- Mito Uzumaki. – dijo Hashirama mientras se volvía a llevar la mano a la mejilla dolorida. Sí que le había dado un buen tortazo. A él, un Senju y fundador de Konoha. ¿Qué narices le habría dicho para que le respondiera así de violento?

\- Pues eso. – Tobirama estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, desperezandose. – Hoy parte la gente de Suna. Tenéis que acordar los últimos detalles de esta "alianza". – El soberbio Senju se cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho, mirando a su hermano mayor con sus ojos anaranjados.

\- Así es. – Hashirama asintió. – Iré a buscar a Madara, imagino que estará en su casa. – dijo dando un paso adelante, pero la voz de Tobirama le detuvo.

\- No. Tú ve a la torre, yo iré a buscar al Uchiha. Entre tanto, manda a alguien a avisar a Reto, Terumi y Shanom para vuestra reunión, así adelantaremos tiempo.

\- De acuerdo. Os espero en la sala de reuniones de los clanes.

Hashirama se encaminó a la torre mientras que Tobirama se dirigió al barrio Uchiha. A pesar de mantener una actitud arisca con ellos, Tobirama respetaba su poder y sabía que debía mantener contacto de tanto en tanto para no olvidar que eran un clan muy poderoso y con el que habían librado muchísimas guerras.

El sol ya se alzaba casi en la cúspide de la bóveda celeste cuando el joven Senju se situó en la entrada de la casa principal del Clan Uchiha. Fue a llamar al jefe para avisarle de su presencia pero se calló justo a tiempo para concentrarse en lo que había percibido. Redujo su propio nivel de chacra. " _No siento el chacra de Madara pero… Siento otro…_ " Tobirama frunció el ceño. " _¿Mei?_ " Reconocía la esencia de la chica con mucha facilidad, su energía especial debido al espíritu del lobo la hacía inconfundible. "¿ _Qué hace ella aquí sola?_ " Picado por la curiosidad, se adentró en la señorial casa, rastreando el origen del chacra de Mei.

Cuando dobló la esquina del pasillo principal que daba a la entrada de una sala que parecía el salón, se encontró con la chica lobo alzando un vaso con alguna bebida, sentada en una silla que rodeaba una mesa de madera robusta con acabados en filigranas talladas en los laterales, con las esbeltas piernas cruzadas que quedaban a la vista pues ella sólo llevaba encima lo que parecía un kimono azul oscuro con el abanico blanco y rojo bordado a la altura del pecho, sin atar. Estaba mirando hacia el enorme ventanal que se abría en frente, dejando ver el jardín que rodeaba la casa, absorta en algún pensamiento. Se quedó con el vaso a medio camino entre su mano y su boca y se quedó quieta, sin articular palabra, devolviéndole la verdosa mirada al hermano de su mejor amigo. No le había notado llegar, ni siquiera le había olido. Alguna corriente de aire le había desprovisto de captar al "intruso".

Llevaban unos eternos segundos mirándose sin que ninguno dijera nada. Tobirama bajó la vista hacia el kimono que llevaba puesto ella, en concreto al símbolo de los Uchiha. Mei sabía que no había excusa creíble que tapara que había pasado la noche en esa casa.

\- Tobirama. – Mei terminó de romper el silencio incómodo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo. – entre ellos siempre había existido una ligera tensión acumulada desde que Mei supo que fue él quien espiaba a Madara cuando eran niños y sobre todo desde esa tarde en la que el padre de los hermanos Senju la había atacado. Mei arrugó la nariz.

\- No voy a perder el tiempo explicándote lo evidente y, es más, no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada. – la chica dio por fin un trago al vaso que sostenía en el aire y lo dejó con un golpe seco encima de la superficie lisa de la enorme mesa.

\- Claro. Se las darás a Hashirama. – Tobirama la miró con dureza. Sabía que eso había irritado mucho a la chica. Los ojos de Mei se oscurecieron e iba a responderle, pero no la dejó decir nada. – Yo sólo he venido a buscar a Madara porque tiene que reunirse con mi hermano y con los dirigentes de Suna. Cuando llegue y le veas, díselo.- él no se marchó inmediatamente, sostuvo la mirada de la portadora de Okami unos momentos hasta que ella habló.

\- Descuida. Le daré el mensaje, ya te puedes marchar. – Ella dio por terminada la tensa conversación con un giro de su muñeca y volviendo a mirar al ventanal, esta vez enfadada. Tobirama se marchó de la residencia de Madara Uchiha también bastante cabreado.

No le importaba lo más mínimo ella, sino su hermano. Y más allá de eso y aunque no le gustara el hecho, Mei era una aliada muy potente en Konoha. Si formaba parte del Clan Uchiha, les daba un poder extra demasiado tentador, haciéndoles más peligrosos todavía. Si se volvían contra ellos alguna vez, sabía que Mei iba a atacarles también. No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias de todo eso si llegase a ocurrir. Tenía que hacer algo, pero por el momento… Era inútil. " _O quizá no…_ " Tobirama se paró en medio de su camino de vuelta a la torre. Se le había ocurrido una idea de cómo hacer que los Uchiha no supusieran un peligro tan factible para nadie.

Tobirama no soltó prenda de lo que había descubierto esa mañana en el barrio Uchiha cuando su hermano, Madara, Reto, Terumi y Shanom se reunieron esa tarde. Tendría su momento para decirlo si Madara o Mei no lo comunicaban antes. Y si ninguno de los dos implicados decía nada, mejor para él, puesto que era importante que no les diera tiempo al resto de clanes a pensar sobre el asunto, hecho que se cumplió según los deseos de Tobirama y que el día de la elección del Primer Hokage de Konoha marcó el destino de la aldea para siempre.

* * *

En la sala semi-iluminada del templo Nakano, cada vez que el Shodaime Hokage se callaba en el relato de la historia de Konoha, el silencio era tal que podía escucharse a la perfección el suave crepitar de las llamas de las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes y el ligero goteo que caía en alguna parte del templo. Sasuke Uchiha estaba intentando encajar las piezas de lo que le estaba desvelando el resucitado Hashirama Senju a la vez que recogía atentamente toda la información sobre cómo funcionaban los shinobis de Konoha.

Minato Namikaze tenía la vista clavaba en Hashirama, se estaba bebiendo la historia y no quería perderse detalle, al igual que el resto de los ahí presentes. Tobirama escuchaba con paciencia lo que él mismo había vivido, y, llegados a este punto, él también tuvo cosas que añadir al relato.

\- Nunca tuve nada contra Mei, era una aliada muy valiosa para la protección de la aldea. Sin embargo. – el Nidaime hizo una larga pausa, mirando al suelo de la sala, recordando los hechos que ocurrieron tanto tiempo atrás, pero que ahora golpeaban con fuerza las mentes de los Senju. – Cuando pasó a ser parte del Clan Uchiha, tuvimos que poner un ojo inevitablemente en ella para vigilar sus pasos.

\- ¿Cómo que formó parte de…? – Orochimaru estaba extasiado con todas esas revelaciones y lo que acababa de decir el Segundo Hokage no tenía desperdicio.

\- Sí. Mei se convirtió en la primera mujer del escalafón más alto del Clan Uchiha en Konoha. Se casó con Madara Uchiha, heredando el apellido y siendo parte activa de la defensa de la aldea bajo el símbolo del abanico rojo y blanco. – La profunda voz de Tobirama resonó clara entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

El silencio fue mortal, seguido de un ambiente de estupor sin precedentes. Todos abrieron tanto los ojos que casi se les sale de las órbitas. Sasuke, siempre tan inexpresivo, no pudo contener la sorpresa.

\- No sabía que ningún espíritu de lobo blanco había formado parte de mi familia. – dijo el joven Uchiha tras unos momentos de divagar por su mente y asimilar ese descubrimiento.

\- Porque tu clan fue masacrado cuando aún eras muy pequeño. Quizá alguien te lo hubiera contado como una historia sobre tus raíces, pero no creo que lo hubieras sabido tal cual lo estás escuchando ahora. – Tobirama siguió hablando. – Ella no era una Uchiha de sangre. Te puedes imaginar lo que en aquel entonces supuso que una mujer de un clan sin ningún peso pasara a ser la esposa del jefe del clan. No obstante, era Okami, por lo que tras algunas discusiones, los Uchihas acabaron aceptando a Mei entre ellos, sobre todo cuando había que luchar y Mei se posicionaba entre sus filas y arrasaba a los oponentes en su forma animal.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, imaginándose la escena. Un imponente y enorme lobo blanco llevando a Madara Uchiha en su lomo y rodeados de shinobis con el símbolo del abanico a sus espaldas y el Sharingan girando en sus iris sangrientos.

Ahora era el mayor de los Senju quien escuchaba calmadamente a Tobirama, sentado en el suelo. Los recuerdos, imágenes, conversaciones, vivencias… Suspiró. Qué duro fue para él vivir todo aquello… Qué amargo fue el sabor del desamor, aunque se lo viera venir.

\- Shodaime Hokage… - Minato, tras otra larga pausa para asimilar todo ese torrente de información, llamó la atención del Primer Hokage. - ¿Qué ocurrió entonces? Cuando yo era niño, Mito Uzumaki aún vivía y supongo que tendría la misma edad que Mei, pero no había escuchado hablar de ella hasta ahora, ni la he visto por ninguna parte…

Hashirama levantó la vista y en sus ojos se podía ver claramente un rastro de amarga tristeza.

\- No sabías de ella porque, cuando tú naciste, Mei llevaba muchos años enterrada. – Hashirama miró entonces a su hermano, que tenía el gesto crispado.- Si yo hubiera sabido que me quedaba tan poco tiempo con ella… - No terminó la frase. Suspiró, resignado. – Todo comenzó el día en que me convertí en el Primer Hokage de Konoha…

Una vez más, Hashirama se sumergió en sus recuerdos donde esta vez, llevaban hacia la experiencia más triste y dolorosa de toda su vida.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor: ¡Eeeeeeeey! ¡Finde! Bueno, a ver, explico un poco la situación. Sé que no he dejado mucho tiempo para que respondieran si querían tener el lemon o no. Peeeeeeero pasan dos cosa, que además estaba justamente pensando a raíz del último review que recibió el capítulo 7: Una es que ya tenía prácticamente toda la escena montada, entonces me parecía egoísta guardármelo y decidí compartirlo con ustedes. La otra es que, revisando la cantidad de personas que ven el fic, recibo poco feedback, por lo que no tengo claro si la historia está llegando como yo quiero. Me explico: recibo muchísimas visitas pero luego la gente no deja sus opiniones para que yo pueda leerlas y aprender, o reflexionar sobre cómo voy... Y me gustaría, de verdad, que aunque sea poquito, mostréis lo que os parece.**_

 _ **Yo seguiré la narrativa, porque me encanta esto y por todas las criaturitas del bosque que ya me han comunicado su alegría al seguir leyendo (de hecho, uno de los reviews clamaba por dónde estaba Sakura, y aquí vamos ya introduciendo la época actual donde Sakura y Sasuke cogerán más peso, para que vean que les tengo en cuenta, pero hay que ser paciente). Y tengan en cuenta que el recibir un poco las opiniones de los lectores es como la energía que necesitamos los autores para dedicarle tiempo a este maravilloso arte, ya que lo estamos compartiendo, para pararnos detenidamente a pensar si la estructura está bien, si es lo que de verdad queremos publicar, si estamos haciendo personajes que gustan y llegar a la gente...**_

 _ **Lo que en definitiva quiero transmitir con esto es: seguiré escribiendo, no se preocupen ustedes, amigos, pero sí me preocupa que el no recibir reviews sea señal de que algo está fallando o que la historia no es interesante. Sin embargo, sí que es cierto que con tan sólo ver los reviews que tengo y que cada vez sean más entusiasmados, me animen, etc... Jo, millones de gracias, en serio, es lo MEJOR que puedo tener.**_

 _ **Y después de este alegato... AQUÍ TIENEN EL LEMON. De entrada, mil perdones si no está a la altura. Es de los primeros que escribo y tenía miedo de caer en ser soez... Espero les guste y cualquier sugerencia a mejorar será muy, muy bienvenida. ¿Qué opinan de Mei? ¿Les gusta? Sé que hubo un lector que me comentó que no podía ver a Madara como alguien "bueno". Cierto, porque el Madara de esta historia es justo el anterior a todo el tema con Hashirama cuando se hizo Hokage y tal, y además es un poco como yo me imagino que era antes de enloquecer en el odio. Si hay algo de OOC por ahí... También perdonen, pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo, palabra.**_

 _ **Sin más, ¡déjenme sus reviews y añadan la historia a favorita si les encanta tanto como a mí!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos, amigos del bosque!**_

 _ **Shirokami Mori :3**_


	10. El abanico y el lobo

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Rated M por strong language, escenas crudas y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos, especialmente Mei.

Historia basada en Naruto con algunas pinceladas de películas del Studio Ghibli.

 _Dark horse cover – Our last night_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. El abanico y el lobo**

En la sala donde se reunían todos los jefes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha se podía cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Hacía horas que iniciaron el debate que daría lugar a la elección del Primer Hokage de la aldea y, puesto que tanto Hashirama Senju como Madara Uchiha habían sido los fundadores de la misma, elegir a un único jefe era algo complicado.

Había clanes que apoyaban a los Uchiha, pero sí era bien cierto que parecía que Hashirama contaba con más apoyo para convertirse en líder. La verdadera discusión comenzó cuando el propio Hashirama dijo que proponía a Madara como Primer Hokage. Los clanes que habían manifestado su preferencia por el Senju comenzaron una fuerte discusión con los que lo hicieron por Madara. Estos observaban y escuchaban la opinión de los representantes de su aldea.

\- ¡No puede ser! Hashirama… ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? De acuerdo que los Uchiha ahora son aliados, ¿pero es que se te ha olvidado todo lo que ocurrió durante las guerras? Son demasiado peligrosos, no p-

\- ¡Basta! ¡Los Uchiha también perdieron mucho en todos esos conflictos! ¡Lo que pasa es que teméis el Sharingan! ¡Cobardes envidiosos!

\- ¡Hashirama le perdonó la vida! ¡Fue él quien comenzó la fundación de la aldea en realidad!

\- ¡Sin los Uchiha Konoha no existiría ahora!

Tobirama y Mei estaban presentes también, escuchando todos esos argumentos que iban subiendo de tono. El hermano menor del Senju estaba por petición del propio Hashirama, y Mei representaba al Clan Haruno. Era la única mujer de la sala. Ella se había mantenido imparcial en el asunto, no podía decantarse por uno o por otro. Si por ella fuese, los dos serían Hokages, pero sabía que sólo podía haber uno. Fuera como fuese, le daba igual. Lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de Madara si no era elegido, sobre todo después de estar escuchando cómo tachaban al Clan Uchiha de peligrosos para Konoha.

Llevaba un buen rato con la barbilla apoyada en los dedos entrelazados, callada, mirando a cada jefe que tomaba la palabra que se dirigía a Hashirama o a Madara, o a alguno del resto de los jefes que se oponía a su opinión, pero había una persona que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Los ojos anaranjados de Tobirama escudriñaban la expresión de la diosa lobo, como si estuviera recordándole constantemente lo que él había descubierto la tarde en la que se acercó a la casa de Madara.

No, aún nadie sabía nada de ese hecho más que los propios implicados y Tobirama. Ella intentaba no prestarle atención, sabía que lo estaba haciendo a posta. Pero llegó un momento, sobre todo cuando los jefes comenzaron a elevar demasiado sus voces, pisándose en la discusión unos a otros, en el que Mei desvió los ojos para clavarlos en el del pelo blanco con las cejas fruncidas. " _Qué_ ". Tobirama no quitó la vista, y ese choque no verbal no pasó por alto a Hashirama, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de su hermano. El Senju miró confuso a ambos. Al ver que Hashirama no prestaba atención al debate, Madara, sentado al lado de él, también se metió en esa discusión de miradas.

Cuando él llegó a la casa donde le esperaba Mei, todavía sentada a la mesa del salón principal, ella le contó que Tobirama la había encontrado allí, que sabía que habían estado juntos y que venía a avisarle de la reunión con los jefes de Suna. Madara al principio se molestó por el atrevimiento de Tobirama de entrar en su casa así sin más, pero luego no le dio más importancia. Al final iba a saberlo todo el Mundo Shinobi, así que le daba igual.

Lo que les preocupaba más era decírselo a Hashirama. Estaban buscando el momento, pero con esto de elegir al nuevo Hokage, no había ocurrido la situación y momento indicados. Sin embargo, Tobirama opinaba que ESE era el momento ideal.

\- ¡Silencio! – Tobirama se levantó de la silla en un brusco movimiento mientras golpeaba la superficie de la mesa para mandar callar a los jefes. Todos los presentes hicieron silencio al notar el cambio en su chacra y al ver que Tobirama se levantaba de esa manera. El hermano de Hashirama no había pronunciado palabra hasta ese momento. – Todo esto es inútil. Sabemos perfectamente que el Primer Hokage debe ser Hashirama. Fue el primero en dar el paso de acercamiento a los Uchiha, siempre quiso zanjar las guerras con ellos y sí, no sólo perdonó la vida a Madara Uchiha, sino que estuvo dispuesto a dar la suya para proteger a su familia aún con los Uchiha derrotados en combate. – Todos le prestaban total atención. Madara no habló, aunque le fastidiara. Al fin y al cabo eran hechos que habían ocurrido. – Sabemos que el Sharingan es un poder aliado muy valioso, pero no debemos olvidar el odio que corre por las venas de sus portadores cuando pierden a alguien querido y se vuelven contra todos, por eso creo que deben ser aliados de Konoha, pero no dirigirla.

\- Precisamente por portar ese gran poder podrían liderar y defender Konoha perfectamente. – El jefe del Clan Nara estaba a favor de la dirección de los Uchiha.

\- Pero es cierto que si ocurre algo que desencadene la Maldición de los Uchiha contra algún clan, tendríamos muchos problemas. – Los Hyuga, el tercer clan más poderoso de Konoha apoyaba a Hashirama sin dudarlo.

\- Exacto. – Tobirama volvió a retomar la palabra. – Y no sólo eso, ¿qué pasaría si además los Uchiha tuvieran algo más que el Sharingan a su alcance si ocurre algún conflicto de nuevo…? - Tobirama hizo una pausa y miró directamente a Mei. Ella le miró confusa en un primer momento. " _¿Qué pretende…?_ " _._ Al instante la chica comprendió. Su rostro dibujó una expresión de sorpresa para pasar a la de la ira mirando a Tobirama. " _No puedo creerlo… ¡Maldito imbécil!_ ". Madara también lo había entendido y saltó.

\- Tobirama, a qué narices estás jugando.

\- A qué juegas tú, deberías decir. Y ella. – Tobirama señaló con el índice primero a uno y luego a otro. – Vamos, niega ahora mismo delante de todos los jefes de los clanes de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja que Mei Haruno, la dueña del espíritu de Okami, no está enredada contigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Esto es lo último.

La revelación de Tobirama generó tal revuelo que apenas se podía distinguir lo que decían los unos de los otros. Y las voces y gritos fueron todavía más enérgicos cuando Madara sólo miraba a Tobirama, con el Sharingan girando en sus pupilas, pero no negó lo que había dicho. Y Mei tampoco. La chica tenía la cabeza gacha, haciendo que el pelo le cayese por ambos lados del rostro y se lo ocultase por completo. Se agarraba las dos manos fuertemente sobre sus muslos, haciendo que los músculos de los brazos se le tensasen.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto, Tobirama Senju? – uno de los jefes que apoyaba a Madara se hizo oír entre el griterío. Se callaron para escuchar la respuesta del nombrado.

\- La noche del ecuador de la época cálida dio para mucho. – Contestó sin más. Mei ya no se pudo contener. Sin levantar la cabeza, comenzó a hablar y su voz sonó dura y llena de rabia. Se notaba cómo apretaba los dientes al hablar.

\- Tú… Maldito retorcido… ¡HAS ESTADO ESPERANDO HASTA ESTE MOMENTO PARA SOLTARLO Y QUITAR A MADARA DE EN MEDIO PARA SER HOKAGE! – los gritos de Mei retumbaron por toda la torre. Mientras gritaba esto último, se levantó tan bruscamente que la silla en la que estaba sentada salió disparada hacia atrás. Golpeó con los puños la mesa con tanta fuerza que se tambaleó, a pesar de ser una mesa de mármol puro. Algunos de los presentes saltaron de la sorpresa por toda esa expresión de rabia.

Sucedía todo a la vez. Madara se levantó también al instante sujetando a la chica por un brazo, ya que su arranque había sido tan violento que parecía que iba a saltar sobre Tobirama. Hashirama, hasta esos momentos impetérrito, también saltó de su asiento para poner a su hermano detrás suya, protegiéndolo estirando un brazo hacia él. En ese momento, los ojos de Mei se cruzaron con los de su mejor amigo. Ella tenía las pupilas rasgadas verticalmente y estaba comenzando a jadear, intentando controlarse. Incluso parecía que los colmillos estaban ligeramente más grandes. Parecía más que nunca una criatura salvaje. Su respiración se fue calmando cuando sus globos oculares captaron la expresión del mayor de los Senju.

Dolor.

Un dolor muy agudo y profundo ensombrecía los ojos oscuros de Hashirama. Estaba intentando que su cara no mostrase ninguna emoción, pero la diosa lobo le conocía muy bien, sabía que le había partido el corazón en mil pedazos y, por mucho que ella estuviera convencida de que lo aceptaría, su propio corazón también se encogió cuando se vio enfrentándose a ese momento. Nunca lo hubiera querido así, quería habérselo dicho ella misma junto con Madara, en la intimidad, no delante de todos los representantes de la aldea y de esa manera.

La furia desatada de Mei fue entremezclándose con la culpa y la tristeza. Reparó en la mano de Madara, que le estaba sujetando el brazo e hizo presión para llamar su atención. Le miró. " _Ya está. Cálmate._ " De repente pareció darse cuenta de su postura y de dónde estaba. Miró al resto de jefes con la expresión aturdida y, tras sacudir la cabeza, volvió a mirar a Tobirama.

\- Entended que, tras saber todo esto, no podemos fiarnos de que el Clan Uchiha no vaya a imponer su palabra en toda Konoha, terminando en un mandato dictatorial, y con tal poder sería un auténtico baño de sangre si se desata una guerra civil. – La voz del hermano pequeño de Hashirama sonó tranquila, pero firme. Mei viró la cara hacia el suelo. No quería ni mirarle a la cara. Lo había planeado todo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- Yo también.

Poco a poco, y tras el shock inicial tras la noticia, los jefes de los principales clanes de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja manifestaron su apoyo al Clan Senju para dirigir Konoha, esta vez con una prueba difícil de rebatir. Tanto era así, que los clanes que en un principio apoyaban a Madara no dijeron nada o se posicionaron ahora a favor de Hashirama. Estaba hecho.

Cuando la reunión terminó con Hashirama nombrado como Primer Hokage de Konoha, Mei salió disparada de la torre, con los ojos llorosos de la rabia contenida. Nadie la detuvo. Madara y Hashirama se quedaron en la sala cuando todo el mundo la hubo abandonado. Tobirama se quedó unos segundos en la puerta mirando a su hermano mayor, quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el del pelo blanco se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hashirama se levantó de la silla y se acercó al ventanal desde donde se veía una gran parte de la aldea. La luz naranja-rojiza del atardecer engullía toda la habitación, haciendo que pareciera que estaba en llamas. Madara también se levantó de su asiento y se giró para mirar a su amigo.

\- ¿Cuándo ibais a decirlo? – A pesar de estar aguantándose como podía, el tono del Senju fue sereno.

\- Pronto. Pero no era el momento, ni lugar, Hashirama. Tobirama ha jugado muy sucio. – Madara también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo soberano en no ir detrás de él y partirle en dos. – No tenías que enterarte así. Ha sido deshonroso. Para nosotros y para ella.

\- ¿La quieres? – El castaño se giró bruscamente, mirando con intensidad al Uchiha. Madara le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza.

\- Sí. – No iba a dar una respuesta más larga. Tras unos momentos que parecieron eternos, Hashirama bajó la mirada, lanzando un larguísimo suspiro, como si estuviera echando un enorme peso de su interior. Cerró los ojos y de repente parecía que se había echado 10 años encima.

\- No sé por qué me sorprende… - Murmuró más para sí mismo que para que Madara lo escuchara. – Tú siempre estuviste un paso por delante de mí en su corazón y yo lo sabía.

\- Hashirama… - A Madara sólo le importaban Mei y su mejor amigo fuera de su clan. Ver a su eterno rival y compañero así le hizo sentir muy, muy mal.

\- Me alegro. – Madara se sobresaltó ante esa declaración. Hashirama le miraba con los ojos llenos de tristeza, pero le sonreía. – Está claro que Mei es un bicho más raro aún por escogerte a ti, pero me alegro… Sois mis mejores amigos, vuestra felicidad… Es la mía. – Hashirama extendió una mano hacia el moreno, en un gesto de conciliación. " _Hashirama…_ " Sí, sería un gran Hokage, eso estaba claro. Muy en el fondo, Madara estaba realmente cabreado porque el Senju fuera a ser el Primer Hokage de la Hoja, pero en esos momentos ese pensamiento quedó apartado.

\- Gracias… - el líder de los Uchiha le estrechó la mano con fuerza. Madara no habría conseguido ser Hokage, pero había conseguido algo que no estaba bajo ninguna votación de los jefes de los clanes, ni bajo ningún papel oficial. Se había llevado a Mei. Había ganado más que perdido.

\- Tenemos muchísimo que hacer, Madara. Mañana será la ceremonia de nombramiento y, a pesar de que vaya a tomar esa posición, tú seguirás siendo parte de todas las decisiones en Konoha… Mei también. Aunque bueno… No sé… Me imagino que ella ya no será una Haruno… - Hashirama se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza.

\- No le he pedido matrimonio… Todavía. – Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza. El nombramiento del Primer Hokage, Mei como futura matriarca del Clan Uchiha… Eso hizo que el mal humor perenne del moreno creciese.

\- ¿Tu clan estará de acuerdo con todo esto?

" _No_ " – Mi clan estará de acuerdo con lo que yo crea mejor, Hashirama. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. – pero en realidad sí tenía que preocuparse. Más adelante, el hecho de estar por debajo de los Senju en Konoha ocasionaría en el clan del Sharingan un malestar creciente.

\- De acuerdo… Ahora, quisiera estar solo un momento. Muchas emociones… - Tenía que dejar que el tiempo curase la herida abierta en su corazón. Y quedaba hablar con Mei. Hashirama frunció el ceño, molesto.

\- Claro… Shodai Hokage. – Madara le dio la espalda y se marchó, dejando a Hashirama perdido en sus pensamientos mientras volvía a mirar por el ventanal de la torre. Torre que se llamaría la Torre del Hokage a partir de esos momentos y desde donde Hashirama velaría por los aldeanos de la Hoja.

El Senju no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Mei estaba con Madara, le había elegido a él. Ese hecho eran piedras en su alma. Amaba a su amiga y el egoísmo del amor hacía que sintiera el fuego de los celos recorrerle el pecho, creando en su interior un sentimiento oscuro hacia su mejor amigo. Incluso hacia la chica en unos primeros instantes, ya que se había sentido traicionado de alguna manera. Pero no. No era así en realidad. Mei no era nada suyo. No era de nadie en verdad. Y ella siempre se había inclinado por el Uchiha. Siempre. Al fin y al cabo, eran dos personas que quería muchísimo y eran de suma importancia en su vida. Si ellos eran felices, suponía que él también lo sería.

" _Entonces, ¿por qué no dejo de sentir como si me estuvieran clavando y retorciendo un cuchillo por dentro…?_ " Hashirama sabía que tendría que tragar con ese sentimiento de pérdida. No lo podía evitar. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente. " _No he luchado por ella como tal… Tomé una postura de resignación. Si hubiera decidido ir por ella, seguro que Madara y yo nos hubiéramos peleado. No. No podía ser eso. Somos los fundadores de Konoha, debemos proteger la aldea, no matarnos por una mujer. Ahora yo debo ser el mayor protector de la Hoja. De mi familia. Y ellos son parte de ella. El tiempo… Sabrá poner cada cosa en su lugar_ ". La mente del castaño intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dar sentido a que, si era normal que Mei estuviera con el Uchiha al fin, por qué él no dejaba de tener el corazón roto. Hashirama se quedó pensando en todo esto hasta que la luna se elevó en el cielo. Otro día más en Konoha. Y unas horas más tarde, sería nombrado Hokage.

Lejos de allí, en los frondosos bosques de alrededor, los ojos escarlatas de Madara rastreaban toda la zona en busca de Mei. Desde que se había ido de la torre esa tarde, no había podido encontrarla. No estaba en su casa ni en la de él. Tampoco la sentía en la aldea, así que supuso que se había marchado al bosque.

Ella hacía eso algunas noches, sobre todo las de luna llena, salía en mitad de la oscuridad para convertirse en esa estela blanca que corría a toda velocidad por las lindes de Konoha. De cuando en cuando, se escuchaba a lo lejos el bello lamento del aullido de Okami. Lo que ahora ocurría es que parecía que se la hubiese tragado el bosque. Madara se estaba empezando a impacientar. No estaba preocupado por ella. Sabía apañárselas solita. Pero quería verla, hablar con ella de lo que había ocurrido. Le inquietaba profundamente que Mei no estuviera bien y el sentimiento de partirle la cara a Tobirama era igual de intenso.

Cuando su cerebro le jugó una mala pasada y se le cruzó la idea de que ella podría romper la reciente relación que había florecido con él por todo lo que estaba ocasionando, comenzó a llamarla a gritos. Ya le importaba un cuerno parecer estúpido, sólo quería encontrarla. Se tiró otro buen rato vagando entre los altos troncos de los árboles, cuya corteza parecía ahora tan negra como su pelo. Entre las copas, se colaba de cuando en cuando la luz plateada de la luna, pero era muy escasa, apenas se veía nada. El Sharingan del Uchiha giraba lentamente en sus ojos, proporcionándole visión suficiente para que la oscuridad no fuera un problema.

Ahuecando las manos alrededor de su boca, siguió llamando a su pareja, sin éxito. Terminó dando con sus huesos en un enorme claro en mitad del bosque. La hierba era corta y tierna, parecía una moqueta de naturaleza mullida colocada a posta. Madara vio una enorme piedra gris con la superficie plana en medio de la abertura circular que constituía el lugar, libre de árboles. Entre las briznas de hierba y en el aire, podía adivinarse alguna que otra luciérnaga. Madara se sintió como en un deja vù, pero entonces se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Era el claro donde, en las noches de bochornoso calor, Mei y él se habían sentado encima de la roca a contemplar el cielo nocturno. Donde el jovencísimo Uchiha empezó a pensar en Mei como en algo más que una compañera de juegos.

Suspiró, cansado, y se acercó lentamente a la piedra que surgía desde la tierra. De un solo salto, subió encima de la pétrea formación y se sentó. Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando las palmas de las manos, y elevó sus ojos rojos al techo negro-azulado. Rememoró los momentos con Mei en ese mismo lugar, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

" _\- Oye, ¿alguna vez has visto tú a esa loba blanca…? Esa de la que habla tu hermana y que Hashirama y yo vimos en el río… Esa… Loba Okami. – Mei le miró al escucharle, algo despistada al salir de su hipnosis por el satélite blanco._

 _\- ¿Okami?... La loba… Mmmmm, puede… - Se encogió de hombros sonriendo. – Puede que la haya visto alguna vez._

 _\- ¿Puede? Eso no es una respuesta, o la has visto o no la has visto. – Madara pensó que a veces le costaba pillar a su extraña amiga._

 _\- ¿Y si la llamamos? – Ahora Mei se inclinó hacia él para acercar su cara, mientras enseñaba los dientes en su sonrisa, con un destello travieso en los ojos. Madara la miró confuso y asombrado, inclinando su cuerpo levemente en el mismo sentido que en el que Mei se le había acercado, alejándose mientras elevaba un brazo hacia ella para impedir que se pegara tanto._

 _\- ¿Cómo que si la llama…? – La pregunta murió en sus labios y abrió mucho los ojos cuando Mei echó la cabeza completamente hacia atrás y lanzó un aullido al cielo._

 _\- ¡MEI! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿¡Estás loca?! ¡Puede oírte alguien, so boba! ¡Ladrones o algo peor! – Madara sacudió su hombro furioso para que dejara de aullar. La verdad es que estaban muy metidos en el bosque, a bastante distancia de su aldea._

 _\- ¡Vamos, Madara! ¡Ayúdame a llamar al espíritu del lobo blanco del bosque!_ "

Madara sonrió. A veces había pensado en hacer lo mismo cuando Mei se marchó definitivamente de su vida aquel día en que sucedió el encontronazo entre su familia y la de Hashirama en el río. Abrió los ojos y lanzó una corta carcajada.

\- Debo de estar completamente gilipollas por ella para terminar haciendo esto. – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. Volvió a colocarse las manos alrededor de la boca y esta vez, en vez de llamar a Mei por su nombre, lanzó un aullido simulando a un lobo. Era algo ridículo y raro ver al orgulloso jefe del Clan Uchiha en medio de un claro, solo, aullando. Eso fue lo que pensó el moreno cuando terminó su cómica acción. De imaginarse a él mismo, volvió a reírse por dentro. Pero instantes después, notó algo hacia el este desde su posición. Su enorme capacidad sensitiva como ninja le alertaba de presencias mucho antes que otros shinobis. Se quedó quieto, dejando que le llegara la información de esa esencia.

La reconoció a medida que se fue acercando y esperó paciente encima de la roca. Una figura canina enorme y blanca asomó entre los troncos que rodeaban el claro. Okami no hacía nada de ruido al moverse, dejando que los grillos y pequeños sonidos de otros animales del bosque formasen la orquesta nocturna. La loba elevó su hocico, olfateando. Madara la observó desde su posición. No se cansaría nunca de mirarla. Ya fuera en forma humana o en forma de lobo. Mei y Okami eran tan hermosas que parecía casi imposible que fueran reales. Pero sí lo eran y ahora la diosa del bosque le devolvía la verde mirada.

En completo silencio, Madara se bajó de la roca. Okami avanzó despacio hacia él. El Uchiha volvió a sentir que tenía apenas 14 años y que todavía no sabía que la mujer a la que amaba y la enorme loba compartían sus identidades. Cuando Okami estuvo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, Madara elevó una mano y acarició el largo hocico, subiendo entre los enormes ojos del animal. Hundió sus dedos en el pelaje de la cabeza y se acercó por un lateral de la misma para rodeara el cuello de Okami con el otro brazo. La loba movía la esponjosa y nívea cola lentamente de un lado a otro hasta que bajó sus cuartos traseros, sentándose en la mullida hierba.

Madara recostó su cara en el comienzo del cuello de Okami. Los sonidos nocturnos del bosque, las luciérnagas pululando y la suave brisa junto con la calidez y suavidad de la loba hicieron que el Uchiha relajara cada músculo de su cuerpo y cerrara los ojos, libres ya del rojo de su Kekkei Genkai. Aspiró profundo por las fosas nasales. Okami olía a hierba mojada, a sol, a hojas, a corteza… Todo mezclado. Lo transportaba a cuando era muy pequeño y se perdía en el bosque que rodeaba su casa. Sintió los fuertes pero lentos latidos del corazón del can.

 _Pum, pum. Pum, pum._

Esos momentos en los que Mei le regalaba la presencia de Okami sólo para él pasarían a formar parte de los recuerdos más preciados del joven Uchiha. Madara se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba distraídamente el costado de la loba, viendo cómo sus dedos aparecían y desaparecían entre el pelaje blanco-plateado. Okami ladeó la cabeza y envolvió un tanto a Madara por la espalda, simulando una especie de abrazo.

\- Necesito decirte algo.

Okami movió las orejas al escuchar la voz del moreno romper el silencio de la noche. Madara seguía acariciando al animal mientras hablaba.

\- Hashirama será el Primer Hokage de Konoha, como bien sabes. – Okami movió la nariz, recogiendo olores del entorno, mientras ponía las orejas puntiagudas tiesas en dirección a su interlocutor. – Creo que no hace falta que explique por qué muchos dirigentes de mi clan van a poner el grito en el cielo ante tal hecho. No van a quedarse de brazos cruzados… - Madara endureció el gesto. Él mismo no estaba del todo calmado con ese tema. Se sentía despreciado y le estaba costando acallar la voz interior que le susurraba que el Hokage tenía que haber sido él y que por culpa de Tobirama todo se fue al garete. – Además, justo ahora nosotros… - hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. Si tenía que hacer un largo discurso sobre guerra, su clan o ninjutsus, Madara podía ser el hombre más hablador de todo el Mundo Shinobi. Sin embargo, como era costumbre, le costaba horrores salir de esos temas para tocar las relaciones personales y los sentimientos, pues se sentía expuesto. Era comprensible. Las personas amadas de los Uchiha eran su punto más débil, con lo que ellos mismos creaban un sólido escudo hacia el exterior de esos sentimientos. Tenían mucho que proteger tras ese escudo. – No te lo voy a negar, no harán una fiesta al enterarse de que te he escogido como compañera. Sin embargo, yo soy el jefe. Y cuando vean que tu espíritu del bosque es una Uchiha, terminarán por aceptarlo de buena gana. – Okami levantó la cabeza, olisqueando todavía el aire. La coronilla de Madara quedaba justo debajo de su mandíbula inferior.

El moreno sintió cómo la energía del lugar cambiaba de espectro y contempló la transformación de la loba entre sus brazos. Las imágenes de Okami y Mei se superponían poco a poco a la vez que la figura de la loba cambiaba de tamaño y forma. Ahora eran los ojos de Mei los que miraban a Madara. Él no había movido sus brazos y ahora quedaban a la altura de la cintura de la chica, y ella había descansado los brazos entorno a su cuello. La mirada de Mei titiló.

\- ¿Por qué la gente busca poner una losa encima de los Uchiha? Como si fueran monstruos que sujetar con una correa. Como si por tener el Sharingan necesariamente tuvieran que destruir todo a su paso… - Mei agachó la cabeza. Bajó los brazos un poco y cerró los puños sobre las clavículas de él. – No saben ver… - La mirada de Mei se entristeció.

\- El miedo. – Mei levantó la vista, confusa. – Cuando las personas tienen miedo por algo que no comprenden, se defienden de ello.

\- ¡Já! – Mei se separó de él dándole la espalda y se cruzó los brazos, molesta. - ¿Es lo que le pasa a Tobirama? ¿Es un miedica?

\- No. Tobirama tiene razones para meternos una katana por el culo si por él fuera. – Mei se giró sorprendida ante la dureza de sus palabras. – No somos santos, Mei. Ni los Senju, ni nadie. Todos tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre. En concreto, Tobirama las tiene manchadas de la sangre de mi hermano. No tienes ni idea del esfuerzo que tengo que hacer cada día para no rebanarle el cuello. – El tono de Madara sonó peligrosamente grave. Mei se inquietó. – Si no lo he hecho, es por Hashirama. Yo también llevé a la tumba a muchísimos Senju. Si te dijera que me arrepiento, te mentiría. – Mei volvió a bajar la cabeza con el rastro de la tristeza pintando sus facciones. – Pero ahora Konoha es nuestro hogar. – Él se acercó a ella para posar su mano bajo su barbilla y obligarla a mirarle. – Tú eres mi hogar. Me pesa más mantener lo que hemos construido y que tú estés conmigo que matar al asesino de Izuna. – Mei abrió mucho los ojos. Tenía que ser durísimo para Madara mantener equilibrada esa balanza entre el amor y el odio que sentía en la Hoja. – Mei… Sé mi mujer. Sé la líder del Clan Uchiha. – Ni pregunta, ni de rodillas, ni nada. Madara le pidió matrimonio a la chica de esa manera que sólo los Uchiha podían tener. Orgullosa, pero cargada de sentimiento en cada fibra de su ser.

Mei pasó de la tristeza a la sorpresa para terminar con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara. Selló la respuesta con un beso en medio de su claro. Donde poco a poco esa historia fue naciendo y que ahora los veía crecer.

Por unos instantes, el beso fue simple, calmado. Sólo disfrutaban de su presencia. Se separaron y el Uchiha pudo ver otra vez ese destello especial en las redondas pupilas de la muchacha.

\- Sólo si me haces mujer ahora. Aquí mismo. – Ella era perfecta para los Uchiha. Directa, orgullosa, con muchísimo carácter, fuerte. Y a la vez cariñosa, alegre, bondadosa y sobreprotectora con sus seres queridos.

\- No lo digas dos veces. – Madara le hundió tanto la mano entre su pelo castaño como la lengua en su garganta. Como si una chispa minúscula hubiera caído en un charco de combustible, el fuego imparable del deseo volvió a engullirles las entrañas. Mei también introdujo sus manos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Madara, atrayéndole más hacia ella, si cabía. Madara la sujetó por la cadera y ladeó la cabeza para posar su boca sobre el cuello de Mei. Ella ronroneó con gusto.

Lamió desde el final del hombro hasta la parte inferior de la mandíbula de la mujer, mordiendo de vez en cuando la sensible zona. Mei lanzaba suspiros pesados al aire, diciéndole entre ellos que siguiera. Entonces Madara subió un poco más, hasta el lóbulo de la oreja iziquierda de ella. Atrapó entre sus labios esa zona tan erógena. Mei se volvió loca.

\- ¡Mmmmmmmmmmm! ¡Ah! ¡Qu-Qué haces…! – Mei cerró los ojos con fuerza para soportar la intensidad de ese violento estímulo para su cerebro. Nunca, jamás, nadie le había hecho eso. Sus oídos eran muy sensibles. No sabía si era porque era así o porque compartía la sensibilidad con su forma lobuna.

\- Sssssh… Déjame decirte algo… - El aliento cálido del moreno golpeó suavemente su pabellón auditivo. Entre la saliva, el calor y los cosquilleos de los susurros, Mei entró en una espiral de placer muy, muy intenso que hizo que no pudiera controlar los gemidos que salían de su garganta. Se colgó como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento de la ancha espalda de Madara y se agarró a su suave y largo pelo negro como ala de cuervo. – No es normal lo que me haces. Me vuelves loco, mujer. – Él alargó la última letra de la última palabra que dejó en el oído de su amante simulando un suave ronroneo. Mei creía que podía morirse ahí mismo. Una cosa era que la encendiera el cuerpo y otra, la mente. Por no decir que era él, Madara. No se hubiera imaginado nunca esa faceta tan ardiente. Y simplemente la estaba fascinando. – Me encanta tocarte… Eres mía. Mía. – pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la longitud de las hebras semidoradas de la chica. – Toda mía… - Regresó sus labios los de ella, besándola, mientras comenzaba a bajar los tirantes de la sencilla camiseta de lino gris que llevaba Mei. Ella se rió contra su boca y se separó unos centímetros. Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y húmedos.

\- ¿Y tú eres mío? – le lanzó un mordico al labio inferior. – Dilo. Di que eres mío.

\- Soy tuyo. – Mei temblaba de emoción. El más poderoso de todos los Uchihas, tan soberbio y prepotente. Tan oscuro y atractivo, deshecho de deseo entre sus dedos. Era demasiado placentero. Sentía su ego henchido de orgullo. Que ese hombre fuera como un gatito cuando le dejaba tocarla y la intensa adoración que le transmitía cuando la miraba así hacía que se sintiera la mujer más poderosa del País del Fuego.

\- Oh, Madara… - La chica lobo agarró sus pequeñas manos por encima de las fuertes de él y comenzó a guiarlas por su cuerpo. El cuello, los hombros, los pechos, los costados. Mei hizo presión para que una de las manos de Madara se escurriera por dentro del dobladillo de la falda larga roja oscuro que llevaba y llevó la otra a su cara, donde hizo que el joven Uchiha posara la palma en su mejilla y mordió suavemente el dedo gordo que le quedaba a la altura de la boca. Luego, lamió su dedo sin dejar de mirarle y sin retirar su mano de la parte superior de la propia mano del chico que se encontraba debajo de su vientre. Como si estuviera tocándose ella misma, movió los dedos de su amante entre sus pliegues, dirigiendo sus dedos en movimientos circulares.

Ahora fue la chica la que dejó a Madara con la boca abierta, jadeando. ¿Es que el descaro de la diosa lobo no tenía límite? La joven paseó su lengua por el dedo del Uchiha y terminó succionándolo entre sus labios. La mente de Madara estaba borracha de la imagen sumamente erótica que le regalaba Mei. Las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella fueron insoportables. De un brusco movimiento, quitó sus manos de donde las tenía sujetas Mei y se las llevó al trasero, impulsándola para que ella enroscada sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lamiéndole los labios con desesperación, como si se muriese de sed si no bebía de ellos, caminó con Mei encima hasta posarle la espalda en la fresca superficie de la roca del claro. Dejándola algo apoyada, le subió la camiseta hasta dejar sus turgentes senos a la vista. La piel cremosa de Mei resplandecía en la noche. Tenía los pezones duros como la propia formación rocosa en la que se apoyaba. Madara se revolvió para quitarse la camisa cruzada típica de los Uchiha y con una mano se bajó los anchos pantalones, arrastrando la ropa interior, mientras que con la otra sujetaba todavía a la chica.

Madara comenzó a restregarse contra ella por encima de la telilla de la ropa interior femenina. Las mejillas de Mei estaban encendidas y le brillaban los labios entreabiertos. Gemía al aire, sin pudor. Madara pellizcó su pezón derecho mientras que lamía de nuevo su cuello sin dejar de realizar el vaivén de su cadera contra ella. Las uñas de una de las manos de Mei comenzaron a dibujar surcos sobre la piel que envolvían esos músculos de acero de la espalda. El suave dolor rozaba el placer, y él también terminó por no poder controlar los sonidos de su garganta.

Con la respiración descontrolada, Madara hizo un esfuerzo por separarse un poco y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- Pídemelo. – Soltó en una violenta exhalación.

\- ¿Qué…? – la cabeza de la loba estaba embotada en deseo y le miró confusa.

\- Pídeme que te la clave hasta que veas las estrellas. – la voz ronca de Madara hizo cosquillas en su corteza cerebral, haciendo que su columna le mandara un rayo que le recorrió el estómago y punzó en el centro de su sexo.

\- Sí. – Mei no iba a hacerse de rogar. No ahora, por Kami. Que le pidiese lo que quisiera. – Sí, hazlo. Hazlo. ¡Clávamela hasta que me hagas perder el sentido!

Madara se pegó a su cuerpo, sujetando sus glúteos con fuerza, marcándole los dedos en la piel para levantarla un poco más. Dejó su boca justo en su oreja, como antes, y volvió a susurrarle.

\- Retírate las bragas… - Estaba siendo el momento más ardiente de toda su vida. Mei metió una mano entre ellos y se echó hacia un lado la fina ropa interior roja que llevaba. Madara movió la cintura para colocar su miembro, duro en su plenitud, en la entrada de la joven. - ¡Hmpf…! Joder… Estás ardiendo… - Madara fue introduciéndose muy lentamente entre los labios de su coño, empujando despacio pero sin parar. Mei notaba cada trozo de piel, cada vena y cada pliegue del sexo de su amante metiéndose dentro de ella. También notaba el calor que él desprendía. Se le nublaron los ojos y la mente. Madara hizo mucha presión cuando la base de su tronco llegó a hacer tope con la piel de Mei. Gimieron muy alto.

\- Muévete. – fue una orden. Apoyada en la roca, sujetándose al cuello de Madara a la vez que él la elevaba del suelo entre sus fuertes brazos, Mei presionó los talones en los glúteos del Uchiha, instándole a moverse. Madara movió la cara para mirarla. Las pupilas de Mei se rasgaban un poco en vertical, salvaje, como era su esencia.

Madara comenzó a salir lento de ella para volver a ejercer presión y meterse.

\- No. No… Más rápido… - Mei estaba que reventaba. Necesitaba que la follara sin gentileza, sin miramientos. Madara obedeció, puesto que él también estaba conteniéndose para ser un poco más "caballero". Pero si ella lo quería así, así sería. Pronto se comenzaron a escuchar los duros choques que hacía la cadera de Madara sobre la de Mei.

Se llenaron de arañados, mordiscos y saliva. Parecía que no hubiesen estado juntos en años. Mei agarró fuertemente el pelo de Madara y le tiró igual de fuerte hacia abajo, haciendo que él elevara la barbilla al cielo con un quejido. La tráquea de él quedó al descubierto y Mei se inclinó para sacar la lengua y recorrer de arriba abajo la piel de la zona. Un sonido gutural se escapó de la boca de Madara. Él cerró los ojos, llegándole todos los estímulos que le proporcionaba las células sensitivas de su piel. Calor, suavidad, humedad. Sin dejar de moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, le revoloteó una media sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Si tuviera que morirse algún día, que fuera así.

Mei dejó de tirar de la base de su cuero cabelludo y él pudo volver a bajar la cabeza. Se besaron. Sus lenguas se retorcían la una sobre la otra por fuera de sus bocas. El acto estaba desbordado de lujuria. Querían quemar toda la química que les corría por las venas, y así estaba pasando.

Cuando Madara notaba que si seguía así, terminaría por explotar, decidió parar. Se agachó un poco para hacer que los pies descalzos de su chica llegaran a la hierba y, cuando ésta estuvo en pie, la cogió de los hombros y la giró, haciendo que quedara contra la roca, esta vez de cara. Mei, sabiendo sus intenciones, se puso de puntillas.

Madara terminó por quitarle la fina tela roja de sus bragas, las cuales quedaron enrolladas en uno de los tobillos de Mei, apoyó una mano en la estrecha espalda de ella y con la otra se guió hasta volver a colocarse en ella y meterse. Desde esa posición, Madara llegaba hasta puntos que hacían que Mei encogiera los dedos de los pies.

\- Pffff… Sí… - Madara se echó sobre ella y llevó las manos a sus pechos, estrujándolos, a la vez que posaba los labios entre sus omoplatos.

Mei jamás había dejado que nadie se posicionara de esa manera al tener sexo con ella. Para la chica lobo era especialmente íntimo que un hombre la montara como hacían la mayoría de mamíferos. Le ardía la cara. Tenía lágrimas aguando sus ojos y no pudo evitar sacar la lengua mientras jadeaba. Sintió cómo sus dos almas, la propia y la de Okami, se entrelazaban en ese momento en su interior, experimentando esas oleadas de placer al ser tomada así por Madara.

No pudiendo contener el fuerte orgasmo que contraía sus músculos, Mei arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, dirigiendo su cara hacia arriba. El gruñido que tronó en su garganta fue salvaje al estallar sus células nerviosas en millones de endorfinas. Madara notó cómo se iba su compañera, pero él todavía no había terminado. Para no incomodar a la deshecha Mei, bajó muchísimo el ritmo, dejando que las paredes del interior de la chica terminaran de sufrir los últimos espasmos.

Después, Mei, apoyándose con las manos en la piedra, giró su cara para mirarle. " _Sigue_ " No lo dijo. Él lo leyó en sus labios. Que ella le mirara de esa manera al tenerla así y le animara a seguir… Mei seguía sin retirar la mirada. La expresión de su rostro era de una sensualidad sin parangón. Madara la cogió de los brazos, echándoselos hacia atrás para sujetarse mientras la penetraba más deprisa. Gracias al orgasmo, los fluidos de ella hacían que la longitud del Uchiha resbalara con totalidad. El calor era insoportable. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. " _Dioses…_ " No pudo frenar y el moreno explotó en una violenta corrida. Se agarró desesperado a la cintura de Mei y se inclinó hasta apoyar a frente en su espalda, mientras apretaba los dientes y se dejaba liberar.

Notaba cómo el Sharingan había saltado en sus ojos justo antes de eyacular. _"¿Es que no puedo tener el más mínimo control con esta mujer…?_ " Las respiraciones de ambos fueron acompasándose a medida que los latidos de sus corazones regresaban a la normalidad.

Madara, con un quejido por parte de los dos, salió de ella. Mei tardó unos segundos en incorporarse del todo y darse la vuelta. Se colocó de nuevo bien la ropa y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la piedra. Él también hizo lo propio, colocándose mínimamente de nuevo las prendas, y se sentó a su lado. Mei pasó sus piernas por encima de las de él, recostándose de lado en su pecho, abrazándole por la cintura. Madara la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la nariz en su coronilla. Cerraron los ojos un momento.

\- Madara… - Mei le llamó en voz muy baja.

\- ¿Mmm? – él estaba traspuesto tras el intensísimo momento que habían tenido.

\- ¿Crees que nuestros hijos heredarán algo de Okami y el Sharingan?

" _Hijos… Mis hijos, y los de Mei_ " Madara sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- No lo sé. Tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo. – " _Una familia…_ " Algo más latió en su pecho esa noche, a parte del inmenso amor que había terminado de florecer por la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. La esperanza de que, en un futuro próximo, tendría de nuevo una familia propia.

* * *

Pasó un tiempo desde aquella tarde en la que toda Konoha se enteró de que Mei Haruno y Madara Uchiha estaban comprometidos. Al principio el revuelo y expectación que supuso ese enlace no se hicieron de rogar y fue la comidilla de toda la aldea. Pero mucha gente había visto cómo los dos tenían una cercanía especial cuando iban por las calles de la Hoja y, con la noticia de que Hashirama, apreciado por la mayoría, iba a ser el Primer Hokage, el suceso se tomó como algo medianamente positivo.

La villa quería a Mei. Se había ganado el cariño de mucha gente, y que fuera a ser la matriarca de los Uchiha era algo que la gente veía con buenos ojos. Tendrían a una persona apreciada entre el clan que despertaba todavía dudas y temor.

La tarde del nombramiento de Hashirama Senju como Hokage fue una auténtica celebración. Mei y Madara estuvieron presentes y esa noche la aldea organizó una pequeña fiesta improvisada. Cuando cada uno iba un poco a su bola, Mei aprovechó para acercarse a su mejor amigo. Hashirama vestía con el traje característico de Hokage y se apartaron un tanto.

\- Hashirama… Felicidades. – Mei le dio un suave abrazo.

\- Gracias. – él la miró. Oh, todavía dolía. – A ti también, supongo.

\- Sobre eso… No tendrías que haberte enterado así…

\- Madara me dijo las mismas palabras. – Hashirama la cogió de la barbilla para hacer que le mirara, pues ella tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada crispada. – Sólo déjame un poco de tiempo para aceptarlo. Sois mis dos mejores amigos… Y me alegro. – las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas de ella. Se sentía tan mal por haberle roto el corazón. No lo merecía. Pero era un daño colateral que no podía evitar.

\- Hashirama… Gracias. – Volvió a abrazarle, esta vez por completo, mientras apaciguaba un poco el llanto, mojando la túnica del Shodaime.

Poco a poco, fue normal ver a Madara y Mei juntos por las calles de Konoha. Su boda iba a celebrarse en pocas semanas, ya que en aquel entonces que un hombre y una mujer estuvieran juntos sin casarse estaba muy mal visto. El Clan Uchiha fue un hervidero de tensiones y conflictos hasta que se calmaron las aguas un tanto. Si con tener a Mei en el clan los del Sharingan fueron abriéndose un poco y hasta aceptaron bien el tener a Okami entre ellos, no fue así con el hecho de que un Senju hubiera sido nombrado Hokage. Ese pensamiento aún flotaba en el barrio Uchiha.

Sin embargo, el día de la boda entre Madara Uchiha y Mei Haruno, no hubo espacio para conflictos. Se les permitió asistir a los jefes de los clanes de Konoha y su familia, pero no más. La celebración fue sencilla y rápida. Mei vestía un kimono tradicional blanco con el abanico del clan bordado a la espalda. Ese día el calor dio una tregua y soplaba una agradable brisa fresca. La época cálida estaba llegando a su fin.

Por supuesto, Hashirama Senju estuvo presente en la ceremonia. Aunque había sido un golpe muy duro para él, el tiempo hacía lo suyo y el castaño comenzaba a aceptar que sus amigos estaban juntos. Se alegró de corazón cuando Mei pasó a llevar el orgulloso apellido de los Uchiha. Ella brillaba con luz propia. Se notaba que no podía estar más feliz.

Cuando el sol avanzaba sin pausa por el cielo y comenzó a teñirlo de rojos y naranjas, Hashirama se llevó a Mei a un sitio más apartado de donde estaban todos los invitados. Madara en esos momentos estaba conversando con los hombres más relevantes de su clan después de él.

\- Ahora te tocará convertirte en una buena ama de casa y tener cinco hijos por lo menos, ¿no? – bromeó el Senju.

\- No voy a ser una ama de casa, Hashirama. Pero sí quiero tener muchos hijos. – Mei le sonrió apaciblemente.

\- Sé que lo harás bien. Ser la esposa del jefe de los Uchiha y Okami a la vez va a ser una aventura más. – Hashirama la abrazó. Cómo la quería… Seguiría queriéndola hasta el final de sus días.

Pasearon un poco entre el hermoso jardín de la casa del barrio Uchiha que había sido el lugar elegido para su boda. Había flores de todos los colores adornando la linde del claro donde habían organizado la celebración. Un pequeño riachuelo corría en la parte izquierda. Hashirama y Mei llegaron a la pequeña orilla del río mientras hablaban de forma amena sobre la aldea.

\- Oh, Mei, quería darte un regalo, espera. – Hashirama se marchó momentáneamente y volvió con un paquete rectangular entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es? – los ojos de Mei brillaron de curiosidad, dándole por un segundo un aspecto infantil, como cuando se conocieron en la orilla de su río.

\- Tú ábrelo. – la chica retiró la tapa de la caja de color rojo y cogió lo que había en su interior. Cuando Mei lo sostuvo para verlo entero, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Oh, Hashirama… Gracias, es precioso. – el Senju sonrió. Sabía que le gustaría. Era una réplica de su eterna capa blanca de pelo, sólo que tenía forma de chaleco y en la espalda lucía bordado en hilo dorado, escarlata y blanco el símbolo de su nuevo clan. No sólo significaba una prenda que caracterizaba a Mei, sino que era una forma de decirle que definitivamente aceptaba que fuera una Uchiha. Un gesto de completo amor hacia ella y su felicidad.

Mei lo sabía y por eso no pudo evitar ponerse de puntillas, aún con el chaleco blanco entre sus manos y darle un beso en la boca a Hashirama, tan efímero y suave como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre sus labios. Estaría eternamente agradecida a Hashirama por quererla libre de decidir a quién amar, aunque eso supusiera el sufrimiento de dejar ir sus sentimientos por ella.

Tras ese gesto de agradecimiento infinito, le abrazó mientras lloraba. Hashirama se quedó un poco en shock, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente.

\- ¿Volvemos? – los dos amigos regresaron con el resto de comensales para entrar en la inmensa casa y dar comienzo al banquete, donde la mayoría terminó harto de comer y ebrios de sake cuando llegó la noche.

Los días pasaban en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, donde cada vez había más casas, más comercios y más vida. El rostro de Hashirama tallado en la pared rocosa del monte que coronaba la villa observaba la rutina de los aldeanos con cada amanecer.

Llegaba la época fría, donde Konoha tuvo que hacer frente a más batallas y guerras de diversos clanes o aldeas enemigas. Cada vez eran menos los que se atrevían a intentar atacar Konoha, pues el enorme poder que tenía con todos sus clanes y, en particular, los Uchiha con la inmensa loba blanca que montaba su líder cuando tenían que hacer frente a los enemigos, corrió como la pólvora en el País del Fuego.

* * *

\- Fueron tiempos más tranquilos. La aldea seguía creciendo y prosperando. Yo protegía Konoha cada vez que era atacada junto con el resto de shinobis y, con el apoyo de Madara y Mei, tuvimos una auténtico período de paz y felicidad. – en el Templo Nakano, Hashirama sonrió ante las épocas de paz que lograron entre todos a pesar de los conflictos personales.

\- Claro. Además los Uchiha tenían el poder del amor y ese monstruoso lobo para comerse a todo el que intentara meterse con ellos – Suigetsu a veces era verdaderamente idiota. O eso pensó Sasuke.

\- Shodaime… - Orochimaru no dejaba de pensar en esa criatura. – Antes has dicho que Minato no conoció a esa mujer porque llevaba mucho tiempo enterrada… - Una idea se estaba comenzando a formar en la mente de la Serpiente de Konoha. Si Mei se casó con Madara Uchiha y pasó a ser una Uchiha ella misma…

\- Fue la noche en que Madara y yo discutimos por mi nombramiento como Hokage. – Hashirama Senju interrumpió los pensamientos del Sannin. – A pesar de que incluso una parte del Clan Uchiha apoyaba la situación, la mayoría estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión. El clan estaba muy ofendido por el presente que les tocaba y Madara vino a hablar conmigo varias veces. Al principio estuvimos de acuerdo en que era la decisión de toda la aldea, pero la cosa se torció, y Madara cambió de actitud. – Hashirama cerró los ojos, ofuscado, una vez más. Los recuerdos dolían. – Una noche, estábamos en este mismo lugar. Madara me contó lo que estaba escrito en una piedra del Clan Uchiha en una escritura que sólo el Sharingan podía leer. Yo sabía que… - miró a su hermano pequeño – El hecho de que yo fuera el Primero daba pie a que Tobirama fuera mi sucesor. Y eso sí que no podía controlarlo. Intenté por todos los medios que Madara se calmara y que lograría que él fuera el Nidaime. Pero fue inútil…

Sasuke se pudo imaginar por dónde iban los tiros. Y el propio Hashirama confirmó su sospecha cuando continuó hablando.

\- Madara quiso que el Clan Uchiha huyera de Konoha, puesto que si Tobirama iba a ser el Segundo Hokage, la tensión sería tal que acabaría desembocando en una guerra civil. – Tobirama, de pie, al lado de su hermano mayor, frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido. – Además, Mei no podía defender a Tobirama después de lo que había sucedido en la reunión para elegir al Hokage.

\- Eso fue muy sucio… - a Suigetsu se le escapó el comentario en voz alta.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho, mocoso? – Tobirama dio un paso hacia delante y apretó los puños. El Hozuki tembló.

\- ¡Tobirama! – el Senju alzó la voz. Tobirama miró unos instantes a Suigetsu y después retomó su posición. – Él y Mei no se tragaban al fin y al cabo, por lo que no podía tener el respaldo de la jefa de los Uchiha. Lo peor fue cuando supimos que Madara le había otorgado a Mei el poder del Sharingan.

\- Qué… - de nuevo, las mandíbulas de los oyentes se descolgaron hasta el suelo. A Orochimaru se le iban a salir sus ojos viperinos de las órbitas. "Esto no puede ser tan bueno". El shinobi dibujó una sonrisa ladina en su afilado rostro. "Una criatura como esa con el Sharingan… ¡Jajaja! Esto es genial…"

\- El Sharingan en una persona que no nació Uchiha… - Sasuke estaba muy confuso. ¿Hasta tal punto llegaban los sentimientos que podía despertar alguien en uno de los suyos como para llegar a concederle su más preciado poder?

\- Como sabes, el Sharingan es un poder que se transmite genéticamente generación tras generación, pero también puede portarlo alguien ajeno al Clan Uchiha. No tiene el mismo poder que un Sharingan heredado por sangre, pero…

\- Hmp… - Sasuke pensó automáticamente en su antiguo sensei, Kakashi. Obito le dio uno de sus Sharingan.

\- Como decía, la cosa empeoró cuando supimos que ella había adquirido el Sharingan, puesto que el conflicto que se podía desatar con que Tobirama fuera a ser el Segundo Hokage era un hilo demasiado fino y teníamos más que perder que ganar. Okami, con los ojos del Sharingan contra Konoha… - la imagen era muy turbadora. – A pesar de amar la aldea, ella tuvo muchos roces con los jefes de los clanes y el clan que ahora era su familia lucharía si se veían acorralados por Tobirama.

El Senju de pelo blanco intercedió.

\- No iba a acorralar a nadie, pero… - hizo una pequeña pausa.- Los Uchiha eran uno de esos clanes en los que había que tener puesto un ojo constantemente.

\- Quizá precisamente por eso los Uchiha estaban hartos de sentirse vigilados, como si fueran criminales, ¿no? ¿Nidaime? – Sasuke miró duramente a Tobirama.

Hashirama no le dio tiempo a su hermano para contestar nada.

\- Madara me terminó diciendo que iba a abandonar él la aldea. Sin líder, los Uchiha terminarían reculando hasta aceptar ser un clan más de Konoha. Además, Madara no sentía que su clan confiara plenamente en él después de haber aceptado en un primer momento no ser Hokage. Yo no le creí… Que fuera a abandonar así Konoha y, además, ¿dejaría a Mei allí? No, no le di crédito pero… Sí que iba en serio. Por supuesto, se iba a llevar a su mujer. Y eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. Mei era mi amiga. Una cosa era que me la arrebatara justamente en el plano personal, pero que la obligara a marcharse… - el ambiente de la sala se volvió más pesado. – Le seguí hasta unos kilómetros fuera de las murallas de la aldea. Mei no estaba en el lugar.

\- ¿Pero no fue esa noche cuando…? – Suigetsu se había perdido un poco de la trama. El Nidaime le había dado bastante miedito cuando sintió su poderosísimo chacra elevarse ante lo que soltó sin pensar.

\- Sí. – para sorpresa de Suigetsu, fue Tobirama quien contestó. – Fue esa noche. Y… - miró a Hashirama con la mirada crispada. Su hermano no le devolvía la vista. – Fui yo quien la mató.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor: ¡Eyooooo! ¡Chan, chan, chaaaaan! ¡Aquí les dejo otro regalito! No pueden quejarse amigos. Esta vez he actualizado súper rápido, y con un capítulo completito. Mucha tensión, otro lemon y esta vez algo más detallado y largo, y el final... En el próximo capítulo doy por finalizado la etapa de Hashirama y Madara para centrarme en la época actual, donde Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke van a aparecer en el campo de batalla de la Cuarta Guerra. Hashirama y Madara se reencontrarán también. Y a Orochimaru se le ha ocurrido una idea un tanto retorcida. Creo que aquí contesto a las dudas sobre si iba a continuar o no la historia hasta los tiempos actuales.**_

 ** _Por otro lado, jajaja sí, comprendo. He estudiado toda mi vida en España, por lo que en mi escritura tengo la gramática del español de este país. Sorry si se me cuela algún nacionalismo que no se entienda bien. "Tortazo" es "cachetada". Si tienen alguna duda sobre alguna expresión o algo así, no duden en decírmelo y yo con mucho gusto lo aclararé._**

 ** _Espero que este capítulo también sea muy intenso y mantenga la intriga sobre cómo continuarán los hechos. Tengo más o menos montado cómo va a desarrollarse la trama, pero sí que es cierto que hay capítulos, como este, que no me cuesta escribir y los tengo rapidito, pero otros se me resisten, así que ¡sean pacientes, please! Millones de gracias por el apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de leerme al final de cada cap. Eso alegra infinitamente a mi inspiración. Ya saben, los autores se retroalimentan de la opinión de sus lectores, ya sean para recibir la recompensa al esfuerzo de la escritura si les gustó o para reflexionar sobre si algo no convenció y mejorarlo._**

 ** _Sin más, les dejo que disfruten del episodio y les prometo muchísima emoción en el siguiente._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos, amigos del bosque! ¡Un fugaz saludo!_**

 ** _Shirokami Mori :3_**


	11. La muerte de la diosa de los bosques

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Rated M por strong language, escenas crudas y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos, especialmente Mei.

Historia basada en Naruto con algunas pinceladas de películas del Studio Ghibli.

 _Eria – Two steps from hell_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. La muerte de la diosa de los bosques**

Hashirama saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles a toda velocidad, siguiendo la estela del chacra de Madara. Llevaba un buen rato buscándole. La luz de la luna iluminaba la oscura tierra del País del Fuego desde un cielo preñado de estrellas blancas. El viento soplaba con fuerza de vez en cuando, haciendo bailar las copas de los árboles en su seno.

Una hora antes, había notado cómo algo en el ambiente de la aldea no estaba bien. Se había desvelado cuando apenas había comenzado a dormir y tenía una sensación extraña. Como si pudiera sentir lo que ocurría, fue hasta la puerta principal de Konoha y preguntó a los guardias si habían visto algo. Uno de ellos le reveló lo que más se temía. Que el jefe del Clan Uchiha había salido de la aldea con el armadura roja puesta. Esto le daba muy mala espina.

La percepción del chacra del Uchiha era débil, pero estaba ahí. Más al sur. Luego más al este. Hashirama estaba empezando a jadear por la velocidad. De repente, tuvo que parar su carrera desde lo alto de los árboles, ya que llegó a una abertura en medio del bosque donde se terminaban los árboles hasta la orilla contraria. Un río, transparente como un cristal pulido, se abría en medio del camino. Tenía las orillas plagadas de piedrecitas que reflejaban la luz lunar plateada. " _Esto es…_ " Hashirama saltó de la última rama del árbol que colindaba con la orilla del río. Avanzó cautelosamente, acercándose al agua. Era el río donde pasó su amistad con Madara y Mei cuando era un chiquillo. La nostalgia invadió cada fibra de su ser.

En ese lugar tan especial para él, sentía muy cerca el aura de Madara. Recorrió la zona con la mirada, pero no lograba ver a su mejor amigo.

\- Veo que no vas a dejar de seguirme en toda la noche, Hashirama. – el dueño de esa profunda voz salió de la parte posterior de una roca bastante grande que se alzaba en la orilla contraria. Madara cruzó su mirada negra como las profundidades del océano con los ojos castaños de él.

\- Madara, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Hashirama estaba muy molesto. Toda esta situación le parecía absurda.

\- Perseguir mi sueño. – contestó sin más el susodicho. Madara llevaba puesta el armadura escarlata que tantas veces habían lucido en las batallas pasadas. Hashirama no llevaba más que su típico kimono claro y verde.

\- ¿Tu sueño? – ya habían hablado sobre la sucesión del Primer Hokage y el papel de Tobirama para con los Uchiha y que Madara tenía un nuevo sueño a parte de Konoha. – Madara… Por favor, recapacita. - Hashirama se jugó la última baza que le quedaba. – Piensa en Mei. ¿Crees que ella va a ser feliz con todo esto? ¿Dónde está?– Hashirama no sentía la esencia de Mei por ningún sitio. Madara le miró sin decir nada largamente.

\- No. No lo será, al menos al principio.– Hashirama esperó impaciente a que siguiera hablando. Había dado en el clavo. – Pero es mi esposa. Vendrá conmigo quiera o no. Ya le dije lo que pasaría. Que Tobirama sería el Segundo Hokage y ella está totalmente en contra. Así que… Es cuestión de tiempo que ella abra los ojos. Esta misma noche buscaré un lugar donde establecernos e iré a buscarla.

\- Madara, no puedes obligar a Mei a posicionarse contra Konoha. – Hashirama estaba empezando a impacientarse. Ni con esas lograba que su mejor amigo entrase en razón.

\- ¡Konoha se posiciona en contra nuestra! ¡Tu maldito hermano va a oprimirnos tanto que la aldea estallará! – Madara, desde su lado de la vera del río, apretó los dientes y miraba lleno de rabia a su amigo.

\- ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! – Madara respondió con una amarga carcajada.

\- No elegirías a tu hermano de sangre si tuvieras que eliminar a uno de los dos para salvar la aldea… - Madara dio por finalizada la conversación y comenzó a girarse, pero se paró en seco. Notó antes que Hashirama la presencia que se acercaba a toda velocidad entre los troncos de los árboles. Madara soltó una maldición.

Como un rayo, Okami llegó hasta la orilla del río donde estaba Hashirama y la transformación fue instantánea.

\- ¡Madara! ¿¡Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo!? – la voz de Mei, lejos de sonar cabreada, sonaba desesperada.

\- No voy a explicártelo dos veces, Mei. Ya sabes lo que hay. – su esposo se giró de nuevo para encararla. – Sabes lo que pasará, y no voy a permitirlo. Si algunos de mi clan quiere suicidarse, perfecto, pero no voy a dejar que Tobirama atosigue a MI familia.

\- ¡Para esta locura! Madara… Por favor… - Mei estaba temblando.- Vuelve a casa… Conmigo. – Hashirama observaba la escena en silencio. Quizá entre los dos podrían bajarle los humos.

\- No. Ese ya no es mi hogar. Regresa a la casa y quédate allí hasta que vuelva a por ti.

\- ¡Y una mierda, Madara Uchiha! ¡Por Kami, no puedes hacer esto! ¡No ahora! – las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir de los ojos de la muchacha. Tenía la voz quebrada.

\- ¡Já! ¿No ahora? ¿Y cuándo se supo-

\- ¡Estoy embarazada, imbécil! – la revelación de Mei resonó por todo el entorno, enmudeciendo al instante al portador del Sharingan. Hashirama dio un salto de sorpresa. Ahora Mei comenzó a llorar amargamente y las lágrimas surcaban sin cesar sus mejillas. – Vas a ser padre… Por favor, para esto… - Mei se llevó las manos al rostro, ocultándoselo, mientras sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse ligeramente. La expresión de Hashirama cambió a una de completa pena y angustia. No soportaba ver a Mei llorar así. Madara se había quedado estático en frente de ellos, con la mirada clavada en su mujer. Dudó un instante. Hashirama alzó un brazo hacia ella, quería consolarla.

\- Mei… Tranquila… - un shuriken se cruzó en su trayectoria y le dio un tajo en el dorso de la mano. Hashirama dio un respingo y un grito de sorpresa.

\- No la toques. – Madara tenía el Sharingan activado en sus iris escarlatas.

\- Pero… - Madara se posicionó para lanzarle otro shuriken.

\- ¡Apártate, Hashirama! – de entre las sombras del bosque, Tobirama Senju saltó a toda velocidad, katana en mano, posicionándose delante de su hermano.

\- ¡Tobirama! – todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado, no le habían notado llegar.

\- ¿Espiando en la oscuridad como una rata, no Tobirama? Siempre se te ha dado muy bien… - el tono del moreno fue muy ácido.

\- Madara, si te marchas de Konoha serás considerado traidor y te perseguiremos hasta dar contigo. – Tobirama llevaba puesto su casco característico que ocultaba parcialmente las marcas rojizas de su cara. – Si te llevas a esta mujer, también será considerada traidora y tendréis a Konoha tras vuestros talones. – el tono del Senju de pelo blanco era firme.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Tobirama? – Hashirama se adelantó para colocarse al lado de su hermano.

\- ¡Cállate de una vez, Tobirama! ¿Quieres más problemas con los Uchiha por tu enorme insolencia? ¿Te crees superior a nosotros? – Mei tenía rastros de lágrimas en su cara, pero había dejado de llorar y ahora se enfrentaba a su mayor incordio.

\- Me creo que este individuo va a causar muchos problemas a la aldea, Uchiha, y tú también eres consciente. ¿O me lo vas a negar? – Tobirama giró la cara hacia Mei, dirigiéndose a ella con dureza.

\- No es así. – Mei estaba apretando los dientes y los puños y dio un paso hacia el hermano menor de los Senju.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Los dos! – Hashirama intentó interponerse entre los dos para evitar tener tantos conflictos abiertos a la vez.

\- Sí, es así… Y tus mocosos también serán un problema si no atajamos esto. – ante el desagradable comentario de Tobirama, Mei dio un respingo, ofendida. La ira de Madara comenzó a salir por cada poro de su piel.

\- Esto es suficiente, se acabó. – Madara cogió el Gunbai que llevaba en la espalda. – Voy a callarte la boca de una buena vez, ¡como debí haber hecho hace tiempo!

Hashirama recordaría toda la escena vivida como si fuera un sueño. Todo sucedía a cámara lenta y a la vez, demasiado deprisa para evitar nada. Madara se lanzó directo a Tobirama, que sostenía la katana en su dirección. El Senju estaba esperándole, así que flexionó las piernas, esperando el momento para atacar. Madara estaba cruzando el río de un salto con el abanico de guerra alzado encima de su cabeza. El impulso hacía que su largo pelo negro se agitara detrás de él, como una larga cola. Hashirama, que estaba entre Mei y Tobirama, intentó apartar a su hermano menor. Y no le dio tiempo a parar a Mei. La chica había salido disparada para ponerse en medio de Tobirama y Madara en la orilla y evitar el choque, pero justo cuando ella se colocó cara a cara con el Senju, éste había iniciado su salto hacia Madara con la katana por delante.

A Tobirama no le dio tiempo a desviar el filo del arma ni a frenar su impulso.

Mei intentó parar el filo de la espada con las manos, sorprendida por el movimiento tan repentino de Tobirama, pero fue inútil. Se escuchó un desagradable sonido, como cuando cortas una rodaja de sandía. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la punta de la katana de Tobirama salía por la espalda de la chica lobo, teñida de rojo, justo por el centro del abanico del chaleco que le había regalado Hashirama. Mei tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el impacto y la sorpresa, a la vez que tenía las manos agarradas entorno al filo del arma, haciendo que comenzaran a chorrear gotas de sangre desde la palma de sus manos. Tobirama, sin poder evitar el choque, había clavado a Mei la katana de los Senju justo por el esternón de la joven mujer.

Madara cortó su salto en medio del aire, cayendo a la superficie del río, donde posó los pies sin hundirse. Hashirama y él miraban la escena como si fuera una pesadilla. Tobirama tampoco podía razonar del todo lo que había pasado. Todavía agarraba la empuñadura de la katana con fuerza, mirando a los enormes ojos de Mei, de los cuales había saltado el Sharingan. El color verde natural de la chica había sido reemplazado por el rojo del Kekkei Genkai. Alrededor de la pupila central, Mei tenía dos pequeñas pupilas en forma de gota. Un hilo de sangre brotó de la naricilla de la chica y soltó una tos que sonó gorgoteante para terminar echando ese líquido rojo oscuro por sus labios. En ese momento, algo golpeó con dureza en los cerebros de los que estaban allí. " _No… No puede ser…_ "

\- ¡MEEEEEEEEEEI! – Madara se precipitó hacia ella, tirando el Gunbai por ahí. Hashirama también movió sus pies para correr hacia su amiga, pero el Uchiha llegó antes. Tobirama retiró la katana del pecho de la chica, aún incrédulo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza. Madara sostuvo a su mujer antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo empedrado del río y se echó al suelo con ella, sentándose, acunándola entre sus brazos mientras la miraba con una expresión de horror que Hashirama no había visto nunca.

El Shodaime se quedó de pie, sin querer acercarse más, contemplando sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Una terrible herida en forma de tajo vertical se abría en su pecho, justo por encima de la daga de cristal que le regaló Madara. Le había atravesado por completo. Cuando Mei comenzó a toser sangre pesadamente y Madara no paraba de repetir "no", susurrándolo a la vez que acariciaba una mejilla de su esposa, Hashirama reaccionó.

\- Tobirama, márchate ahora mismo. – el nombrado no quitaba los ojos de Mei entre los brazos de Madara, sin escucharle, todavía con la espada llena de sangre desenvainada. - ¡Tobirama! – el hermano menor pareció reaccionar ante el grito. Le miró durante unos segundos y se marchó de allí tan rápido como había venido en dirección a la Hoja.

\- Mei… Mei… Por Kami, ¿qué has hecho? Aguanta, aguanta… - Madara no sabía dónde poner las manos, los ojos. Mei estaba agonizando por toda la sangre que estaba inundando sus pulmones. Madara colocó una mano sobre el pecho de la chica y comenzó a manar chacra curativo. Pero era en vano. La katana había cortado parte de los anillos cartilaginosos que unían la tráquea con los bronquios de los pulmones. Hashirama comprendió que Mei se moría en esos momentos. El alma se le partió por la mitad cuando empezó a notar sutilmente cómo el aura de la chica se apagaba sin remedio. – Mei… - la voz del jefe de los Uchiha se estranguló en su garganta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos negros. La estaba perdiendo. Estaba perdiendo a su mujer, su amor verdadero, su Mei.

\- Sssh… Sssh… - Mei alzó una mano llena de sangre por los cortes de la katana hacia la mejilla del descompuesto Madara. – Tranquilo… Tranquilo… - La voz de Mei sonaba tan bajo que apenas se escuchaba. – Madara… - Mei le miraba con los ojos entelados. Las pequeñas pupilas del Sharingan giraban lentas en sus ojos. Había sido un regalo de él. Una muestra de que podía ser una Uchiha de pleno derecho. Su esposo la sujetaba con fuerza entre sus brazos, sin parar de llorar. Hashirama, de pie, tampoco pudo controlar el llanto. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se hirió las palmas de las manos con las uñas.

\- No, no, no, no, Mei, aguanta, te llevaré a la aldea, te pondrás bien… Aguanta. - el chacra característico de los ninjutsus curativos que Madara estaba realizando iluminaba con su aura verde su rostro y el de la chica. Ella bajó la mano que había elevado y la colocó sobre la que él tenía generando chacra, apretándola con fuerza. Madara le miró a los ojos. El Sharingan se había desactivado y volvía a tener el verdor de las hojas de los árboles en la mirada. Ella dibujó una suave sonrisa. – Mei, piensa en nuestro hijo… Vamos a ser padres… -se le murió la voz en en los labios.

\- Hubiera… Sido… Maravilloso… - Mei respiraba cada vez más pesado. La oscuridad la estaba envolviendo. Escuchaba cómo Madara la intentaba llamar, pero su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana.

\- ¡Mei! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡MEI! ¡MEI! – Madara comenzó a zarandearla levemente. Mei dio unas pocas bocanadas más. Elevó la vista a la luna, que se alzaba en el cielo del País del Fuego una última vez. " _Qué hermosa…_ " Todos los recuerdos con su hermana, Madara y Hashirama cruzaron su mente a toda velocidad. Su último pensamiento fue para el amor de su vida. Los bellísimos ojos entrecerrados de Mei se cubrieron por una especie de velillo. Su pecho dejó de moverse y los dos shinobis que estaban allí, notaron a la perfección como con el último latido de su corazón, el alma de Mei abandonaba este mundo.

El viento que sopló entre las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban el río hizo un sonido como si pareciera que el bosque entero emitiera un horroroso lamento por la muerte de Mei. La muerte de Okami. La muerte de la diosa de los bosques.

Madara se quedó mirando el rostro inerte de la chica.

\- No… No… - Madara le acarició la cara. Las lágrimas se habían secado sobre la piel de sus mejillas. Ahora miraba estupefacto al cadáver de su mujer. Pasó un dedo sobre el rastro de sangre que salía de sus labios y miró al verde de sus iris muertos. " _Esto es irreal_ " Madara intentaba convencerse de que eso no podía estar sucediendo. Lo negaba con todas sus fuerzas. – Mei, vamos. – pasó la mano por la nuca de la chica, incorporándola un poco. – Vamos, oye. Te llevaré a casa, Mei. ¡Mei! – Hashirama tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza para no gritar.

\- Está muerta. – la voz de Hashirama sonó como un disparo en sus oídos. – Está muerta…

Madara le miró, con la expresión rota de dolor. Volvió la vista a la cara de Mei. " _Muerta_ ". No volvería a verla reír, ni podría mirar ese brillo en sus ojos verdes largamente. Ya no volvería a escucharla suspirar en las noches que tocaba su cuerpo. No podría hundir sus manos en su largo pelo, ni montar sobre el lomo de la imponente Okami en las batallas. Cuando la realidad de lo que estaba pasando golpeó a Madara como un martillo de acero, el shinobi intentó tomar aire, pero el oxígeno no le entraba en los pulmones. La garganta se le había cerrado en un nudo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo por sus ojos.

Abrazó a Mei, llevando su cara a su hombro. Pero sus brazos ya no le rodearían jamás. Los alaridos de dolor del Uchiha retumbaron por todo el bosque. Hashirama no podía más que intentar aguantar el dolor agudo que le cruzaba el pecho y ver, impotente, cómo su amiga, su amor, se había ido de esa manera. Todo por las guerras, por el poder, por los recelos entre clanes.

El Susanoo de Madara había comenzado a formarse, engulléndolo en llamas de chacra azules. Estaba totalmente fuera de control.

Hashirama tragó varias veces saliva mientras sus ojos miraban a Madara abrazar con desesperación el cuerpo de Mei, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de ella, rodeado por esas lenguas de fuego azul que se movían furiosas entorno a ellos. La luna arrancaba sutiles brillos rojos de la superficie de la armadura con cada espasmo que sufría el moreno debido al intento de coger aire. El pelo negro ocultaba su cara.

Le costaba enfocar. El agua de las lágrimas no paraba de salir de sus ojos. Tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza un segundo mientras intentaba despejar de su mente el agudo dolor que le recorría el cuerpo, cuyo origen lo sentía físicamente en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Porque lo sentía, real, estaba ahí, como si le hubieran metido la mano y le hubieran hecho un agujero.

Volvió a tragar saliva. Por mucho que se esforzase, la voz le salió rota.

\- Madara… - ¿Y qué iba a decirle? Tenía a Mei muerta entre sus brazos, por Kami. Había sido su hermano pequeño quien había sujetado la katana. Sentía que no tenía derecho a nada ahora mismo sobre la situación. Pero no podían quedarse ahí hechos polvo eternamente, ¡había sido un maldito accidente! Hashirama hizo una prolongada pausa tras dar un paso hacia su destrozado amigo y elevar el brazo en su dirección. – Madara, por favor, volvamos a la aldea. Llevémonos a… A Mei de vuelta a casa… A Konoha.

El cuerpo de Madara se paró en seco. El chacra del Susanoo fue apagándose poco a poco. Seguía con la cara oculta en el cuello de la joven. No dijo nada. A Hashirama le pareció que pasó una eternidad hasta que vio cómo la espalda del Uchiha volvía otra vez a moverse en pequeños espasmos. Pero en seguida supo que no eran por el llanto. Una suave y profunda risa comenzó a escucharse y comenzó a llenar el lugar. Al Senju se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Madara se comenzó a reír como un loco y cuando se dirigió a él, ya no parecía ni siquiera su voz.

\- A… Konoha… ¿Eh? – Madara elevó la cara y le miró. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del castaño. Los ojos de Madara habían cambiado. Tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan dibujado en los irises rojos, que parecían dos brasas encendidas. La mejilla donde Mei le había posado la mano estaba llena de sangre que comenzaba a secarse, la sangre de la chica. Madara volvió a soltar otra carcajada. Estaba ido. La ira y el dolor estaban carcomiendo al jefe del Clan Uchiha por dentro.

Lo peor era la expresión de locura de su rostro. " _La Maldición del Clan Uchiha…_ ". Le había perdido para siempre, y Hashirama lo sabía. Madara volvió a hablar con el mismo tono de furia contenida.

\- Escúchame bien, Hashirama Senju. – Madara dejó suavemente el cuerpo de su mujer en el suelo mientras se ponía en pie. Apretaba tanto los dientes que parecía que se iba a partir la mandíbula. – No habrá día ni noche en que no ataque Konoha. No habrá momento donde tengas paz. Pienso arrasar hasta la última piedra de la Hoja y llevaré a todos los aldeanos que tanto consideras tu familia a la tumba. – el viento soplaba con fuerza, meciendo de un lado a otro el cabello negro revuelto de Madara. – Sobre todo a tu hermano, Tobirama. – escupió ese nombre como si se hubiera comido algo nauseabundo. – Reza a todos los dioses porque seas el primero al que mate, porque si no, te haré ver con tus propios ojos como masacro a cada uno de ellos.

\- No… - Hashirama sentía cómo se le venía encima toda la ira de los Uchiha.

\- No habrá suficiente sangre para pagar lo que habéis hecho… - con esa última amenaza, Madara bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo inerte de Mei, que aún seguía con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta. Se despidió de ella por última vez, en silencio.

Sin que Hashirama pudiera detenerlo, Madara se marchó de un salto. El Senju se quedó solo en el lugar, donde parecía que hasta temperatura había bajado, como lo hacía el cuerpo de Mei. Hashirama se acercó después de un momento de asimilar las palabras del Uchiha. Cogió a la chica en brazos. " _Dioses… Cómo ha ocurrido esto…Cómo_ ". Hashirama se acercó la cabeza de Mei y apoyó su mejilla contra la fría de ella. Él también se despidió dándole un suave beso en los labios que nunca más volverían a dibujar una sonrisa. Le cerró los ojos por completo y, pegándola mucho a él, echó a andar hacia Konoha. Fue todo el camino de vuelta mirando cada dos segundos el rostro de Mei. Tenía la estúpida esperanza de que fuera a abrir los ojos en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal, los guardas se alarmaron al ver al Primer Hokage con la mujer del jefe de los Uchiha en brazos. Se acercaron corriendo a él.

\- Llamad a Toka Uchiha… Tengo que hablar con él urgentemente. – uno de los shinobis que hacían guardia salió volando hacia el barrio Uchiha.

Cuando el clan supo la noticia de que Madara Uchiha había desertado de Konoha y que Mei Uchiha había muerto, la revolución entre ellos fue descomunal. Por eso, Hashirama sabía que tenía que hacerlo muy bien para que no se rebelasen contra Konoha. Nunca, jamás, se dijo la verdad sobre la muerte de la diosa lobo. Sólo se comunicó que fue un accidente al intentar detener a Madara.

Lejos de tener que enfrentarse al Clan Uchiha, la muerte de Mei pareció aunar el sentimiento de pérdida de los del Sharingan con el resto de la villa.

* * *

\- Hicimos una celebración en su honor la segunda noche. Toda Konoha estaba allí, ancianos, mujeres, niños… Mei Uchiha fue una de las primeras kunoichis de Konoha, y de las mejores que hubo jamás. Quizá no se adiestró en el arte ninja como tal, pero defendió la aldea con toda su voluntad, hizo que el Clan Uchiha se integrara mucho más con los otros clanes y fue capaz de dar la misma vida por defender a quien más amó, pero también estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él por proteger Konoha. – Hashirama tenía la vista perdida en alguna parte mientras relataba el final de los sucesos que nunca se le revelaron a Sasuke sobre su clan. – Lo que quizá nunca le perdonaría a Tobirama sería que no llegara a conocer a su hijo. Pero eso no lo sabemos.

Todos los oyentes podían sentir en cada célula de su cuerpo la nostalgia y tristeza que impregnaban cada palabra del Dios de los Shinobis.

\- Fue un accidente… - por primera vez desde que las imponentes figuras de los 4 Hokages se habían alzado sobre el suelo de la sala del Templo Nakano de los Uchiha, Tobirama Senju pareció vacilar. Su rostro se crispó en una mueca de disgusto.

\- Lo sé… - contestó sin más su hermano. La conversación que tuvieron los dos hermanos esa noche haría que Tobirama, como Segundo Hokage, supiera convivir con el clan al que tenía tanto recelo durante su mandato.– Los Uchiha se encargaron de realizar el entierro de Mei, puesto que era de los suyos. Nadie más que ellos estuvieron presentes, no se nos permitió estar a los demás. Ni siquiera a mí, que era el Shodaime. Yo lo respeté, por supuesto. Pero a partir de la muerte de Mei, cambié. Me dispuse una meta que nunca tendría final. Protegería Konoha a toda costa, sin importar quién o qué la atacara, para evitar que nadie más muriese a raíz de los conflictos que pudieran asediar al Mundo Shinobi. La pérdida de Mei… Fue el nacimiento de la Voluntad de Fuego.

Suigetsu lanzó un silbido de impresión.

\- Menudo drama, por Kami.- el Hozuki pensó que Tobirama Senju se había lucido con los Uchiha. Había sido el responsable de la muerte de Izuna, el hermano pequeño de Madara, y ahora sabían que también lo había sido de la mujer, pero esta vez no lo dijo en voz alta.

\- ¿Y Madara? – Sasuke tenía la expresión serena en su agraciada cara.

\- Cumplió su amenaza. – Hashirama frunció el ceño. – Atacó la Hoja a la mínima oportunidad. Yo fui quien le paraba cada vez que azotaba nuestro hogar con el Susanoo. No tuvo miramientos. Le daba igual si moría gente inocente, niños, lo que fuera. – suspiró. – Y, una noche, en el que sería más tarde el Valle del Fin, volví a perder a una persona fundamental en mi vida. Conseguí derrotar a Madara al precio de matarle.

\- Qué de muerte y desolación… - el Yondaime tenía el corazón encogido por tan increíble y triste historia.

\- Es lo que trae la guerra. – Hashirama se cruzó de brazos. – El mundo… Siempre está en guerra.

\- Sin embargo, parece que Madara no murió aquella noche. – intervino Orochimaru. – Y ahora quiere eliminar a todos los shinobi del mundo.

\- Y ahora le tenemos como creador de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja… Esto no es bueno. – el Sandaime había escuchado con atención toda la historia. Le preocupaba sobremanera la versión que se encontrarían de Madara Uchiha cuando salieran del Templo Nakano. Un Madara corrupto por el odio y la venganza, más poderoso que nunca.

\- La aldea que habíamos creado sirvió para hacer que los clanes se unieran. Creó el orden donde había caos. Y lo mantuvo. Protegió a los niños de la guerra e hizo de la paz una realidad para nosotros. Pero también trajo la desesperación. Sobre todo al Clan Uchiha. Tu hermano, Itachi, tuvo que cargar con esa desesperación. – Hashirama se puso en pie y se dirigió al último de los Uchiha. – Yo fui responsable de muchas de las situaciones que ahora ocurren en Konoha. Al principio me preguntabas por lo que creo que es un shinobi… - El Shodaime cerró los ojos un momento. – Yo creo que es aquel que perdura con un propósito. El mío fue proteger la aldea, por encima de todo. Incluso si era mi mejor amigo. Incluso si hubiera sido la mujer a la que amaba en caso de que se hubiera vuelto en contra de la aldea. Mei también hizo frente a esa situación en su propia casa y hasta el final.

\- Un shinobi… - susurró Sasuke – es aquel que perdura con un propósito… Para conseguir una meta. – se quedó meditando en esa definición que le había proporcionado el Primer Hokage.

\- La mía era proteger Konoha, como he dicho. La de Madara fue otra… Y ahora dices que quiere eliminar a todos los shinobis. – Hashirama miró a Orochimaru.

\- Es el Tsukuyomi Infinito. – contestó Sasuke. – Pretende que todo el mundo caiga en un genjutsu y pueda manejarlos a su antojo. Hacer definitivamente que, todo lo que habéis intentado proteger vosotros, mi hermano… Se destruya. – Sasuke bajó la vista a los tablones quebrados del suelo de la sala que una vez lució imponente. Todos miraban a Sasuke, esperando escuchar su decisión. Jugo y Suigetsu, al igual que Orochimaru, apoyarían a Sasuke fuera cual fuese su veredicto. Pero la mirada de Sasuke era algo menos fría que al comienzo del encuentro con los cuatro Hokages. O al menos eso creía ver Orochimaru. Sasuke volvió a clavar sus pupilas negras en los ojos del Edo Tensei de Hashirama. – Mi hermano mayor heredó tu voluntad sin conocerte de nada. A pesar de cargar con esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros… - Hiruzen rememoró el momento en el que el Consejo pedía a Itachi hacer de doble espía para ellos. Si hubiera sabido en lo que iba a desembocar, no lo hubiera permitido nunca. – Él se vio envuelto en una pelea entre la aldea y su clan… Hasta mató a sus propios padres. – Sasuke apretó los dientes. – Lo obligaron a vivir como un ninja renegado y aún así, siguió protegiendo Konoha desde la propia organización que quería destruirla. Incluso muerto… - Sasuke recordó su pelea junto a Itachi en esa cueva contra Kabuto. – Itachi sufrió mucho más que vosotros y murió sintiéndose orgulloso de ser un shinobi de la Hoja. – El moreno sonrió levemente. - ¿No es irónico que el único shinobi que te entendió más que nadie fuese del Clan Uchiha?

\- Tu hermano no fue el único. – fue Tobirama quien respondió a esa pregunta. – Kagami Uchiha era parecido a tu hermano. Había Uchihas que lograban proyectar esa devoción que rayaba la locura por la aldea. Mi labor como Hokage fue equilibrar el idealismo de mi hermano y así mantener la paz en la villa entre todos los clanes.

\- Sishui Uchiha era descendiente de Kagami. – el Tercer Hokage también le habló al joven Sasuke. – Era amigo de tu hermano Itachi. Muchos abrazamos la Voluntad de Fuego del Primer Hokage. Pero creo que yo fui más ingenuo que otros shinobis… En vez de continuar el legado de los Senju, dejé caer a la Hoja en la oscuridad conducida por Danzo. Creo que soy el responsable de toda esta situación…

\- ¡Sandaime! ¡Yo fui quien murió la noche en que el Kyubi atacó la aldea! Si hubiera vivido… Quizá hubiera evitado que el Clan Uchiha llegara al punto de planear un golpe de estado… - Minato miró entristecido a su predecesor como Hokage con los ojos azules que había heredado Naruto.

Se hizo el silencio tras los testimonios de todos los Hokages resucitados.

\- Bueno, Sasuke… - la voz rasposa de la Serpiente Blanca rompió el mudo ambiente. - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – todas las miradas, tuvieran escleras negras o no, estaban sobre él. - ¿Vas a destruir la aldea o…? – el portador del Sharingan cerró los ojos y dejó fluir en su mente los recuerdos con Itachi " _Hagas lo que hagas, a partir de ahora recuerda que… Siempre te querré._ " Sasuke abrió los ojos con determinación.

\- ¡Voy al campo de batalla! ¡No permitiré que la aldea e Itachi se conviertan en nada! – Hashirama sonrió, contento.

\- ¡Decidido entonces! ¡Tobirama! ¡Prepárate para sacarnos de aquí!

\- No puedo. Aunque quiera usar mi Hiraishin estoy atado. – los hermanos miraron al Sannin.

\- Orochimaru, ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- Dijiste que seguirías a Sasuke, ¿cierto? – el Sarutobi le recordó la postura que debería tomar a su antiguo discípulo.

\- Por supuesto. – los ojos amarillentos de la Serpiente miraron divertidos a Hiruzen. – Os acompañaremos.

A Suigetsu se le puso la cara más blanca que de costumbre. " _Mierda… Voy a morir_."

\- ¿Jugo? ¿Tú qué…? – el ninja de la Niebla estaba cagado de miedo.

\- Yo también voy. – el pelirrojo no dudó un segundo su respuesta. – Mi trabajo es proteger a Sasuke.

Orochimaru clavó los ojos un instante en Hashirama y luego en Sasuke.

\- Bien, bien… Será una estampa muy bonita de ver. Allí está tu hijo, Minato. – el Sannin miró al Yondaime con una sonrisa viperina en su rostro alargado. – Y también la Haruno, ¿no, Sasuke? Tu compañera.

\- Sakura… - Hiruzen Sarutobi miró a su antiguo alumno. No le gustó el tono que empleó. " _¿Qué estás planeando, Orochimaru?_ "

\- Hmp… Vamos.

Una vez salieron de los laberínticos pasillos del Templo de los Uchiha, Karin Uzumaki apareció a sus espaldas. Suigetsu se chocó con ella en su intento de huir mientras los Hokages estaban distraídos observando la aldea desde las alturas. " _Karin… Perfecto, perfecto… Mi plan tiene que salir, si mis sospechas son ciertas…_ ".

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Esta me la pagas! – Karin no paraba de pagar su enfado con Suigetsu, que estaba salpicándolo todo a cada puñetazo que recibía.

\- ¡Karin! Lo siento… - la disculpa de Sasuke derritió a la Uzumaki al instante. Ese era el poder que tenían muchos varones del clan del Sharingan entre el sector femenino.

\- … Capullo… ¿Te crees que con un perdón basta? – pero el sonrojo de Karin delataba que Sasuke seguía siendo una debilidad para ella.

Terminó pegándose al brazo del Uchiha, colorada como una colegiala. Los Hokages miraban la escena estupefactos.

\- ¿Quién es…? – dijo Hashirama.

\- Por su chacra y color de pelo… Diría que es del Clan Uzumaki. – respondió Tobirama.

" _Otro bicho raro a la colección… Madara va a flipar…_ " Suigetsu se preguntó por millonésima vez en toda la noche cómo es que se había metido en todo ese embolado.

\- ¡Vamos, compañeros Hokages! ¡Grabemos en nuestra retina esta imagen antes de ir a la guerra una vez más! – Tobirama estaba entusiasmado con la idea de proteger de nuevo la aldea y, por extraño que pareciese, de ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo.

Los cuatro Hokages de Konoha partieron hacia el campo de batalla a toda velocidad gracias al Hiraishin de Tobirama y Minato, dejando una estela fugaz tras ellos.

Más allá, donde un satélite rojizo y un monstruoso Juubi rugía al cielo, preparándose para lanzar una inmensa bola de chacra sobre la Alianza, todos los shinobis habían unido sus fuerzas creando centenares de barreras gracias al plan de Shikamaru.

El gigantesco Diez Colas, convulsionando la tierra, terminó impulsando su poderosísimo ataque contra los ninjas que tenía delante. La brutal orbe escarlata impactó contra las primeras barreras. El ruido era ensordecedor. La esfera fue destrozando cada muro elevado como si fuera de tierrecilla, imparable. Cuando llegó prácticamente a las primeras filas, el Hachibi de Killer Bee se interpuso en su camino, pero no podría aguantar mucho tiempo así.

Cuando parecía que el Ocho Colas cedía, la enorme bola de chacra del Juubi desapareció ante la atónita mirada de la Alianza Shinobi. Un kunai se clavó en el suelo casi al mismo tiempo que la túnica del Yondaime ondeaba en frente de Naruto y Sakura. Naruto le reconoció al instante.

\- ¿Llego tarde?

\- No… Llegas justo a tiempo, papá. – Naruto sonrió con el aura verde de las manos de Sakura a su espalda, la cual estaba alucinando de lo que estaba pasando. " _¿Papá?_ ".

\- ¿Quién es, Naruto? – el pelo rosa de Sakura se revolvió con la brisa que comenzó a soplar debido a la velocidad de Minato.

\- Me llamo Minato Namikaze. Preparaos para la explosión. – dijo con una sonrisa el rubio. Seguidamente de ese comentario, los ninjas presentes escucharon un tremendo estruendo, pero lejano. – He enviado el ataque del Juubi al mar. – y de repente, una onda expansiva de energía resquebrajó el terreno e impactó contra ellos.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Cuando el viento se calmó después del violento ataque desviado del Diez Colas, Sakura se fijó en los ojos del padre de Naruto. " _Son los ojos del Edo Tensei…_ ". Sakura endureció la expresión.

\- Tranquila, estoy de vuestro lado. Gracias por ayudar a Naruto… Tú… ¿Eres su novia? – Minato terminó la frase con una ingenua sonrisa.

\- Mmmm… - Naruto dudó un momento. – Sí, algo así. – pero se arrepintió al instante. Sintió la ira de Sakura detrás suya que terminó llegándole en forma de cabezazo.

Tras discutir, Sakura se sorprendía de que Naruto supiera que su padre estaba resucitado.

\- Lo sentí cuando estaba en modo Kyubi. – explicó el hiperactivo Uzumaki. – Y llegan más. – dijo sonriendo.

Ino se revolvió, sintiendo también los distintos y potentes chacras que avanzaban a toda velocidad en su dirección. Segundos después, el Tercero, el Segundo y el Primer Hokage aparecieron en escena.

Un murmullo generalizado, primero de sorpresa y luego de alegría, comenzó a generarse en todo el campo donde resistía la Alianza Shinobi. " _Pero esto qué es…_ " Sakura no entendía nada.

\- Orochimaru nos invocó. Vamos a parar esta guerra. – dijo el Tercer Hokage.

" _¿Mmm? Esa chica…_ " Hashirama miró a Sakura. Desde luego, a primera vista no hubiera dicho que se parecía ni de lejos a Mei. Ese pelo era demasiado diferente. Sin embargo, los ojos. Los ojos eran iguales. Grandes, verdes, llenos de pestañas. Y el rostro… Cada vez se les estaba pareciendo más. Se acercó a ella, para sorpresa de Naruto y Sakura. Quería verla más de cerca.

Sakura se tensó. " _¿Qué hace?_ ".

\- Tú te apellidas Haruno, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con tono amigable el Dios de los Shinobi.

\- S-sí… - respondió Sakura, confusa. Hashirama iba a continuar hablando cuando, a su izquierda, algo impactó en la formación rocosa elevada que rodeaba la depresión del terreno donde se hallaba la mayoría de shinobis.

\- ¡Hashirama! – Madara llamó a su viejo rival con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y el Rinnegan brillando morado en su ojo izquierdo. - ¡Te estaba esperando! – estaba ansioso por luchar contra él una vez más.

El mencionado le miró y le señaló con el dedo índice.

\- ¡Madara! ¡Después iré por ti! – la sonrisa se le borró de la cara resquebrajada al Uchiha del Gunbai. – ¡Primero hay que detener al Juubi! – Madara se incorporó tras el aterrizaje de su salto, suspirando.

\- No has cambiado nada… - de nuevo y sin querer, se cruzó con los globos oculares de la chica de pelo rosa. Frunció el ceño y se tensó, sin quitarle el Rinnegan de encima. " _Otra vez esa sensación… No será que…_ ". Sakura estaba harta de que se le quedaran mirando como si intentasen adivinar algo en su cara. Que Madara la mirara de esa manera estaba desquiciándole los nervios. Hashirama se dio cuenta de la reacción del Uchiha. Sonrió.

\- Sí. – Madara se giró en su dirección. – Es lo que estás pensando. – Hashirama se volvió hacia el Juubi. – Así que hay que detener a ese monstruo, ¿no te parece? – Madara bufó, ofuscado. Hashirama acababa de confirmarle lo que estaba sospechando desde hacía un buen rato. Que esa chiquilla era familia de Mei. Y si su mujer murió sin haber dado a luz… Sólo podía ser que fuera descendiente de Haruka. Así que por ende, la hermana de Mei llegó a Konoha. " _Qué cosas…_ ". Sakura se quedó aún más confusa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué narices hablas?

\- Te lo explicaré luego. ¡Vamos! ¡Ninpou! – los cuatro Hokages se colocaron en posición. El Juubi corría imparable hacia ellos, rugiendo. Minato tenía el aura del Kyubi rodeándole. Sakura crispó la expresión de su cara, enfadada.- ¡Shisekiyoujin! – una barrera rojiza se empezó a formar en torno al monstruo de Diez Colas.

\- ¡Senpou! ¡Myojinmon! – Hashirama hizo que del cielo cayeran en picado toris enormes de madera, atrapando entre sus arcos las diez manos gigantes que formaban las colas del Juubi. - ¡Fuuto!

La Alianza contemplaba con estupor el poder de los cuatro Hokages de Konoha. El horrible monstruo chilló furioso al verse inmovilizado.

En ese momento, una quinta presencia hizo su aparición en escena. Una presencia que Sakura conocía demasiado bien, para su desgracia. Su rostro viró a la incredulidad.

" _Sasuke…_ ".

* * *

Orochimaru, seguido de Suigetsu y Karin, aterrizaron tras un salto en una explanada hundida entre la roca del suelo, con raíces enormes saliendo de la tierra y gruesos troncos de árboles caídos. Los recién llegados contemplaron la decadente escena.

La enorme figura de Katsuyu se revolvió hacia ellos. Los actuales Kages del Mundo Shinobi estaban en condiciones deplorables, con clones pequeños de la reina de las babosas adheriéndose a sus cuerpos heridos. Pero la que peor estaba era Tsunade. Estaba prácticamente seccionada a la mitad de su cuerpo. Parecía que respirar estaba siendo una auténtica odisea y que se le habían echado encima 100 años.

\- Madre de Kami… -Suigetsu quedó impactado por cómo había dejado Madara Uchiha a los que se suponía que eran los shinobis más fuertes de las principales naciones ninja.

\- Quietos ahí. – Katsuyu interpuso su enorme cuerpo resbaladizo entre Orochimaru y los Kages.

\- Tranquila, Katsuyu… Hemos venido a ayudar. – Orochimaru levantó las manos con las palmas hacia la enorme babosa, en un gesto de paz.

\- ¿Y por qué debería creérte? – la invocación de Tsunade se inclinó amenazante sobre el Sannin de pelo negro. Orochimaru dio un paso hacia atrás. Karin y Suigetsu lo imitaron.

\- Oye, ya te he dicho que vengo a ayudar a la Godaime. No es necesario que nos derritas con tu ácido… - Orochimaru se quedó quieto, guardando cautela. – Mira el estado de Tsunade. Está medio muerta. Y los otros Kages van por el mismo camino. Creo que, si te ofrecen ayuda en este caso, sería de bien agradecido aceptarla.

Katsuyu movía ligeramente sus tentáculos sensoriales y reflexionó unos instantes.

\- De acuerdo. – concedió – Pero nada de cosas raras, Orochimaru.

\- Descuida… - la Serpiente Blanca se acercó despacio a lo que quedaba de Tsunade. – Karin, Suigetsu, venid aquí.

Los dos miembros de Taka obedecieron tras dudar un poco las órdenes de Orochimaru, uniendo el cuerpo de la Godaime mientras éste le proporcionaba chacra suficiente para regenerar las heridas. Tsunade abrió los ojos.

\- Orochimaru… - tomó varias bocanadas de oxígeo. - ¿Qué haces…? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

\- Digamos que ahora estoy en tu bando. – su antiguo compañero de equipo le dedicó una lánguida sonrisa, estrechando los ojos sobre las marcas púrpura que los rodeaban.

Cuando Orochimaru, el Hozuki y la Uzumaki abandonaron el lugar, dejando a la medic-nin al cargo de recuperar al resto de Kages, el ex miembro de la Raíz se giró hacia sus experimentos. Karin y Suigetsu, que iban caminando detrás de él, se pararon en seco.

\- Karin, necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- Já. Te estás pasando con tus peticiones, Orochimaru. No sé por qué tendría que ayudarte. – la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y endureció la mirada. Los cristales de sus gafas reflejaron un destello de luz.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que es por Sasuke? – la expresión de Karin cambió radicalmente. " _Vaya manipulador_ ". Suigetsu miró con escepticismo a Orochimaru. _"¿Qué está planeando ahora el rarito este?_ "

\- ¿Sasuke...? – el Uchiha había partido al campo de batalla después de que lo hicieran los cuatro Hokages resucitados por el Edo Tensei.

\- Suigetsu, mientras volvemos al Templo Nakano, pon al día a Karin de la historia que nos ha contado Hashirama Senju… - Orochimaru volvió a darles la espalda y se encaminó de vuelta a la Hoja.

\- ¿Qué historia? ¿Qué ocurre? – Karin miró al chico del pelo blanco confundida.

La cara del espadachín perdió todo color. " _No será capaz de hacer lo que creo que va a hacer, el muy…_ " Suigetsu había comprendido la locura que quería hacer Orochimaru. " _Esto se va descontrolar…_ ".

\- Karin, abre bien esas orejas de Dumbo que tienes, vas a alucinar. – los dos compañeros siguieron los pasos de Orochimaru. Suigetsu comenzó a relatarle la historia entre los fundadores de Konoha y la loba blanca en una versión más resumida.

Para cuando llegaron a Konoha y se pararon en la abertura en el suelo del Templo Nakano, cerca del destruido barrio Uchiha, Karin no salía de su asombro.

\- Quiero que uses tu habilidad sensitiva y busques cualquier señal de chacra distinta a alguna que hayas notado nunca dentro del templo. – la Uzumaki escuchó las instrucciones de Orochimaru atentamente. – Si Mei fue enterrada por los Uchihas en aquel entonces… Sus restos mortales deberían descansar aquí.

\- Vas a resucitarla… - Karin susurró la intención de la Serpiente con estupor. Orochimaru simplemente sonrió, confirmando la sospecha de Suigetsu y de la pelirroja.- ¿Eres consciente de lo que puedes desencadenar con todo esto, Orochimaru? – Karin le miró con determinación.

\- No. – contestó para la sorpresa de sus acompañantes.- Pero quiero ver lo que pasa si reúno a todos los que estuvieron presentes en aquella época de nuevo. Me muero de impaciencia por ver sus caras. – el Hozuki y la Uzumaki intercambiaron sus miradas. " _Está loco de remate_ ". Sin embargo, la curiosidad empezó a picar fuertemente en las mentes de los dos Taka.

-Está bien, venga. – Karin se posicionó en cabeza del extraño grupo al entrar al Templo Nakano. No iba a ser sencillo. Los pasillos subterráneos eran infinitos. O eso les pareció a ellos. Además, si quedaba algún resquicio de la esencia de Mei Uchiha allí, Karin tenía que estar muy cerca para poder notarlo.

Llevaban un buen rato deambulando por cada sala que se encontraban. Karin había comenzado a sudar de la concentración que estaba manteniendo para captar cualquier energía en el ambiente. Conseguía sentir incluso pequeños núcleos de los animalillos que pudieran estar fuera, pero no lograba notar nada… " _¡Un segundo!_ " Karin se paró bruscamente en uno de los pasillos que estaban iluminados por las antorchas que iba encendiendo Orochimaru con un jutsu. Los otros dos se quedaron muy quietos a su espalda, conteniendo el aliento. A Karin se le empezaron a notar las venas de la frente mientras mantenía el dedo índice y anular estirados sobre su cara, en la típica posición que adoptaban los shinobis para concentrar chacra.

" _Hay… Hay algo…_ " Karin cerró fuertemente los ojos. La señal era casi nula, pero… " _Está ahí._ "

\- Reducir vuestro chacra al máximo y moveros despacio. – Orochimaru y Suigetsu obedecieron al instante. Karin, sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, dejándose guiar por la débil señal que estaba interfiriendo en su radar natural. Giraron por varias esquinas del laberinto hasta que Karin se paró en frente de una pared. No había aberturas ni puertas cerca.

\- Aquí. – dijo simplemente ella, de cara a la pared lisa y llena de humedades, señalándola. – aquí hay algo.

\- Pero si no hay nada más que la pared… - Suigetsu miró con decepción a Karin. Pero Orochimaru se acercó al punto donde Karin había señalado y dio suaves golpecitos con los nudillos mientras apoyaba la cara. Sonó hueco.

\- Apartaos. – Karin y el ninja de la Niebla retrocedieron un poco. Orochimaru concentró algo de chacra en el puño y lo lanzó a la pared. Consiguió atravesarla, creando una abertura. Se asomó por el agujero, pero no conseguía ver nada. La sala que quedaba detrás de la pared estaba en completa oscuridad. Empezó a colarse un agrio olor a cerrado desde ahí. Orochimaru abrió un hueco en la pared con otro golpe más grande, por donde pudieron colarse los tres. La Serpiente Blanca susurró de nuevo el jutsu de fuego para iluminar la estancia.

La sala estaba llena de moho y el olor a suciedad, humedad y aire estancado hizo que tosieran al principio. Era amplia y no existía más salida que la que acababan de abrir en la pared hacía unos instantes.

Había restos de piedras rotas por todas partes. No parecía más que una sala que habían cerrado al resto del pasillo. Sin embargo, no era así. En la pared que tenían justo de cara, estaba dibujado el símbolo de los Uchiha y, alrededor del abanico, había marcas descoloridas del símbolo de un lobo. Justo debajo, casi pegado a la pared, se elevaba un rectángulo pulido y macizo de mármol negro. Orochimaru tembló de emoción. " _Es aquí_ ". Se acercó despacio a la sepultura. No tenía nada inscrito, solamente una hendidura que trazaba el abanico del clan. Pasó una mano por la superficie y los laterales. No había juntas. Golpeó varias veces en distintos puntos con los nudillos. No sonaba hueco. " _Un… Simple símbolo funerario_ ". Cuando el Sannin comenzó a ofuscarse, consiguió distinguir algo por detrás de la elevación de mármol, en el hueco que quedaba entre éste y la pared. Metió la mano para coger ese trozo de cristal cubierto de polvo que había brillado y llamado su atención. Cuando se incorporó, elevó la pequeña daga cristalina que tenía un carcomido cordón descolorido atado por el extremo romo. Giró el colgante en distintos ángulos, apreciando los miles de colores que iban entre el morado y el azul en su interior.

\- Eso que tienes en la mano… - Karin rompió el silencio sepulcral de la sala. Orochimaru la miró sin bajar la mano que agarraba el cristal.– Eso es lo que está emitiendo una frecuencia muy baja y extraña de chacra.

El moreno volvió a mirar el objeto. Una sonrisa curzó su cara de mejilla a mejilla y comenzó a reírse.

\- Bien… Bien… Ya lo tenemos. – se guardó la daga de Mei por dentro de la túnica cruzada. – Ahora sólo necesitamos una gotita del ADN de su pariente vivo más cercano. – Karin le miró con expresión aturdida.

\- ¿De Sasuke? – al llevar el apellido Uchiha, fue lo primero que pensó Karin.

\- No. – Orochimaru dio un giro rápido sobre sus talones para mirar a sus expectantes compañeros. – De Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor: ¡Ooooooh! ¡Sugoi! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡He visto que el capítulo anterior les ha gustado mucho! ¡Me encanta! De hecho, dado al buen recibimiento que ha tenido, he hecho auténticos esfuerzos para traerles la continuación lo antes posible. Tenía pensado publicar el fin de semana, como hago habitualmente, pero me dije... No way! ¡Tengo que sacar la conti! Así no les privo de la tensión generada.**_

 _ **Bueno, pues... Sintiéndolo en el corazón, Mei tuvo que morir... De esa manera, Madara desata todo su dolor contra Konoha. Fue muy triste escribir esa parte...Pero... ¡Otra sorpresa! Vaya con Orochimaru, ¿eh? Últimamente sí que me di cuenta que los capítulos son intensos, y estoy muy feliz del resultado. Por si acaso, les vuelvo a recordar que, si bien la historia se sitúa en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja siguiendo el anime, hay muchas modificaciones debido a la introducción de Mei y hago cambios según yo mismo creo que sería cómo me gustaría que pasaran las cosas. Con esto quiero decir que no busquen que los acontecimientos sean idénticos a los de la historia de Masashi Kisimoto, claro.**_

 _ **De nuevo, millones de thank yous por la buena acogida de la historia, que cada vez tiene más amiguitos de los bosques siguiéndola. Ya saben, pónganme cualquier sugerencia, crítica, opinión... Siempre que sea para mejorar, será de agradecer y, sobre todo, si les está gustando, déjenme sus muestras de ánimo, que son súper, súper importantes para continuar e intentar escribir acortando los tiempos, pero, por supuesto, con calidad. No por actualizar más temprano voy a descuidar la técnica ni voy a ir a o loco sin revisar que esté más o menos todo bien y eso, descuiden. Es sólo que sus comentarios son un gran impulso para nosotros, humildes escritores amateurs.**_

 _ **¿Nos leemos? ¡Sí!**_

 _ **¡Un fugaz saludo, amigos del bosque!**_

 _ **Shirokami Mori :3**_


	12. Reencuentro

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos/Recuerdos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Rated M por strong language, escenas crudas y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos, especialmente Mei.

Historia basada en Naruto con algunas pinceladas de películas del Studio Ghibli.

 _Warriors – Imagine dragons_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Reencuentro**

 _El dulce canto de un pájaro se coló por una de las puertas corredizas entreabiertas de la enorme habitación y que daba al jardín que rodeaba la residencia de la nueva familia principal del Clan Uchiha. Otro pajarillo se unió a la serenata del primero, llenando de alegres acordes el ambiente._

 _La luz, que se filtraba por los cristales que componían la mitad superior de las puertas que hacían de pared lateral por la que se accedía al exterior, iluminaba la habitación a raudales. En la pared frontal, presidiendo la cabeza de la cama matrimonial, estaba, cómo no, el abanico blanco y rojo dibujado._

 _Un fino edredón azul oscuro con virguerías rojas tapaba las sábanas blancas echadas sobre la cama. Entre la tela, se podía adivinar una melena revuelta de color oscuro que asomaba en los inmensos almohadones blancos. Los párpados de Madara temblaron ligeramente antes de despertar de un profundo sueño. Retiró un poco la sábana que lo cubría para sacar la cabeza. Fue a girarse hacia el otro lado para tumbarse sobre su costado contrario pero algo le estaba aprisionando el brazo que tenía pegado al colchón._

 _Cuando Mei, medio dormida, notó que Madara se movía, le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y le echó una pierna encima automáticamente, abrazándose a él, impidiéndole girarse. Con un gruñido de protesta, Mei pegó su pequeña nariz al cuello de su marido y aspiró muy hondo._

 _\- Qué bien hueles… - su voz sonó adormilada. Madara sonrió levemente de medio lado mientras se resignaba y pasaba el brazo que le quedaba libre a la espalda de la chica, hundiendo la mano en su pelo y besó su coronilla._

 _\- Buenos días, señora Uchiha. – su boda se había celebrado hacía una semana. Desde que Mei y él se besaron la noche a las afueras de Konoha, junto al río, el moreno tenía la sensación de estar conociendo medianamente lo que era ser feliz. Algo que no creía posible tras las guerras con los Senju que se llevaron a su familia, a su hermano menor, que tanto adoraba. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, Mei estaba regalándole la calma y paz que tanto necesitaba su corazón. Hasta en la aldea parecía notarse el buen humor con el que contaba Madara Uchiha esos días._

 _\- Buenos días, mi amor. – Mei abrió sus ojos y sonrió, haciendo que se le marcaran los hoyuelos de las mejillas que ya se le notaban de niña. Su esposa llevó su mano a su cara, retirándole los mechones de pelo negro que tenía en la cara con una caricia y elevó la cara hasta juntar sus labios con los suyos. – He soñado algo… - Mei, que se había movido hasta dejar su cara frente a la de Madara volvió a cerrar los ojos. Madara esperó a que ella continuara. – Te marchabas. Te marchabas y por mucho que corriese, no podía alcanzarte, ¿sabes? Además, sólo alcanzaba a ver una luna roja en el cielo, como si estuviera llena de sangre. Era horrible. – la joven loba torció el gesto en una mueca de disgusto._

 _Madara acarició su mejilla para calmar el gesto de desagrado que tenía ella._

 _\- Sólo era un sueño. Últimamente tienes sueños muy raros, Mei. – la muchacha volvió a subir sus párpados y se quedó mirándole, pero no le veía. Perdida en sus pensamientos, ella comenzó a pasear distraídamente su mano por el hombro, cuello y cara de su compañero. Tras un rato de caricias, los ojos de Mei parecieron enfocar esta vez su rostro._

 _\- ¿Por qué tienes las pestañas tan largas? – ahí estaba. Mei le hacía eso todas las mañanas desde que se había ido a vivir junto a él en el barrio Uchiha. Se despertaban poco después del amanecer, por lo general, Madara abría los ojos antes que ella, ya que muchas noches Mei se iba en mitad de la noche para liberar a Okami y regresaba horas después, agotada. Cuando Mei se espabilaba un poco, le hacía ese tipo de preguntas. "¿Por qué tienes el pelo tan negro?" "¿Por qué tienes la nariz tan recta?" "¿Por qué tienes los hombros tan anchos?" y cosas por el estilo acompañado de una caricia más y un acercamiento de su cara con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en la boca. Y ella esperaba paciente a que él le contestara con una banalidad o con un "Hmpf…"._

 _\- Porque mi madre las tenía así._

 _\- Era muy bella. – Mei rozó su nariz con la de Madara. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije aquella vez en el río que podría quedarme mirando tus ojos por toda la eternidad? – Madara asintió. – Son tan oscuros… Tan bonitos… Es lo que más me gusta de ti, ¿sabes?_

 _\- Creía que era otra cosa lo que te gustaba de mí. – el prepotente Uchiha le dedicó una pícara sonrisa que le hacía parecer mucho más joven. Mei le devolvió el gesto._

 _\- Idiota. – con una carcajada y de un rápido movimiento, la joven se sentó a horcajadas sobre Madara y le sujetó las muñecas contra la almohada. Inclinó su desnudo cuerpo hasta tocar con sus labios el oído de su pareja. – Me gusta todo de ti. – susurró. Madara cerró los ojos y se tensó. – Pero…. Lo que más es cómo me miras con esos ojos tuyos. Me estremeces… - arrastró la "s" soplando suavemente. Su esposo suspiró profundamente. Mei volvió a incorporarse. El largo pelo castaño le cubría el torso. Así desnuda parecía una elfa o un hada. Madara la miró, embelesado. Tan hermosa y tan suya._

 _Sin que Mei se lo esperase, Madara hizo fuerza con los brazos y la cintura y la tumbó de espaldas, quedando él encima de ella, entre sus piernas. La chica notó perfectamente cómo su recién marido estaba más que despierto esa mañana._

 _\- Bruja. – le mordió una mejilla. – Tú lo que me has hecho es hechizarme, porque no haría las gilipolleces que hago contigo si no fuera porque me has hecho algún jutsu prohibido._

 _Mei se rió de buena gana mientras subía las piernas para rodear con ellas las caderas de su hombre, que ya estaba frotándose contra su vientre. Le pasó las manos por el largo pelo negro._

 _\- No dejes de mirarme mientras te metes en mí. – eso era lo que le volvía loco de ella. Que fuera tan transparente en su intimidad. Que con una simple frase hiciera estragos en todo su sistema nervioso, activándole, descontrolándole. No había habido mujer que lograra eso. Mei lo hacía con una simple caída de pestañas._

 _Obedeciendo la petición de su amada, Madara no retiró la vista de sus ojos esmeraldas mientras empujaba la pelvis, habiéndose colocado previamente contra la entrada de Mei. Con todo lujo de detalle, el Uchiha vio cómo las pupilas de ella se dilataban, ganándole terreno al iris y, cuando se hubo introducido del todo, terminaban por contraerse y rasgarse en vertical. "Mi diosa licántropa"._

 _Como casi todas las mañanas, el moreno le hizo el amor a su mujer, terminando tirando las sábanas al suelo con muchos mordiscos, arañazos y jadeos de por medio._

 _\- … Te adoro… - Mei intentaba recuperar el aire, con la cabeza colgando del borde de la cama, dejando que su pelo cayera hasta alcanzar el suelo, y los ojos cerrados por el éxtasis del orgasmo matutino._

 _\- Y yo a ti… - Madara besó sus clavículas mientras trataba también de calmar los latidos frenéticos en su pecho. Todavía notaba las oleadas de placer en forma de contracción entre los muslos de Mei, que lo sujetaban con fuerza. "Si algún día te perdiera…" Se volvería loco, literalmente._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha aterrizó en el quebrado suelo del campo de batalla con un susurro que hizo el viento por la velocidad que llevaba el chico. Los mechones oscuros que enmarcaban su rostro se mecieron con el movimiento. Se incorporó un poco, observando la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos negros.

El Juubi, sin control y furioso, se retorcía entre el jutsu de Hashirama y la barrera rojiza que habían creado los Hokages.

\- Llegas tarde, Sasuke. – escuchó la voz de su viejo rival a su espalda, pero no se giró.

\- Sasuke… - ahora el Uchiha ladeó un poco su rostro, volteándose hacia los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de equipo.

\- ¿Sakura? – y la vio de nuevo. Estaba detrás de Naruto, liberando su chacra curativo sobre la espalda del rubio, con esos ojos verdes tan grandes, ahora muy abiertos por la sorpresa de encontrarse con él una vez más. " _¿Se parecerían tanto su antepasado y ella?_ "

\- Sasuke… ¡¿cómo es posible?! – todos los ninjas de la Hoja que estaban alrededor se quedaron observando al traidor con incredulidad.

\- Sa…¡Sasuke! – Ino saltó para acercarse a él, pero Shikamaru y Choji se interpusieron en su camino, impidióndole acercarse.

\- ¡Ino! ¡No te acerques! ¡Es un enemigo!

Todos los jóvenes shinobis miraban con recelo al recién llegado.

\- Hmpf… Tan escandalosos como siempre… - dijo Sasuke en su habitual tono neutro. Jugo permanecía quieto a su derecha, mirando al enorme monstruo de diez colas.

Kiba, Hinata y Shio se acercaron al lugar de un salto.

\- ¡¿A qué viniste, desagraciado?! – Kiba le señalo con un dedo de manera acusadora. Sakura le miraba desde su posición detrás de Naruto. No había dejado de emitir su chacra sanador sobre él.

\- Sasuke… ¿Por qué has venido? – la voz de Sakura reflejaba su resentimiento contra él.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas, y he decidido proteger Konoha. – Sasuke apenas se dio la vuelta para contestar. Por un momento, pensó en la historia que le había contado el Primer Hokage hacía unos momentos. – Y además… Voy a convertirme en Hokage. – la última declaración del último de los Uchiha cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre todos los presentes. Tras el instante de shock, Sakura y el resto comenzaron a lanzar expresiones de incredulidad.

\- ¿Pero tú crees que vas a poder borrar todo lo que has hecho? – Shino miraba al desertor desde detrás de sus características gafas negras.

\- No. No puedo. – Sasuke miraba al frente, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. – Pero me da igual lo que piensen de mí. Los Hokages son los responsables de esta situación, así que me convertiré en Hokage y cambiaré la aldea. – mientras soltaba cada palabra, Sasuke no cambió un ápice su expresión. Naruto recordó en ese momento las palabras que le dirigió Itachi sobre ser Hokage y sobre su hermano pequeño.

El Uzumaki sonrió y se levantó lentamente. Sakura le miró el cogote, deshaciendo el jutsu curativo. Naruto se acercó al lado de Sasuke.

\- El Hokage… Seré yo. – no se miraron. No hacía falta.

\- Me alegra que haya tanta gente aspirando a ser Hokage. Pero os lo estáis tomando con demasiada calma… ¡Preparaos! ¡Tenemos que lanzar un ataque combinado! – Hashirama Senju les miró con las marcas oscuras pintando el contorno de sus ojos, los cuales tenían ahora una tonalidad dorada.

\- Gracias por curarme, Sakura. – Naruto miró a su amiga afablemente. – Ahora descansa tú. – ladeó su cara para mirar a su antiguo compañero. – Sasuke, vamos. – de un salto, se situaron sobre una roca elevada en el terreno.

Sakura miró con dureza a los componentes de su viejo equipo. Otra vez. Otra vez la dejaban atrás, como si fuera un estorbo, como si no fuese capaz de seguirles el ritmo ni enfrentar la situación hombro con hombro. Ella apretó los dientes. "¡Esta vez no!". Sakura impulsó sus piernas y aterrizó a la derecha de Naruto, quien la miraba preocupado. Sasuke también la miraba, pero no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Delante de sus narices, el inmenso Diez Colar rugía furioso.

\- ¿Me tomáis por una mujer débil que no puede luchar con vosotros? – los mechones rosas de su espeso pelo le tapaban la cara. Se fueron retirando conforme la chica iba poniéndose en pie y lanzó a sus compañeros una mirada desafiante. – Tsunade entrena a sus discípulos igual de bien que cualquier Sannin. – el verde de los ojos de Sakura lanzó un fiero destello. – Ya casi acumulé todo el chacra necesario para liberar mi poder. – la muchacha apretó los puños y les encaró. – ¡Yo también soy miembro del Equipo 7 y discípula de un Sannin! – la determinación de los ojos de Sakura era inamovible. Ella era una kunoichi, no era débil, no era un estorbo. Era la mejor medic-nin del País del Fuego a su corta edad, y posiblemente lo era de todo el Mundo Shinobi. Naruto le devolvió la mirada azul, orgulloso. Sonrió, haciendo que se elevaran las marcas de sus mejillas.

\- ¡Bien! ¡El Equipo 7 renace aquí y ahora! – los tres shinobis miraron a la bestia desatada que tenían en frente. Los ninjas que estaban cerca les miraron y un extraño sentimiento de esperanza comenzó a inundar sus corazones.

Hashirama se preparó, proclamando una vez más su técnica especial, creando varios clones de madera. Cada uno se situó en una posición delante de los shinobis que quedaban en pie tras el impacto de la enorme bola de chacra que lanzó el Diez Colas. Uno de los clones fue directo a donde estaba Madara, en una superficie más elevada.

\- Bien, Madara. Ahora podremos pelear, como en los viejos tiempos. – el clon de Hashirama miró fijamente a su rival. Madara le observó detenidamente por unos segundos.

\- No. – el clon le miró sin comprender. – Un clon es demasiado aburrido. Esperaré al verdadero. – y el orgulloso Uchiha se sentó, dejando su Gunbai en el suelo junto a él.

Jugo, desde abajo, miraba fijamente al reunido Equipo 7, en especial a Sasuke. El pelirrojo originario del Sello Maldito se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del Uchiha.

\- ¡Suigetsu, ahora! – Jugo se giró al escuchar la voz de Orochimaru a su espalda. Vio pasar a toda velocidad por encima de su cabeza un objeto volador. Un kunai. El arma arrojadiza fue directo a la mejilla de Sakura, haciéndole un corte. La chica ahogó un grito, sorprendida, llevándose una mano a la mejilla herida. Un hilo de sangre le manó del tajo y comenzó a curarse mientras buscaba con la mirada al responsable del ataque, furiosa. Naruto y Sasuke también miraron a su derecha.

Por el lanzamiento del kunai, éste siguió una trayectoria circular para regresar a las manos del autor del lanzamiento.

\- ¡Orochimaru! – Sakura miró rabiosa al grupo que componían el Sannin, Suigetsu Hozuki y Karin Uzumaki.

\- Dame eso. – Orochimaru le quitó de las manos el kunai manchado de la sangre de Sakura que había lanzado el ninja de la Niebla. – Bien, bien… - Orochimaru limpió el líquido rojizo con un pañuelo con el que envolvió una pequeña daga de cristal.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Orochimaru colocó sus manos en posición con la daga envuelta en el pañuelo manchado de sangre entre ellas y recitó algo entre susurros con los ojos cerrados. A su alrededor comenzó a generarse una corriente de chacra que hacía que su largo pelo negro comenzara a zarandearse. Karin y Suigetsu retrocedieron, colocándose un brazo delante de la cara. Las manos del Sannin comenzaron a brillar mientras éste no paraba de susurrar en ese idioma extraño. Delante de él comenzó a hacerse visible la silueta siniestra del Dios de la Muerte. Al parecer, Orochimaru había aprendido a realizar el Edo Tensei sin necesidad de máscaras. La capacidad de la Serpiente Blanca de Konoha para realizar jutsus prohibidos era increíble.

De la tela de su pantalón salieron dos serpiente marrones que se lanzó rauda sobre dos shinobis que estaban tirados en el suelo, apenas conscientes y muy gravemente heridos por el ataque del Juubi. Orochimaru se clavó la daga en el vientre al mismo tiempo que abría mucho los ojos ambarinos y comenzó a gritar cuando dirigió sus manos en horizontal sobre su estómago, abriéndolo. De igual manera, la espectral figura del Dios de la Muerte abrió un tajo en su abdomen. Orochimaru, con la sangre brotándole del estómago y la boca, estampó la mano con la que ahora sujetaba la daga en el suelo. Unos símbolos negros pintaron el suelo, creando un círculo oscuro alrededor del ninja atrapado por la serpiente que tenía más cerca.

\- ¡Edo Tensei no Jutsu! – el círculo negro bajo el ninja moribundo empezó a emitir muchísima luz, como si se hubiera convertido en un gran foco de luz blanca. El shinobi apenas pudo gritar mientras su cuerpo se deshacía sobre el círculo del Edo Tensei. Orochimaru, repitiendo el modus operandi una vez más, abrió la boca y de ella salió una asquerosa y enorme criatura en forma de serpiente y fue directo al segundo ninja que todavía tenía a la menuda serpiente marrón envolviendo su cuerpo. Tampoco pudo protestar demasiado cuando Orochimaru tomó posesión de su cuerpo.

Recobró su habitual aspecto justo para contemplar cómo su técnica se realizaba por completo. El cuerpo del ninja víctima del jutsu de resurrección ya no estaba, era una masa informe que comenzó a cambiar. Delante de las narices de todos los shinobis que estaban ahí, de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, de Hashirama y Madara, una forma muy familiar comenzó a surgir del círculo luminoso del Edo Tensei.

Mei estaba sobre sus rodillas, con todo el pelo echado hacia delante. Apoyaba de igual manera un brazo en el suelo y con el otro sujetaba una lanza larga de color rojo. El chaleco de pelo blanco envolvía su cuerpo, dejando ver el símbolo del abanico rojo y blanco en la parte de la espalda.

\- El abanico de los Uchiha… - parecía hasta el viento estaba conteniendo el aliento.

\- ¿Qué es esto…? – Sakura miraba estupefacta a la mujer que había sido resucitada por Orochimaru. Sasuke no abría la boca, miraba muy fijamente a Mei, como todos. Por fin la veía con sus propios ojos. No se esperaba esto de Orochimaru, pero, conociendo al que había sido como un maestro para él, no era de locos pensar que el Sannin podría llegar a algo así. _"¿Esta es la responsable de que Hashirama despertara la famosa Voluntad de Fuego?_ ".

La espalda de Mei se movía de arriba abajo, como si estuviera intentando recuperar el aire. De hecho, ella ahora no veía nada. Le dolía cada fibra de su ser. " _¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre?_ ". Tenía la sensación de haber estado durmiendo por una eternidad y que ahora la arrancaban del letargo de una manera brusca. Cuando consiguió respirar de manera regular, se incorporo un tanto. El pelo aún le tapaba la cara. Los pendientes redondos de nácar temblaron a ambos lados de su rostro y la daga, tan apreciada para ella, colgaba ahora de su cuello, emitiendo un sutil brillo contrastando con todos los colorines que tenía el cristal. Se miró la mano que tenía apoyada en el suelo. " _Yo… Yo estaba… Estaba…_ ". Las imágenes de la fatídica noche de su muerte pasaron delante de sus ojos a toda velocidad. El río. Madara en frente de ella, dándole la espalda. Hashirama a su lado, intentando tocarle el brazo. Shurikens. Tobirama, que apareció justo delante de su hermano mayor. Madara saltando con el Gunbai en alto. Tobirama con la katana en su dirección. Su cuerpo se movió solo. El filo del arma, hundiéndose en su pecho. El dolor. Madara estrechándola entre sus brazos. La sangre. Las lágrimas. La luna sobre sus cabezas y luego… Todo se volvió negro.

Mei quitó la mano del suelo y se miró la palma, la cual abrió y cerró varias veces. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, contemplando de nuevo el mundo tras resurgir de la muerte. Sus escleras era negras, igual que todo aquel que era resucitado por el Edo Tensei, pero el iris de sus ojos seguía siendo tan verde como lo fue en vida. Lo primero que captaron aquellos globos oculares fue una luna gigantesca, enorme y roja como la sangre. Mei abrió más los ojos.

\- Sakura… Es… Se parece a ti… - Naruto miraba a la recién llegada, ahora con la cara descubierta. Sakura la miraba también a la cara. Al principio no, pero… Espera, sí… " _Es como una copia de mí…_ " – Pero lleva el símbolo del Clan Uchiha. – Naruto se giró a su amigo y rival, con la pregunta pintada en sus ojos azules.

\- Hmpf… Es que es una Uchiha. – Sasuke miraba a la que podría haber sido su antepasado, la cual estaba absorta mirando la luna roja. – Pero fue una… Hmpf. Es el antepasado de Sakura. Es una larga historia.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Sakura volteó rápidamente la cara a la vez que Naruto y ella gritaban de sorpresa.

Mei seguía en la misma posición, sentada sobre sus talones, mirando al cielo. " _Esto es… ¿Es una de mis pesadillas?_ ". Algo hizo click en su cabeza y bajó la mirada hasta su vientre. " _Oh… Oh… Yo estaba, estaba… Mi bebé, ¿qué…?_ ". Se tocó el estómago con ambas manos.

Hashirama, desde su posición, estaba estático, mirando sin creérselo a su antigua amiga, muerta, moviéndose a unos metros de él. " _No puede ser…_ ". Madara también estaba contemplando la escena en estado de shock. Era ella. Por todos los dioses, era Mei. Su Mei. Su mujer. Viva. " _No… No está viva. Es el Edo Tensei… Ella en realidad está muerta_." Madara Uchiha se levantó y se acercó al borde del risco desde donde había estado todo ese tiempo.

Mei, con el dolor cruzando su expresión, volvió a elevar el rostro y se chocó directamente con el Equipo 7, que la miraba desde la elevación donde se habían colocado hacía unos instantes. La primera cara que vio la joven fui la de Sasuke, pero a ella le recordaba poderosamente a alguien de su época.

\- ¿Izuna? – la castaña entrecerró los ojos un tanto, mirando con una ceja levantada a Sasuke. Había visto miles de veces fotos de la familia de Madara en la casa que compartieron y juraría que ese muchacho se parecía muchísimo al hermano pequeño de su marido.

Sasuke notó la mirada de Mei clavada en él y una gota helada parecía recorrerle la columna vertebral. Se tensó y Naruto, a su lado, lo notó, haciendo que éste se pusiera en guardia a su vez. Sakura estaba abstraída mirando a su versión más mayor, con el pelo mucho más largo y de ese color medio dorado. " _Ella… Sasuke ha dicho que era mi antepasado_ ". Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de Mei. " _Pero… Lleva ese dichoso abanico._ " La mente de la pelirrosa era un mar de confusión y preguntas entremezclándose. Entonces, notó cómo la mujer le devolvía la mirada. Algo se conectó dentro de su alma. Una enorme tristeza y melancolía invadieron a Sakura, como si pudiera sentir las emociones de Mei, y así se lo hacía llegar. La Haruno fue a decir algo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

\- Bienvenida, Diosa de los Bosques, me llamo Orochimaru y soy el responsable de que ahora estés aquí, entre los vivos. – Mei se giró y contempló a la persona que le estaba hablando en esos momentos. – Han pasado muchos años desde tu muerte y ahora estamos en medio de una guerra… Concretamente la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. – en ese momento, el Juubi rugió furioso. Mei se sobresaltó y se levantó, mirando la horrible bestia que tenía delante.

\- Qué… Qué maldiciones es esto… - susurró ella. - ¿¡QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ!? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ESPOSO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HASHIRAMA? ¡MADARA! – la joven loba comenzó a ponerse histérica, llevándose las manos al pelo, revolviéndoselo y apretando los dientes.

Ante los gritos de Mei, Hashirama salió del shock, pero no podía moverse. No si no quería que la barrera que contenía al Juubi se deshiciera.

Mei comenzó a gruñir, como si le doliera algo por dentro. Se le erizó el pelo sobre el cuero cabelludo.

\- Tranquila, por favor, Okami… - Mei se giró bruscamente hacia Orochimaru. La Serptiente dio un paso atrás. Los ojos de Mei eran del color de la luna aquella noche, con pequeñas pupilas en forma de gotitas alrededor de la principal, la cual estaba rasgada en vertical. " _El Sharingan… Era cierto entonces…_ ".

\- ¿¡Tranquila!? – dio un paso hacia él, estaba fuera de control. Suigetsu y Karin retrocedieron a la vez, detrás de Orochimaru.

\- ¡Te dije que no era buena idea! – Karin se colocó en posición de defensa.

Mei avanzó dos pasos más y se paró en seco.

\- Ese chacra… - Mei abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada. Se giró sobre sus talones, buscando desesperada la fuente de ese chacra que había captado. Entonces, sus ojos rojizos y negros atravesaron directamente los de Tobirama, el cual estaba en posición, a la derecha de ella en el cráter donde el Diez Colas seguía retrorciéndose. – Tú… - la mandíbula inferior de Mei se contrajo debido a la fuerza con la que apretó los dientes. Cerró los puños, haciendo que sus brazos marcaran cada músculo. - ¡TÚ! – el odio se filtraba por cada poro de su ser. El Sharingan comenzó a girar en sus iris. - ¡Tobirama Senju! ¡Maldito asesino! – El nombrado miraba igual de estupefacto que todos los presentes la escena. Mei, henchida de ira, comenzó a correr en su dirección. - ¡Tú mataste a mi hijo, maldito cabrón! – Mei se lanzó cuesta abajo, deslizándose por la pendiente que terminaba en la superficie de la depresión del terreno donde se concentraban la mayoría de shinobis de la Alianza junto con los Hokages resucitados.

Cuando llegó al borde de la pendiente, Mei dio un salto considerable y, durante el vuelo en su trayectoria, su cuerpo cambió. Cuano aterrizó, ya no estaba el menudo cuerpo de la chica, sino una imponente loba blanca de gran tamaño, con los ojos del Sharingan aún en las cuencas orbitales, rugiendo y ladrando de madera aterradora mientras corría a toda velocidad por el terreno hacia Tobirama. El Senju miraba cómo ese animal iba en su dirección como si le fuera la vida en ello. Frunció el ceño. " _Mierda…_ ". No le mataría, pues estaba ya muerto, pero si Okami le alcanzaba, iba a destrozarle.

\- ¡MEI! ¡PARA! – Hashirama seguía manteniendo la posición, pero los clones que había creado salieron disparados hacia la gran loba.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hace?! – Naruto cerró un puño y fue a dar un paso para saltar a detener el ataque contra el Nidaime. Sin embargo, el brazo derecho de Sasuke se interpuso en su camino. Naruto le miró ofuscado. - ¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! ¡Hay que detenerla! ¡No se puede romper la barrera, teme! ¡No ahora! ¡El Juubi…!

\- Tú no lo entiendes. – la profunda voz de Sasuke le interrumpió. – Ella fue la esposa de Madara Uchiha. Cuando Madara intentaba huir de Konoha cuando Hashirama Senju fue nombrado Hokage, él y ella, Mei Haruno, intentaron detenerle. – Sasuke hizo una pausa, mirando cómo la loba corría alrededor de la barrera de chacra de los Hokages para alcanzar al responsable de su muerte. Los recuerdos de una noche despejada mientras él abandonaba Konoha y una chica gritaba a sus espaldas que no se fuera se colaron sin permiso en la superficie de su mente. Los clones de Hashirama llegaron a colocarse en medio del camino. – Tobirama Senju, el que sería el Segundo Hokage, intentó detener a Madara también, pero la cosa salió mal. Mei estaba embarazada cuando Tobirama le clavó una katana en el pecho y la mató. – las mandíbulas de Sakura y Naruto estaban desencajadas por la sorpresa. – Se lo debe. – sentenció sin más el Uchiha.

El rubio y la pelirrosa miraban sin dar crédito a Sasuke, como si les estuviera contando un chiste. Naruto se giró para mirar al Shodaime, al verdadero. Hashirama tenía la mirada clavada en Okami. Sus clones habían interceptado su paso y la loba se enfrentaba a ellos a dentelladas. Intentaron pararla, pero estaba fuera de control. Hashirama cerró los ojos, dolido, frustrado.

Sakura estaba desbordada por toda esa nueva información, por todas las emociones que tenía revoloteando en su interior. Miró al enorme animal corriendo hacia Tobirama con el corazón encogido.

Un clon apareció detrás de Tobirama. El hermano menor del Senju comprendió. No iba a poder pararla, así que tenía que moverse. El clon de madera se colocó en la misma posición que el resto de Hokages, manteniendo al menos por un tiempo la barrera. Tobirama se movió, encarándose a la mole de pelo blanco que tenía a tan solo dos palmos y que destrozaba entre sus fauces al clon de Hashirama que intentaba detenerla.

Tobirama se preparó para el impacto. Okami se impulsó sobre sus patas traseras tras reventar la madera del clon y se lanzó hacia el Nidaime, con la boca llena de dientes afilados y las garras por delante. " _Bueno… Es justo, al fin y al cabo_ ". La loba derribó el cuerpo del Edo Tensei de Tobirama. El Senju de pelo blanco intentó cubrirse el rostro con los brazos, los cuales estaban atrapados entre los caninos de Okami. Comenzó a apretar. Él no sentía dolor, pero sí cómo estaba atravesándole la carne. La loba dio varios tirones bruscos con todo el poder de la musculatura de su cuello. Iba a arrancarle los brazos, literalmente.

De repente, escuchó un grito por encima de su cabeza y en un visto y no visto, el cuerpo de Okami se le había quitado de encima. Hashirama, el auténtico, había empujado a Okami para quitársela de encima, y ahora sujetaba su morro rodeándolo con los brazos, cerrándole las fauces y haciendo que tumbara su cuerpo en el suelo. Ella se revolvió, loca de ira, gruñendo profundamente e intentando lanzarle mordiscos a quien se estaba interponiendo entre ella y su presa.

\- ¡Mei! ¡Nh! ¡Mei! ¡Para! ¡Soy yo! ¡Hashirama! ¡Mírame! ¡Ah! – Hashirama había dejado a otro clon en su posición en la barrera. Si no lograba calmar pronto a Okami, la barrera se debilitaría, puesto que ya estaba empleando dos clones para sostenerla y no era suficiente. Tobirama, sabiendo esto, retomó su posición en el vértice del cuadrado de chacra rojizo que encerraba al Juubi. La loba comenzó a soltar espumarajos entre los dientes del esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima. Le miraba con esos ojos comidos por el Sharingan. No se acostumbraría nunca a verla así. Pero era ella. - ¡MEI! ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro! ¡Escúchame! ¡Soy yo! – cuando estaba empezando a desequilibrarse y su agarre perdía fuerza, la loba comenzó a dejar de hacer movimientos bruscos. Hashirama pegó la barbilla contra la parte superior del hocico de la loba blanca, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Los iris del animal temblaban un tanto, intentando enfocarle. – Soy yo… Hashirama… Tu amigo… ¿Recuerdas? – Okami dejó de gruñir y comenzó a respirar pesadamente.

La figura animal de Mei comenzó a reducirse y a entremezclarse con la suya propia. Hashirama ya no tenía el enorme hocico de Okami debajo suya.

\- Ha-Hashirama… - una muy confusa Mei le miraba en frente suya. Sus ojos habían dejado de ser rojos para volver al verdor que siempre habían tenido.

\- Sí… Soy yo. Por Kami… Mei… - las marcas del Edo Tensei cruzaban el rostro de la chica, al igual que el resto de resucitados por el jutsu prohibido. Hashirama alzó una mano para posarla en su mejilla. Todavía le estaba costando creer que tenía a la mismísima Mei delante suya, de pie. Pero estaba tan muerta como él. El recuerdo de cargar su cuerpo frío y sin vida le golpearon la mente con fuerza. El Senju frunció el ceño. " _¿Qué pretende ese shinobi llamado Orochimaru?_ ". Mei torció el gesto, como en un puchero justo antes de llorar. Pronunciando su nombre, Mei lanzó los brazos hacia él, agarrándolo con fuerza. Fue tal el impulso que Hashirama casi se cae. Le devolvió el abrazo y, por un segundo, su estoico corazón pareció latir una vez más.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto, Hashirama? – la voz de Mei estaba quebrada. Hubiera derramado gruesas lágrimas de haber estado viva. El Shodaime le acarició la cabeza.

\- Estamos en la época de la Quinta Hokage, mi nieta. Por lo visto, Madara regresó también a la vida ahora y ha proclamado la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Ese monstruo que tienes ahí es el Juubi. Un shinobi de Konoha, Orochimaru, nos ha devuelto a la "vida" momentáneamente para ayudar a terminar con esta locura. – Mei estaba callada, apoyando la cara contra su pecho, asimilando toda esa información tan surrealista. " _¿Madara? Él… ¿Dónde?_ ".

\- ¿Dónde está? – no hacía falta que pronunciara su nombre.

\- Mei, él ya no es como le conocimos…

\- He dicho que dónde está. – Mei apretó más fuerte la tela de la camisa de tela gruesa y oscura que llevaba el Senju debajo de la armadura roja en su puño. La chica giró la cara hacia el Juubi. Era horrible. El gigantesco Biju estaba generando otra bola de energía mientras no paraba de rugir. Detrás de la barrera creada por los Hokages, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke estaban clavados en su sitio, mirándoles. Mei se quedó mirando al joven Uchiha de nuevo. Hashirama siguió la dirección hacia la que estaba mirando su amiga y comprendió.

\- No… Es Sasuke Uchiha. El último que queda… Los masacraron a todos, Mei. – ella le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida. – Y esa chica de pelo rosa es tu pariente. Seguramente es descendiente de tu hermana, Haruka. – era cierto que el Clan Haruno había llegado a incorporarse a Konoha en algún momento, pero Hashirama no supo nunca más de Haruka mientras él fue Hokage, así que era una obvia suposición. - El chico rubio es el jinchuriki del Nueve Colas… Son el futuro de Konoha.

\- Pero… Pero… - demasiada información. Demasiadas noticias nefastas. Demasiado dolor. Quería volver a morirse. Mei volvió a quebrarse y se llevó las manos al rostro, tapándoselo, horrorizada.

\- Lo siento… Fue nuestra culpa. No lo hicimos bien. Un Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, tuvo que eliminar a todo el Clan Uchiha. Iba a desatarse una guerra civil. – Mei retiró sus manos y clavó su mirada negra y verde en él.

\- Al final parece que Tobirama se salió con la suya, ¿no? – escupió ella. El Senju la miró con tristeza.

\- Él nunca quiso esto, Mei. – él llevó una mano a su hombro. – Lo sabes. Ahora, por favor… Ayúdanos a parar esto. – la portadora de Okami volvió a mirar al Juubi. Estaba a punto de soltar la gran bola de chacra contra la barrera.

\- ¡Cuidado!

\- ¡A cubierto!

La gigante criatura, con un rugido que cortó el aire, soltó su ofensiva contra su jaula de chacra. La bola roja estalló contra la barrera y un viento huracanado barrió el lugar. Todos los ninjas se cubrieron la cara con un brazo y tuvieron que agacharse para evitar salir volando.

Cuando la energía de la bola de chacra salió disparada al cielo, una figura muy conocida para Hashirama y Mei aterrizó a su derecha con un golpe sordo en el suelo. A Mei se le quitó el aire de la garganta.

\- Mei… - Madara, con el Rinnegan morado en su ojo derecho, miraba a su difunta esposa aún con la incredulidad pintada en la cara resquebrajada por la resurrección. Hashirama se apartó un poco. La chica le miraba con la misma expresión, como si estuviera viendo algo irreal.

\- Madara… - se llevó las manos a la boca y achicó los ojos. Después, en un impulso, salió corriendo hacia él. Se echó a sus brazos como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Los Hokages, el Equipo 7, Taka y la Alianza Shinobi miraban los sucesos a través de la barrera del Juubi como si fuera una película.

\- ¡Lo siento! – la voz de la chica sonaba rota. - ¡Lo siento! Yo… No pude… No pude evitarlo… No pude pararte… No pude darte una familia… Perdóname… - Mei se abrazaba desesperada al Uchiha, el cual la sostenía por la cintura. Era desgarrador. Sakura estaba atónita con lo que veían sus ojos. Tras un momento, lanzó una larguísima mirada a Sasuke, quien notó que ella estaba clavándole la mirada y se giró. Verde contra negro. Otra vez. _"¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?_ ". Sakura lo había escuchado claramente de sus labios. Esa mujer era su antepasado, por eso Orochimaru había usado la sangre del corte de su mejilla para resucitarla. Pero era una Uchiha por haber adoptado el apellido al casarse con Madara, el símbolo del clan estaba perfectamente bordado en el chaleco que llevaba. Incluso en sus ojos había girado el Sharingan.

Sakura retiró la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Sasuke no desvió su mirada al instante. " _¿Por qué? ¿Era el destino que Sakura también entrara en mi vida? ¿Qué intentara detenerme?_ ". Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo al frente, donde Mei y Madara se volvían a encontrar.

\- Mei, escúchame, ahora es nuestra oportunidad de masacrarlos a todos. De arrasar a aquellos que nos hicieron tanto daño. – Madara le susurró esas palabras llenas de odio al oído. – Únete a mí una vez más, mi amor, y acabemos con todos ellos ahora.

La chica hizo fuerza con los brazos y se separó de él para mirarle.

\- ¿Qué dices? – su mujer le miraba sin entender. – No. Madara, todo ese odio… No… - Mei giró la cara un poco para mirar a Hashirama. Detrás de él, Tobirama seguía en su posición conteniendo al Diez Colas. La cara de Mei se transformó en una máscara de tristeza. Todo a su alrededor estaba destruido y muerto. La luna estaba roja como la sangre sobre sus cabezas. El Clan Uchiha al borde de la extinción y una guerra desatada en el Mundo Shinobi. Lo que tantas veces soñaron con eliminar.

\- El miserable de Tobirama te mató… ¡Mató a nuestro hijo! ¡Mei! – Madara subió sus manos y ahora la sujetó de los brazos. - ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ibas a destrozarle antes! – Mei forcejeó con él hasta que consiguió liberarse del fuerte agarre.

\- ¡Eso no nos va a devolver a nuestro bebé, Madara! – eso llegó a los oídos del Equipo 7. Sakura se sobresaltó. Qué triste debió haber sido el momento de la muerte de su antepasado. La chica elevó las cejas y se volvió a morder el labio, para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Naruto miró preocupado la escena y luego a Sasuke.

\- Si se nos pone en contra un enemigo como ella, estamos realmente jodidos, Sasuke. – el Uchiha miró a su rival sin dejar traspasar ningún gesto.

\- No va a suceder eso. – afirmó firmemente.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Sasuke no le contestó. Por toda respuesta, miró a Sakura, quien tenía la vista clavada en la espalda de Mei. Naruto comprendió.

\- ¡Eres una Uchiha! ¡Debes venganza a todo lo que nos hicieron! – Madara estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Cuando vio al cuerpo resurgido de entre los muertos de Mei, algo le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Después, pensó que los dioses eran muy generosos al darle la oportunidad de reclutar a su mujer contra la Alianza. Iba a ser de gran ayuda.

\- ¡Mira lo que ha traído la venganza, Madara! ¡Muerte! ¡Horror! ¿De verdad quieres todo esto? – Mei le miraba como si le viera por primera vez. – No eres tú… - Mei se fijó en el Rinnegan.

\- Ya te dije que no era él, Mei. – dijo suavemente Hashirama desde su posición.

\- ¡Cállate, Senju! – Madara se inclinó amenazadoramente hacia él.

\- Madara, no te voy a ayudar a destruir el mundo que un día juramos proteger. – Mei le miró desafiante. – Es más, te lo impediría mil veces. En aquel entonces… También te lo hubiera impedido de no haber sucedido lo que pasó, y lo sabes. – Hashirama miró a su amiga, impactado por sus palabras. Ella amaba a su rival más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Sonrió. Lo sabía. Sabía que ella era una verdadera kunoichi de la Hoja. – No te reconozco como mi esposo. No eres mi Madara. – Mei apretó los puños. – Tú has hecho todo esto. Detente inmediatamente.

El fundador de Konoha la miraba impertérrito. Luego, echó la cabeza hacia abajo y apretó los dientes. " _Mierda_ ".

\- ¡Tú la has vuelto contra mí, maldito bastardo! – Madara, furioso, señaló acusadoramente a Hashirama.

\- ¡No! ¡Eres tú solito quien la ha fallado, Madara!

Al otro lado, Shikamaru, que observaba igual que todos cómo se estaban desarrollando los hechos, pensó un plan.

\- Naruto. – llamó al jinchuriki de Konoha, que estaba a su espalda. Naruto bajó la vista al escucharle. – Madara está con la guardia baja, podría ser una oportunidad. – sin necesidad de más palabras, Naruto asintió.

\- Sasuke, Sakura, por derecha e izquierda. Yo le entretengo desde el frente. – el Equipo 7 no dudó de las palabras del rubio y salieron disparados hacia donde se encontraban Madara, Mei y Hashirama.

Mientras, Madara se estaba envenenando aún más contra Hashirama.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de…! – Madara desenfundó el Gunbai que tenía a la espalda y se lanzó a por Hashirama. Sin embargo, a la espalda del Senju pudo ver cómo Sasuke Uchiha iba hacia él con Kusanagi desenfundada y a toda velocidad con el Mangekyo Sharingan activado. Saltó en el último momento para sobrepasar a su viejo rival y cargar directamente contra su pariente. Hashirama, gastando su chacra en la barrera y clones, no reaccionó a la misma velocidad y sólo pudo girar para ver cómo Sasuke iba corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Cuidado! – se movían a la velocidad del rayo. Sakura vio cómo Madara cambiaba de objetivo desde su posición, a la izquierda de donde estaban el Uchiha resucitado y Mei, pero no iba a llegar a tiempo. Naruto estaba más cerca, puesto que había ido directamente de cara y pudo virar su trayectoria para situarse junto al moreno y repeler el ataque. Madara se había dado cuenta demasiado pronto de su ofensiva. El rubio soltó una maldición mientras iba a chocarse contra Madara con Sasuke al lado.

Con un grito de rabia, Madara fue a descargar su abanico de guerra contra los dos jóvenes shinobis. " _¡Mocosos insolentes!_ ", bajó los brazos con toda su fuerza para asestar un golpe horizontal.

Se escuchó un choque metálico que hizo retroceder a Madara con una maldición. Sasuke y Naruto frenaron en seco. Casi se dan de bruces contra la espalda de Mei, que se había interpuesto entre ellos y Madara como si se hubiera teletransportado. Se quedaron mirando el chaleco blanco con el abanico bordado.

\- No les vas a tocar un pelo. – la voz de Mei se había transformado en una ronca amenaza. Tenía la lanza sujeta con fuerza entre sus manos y sus piernas estaban flexionadas en posición de ataque.

Madara se quedó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sharingan contra Rinnegan. El Uchiha terminó por soltar una macabra risotada.

\- ¿En serio vas a luchar contra mí… Por estos insectos, Mei? ¿Por esta sociedad podrida donde nos persiguieron, mataron y destruyeron lo que un día creamos como Konoha? – Madara encaró a su esposa, con la expresión llena de ira. Sin girarse, Mei se incorporó y llevó su muñeca hacia atrás, señalando con la punta de la lanza a Sasuke, que estaba a su espalda.

\- Él podría haber sido nuestro hijo, Madara. – la declaración de Mei sobresaltó al propio Sasuke, dejando a su esposo mudo. – O ella. – Mei hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a Sakura, que se encontraba de cara a Mei, por donde se había acercado corriendo en el precipitado ataque contra Madara para pillarle desprevenido. – Mira a tu alrededor. – la loba de los Uchiha clavó el extremo romo de su arma en el suelo con furia. – Un día todo esto era vida y paz… No puedo creer que tú hayas destruido todo lo que construimos de un plumazo… - la mirada de Mei pasaba entre la decepción y el dolor. – El hombre que una vez amé… Murió conmigo. Tú no eres más que una sombra de lo que fue mi esposo. – ahora la chica le miró desafiante. – Y si tengo que enfrentarme a ti para detener este caos… - Mei levantó la mano con la que no sujetaba la lanza para formar con los dedos el signo del inicio de los combates ninja. – Que así sea.

Los ojos de Mei reflejaban determinación, tristeza y dolor. Pero sobre todo, una voluntad implacable. La Voluntad de Fuego. Madara suspiró y sonrió de medio lado.

\- Si es lo que quieres, mi bella molestia… Sea. – concedió.

\- Hashirama. – Mei se dirigió a su amigo, el cual estaba plantado a la espalda de Madara, sin bajar la mano con el índice y anular estirados delante de su cara y sin dejar de miarar a su contrincante. – Vuelve a dirigir a todos estos shinobis para acabar con esa cosa que tenéis atrapada. – el Juubi seguía rugiendo y retorciéndose sin parar. – Yo me encargo de mi… "esposo". – esa última palabra la soltó como si le quemara en la boca.

\- Bien. – el Senju sabía que no haría más que estorbar si se interponía entre ellos. – Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, vamos. – los nombrados y el Shodaime retomaron posiciones para ocuparse del Juubi.

\- ¿De verdad quieres esto? – Madara saltó, llevándolos hacia una posición más elevada del terreno y alejados del Juubi, con más espacio para moverse libremente. Mei fue detrás de él.

\- Lo has querido tú. – dijo la chica cuando se colocaron uno frente al otro y tomaron posturas de ataque.

El Sharingan de Mei brillaba incandescente en la oscuridad de la noche. Madara sabía que no iba a ser fácil enfrentarse a ella. No tras haberla entrenado personalmente en jutsus y técnicas propias de los Uchiha cuando estaban vivos. Pero en su mente se había ido creando un plan para poder librarse del obstáculo que estaba suponiendo la chica que tanto amó. Así podría ir a por Hashirama después. Una siniestra mueca que quería hacer las veces de sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Con un grito de rabia, los dos Uchihas de un tiempo pasado, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. La diferencia radicaba en que él iba con el odio por delante mientras que ella iba con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Y la luna sangrienta en el cielo fue testigo de la batalla por odio y por amor que comenzaba a tocar a ritmo de choque del metal entre Madara Uchiha y Mei, la Diosa Lobo.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor: ¡HOLA! Aquí les dejo la continuación, amiguitos del bosque. Uf... Me ha costado horrores, en serio, pero espero les guste. Lo digo siempre, peeeeero de verdad que es la energía que mueve esta historia: MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, FOLLOWS Y DEMÁS.**_

 _ **He podido leer tanto que gusta cómo se está desarrollando la historia, como que quizá la resurrección de Mei quitará protagonismo a la pareja de Sakura y Sasuke. No quiero desvelar mucho, pero sí les aseguro que esto es una transición. Poco a poco se darán cuenta que los pensamientos de Sakura y Sasuke irán cobrando mayor fuerza, I promise 100%. He estado pensando muchísimo cómo seguir el desarrollo y, de hecho, ahora mismo este capítulo ha tenido muchísimos retoques.**_

 ** _Quiero destacar, rescatando un comentario de hace tiempo de un lector, que el Madara actual no es el que he pintado capítulos atrás. Este Madara está desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento positivo por nadie, es la sombra del odio que dejó en vida, y Mei y él pelearán a muerte. Como adelanto pequeño, el siguiente capi va a englobar la lucha entre ellos dos y va a ahondar en los pensamientos de Sasuke y Sakura ante tal hecho._**

 ** _Igual que siempre, déjenme todas sus opiniones en reviews, que las leo toditas. A una cuestión si esto iba a ser un longfic... ¡Ni idea! Es que no lo sé... Pero lo que sí sé es que está claro que ya tengo muuuuuchas cositas preparadas para un fic, que no tendrá nada que ver con este, sobre el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha y el reencuentro con una Sakura diferente a la que nos han pintado en la historia original. ¿Les gustaría? Díganmelo si quieren también en comentarios, please. _**

**_¿Nos leemos, verdad? ¡Un fugaz saludo, amiguitos del bosque!_**

 ** _Shirokami Mori :3_**


	13. Quebranto

Texto: Letra normal

Diálogos: - Letra normal

Pensamientos/Recuerdos: " _Letra cursiva_ "

Rated M por strong language, escenas crudas y contenido para adultos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los personajes que no son de la serie son míos, especialmente Mei.

Historia basada en Naruto con algunas pinceladas de películas del Studio Ghibli.

 _Hurts – Emeli Sandé_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. Quebranto**

 _\- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! – la voz femenina se escuchó desde la parte posterior de la ladera. Un pequeño fogonazo anaranjado iluminó momentáneamente la explanada de tierra y malas hierbas que se extendía por detrás del acantilado donde habían esculpido la cara de Hashirama, que había sido nombrado Hokage de Konoha, unas semanas atrás._

 _\- No. – el monosílabo grave de Madara irritó una vez más a la joven Mei, novísima esposa del Uchiha. – Puedes hacerlo mejor. Ya te lo he explicado mil veces, Mei. – el moreno se levantó de la piedra plana donde había estado sentado toda la tarde observando los progresos de la chica. Se puso en posición mientras nombraba cada sello a la vez que los representaba con las manos pacientemente. – Serpiente, tigre, mono, jabalí, caballo, tigre. – la miró directamente a los ojos para captar si Mei aprendía el jutsu. Él había sido el que se había empeñado en enseñarle a su mujer a ser una Uchiha de verdad. Hacía sólo dos días que Madara había implantado el Sharingan en sus ojos, procedentes de uno de los Uchihas que había fallecido a causa de las heridas de la última batalla que había sufrido Konoha, poco tiempo después del nombramiento de Hashirama y antes de su boda._

 _Mei al principio se había negado en rotundo. No se sentía digna de tal don, además que ella era una guerrera "a su manera", como siempre recordaba, levantando la nariz, orgullosa. Pero Madara había sido bastante tajante con ese regalo. Quería que ella fuese una auténtica líder para su clan. Sorprendentemente, a la mayoría de los Uchiha no les pareció mal que Mei portase el Sharingan. Eso era un gesto claro de aceptación de la muchacha. Estaba de buen humor._

 _Al final, la chica lobo había accedido a ser instruida en el arte de los combates ninja por su esposo. Mei poseía chacra en su interior, solo que el espíritu de Okami a veces intercedía, impidiendo que Mei pudiese realizar algunos jutsus con total control. En el taijutsu, era tan buena que apenas le bastaron tres días para llegar a tumbarle en una ocasión. Madara, cabreado como una mona, le dijo que ni se le ocurriera decírselo a nadie. La castaña sonrió pícara en esa ocasión. "Pues tendrás que comprar mi silencio… Con tu cuerpo". Madara sonrió. "Esta mujer…"._

 _\- Mmmm… Tigre… - Mei entrecerró los ojos y un brillo sensual le cruzó los ojos._

 _\- Hmpf… ¡Que te concentres! – ella rió de buena gana. Sabía que se lo decía tanto a ella como a él mismo. Le era tan fácil descontrolar al frío Uchiha… Era tan divertido. – Vamos, repítelo. Deberías lograr hacer una bola de fuego más grande._

 _\- Claro, así te abrasaría vivo para que dejes de ser tan plasta. – Mei se volvió a colocar en posición. Madara no hizo caso a su última declaración._

 _\- Concentra tu chacra mientras realizas los sellos y expúlsalo en el moment-…_

 _\- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! – Madara tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para evitar que la bola de fuego que había creado Mei no le rozara el brazo izquierdo. No era muy grande, pero de la rapidez con la que había tenido que esquivar el "ataque", pues no se lo esperaba, cayó de costado contra el suelo. Mei no podía parar de reírse._

 _\- ¡Pero se puede saber qué estás haciendo, loca! – Madara la miraba como si quisiera matarla con la mirada. Incluso se le había saltado el Sharingan en los ojos. La joven todavía tenía un brazo cruzándole el abdomen y con la otra mano se enjugaba lágrimas de la risa que le brotaban traviesas de la comisura exterior de los ojos._

 _\- ¡Tenías que haberte visto la cara de susto que has puesto! – el moreno gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sí… Seguro que ha sido para troncharse… Molestia de mujer…", pensó Madara mientras se levantaba. Claro que Mei no fue a darle de lleno, pero así jugaba ella, sobre todo cuando él se ponía pesado con su entrenamiento._

 _En varias ocasiones, Madara y Me salían en la noche y, transformada en Okami, ella le permitía montarse sobre su lomo y corría a toda velocidad entre los troncos de los árboles que rodeaban la aldea. Cuando llegaban a algún claro, a la orilla de algún riachuelo o simplemente la loba se cansaba, paraban y Okami se lanzaba a jugar con él. Sin embargo, muchas veces Madara terminaba con arañazos o mordiscos propinados con más fuerza de la necesaria y Mei tenía que transformarse en humana para curarse las heridas. No en vano, su madre había sido medic-nin. Pero él nunca se quejaba demasiado, puesto que después de curarle, ella siempre le besaba la piel donde había dejado alguna marca al jugar un poco más fuerte y terminaban por quitarse toda la ropa mientras el bosque se llenaba de gemidos, jadeos y golpeteos constantes en medio del silencio nocturno._

 _Mei se acercó a él, con las manos detrás de la espalda y aire inocente._

 _\- Lo siento, mi rey de los Uchihas, ¿me perdonas? – una sonrisilla quería asomarse en su boca. Cada día amaba más a ese hombre. Siempre le gustó, pero cuando aquella noche al lado del río probó sus labios, juró que se volvió una droga más fuerte que el poder que ejercía la luna llena sobre ella._

 _\- Hmpf… - adoraba hasta su mal carácter. Sobre todo porque era fascinante cómo un shinobi tan orgulloso y frío como él era capaz de susurrarle tantas palabras de amor cuando estaban unidos en uno solo y cuántos sentimientos podía transmitirle con tan solo una caricia._

 _\- ¿Eso es un sí? – llegó hasta ponerse a su altura y le dio un toquecito en la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice. Mei tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas de haberse reído a su costa. El Uchiha suspiró, cerrando los ojos._

 _\- Eres incorregible._

 _\- Y tú muy guapo._

 _\- ¡Y una molestia! – Madara no quería caer otra vez en las zalamerías de su mujer. Siempre le hacía lo mismo y siempre caía, blandito como un peluche, entre sus brazos, besándola y olvidándose del mundo entero. - ¡Y muy vaga, Mei, joder! ¿Quieres ser la líder del Clan Uchiha? ¡Es una responsabilidad y te lo tomas muy a la ligera! ¡Vamos! ¡Y esta vez sin tonterías! – él había elevado bastante la voz, contrariado. Mei no pronunció palabra en esta ocasión. Sólo se quedó ahí de pie, estática, mientras le miraba echarle ese rapapolvo._

 _Cuando terminó, ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada. Todavía en silencio, Mei se volvió a colocar donde estaba antes y Madara, todavía echando humo, se volvió a sentar en la piedra._

" _Serpiente, tigre, mono, jabalí, caballo, tigre". Dejó fluir todo ese revuelto de energía que sentía en su estómago cada vez que realizaba algún jutsu._

* * *

\- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! – una gigantesca esfera de llamas rojas y naranjas se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Madara, cruzando el improvisado campo de combate que había elegido el Uchiha para luchar contra la recién resucitada Mei. Con el Rinnegan y su Gunbai, consiguió partir la bola de fuego en dos, quedando el en el medio sin sufrir daño. Ambas partes de la bola se deshicieron en el aire unos metros más adelante.

Mei, con los ojos rojizos, le miraba desafiante, aún con las manos colocadas en posición y la lanza a su espalda, por dentro del chaleco que le regaló Hashirama el día de su boda. Madara soltó una corta y seca carcajada.

\- Te enseñé bien. – reconoció.

\- Demasiado. – la chica lobo cogió de nuevo la lanza, lista para lanzarse en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

Mei impulsó sus pies, envueltos en esas botas de cuero endurecido atadas por cuerdas flexibles que había llevado en vida. Se movió en línea recta al principio, pero a medida que avanzaba más cerca de su objetivo, comenzó a realizar quiebros a izquierda y a derecha muy deprisa. Madara se agachó un poco más. Conocía esa táctica de Mei. Lo hacía para que el oponente no supiera por dónde iban a venir los tiros, pero él ya estaba preparado. Sostuvo su Gunbai con las dos manos y esperó.

Mei realizó un último movimiento brusco hacia la derecha y saltó, llevándose la lanza por detrás de la cabeza para soltarla en un fuerte golpe. Quería desarmarle. Madara, lejos de parar el arma, giró sobre sí mismo en la misma dirección en la que Mei lanzó el ataque, haciendo que ella quedara justo en frente de él sin llegar a darle y sin posibilidad de esquivar el abanico de guerra de Madara que le llegaba como un rayo por su espalda.

El golpe hizo que Mei saliera disparada varios metros, rodando por el suelo. Su cuerpo no sentía dolor, puesto que estaba ya muerta. Pero su alma se estaba despedazando en sufrimiento. Colocó las palmas de las manos con la piel levantada en el suelo, jadeando. Su lanza estaba delante de ella. No podía llorar, literalmente, pero su ojos se entrecerraron, dibujando la mueca del llanto en su resquebrajado rostro. Madara nunca la había golpeado. Nunca. Cuando habían entrenado en la explanada detrás del acantilado de Konoha, Madara siempre había cuidado sus contragolpes en los entrenamientos. Porque eran sólo eso, entrenamientos. Ahora, el golpe que le dio por la espalda la había dejado sin aliento. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. " _Este no es Madara… Sólo se parece a él, nada más_ ", se recordó a sí misma la chica.

\- Levántate… Molestia. – le llegó la desagradable voz de Madara a su espalda.

\- No… - Mei estiró un brazo para recoger su arma. Hizo fuerza con las piernas y se puso en pie. – Me llames así, bastardo. – le encaró, con los dientes apretados. Pero otra sombra oscura de dolor volvió a surcarle los iris rojos, con la pupila central rasgada en vertical, característica de su esencia animal. Por mucho que supiera que ese hombre ya no era el que una vez amó, era su cara, su voz, su pelo, su figura. Dolía. Oh, dolía tanto. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como si de verdad pudiera sentir el dolor en su corazón.

\- Eres débil. – Madara se acercó más a ella, escupiéndole las palabras. – Una traidora a tu clan. ¿Cómo has podido darme la espalda? ¿A mí? ¡No eres más que una de ellos! – Mei sintió por un momento el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Madara la miraba con el ojo izquierdo visible pintado en morado por el Rinnegan. Entonces, el miedo pasó a convertirse en pura furia. " _No. No es él. No son sus ojos. Los de Madara eran negros, preciosos… Madara ya no está_ ". La portadora de Okami cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula, soportando la punzada de sufrimiento que atenazaba su alma. " _¿Por qué me han hecho regresar a este infierno?_ ".

\- No. – Mei abrió los ojos y su Sharingan giró vertiginosamente. – Tú le has dado la espalda a Konoha. A tu clan y a mí. A lo que un día fuimos. – Mei soltó la lanza, que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. – Te voy a mandar al infierno del que has salido, monstruo. – Sin desactivar el Kekkei Genkai, Mei liberó al espíritu del lobo que estaba clamando por salir de su encierro. La figura de la loba le ganó terreno a la humana de Mei y Okami volvió a pisar el suelo de la tierra donde se estaba desarrollando la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Alzó el hocico al cielo y su aullido pudo escucharse muchas leguas a su alrededor.

Era tan triste y tan bello como recordaba Hashirama. El Senju miró en la dirección desde donde provenía. No podía ver directamente la lucha desde su posición y, además, otros sucesos apremiaban en ese momento.

\- Abriré una entrada en los cuatro lados de la barrera para poder entrar. – Hashirama unió las palmas de las manos y creó de nuevos sus clones de madera, que se situaron en los tres lados del cuadrado rojizo restantes. El Juubi movió el enorme "ojo" con los símbolos del Sharingan, rugiendo. - ¡Bien! ¡Seguidme! ¡Adelante! – los ninjas de la Alianza Shinobi, se lanzaron a la barrera con un grito de guerra. A su vez, el Senju lanzó otro torii de madera al cuello del Diez Colas, inmovilizándole aún más.

\- ¡Ahora! – los clones y el auténtico Hashirama elevaron los brazos y se abrió una abertura rectangular. Todos los ninjas disponibles se lanzaron hacia el interior, corriendo con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y los brazos hacia atrás. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban entre ellos, acercándose al enorme Diez Colas.

Pero no iba a ser tan sencillo. De las patas principales del Juubi comenzaron a salir extensiones de su cuerpo convertidos en criaturas hechas de su carne de muchos tamaños distintos que empezaron a rugir y a ir al encuentro con los shinobis de la Alianza.

Naruto y Sasuke iban corriendo a ambos lados de Sakura un poco por delante de ella. Las criaturas y los shinobis llegaron al mismo punto y se desató la batalla. Naruto lanzaba golpes a cada criatura que se cruzaba en su camino mientas que Sasuke había desenvainado a Kusanagi y partía por la mitad a esas cosas. Sakura no podía parar de pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir sobre su antepasado, sobre el destino que le tocó vivir y que ahora se veía obligada a enfrentarse contra Madara. No se atrevía a comparar su enfrentamiento con Sasuke en aquel puente semidestruido con el combate que estaba teniendo ahora Mei. No se atrevía a comparar su dolor con el de la Diosa Lobo. Ella había sido la esposa del líder del Clan Uchiha, Sakura simplemente una vez aspiró a llegar a ser algo para Sasuke.

Sin embargo, los acontecimientos les habían llevado a que Sasuke acabara desertando de Konoha y a atacarles de tal forma que a ella casi la mata. El corazón de Sakura se oprimió dentro de su pecho. Quizá fuera uno de los peores recuerdos que tendría en su vida. La mano de Sasuke apretando su cuello, esos ojos llenos de odio que revelaban que no la estaban mirando en realidad, y la mano libre, volando con el kunai envenenado directamente a su cuerpo.

Apretó los ojos. " _No… Eso ya es pasado. Ahora hay que terminar con todo esto_ ". Sakura frenó, con sus compañeros del Equipo 7 a izquierda y derecha, luchando contra esas cosas. A Sakura le vino a la mente la cantidad de veces que siempre se vio a la espalda de el Uzumaki y el Uchiha, los entrenamientos con Tsunade, todo el esfuerzo y progresos que había logrado, todo ese chacra acumulado en su interior. Ya no sería más una niñita tonta y débil, yendo tras Sasuke como una imbécil enamorada. Ya no. Ella era una kunoichi de Konoha. Era la discípula de la Godaime, Tsunade Senju. Era también heredera de la Voluntad de Fuego. No permitiría nunca que nadie dudara de su capacidad como ninja. Nunca más.

Un bicho enorme del Juubi apareció de cara y le lanzó el brazo hacia abajo para golpearla. Sakura paró el ataque con su antebrazo izquierdo. " _No volveré a llorar sin hacer nada más. No volveré a dejar que Naruto cargue con todo. No volveré a… Dejar que Sasuke me mire por encima del hombro. ¡No!_ ". Un rombo morado se dibujó en la frente la Haruno. Toda la energía que fue acumulando durante esos años le recorría todos los vasos sanguíneos de su cuerpo, desbocada.

\- Ya está… - Sakura sonrió con determinación. – Ya lo he conseguido. Por fin puedo liberarlo. – Sakura empujó con su mano a la criatura y, acumulando chacra en su puño derecho, le propinó tal puñetazo que Naruto y Sasuke, delante de ella, vieron pasar volando al ser con el estómago abollado por su lado, haciendo que las demás criaturas tuvieran que echarse a un lado.

La vieron saltar muy alto por encima de su cabeza, hacia la criatura que acababa de lanzar hacia atrás, con el puño derecho cargado. El viento hacía que su pelo rosa se meciera con violencia detrás de su cabeza. A grito de "¡Shannaro!" impactó el puño en el suelo y explotó en mil pedazos. Las criaturas a las que estaban cerca perdieron el equilibrio y muchas se perdieron entre las grietas y suelo destrozado que quedó tras la envestida de Sakura.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron estáticos en el sitio, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos por la onda expansiva del ataque. Sin duda, su compañera ya no era ni de lejos la pequeña niña llorona que fue cuando tenían 12 años. Naruto tuvo verdadero miedo de que Sakura pudiera golpearle con esa fuerza tan bestial. Y Sasuke… " _Se ha hecho fuerte… Muy fuerte_ ". El Uchiha miraba atentamente la espalda de Sakura, que se incorporaba en ese momento, mirándoles por encima de su hombro, orgullosa.

Justo delante de ella, apareció otra de esas criaturas entre el polvo que se iba disipando. Era enorme e iba a atacarla. Sakura, al ver la sombra que se erguía sobre ella, giró su rostro y encaró a su oponente. Estaba dispuesta a defenderse de nuevo, pero detrás de ella escuchó dos potentes voces. Sonrió.

\- ¡Fuuton!

\- ¡Enton!

Una bola azul preñada de energía rodeada de un anillo blanco y una lanza de llamas negras pasaron a ambos lados de Sakura, dando de lleno a la criatura.

\- ¡Rasen Shuriken!

\- ¡Kagutsuchi!

La extensión del Juubi se retorció y gruñó entre un mar de llamas negruzcas. Sasuke y Naruto saltaron pasa apostarse a la espalda y al frente de su compañera. Sakura no cabía en sí misma de la felicidad. Por fin sentía que estaba a su altura. Por fin.

A Naruto y Sasuke no les pasaba lo mismo. Ambos rivales se estudiaban minuciosamente. Estaban evaluando cada ataque, cada movimiento del contrario. Naruto estaba rodeado por todo ese chacra amarillo-anaranjado de Kurama. Se habían hecho muy mayores en tan poco tiempo… Sakura se juntó más, rozando su ante brazo con el de Sasuke, hombro con hombro. Fue un movimiento instintivo, inintencionado, pero Sasuke sintió el roce de la manga del traje de combate de la Alianza de su compañera y por su cabeza se volvió a cruzar la mirada de ojos verdes de Mei y de la propia Sakura. Frunció el ceño. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia ella, en un no deliberado gesto protector. Naruto estaba colocado al otro lado, también con los brazos algo separados del cuerpo, protegiendo también a la chica.

Una extraña calidez le comenzó a recorrer el pecho y el abdomen. " _¿Qué es esto?_ ". Sasuke apretó los dientes. Era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando eran el verdadero Equipo 7. Cuando hacían las estúpidas misiones que les mandaba Kakashi, como la de los cascabeles. Cuando Sakura y él le ofrecieron su comida a Naruto, que estaba atado a un poste, muerto de hambre. Cuando se puso delante del rubio cuando se enfrentaron a Haku y acabó con un montón de agujas clavadas por todo el cuerpo o como cuando Sakura le abrazó en el Bosque de la Muerte, presa del Sello Maldito, y logró que todo ese revuelo de odio y rencor se disipara en su interior. Era una sensación de integración, cálida, de sentirse parte de algo. _De no sentirme más solo_. " _¡NO! Yo… Estoy solo. Estoy solo y eso no va a cambiar_ ". Se apartó mínimamente de Sakura y se volvió a concentrar en el combate.

El resto de equipos estaban desplegando todas sus nuevos ataques y técnicas combinadas en equipo. Una sombra pasó por encima de sus cabezas. Sai, el "sustituto" de Sasuke en el Equipo 7, intentó acercarse al enorme Diez Colas para atacarle desde el aire, pero las criaturas que salían de sus patas le atacaron, haciéndole caer. Naruto le recogió.

\- Si seguimos así, nos va a aniquilar. No podemos dejar que siga creando esas cosas. Cada vez son más grandes… ¿Puedes darnos chacra, Naruto?

\- Aún no. – Sai contrarió el gesto.

\- Así acabaremos muy malheridos…

\- Bien. ¡Vamos! – Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura mordieron a la vez el dedo gordo de sus manos y las estamparon contra el suelo quebradizo. A su alrededor se formaron círculos y símbolos negros a causa de las invocaciones.

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – Los tres shinobis aparecieron sobre sus respectivas invocaciones, Aoda, Gamakichi y Katsuyu.

La Alianza Shinobi volvió a sentir una corriente de esperanza para poder acabar con el Juubi.

Al otro lado del roto terreno, una loba blanca se desenvolvía entre dentelladas y zarpazos contra Madara. Su armadura samurái roja bailaba con cada movimiento. Okami había logrado llegar a desgarrarle la placa y la tela del brazo derecho. La superficie del Gunbai había sufrido abolladuras y rasguños profundos y la loba le había clavado tantos los dientes en el muslo izquierdo, que parecía que se resentía hacia ese lado.

El bellísimo animal del color del armiño no había salido ileso. Tenía zonas en el lomo rasgadas, un corte bastante feo en una oreja y un tajo le cruzaba desde la frente hasta el carrillo izquierdo, pasando por el ojo. No lo había perdido, por suerte, a punto había estado de que el abanico de Madara le saltara el globo ocular de su cuenca. Además, tenía alguna que otra garra rota por la violencia de los golpes. El Sharingan seguía girando en los ojos de Okami, furiosa.

Los dos se habían quedado uno en frente del otro, jadeando, atravesándose con la mirada. Madara, en ese estado de locura y desenfreno bélico, sólo veía a un enemigo al que derrotar. Su Rinnegan enfocaba con precisión a su oponente. Okami bajó el hocico, cerrando los ojos. La figura de Mei volvió a aparecer en su lugar. Las heridas de la loba se reflejaban en su cuerpo humano y Mei tuvo que dejarse caer sobre una rodilla.

\- Esto puede parar ahora mismo, mi amor. – Madara la miraba desde su altura. Mei elevó su cara hacia él. Ese tremendo corte hacía que le costara mantener abierto el ojo. Tenía el párpado prácticamente seccionado. " _Maldito bastardo_ ". Se llevó una mano a la cara, tapándose la herida. Le molestaba sobremanera. Si estuviera viva, no podría ni abrirlo.

\- No me llames así, hijo de una hiena, ¡malnacido! – le recordaba tantísimo a cuando se lo decía el verdadero Madara, el suyo. Sólo se lo decía entre las sábanas de su habitación, en susurros, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo.

* * *

 _\- Mi amor… - el cálido aliento del moreno chocó directo contra su oído, arrancándole otro suspiro más en lo que llevaban de noche. Llovía. Llovía a cántaros. El repiqueteo de la lluvia les hacía de una música de ambiente perfecta. Invitaba a no abandonar el lecho, a dejar que el sonido de cada gota el caer les envolviera en una atmósfera natural como si sólo existiera esa habitación y ellos sobre ese colchón._

 _Las sábanas y la colcha eran un revuelto de tela esparcidos por encima de la superficie de la cama, cayendo por los tres lados hasta el suelo. A veces, el destello de un rayo cayendo iluminaba toda la estancia por completo, como si fuera de día. En esos momentos, la luz blanco-azulada reflejaba su piel, dándole el aspecto de la porcelana, brillante. Blanca la de ella. Más oscura la de él. Pero estaban tan entrelazados que no se distinguía dónde empezaba la pierna de uno o por dónde pasaba el brazo del otro._

 _Mei estaba a horcajadas sobre Madara, dibujando círculos con las caderas a la vez que las elevaba y las volvía a bajar. Los movimientos eran lentos pero intensos. Estaban haciendo el amor. El Uchiha tenía las manos clavadas en sus caderas, acompañando la danza de la mujer sobre sus muslos. Tenía la nariz pegada al hueco que formaba la unión del cuello y el hombro, aspirando profundamente, intentando mantener el control de lo que estaba sintiendo. Mei tenía ambas manos perdidas en el pelo de su amante, acariciándolo, tirando de él, posando toda la palma en el cuero cabelludo. La chica ronroneaba. Notaba el miembro de su esposo dentro de ella, tieso como un palo, mientras que su interior era como un manantial de excitación y pasión, envolviéndolo en un cálido y húmedo abrazo con los músculos._

 _Cada vez que Mei tenía una contracción de placer, Madara gruñía y hundía más los dedos en la carne de su cintura, pues notaba la presión alrededor de su tronco._

 _\- ¿Cuánto… Cuánto me deseas? – le encantaba hacerle hablar._

 _\- M-mucho… Ah… - Madara estaba perdido en una espiral de calor y suavidad. Su mente flotaba borracha de éxtasis dentro de su cráneo._

 _\- ¿Sólo mucho? – ella sonrió contra su mejilla, frotándose contra su cara. La barba incipiente de su hombre le raspaba la piel, cosquilleándola._

 _\- Muchísimo. – Madara se inclinó hacia atrás para poder mirarla a la cara, subiendo un poco la barbilla para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Los iris del moreno brillaban como dos focos gigantes, llenos de deseo y amor, en medio de esa profundidad de negra como la noche. Su voz ronca resonaba sensual entre las cuatro paredes. – Eres una diosa. MI diosa. Te adoro… Adoro cuando haces… ha-ces… - cerró los ojos, extasiado. Él no se estaba moviendo apenas, dejando que Mei hiciera que todo su cuerpo estuviera relajado, recibiendo todas las sensaciones de su piel._

 _\- ¿Qué? – le miró divertida. Apoyó las manos en sus fuertes hombros y subió una de ellas por su cuello, acariciándole, llegando a la cara. – Dímelo._

 _\- Cuando me vuelves loco. – soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, volviéndose a pegar a ella como una lapa. Bajó la cabeza y despegó una mano de su culo para agarrar uno de sus senos y estrujarlo entre sus dedos, donde la carne blanda se hundió bajo sus dedos. Lamió el duro pezón. Mei soltó un grito suave, echándose ella ahora hacia atrás, dejándole espacio para seguir con lo que había empezado. La joven castaña seguía sacudiendo sus caderas, cabalgándole. Notaba que Madara estaba más duro y erguido en su interior. Aumentó el ritmo, sujetándose a su cuello._

 _\- Oh… Oh… Mei… Sí… - soltó el rosado montículo, brillante de saliva y pegó la frente en su clavícula. – Mi amor… ¡Ah! – Mei bajó las manos a su pecho empujó, haciendo que Madara tocara el colchón con la espalda. Se inclinó hacia delante, colocando las dos piernas de rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera y le sujetó las muñecas con fuerza. La cara de Madara era una contracción de puro placer con los ojos cerrados._

 _\- Mírame. – le ordenó. – Mírame. Quiero verte._

 _El líder de los Uchiha abrió los ojos, tenía todo el cuerpo de Mei encima suyo, desnuda, moviéndose sin parar sobre él. Su abdomen se contraía a cada movimiento, dejando ver las musculosas líneas. Sus pechos se balanceaban al son de la cadera. El pelo le caía hacia un lado, dejando la cara al descubierto. Sus ojos de jade le atravesaron. Mei tuvo que pararse con una caída a plomo sobre su sexo, contrayéndose mientras gritaba. Madara nunca sabría el tremendo morbo que le causaba a su mujer tenerle completamente a su merced, sujeto por las muñecas, como si fuera una presa a punto de ser cazada._

 _Madara movió su cintura por puro instinto, estaba a punto de llegar, pero Mei seguía sujetándole de las muñecas, impidiendo que Madara se agarrara a ella para profundizar._

 _Sin que él se lo esperase, Mei le soltó y alzó la cadera para que saliera de ella. Estuvo a punto de protestar, furioso, por negarle ese momento a él, pero su queja quedó cortada por un gemido ahogado cuando sintió la boca de su mujer rodearle su dura excitación. Tuvo que agarrarse a las sábanas como si la vida le fuera en ello y levantó ligeramente el tronco de la impresión, con la protesta y el jadeo atrancadas en la garganta._

 _Mei empezó a subir y bajar la cabeza, haciendo desaparecer y reaparecer su falo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. La saliva de Mei se entremezclaba con sus propios fluidos._

 _\- ¡J-joder! – el improperio siseó entre sus dientes, contenido. Tragó saliva duramente y como pudo. La prominente nuez de la garganta subió y bajó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la cabeza de su esposa sobre su erección. Mei ahuecó los carrillos, apresando todavía más su pene en su boca mientras movía la lengua en su interior, acariciándolo. - ¡Por todos los jodidos dioses! – Madara elevaba las caderas siguiendo el ritmo que le imponía ella sin parar de maldecir._

 _Mei subió sus labios, apresando el tronco con una mano, empapándose la palma de saliva y líquido caliente y le dio un lametón en la punta mientras le lanzaba una mirada lasciva._

 _\- Me encanta cuando dices palabrotas. – su esposo estaba que explotaba. La erótica voz de la mujer retumbó en sus oídos como una sinfonía. Entreabrió los ojos para verla mientras se apoyaba en los codos para tener mejor vista. Antes de volver a meterle en su boca, Mei dio otro lametón a toda la longitud de su oblicuo derecho y otra a toda la longitud de su sexo, terminando por devorarle de nuevo, sin soltarle el tronco, acompañando las subidas y bajadas con movimientos de su muñeca. Ahuecó la palma de la otra mano y le acarició los testículos, los cuales se contrajeron ante el gesto. Era una clara señal de que el deshecho Madara no podía más._

 _\- M-m-me… - ella nunca supo si intentaba decir su nombre o "me corro", porque terminó en un larguísimo gemido grave, gutural y ronco proveniente desde lo más profundo de la garganta del moreno cuando explotó. Tuvo que sujetarle la cabeza contra su sexo mientras que con la otra se apoyaba desesperado en el colchón. Mei esperó paciente a que terminase de derramarse entero. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y le encantaba ejercer ese tremendo poder cuando amaba a su esposo de esa manera._

 _Cuando el último espasmo le recorrió la columna vertebral, Madara se desplomó, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire, sobre la cama. Se llevó un brazo al rostro mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y su mente volvía a meterse poco a poco en su cabeza._

 _Mei retiró sus labios de toda su extensión y fue al baño que se situaba doblando la esquina del pasillo. Cuando regresó a la habitación, libre de tener la semilla de su amado en la boca, escuchó su voz, todavía algo ronca._

 _\- Espera. Quédate ahí… Un segundo. – Madara estaba en la misma posición, deshecho en el colchón, pero con la cabeza girada en su dirección y los ojos abiertos. Mei se dio cuenta de que él había encendido una pequeña vela en la mesita de noche. La chica estaba tan desnuda como cuando vino al mundo. La luz dorada de la velita mordía su figura. Ahora el largo pelo le cubría un pecho. Le llegaba casi hasta el final de la espalda, lacio, salvaje. Allí donde Madara había apretado con fuerza su piel, tenía marcas que no estarían a la mañana siguiente y aún le brillaba el pezón que él había devorado. Tenía los labios igual de brillantes y rojos por todo el desenfreno y la mirada pulcra y serena._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – al no pronunciar palabra durante unos segundos que a Mei le parecieron eternos, la chica frunció el ceño. Madara tardó aún un poco en responder._

 _\- Creo que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. – y le sonrió, con una sonrisa tan verdadera que contagió a Mei e imitó la expresión. Se le marcaron los hoyuelos de los mofletes._

 _\- ¿Ah, sí? – el moreno le hizo un gesto para que se acercase a él. Se movió contoneándose y se recostó a su lado, entrelazando las piernas con las suyas._

 _\- Sí. – Madara resbaló su nariz por la de ella, en una sutil caricia._

 _\- Estás muy cariñoso incluso para ser tú, ¿no? – Mei seguía mirándole con la sonrisa bailándole en la cara y terminó por soltar una cantarina risilla._

 _\- Hmpf… - gruñó. - ¿Y con quién voy a serlo si no es contigo, mujer? – él la miró molesto. Mei soltó una pequeña risa._

 _\- Es que… Es extraño. – le miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, notando en la palma de su mano como el extremo del bello duro de la barba le hacía cosquillas al igual que lo habían hecho antes cuando se frotó la cara contra la suya. – Pero me encanta. Sé que sólo yo puedo ver esta faceta tuya y me hace sentir poderosa. – los blancos dientes de Mei abarcaban toda su sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Poderosa, eh? – Madara se movió rápidamente y se colocó encima de ella. – A mí me hace sentir débil. No me gusta. – desvió la mirada, fastidiado. – Siento que tú tienes todo el control sobre mis emociones y eso me hace ser dependiente de ti. Y a veces no me gusta. – notaba toda la piel de su mujer contra la suya, tan cálida. – Pero… - cogió una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios, besándole las yemas de los dedos. – Juro que quiero sentirme así toda la vida si a cambio te tengo aquí, conmigo… Mi amor. – la besó profundamente. – Además tienes que terminar como lo has hecho antes conmigo mucho más a menudo. - ella volvió a reírse._

* * *

Mei se lanzó hacia él con un alarido desesperado. Quería borrarle de la faz de la tierra. Quería llevarse por delante esa burla de ser que era Madara ahora. El Uchiha repelió el ataque con otro contragolpe con su abanico de guerra, que hizo que Mei fuera lanzada hacia la izquierda del terreno, donde dio varias volteretas hasta poder recobrar el equilibrio y agarrarse al suelo.

" _Se acabó…_ ". La joven lobuna miró a Madara a través de los ojos rojos rasgados. El aire se volvió pesado y una energía poderosa comenzó a concentrarse donde estaba Mei, de rodillas en el suelo. Un chacra verde empezó a rodearla y a expandirse. Madara abrió mucho su ojo con el Rinnegan. Conocía lo que iba a hacer Mei, lo había visto más veces.

Ese chacra verdoso empezó a formar una figura alrededor de la de la chica. Primero se dibujó un hocico, luego las orejas. Luego ella se elevó en el aire, envuelta en toda esa vorágine esmeraldina. Una pata con garras surgió para apoyarse en el terreno. Luego el chacra se alargó hacia atrás, formando un lomo, otra pata. Finalmente terminó formando una larga cola. La cabeza de lobo con Mei en su frente, alzó el hocico hacia las estrellas. El quejido fue espectral y potente, como un aullido de ultratumba.

\- Susanoo… - susurró Madara. Al concederle el Sharingan y tener tanta facilidad para despertarlo, Mei podía formar un Susanoo perfectamente y, cómo no, era un lobo.

Ahora, la figura animal del Susanoo de Mei podía verse desde cualquier punto del campo de batalla.

Hashirama sólo había visto ese monstruoso ser una vez. Los enemigos se cagaron de miedo, literalmente, cuando Mei soltó toda esa energía y liberó a Okami en esa forma. Ahora, no podía despegar la mirada de ella. " _Esto va en serio_ ".

Sasuke y Naruto, que habían llegado a darle al cuerpo principal del Juubi con sus respectivas técnicas especiales, se había girado sobre sus invocaciones al escuchar semejante sonido. Sasuke miraba fijamente la alargada figura del Susanoo verde y Naruto tenía la boca abierta. Sakura estaba muy concentrada en desplegar su técnica de curación a larga distancia y mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero pudo sentir perfectamente esa deformación de la energía del ambiente.

Madara se colocó el Gunbai a la espalda.

\- Muy bien. – realizó lo mismo que ella y un chacra azulado comenzó a rodearle. – Si quieres jugar duro. – su Susanoo le rodeó por completo y se alzó, con sus cuatro brazos, imponente. – Jugaremos duro.

En cuanto se formó el Susanoo de Madara, Mei saltó con un rugido a por él. En una de las manos del Susanoo azul, se formó una espada resplandeciente de energía blanco-azulada y se preparó para recibir la embestida del lobo.

Cuando ambos chacras chocaron, el viento se volvió loco a su alrededor. La piedra del suelo se rompió y el terreno bajó de nivel. Los ninjas que estaban más cerca, tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto.

La mandíbula del lobo había apresado el brazo de la espada del samurái azul. Comenzó a dar fuertes sacudidas, igual que los lobos normales al intentar seccionar la carne de sus presas. Madara agarró al lobo verde llameante por el cuello con el brazo libre, y tiró, volteándolo. El Susanoo lobuno gimió. Giró sobre su lomo y se retorció para volver a incorporarse y saltar una vez más contra Madara. La espada cayó sobre un costado. Otro mordisco. Otra embestida. Otro espadazo.

\- Por Kami… - dijo para sí mismo un shinobi que contemplaba esa batalla. – Están a otro nivel.

Hashirama tenía el alma rota por dentro. Nunca había visto ni a Mei ni a Madara alzarse el uno contra el otro y, conociendo toda su historia, se le encogía el corazón sólo de pensar el sufrimiento que acarreaba toda esa lucha. " _El mundo… Siempre está en guerra_ ".

El Juubi rugió encabritado, mientras las llamas del la Flecha Negra del Susanoo de Sasuke le consumían por el flanco derecho. El Sharingan estrellado de sus ojos giraba lentamente en sus iris.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Los Bijuu están dentro de esa cosa! ¡Tenemos que sacarlos! – Naruto le gritaba a su compañero, pero éste no le escuchaba. Pensaba en todo lo que había aprendido con la historia de Hashirama. Lo que había hecho Itachi. Lo que había hecho Konoha. - ¡Cuando esté debilitado, apaga tus llamas negras!

\- ¡No! ¡Todo va a arder! – la respuesta de Sasuke fue tajante. " _Destruiré todo este sistema corrupto…Y construiré uno nuevo_ ". Sin embargo, Sasuke reprimió una maldición cuando el cuerpo del Diez Colas se deformó para retirar la parte que estaba ardiendo y tirarla al suelo, librándose del fuego negruzco. El estruendo y los rugidos de los Susanoos de Mei y Madara al otro lado les llegaban a los oídos. Las criaturas horripilantes del Juubi seguían atacando a la Alianza.

Sai saltó hasta colocarse encima de la invocación de Katsuyu en la que estaba de pie Sakura, la cual había deshecho su posición para realizar el jutsu curativo y miraba a sus compañeros.

\- Sakura… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – obtuvo el silencio sin que Sakura se girase para mirarlo. – No lo conozco bien, así que puedo ser más objetivo… - continuó el ex-Raíz. – No confío en Sasuke como compañero. ¿Qué piensas tú, Sakura?

La chica de pelo rosado apretó los puños.

\- Me alegro de que Sasuke volviera por fin. Yo sí confío en él. – giró ligeramente la cara para mirarle con una sonrisa. Sai estrechó los ojos. " _No… Aunque tus palabras suenan sinceras… Tu sonrisa es falsa. Algo no está bien_ ".

No. Desde luego algo no estaba bien. Sakura no iba a desacreditar a Sasuke delante de nadie, pero ella notaba constantemente cómo el aura de Sasuke era diferente. Cuando eran genins el chacra de Sasuke era picante, eléctrico. Llegaba a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz cuando le tenía cerca. Ahora era como una masa oscura y retorcida, llena de furia y rencor. Hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. " _El que está ahí de pie es Sasuke, sí. Pero… No está como debería si de verdad fuera nuestro aliado de nuevo_ ". Sakura estaba muy turbada. Cuando le vio aparecer en el campo de batalla, aterrizando con esa elegancia nata, el estómago y el corazón le dieron un vuelco por dentro. Los sentimientos la traicionaban. Sasuke siempre tenía ese algo que la hacía desconcentrarse, y no era sólo su físico. Ella había llegado a amarle por encima de ese envoltorio exterior. Era difícil que la chica se deshiciera de esos sentimientos tan fácilmente.

Pero ahora Sasuke le daba escalofríos. Perdida en sus pensamientos, notó un temblor en la tierra, seguido de un rugido que no provenía del Juubi.

El enorme Susanoo verde de Mei abría las fauces entre destellos, mientras se agitaba, dando zarpazos con las patas delanteras en el aire. Tenía la espada del Susanoo de Madara atravesándole el estómago y la punta asomaba por el lomo. Mei chilló. No podía mantener más toda esa energía. Le ardían los ojos. Le ardían demasiado. Creía que no podría llegar a sentir dolor en ese estado resurrecto, pero se equivocaba. El chacra de su núcleo estaba comenzando a fallarle y se lo transmitía a su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, el lobo comenzó a desaparecer, haciendo que la chica descendiera con las llamas verdosas que se deshacían. Terminó en el suelo, con una mano apoyada en una rodilla y la otra sujetándose el lado de la cara donde tenía el profundo corte.

Hashirama no lo dudó un instante. Formó 6 clones de madera y los mandó hacia donde se encontraba Mei. Era lo máximo que podía formar si quería seguir manteniendo la barrera.

\- ¡Mei! – los clones se colocaron a ambos lados de la chica. Madara se rió cruelmente.

\- ¡Qué, Hashirama! ¿Vas a protegerla y mandas a esos clones de mierda? ¡Creía que la tenías en estima! Fíjate… Creía que la querías. – uno de los clones frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Madara deshizo parcialmente su Susanoo hasta que quedó una parte del esqueleto y el brazo que sostenía la espada.

\- Madara, estás ciego por el odio y la venganza. ¿No ves que es ella? ¡Es tu mujer, maldita sea! ¿Vas a clavarle una espada, en serio? – Mei levantó la vista, todavía con una mano tapándole media cara. Ya no tenía el Sharingan activo en sus ojos, sólo su color natural. Miró al Uchiha, envuelto en esas llamas azules con el brazo de la espada levantado.

\- Lo hará, Hashirama. – respondió ella entre jadeos. – Ni lo dudes. – la chica lobo se incorporó y se sacó la lanza de la espalda para encararle otra vez. Con un quejido roto, Mei corrió hacia Madara seguida de los clones de Hashirama. Con la espada del Susanoo, Madara barrió a tres clones de un plumazo antes de que consiguieran llegar a él.

Formó otro brazo más donde se podía ver perfectamente la estructura esquelética y agarró a Mei de los brazos y el tronco superior. La lanza cayó a los pies del moreno. Deshizo dos clones de madera más con dos estoques de la espada. Mei gruñía y se retorcía en el agarre del Susanoo.

\- ¡Madara, por Kami! ¡Te lo suplico, basta! – Madara sólo sonrió de medio lado macabramente. Con un rápido movimiento, atravesó al clon de Hashirama por el estómago y le dejó clavado al suelo, hundiendo la punta que salía por su espalda en el terreno terroso.

\- Tú vas a quedarte ahí para que el verdadero vea hasta dónde me importan las súplicas cuando te parta por la mitad.

Mei seguía atrapada en la mano del Susanoo, pero ésta se abrió, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo. Madara redujo las llamas azuladas, dejando sólo el brazo con el que mantenía la espada que tenía atravesado al clon de madera. Éste intentó zafarse, pero era imposible.

Mei intentó coger la lanza que tenía delante de sus narices, pero Madara la envío lejos de una patada. Acto seguido, se agachó para coger a la chica de ambos brazos y ponerla en pie de un tirón. La agarró apresándola por encima de sus brazos y la espalda, en un abrazo. Tenían sus narices muy cerca. El Rinnegan de Madara se chocó con los verdes orbes de ella. La castaña le devolvía la mirada con una mezcla de terror y tristeza.

Madara no dudó ni un instante lo que iba a hacer. Seguía sujetándola con un brazo y con el otro, subió su mano hasta dar una suave caricia con el dorso de la mano en la mejilla de la mujer. Mei abrió muchísimo los ojos, mirándole ahora con una expresión estupefacta.

\- Sí que eras hermosa. La más hermosa que mis ojos vieron jamás. – susurró él. – Y eras mía. Mía. – con esa sorprendente declaración, Madara ladeó la cabeza un poco y posó los labios encima de los de Mei. Ella se quedó estática, con los ojos casi queriéndole salirse de las órbitas. Todos los recuerdos que tenía con él pasaron por su cabeza como una violenta ráfaga. Ella se quebró. Poco a poco, según él continuaba besándola, los brazos de Mei se relajaron. Poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos. La nostalgia invadió cada fibra de su ser. Tuvo el impulso de rodearle la cintura con los brazos, pegándole más a él.

Sintió una sonrisa en los labios de su esposo contra los suyos ante ese gesto. Oh, esto era cruel. Muy cruel. Pero lo echaba tantísimo de menos. La chica tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y ya no hubo más guerra, ni shinobis, ni Bijuus, ni nada. Sólo él.

El clon de Hashirama observaba la escena con la incredulidad pintada en la cara. _"¿Qué narices hace ahora?_ ". Cuando empezaba a creer que Madara podía haber entrado un poco en razón, vio claramente cómo la mano que no estaba sujetando a Mei, se alzaba por encima de su hombro, envuelta en chacra dorado, con los dedos estirados en dirección hacia ella. " _No… No. NO. NO. ¡NO!_ ".

\- ¡MEI! ¡MEI! ¡SUÉLTALA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡MEEEEEEEIIIIIIII! – el clon de Hashirama se retorció como un descosido para liberarse de la sujeción de la espada anclada al suelo, pero fue inútil. Ya era tarde.

La mano de Madara descendió hacia el pecho de Mei como un rayo, atravesándola. La chica abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada al notar cómo la mano de Madara agarraba su interior, justo en su núcleo central de energía. Seguía con los labios de él encima de los suyos, pero ella había dejado de responder al beso. Madara levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Nunca había contemplado esa expresión de miedo y dolor en la cara de Mei. Por un fugaz instante, algo se removió en su interior. Algo que mató de una sacudida. No iba a dejar que los estúpidos sentimientos que tenía por ella en vida le impidieran todo lo que había creado en su sed de venganza.

Sintió en la palma de su mano todo el centro de energía del cuerpo de la chica y comenzó a absorberla. Notó cómo la energía cálida e indómita de Mei se traspasaba a sus células a gran velocidad. Entre sus brazos, la joven castaña comenzó a abrir la boca para gritar, pero no le salió ningún sonido. En un alarido mudo, Mei echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su esencia le era arrancada de su alma. Hashirama estaba horrorizado con lo que veía. Era lo último que creyó poder ver en su vida.

Madara no soltaba a la chica, que había comenzado a tener espasmos y convulsiones en sus extremidades. El Uchiha sólo mirada concentrado al hueco por donde había introducido la mano en el pecho de Mei. De los ojos de la joven comenzó a salir un líquido oscuro. Tenía la boca entreabierta, con todo el cuello echado hacia atrás. Se le resquebrajó más el rostro y se le oscurecieron los ojos verdes. Ella desvió los ojos hacia Hashirama. El líquido comenzó a caer hacia su frente. Parecía que le estaba nombrando sin voz.

La piel mortecina de Mei empezó a emitir una suave luz blanca. Esa luz se hacía mucho más intensa alrededor de la muñeca de Madara.

\- H-Ha… Hashirama… - la voz de la chica estaba completamente quebrada. Toda ella estaba quebrada. Colgaba del agarre de Madara como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. – Por favor… - el clon del atormentado Senju miraba con expresión rota a Mei. Asintió levemente, comprendiendo su petición sin que llegara a formularla. El cuerpo de la portadora de Okami se hacía cada vez más luminoso, apenas podían distinguirse ya sus rasgos.

Se escuchó un desagradable sonido como de miles de ramas crujir y el cuerpo de la joven se fue haciendo etéreo, traslúcido. Lo último que quedó de ella, fue la daga multicolor de cristal, la cual agarró Madara antes de que cayera al suelo al desaparecer su dueña entre sus brazos. El Uchiha había absorbido toda la energía de Mei, encerrando su alma de nuevo en ese misterioso material que podía soportar la esencia de la chica. Miró por un largo rato el cristal en la palma de su mano, moviéndolo ligeramente para que todos los colores de su interior bailaran.

\- Madara… Eres un monstruo. - el clon de madera seguía sujeto al suelo, atravesado por completo por la brillante espada azul del Susanoo.

\- Sí… Soy el monstruo que creasteis vosotros mismos. – escupió el aludido.

\- Ni siquiera su recuerdo ha podido salvarte…

\- Precisamente su recuerdo es lo que me impulsó en todos mis actos, Senju. – Madara miró virulentamente al clon. – Estamos malditos, como bien no para de repetir Tobirama. Y él fue el que desencadenó mi propia maldición. Así que… - la armadura roja traqueteó a cada movimiento, acercándose al falso Hashirama. – Espero que el verdadero vea todo lo que has visto. Estoy deseando que venga a por mí. – con esa última declaración, Madara estrechó los ojos morados y partió al clon por la mitad. Era el último.

Con él, el auténtico Hashirama terminó por recibir lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su expresión se endureció y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar la mandíbula mientras seguía manteniendo la posición, aguantando la barrera. Su chacra se violentó en su interior. Los demás Hokages pudieron sentirlo.

\- Shodaime… - Minato miró preocupado hacia su dirección. Él, como muchos shinobis, sobre todos los sensitivos, que se encontraban en el lugar, dejaron de sentir en el ambiente el característico y diferente chacra de Mei Uchiha. Eso era mala, muy mala señal.

\- Hermano. – el Segundo Hokage llamó la atención de Hashirama. – Ve. Mantendremos la barrera.

El Primero se quedó observando a su hermano pequeño. Él era de las poquísimas personas que quedaban en el Mundo Shinobi que vio la aldea nacer. Que vio cómo se entrelazaban los vínculos entre él, Mei y Madara. Nadie más podría comprender lo que significaban para él. Tras cerrar los ojos un instante, asintió. Tobirama creó un clon y se posicionó en el lugar de Hashirama.

\- Gracias, Tobirama.

\- Date prisa. No podremos mantenerla por mucho tiempo. – Hashirama volvió a asentir y salió disparado hacia Madara, que le volvía a esperar sentado en el suelo con expresión aburrida. Tenía la daga colgada de su cuello. El Senju estaba más que enfurecido.

\- No tienes perdón.

\- Tú tampoco. – su eterno rival se incorporó y en seguida estuvo envuelto en esas llamas azules de chacra. – Por fin me enfrentas de verdad, Hashirama. Terminemos con lo que tenemos pendiente.

" _Mei… Lo siento. Otra vez_ ". Hashirama se colocó en posición y al momento estaba subido en un enorme demonio de madera rodeado de un dragón del mismo material mientras que Madara estaba en dentro de su Susanoo, esta vez llevado a otro nivel, con armadura samurái.

\- ¡Hashirama! – el Uchiha se proyectó con toda su fuerza contra él.

\- ¡Madara! – y una vez más, el mundo vio cómo el Senju y el Uchiha chocaban en un combate que no parecía tener final ni con el paso de decenas de años.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor: Qué triste :( Pero tenía que ser así... ¡Me costó HORRORES escribir este capítulo! No saben lo que me costó -.- ¡Pero aquí lo tienen! Sí, sí, lo sé, sorry! Sé que la pareja de Madara y Mei ha tenido mucho protagonismo hasta ahora, pero es lógico, todo esto empezó con ellos, ¡y de verdad que me ha costado deshacerme de esta pareja! Los amé en toda la trama. Me ha encantado escribir tanto sobre ellos. Pero... Ya no van a tener el papel central.**_

 _ **Sí que debo aclarar una cosa: Como comprenderán, ya no voy a relatar lo que ocurre en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja tal cual, puesto que, con la desaparición de Mei en escena, la historia seguiría lo que acontece en la serie original, ok? Por tanto, el siguiente capítulo tiene un salto de tiempo importante, ya verán cuándo retomo el control de los acontecimientos. Esto ha sido una despedida y una introducción poco a poquito de la pareja de Sakura y Sasuke. Todavía no tengo claro cómo quiero que continúen estos dos, pero lo verán.**_

 _ **Por otro lado y hablando de esta pareja, ya voy montando más o menos el nuevo fic, ¡pero no tengo título! Toda sugerencia será bienvenida para darle título a esa nueva historia. A modo de resumen quiero crear un fic con el final de la Cuarta Guerra y el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha, donde se encontraría a una Sakura bastante cambiada con respecto a él y no muy dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos... Muahahaha.**_

 _ **De nuevo, MILLONES DE GRACIAS por el apoyo, sugerencias, comentarios y de todo. ¡Me hace sumamente feliz ver que de verdad siguen esta historia! Wiii! No me cansaré de repetir que todo eso es mi combustible para seguir escribiendo. El feedback es fundamental para nosotros, humildes escritores de fanfictions amateurs como es mi caso. Imagínense que hacen un trabajo que les costó horrores realizar y que no reciben nunca su calificación o comentarios del profesor... No way! ¿Entienden? Así que... Muchísimas gracias, de corazón :)**_

 _ **Sin más, espero sus reacciones y nos leemos, ¿verdad?**_

 ** _¡Un fugaz saludo, amigos del bosque!_**

 ** _Shirokami Mori :3_**


End file.
